


Der Cellist - Zweiter Akt

by uena



Series: Glücksbärchis in der Avengers Mansion [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, EPISCHE MANNESPEIN, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I STILL BLAME CHRIS EVANS, Kaffee mit Milchschaum, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phils erste Woche unter Tony Starks Dach verläuft in vielerlei Hinsicht viel entspannter, als er sich je vorstestellt hätte. Aber seine Beziehung zu Clint und das Zusammenleben mit derartig vielen - mitunter mehr als überwältigenden - Persönlichkeiten ist gleichzeitig sehr viel strapaziöser und aufwühlender, als es das Leben im SHIELD Hauptquartier gewesen ist.</p><p>Da die Superhelden-WG aber nach wie vor davon ausgeht, dass selbst die düstersten Kindheitserinnerungen überwunden werden können, wenn man nur darüber redet und sich abschließend gegenseitig in den Arm nimmt, ist alles nur halb so schlimm.</p><p>Außerdem ist Darcy jetzt da - und wo eine Darcy ist, da ist nicht nur ein Wille, sondern auch ein Weg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt in direktem Anschluss an den ersten Teil der Glücksbärchi-Serie.
> 
> Clint und Phil bilden ihr Herzstück - liebevoll umrahmt vom Rest der Avengers. Und Darcy. Darcy bildet ein äußerst dekoratives Highlight.
> 
> Wer will, kann das hier außerdem als Pre-Slash zu einer ganz sicher irgendwann folgenden Steve/Tony lesen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ...

_Tag Eins_

Tony Starks Küche – und das mag für die Uneingeweihten ein wenig überraschend kommen – ist gemütlich.

Sicher, ihre Fronten sind spiegelblank, das suchende Auge findet eine ganze Menge glänzenden Chroms – aber die Arbeitsflächen sind aus Holz. Aus echtem, natürlich gewachsenem, Holz. Genauso der enorme Küchentisch. Er ist ein Einzelstück, gefertigt von einem unfassbar fähigen, unfassbar anspruchsvollen (teuren) Schreiner. Es ist ein Tisch, der vermutlich einer Attacke Mjölnirs standhalten würde – wenn auch nur für einen einzigen Hieb.

Nicht, dass Thor auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielt, diesen Tisch zu attackieren. Seit Pepper ihm ins Gewissen geredet hat, hat er nichts mehr kaputt gemacht und bewegt sich mit schon beinahe lächerlicher Vorsicht durchs Haus.

Als am vergangenen Abend die Bauarbeiter gekommen sind, um die zerstörte Terrasse auf Vordermann zu bringen, hat er sogar ernsthaft angeboten, ihnen dabei zur Hand zu gehen. Tony hat dankend abgelehnt. Die Bauarbeiter waren sichtlich erleichtert.

An diesem Morgen ist Steve der Erste in der Küche. Ein Umstand, der ihn nicht weiter überrascht. Er braucht nicht viel Schlaf, fühlt sich kaum je erschöpft oder müde. Er hegt den leisen Verdacht, dass … dass er von nun an beinahe täglich der Erste in der Küche sein wird.

Aber solange er lediglich der Erste und nicht der Einzige ist, hat Steve nicht das geringste Problem damit. Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, zum Bäcker zu joggen und Brötchen für alle zu besorgen.

Er würde es vermutlich sogar tun, würde ihm nicht nach wie vor Tonys Kommentar über seinen Joggingaufzug im Kopf herumschwirren. Steve begreift einfach nicht, was Tony und Direktor Fury gegen seine Aufmachung einzuwenden haben. Er findet, er sieht völlig respektabel aus.

Solange er jedoch keine vernünftige Erklärung erhalten hat, wird er sich an Zurückhaltung üben. Er setzt sich mit der Morgenausgabe der New York Times an den formidablen Küchentisch.

Es fühlt sich beinahe merkwürdig an – dass das noch immer zum Alltag gehört, selbst nach all den Jahren. Es wundert Steve außerdem ein wenig, dass Tony sich tatsächlich noch eine gedruckte Ausgabe liefern lässt, wenn man doch sämtliche Nachrichten auch über das Internet bekommen kann.

Er beschließt, sein Glück nicht herauszufordern, indem er Tony darauf anspricht, und faltet die Zeitung auseinander. Die Artikel lesen sich anders als früher. Steve findet, er muss viel zu lange suchen, ehe er tatsächlich etwas über die Vorgänge in der Welt erfährt, anstatt Informationen über Privatpersonen zu erhalten, deren Abenteuer ihn nicht sonderlich interessieren, wenn er ehrlich ist.

Dann findet er einen Artikel über Tony. Es ist ein Artikel, der über Tonys Umbauarbeiten an seiner Familienvilla berichtet – Steve braucht einen Moment, ehe ihm aufgeht, dass das die Villa ist, in der er wohnt – und mehr oder weniger begeistert auflistet, dass Tony Stark es sich offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, New Yorks Superhelden unter seinem Dach zu vereinen.

Nach dieser mehr oder weniger begeisterten Auflistung geht der Autor dazu über, seine ungefilterte Meinung bezüglich Tony Starks kund zu tun, und Theorien darüber aufzustellen, was Tony sich bei diesem Unternehmen denken mag. Ob Tony glaubt, selbst besser dazustehen, wenn er sich mit Personen umgibt, die so viel mehr wert sind als er. Die Art von Sprache, derer der Autor sich bedient, hat Steve zuletzt vor … vor NEUNZIG Jahren auf dem Spielplatz gehört. Er weiß nicht, ob er fassungslos oder wütend sein soll.

Im Endeffekt ist er beides. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tony diese Informationen öffentlich gemacht hat, und noch viel weniger kann er gutheißen, in welcher Art und Weise hier über Tony gesprochen wird. Tony ist sein Freund. Und er mag nicht perfekt sein und vielleicht eine Reihe von Fehlern gemacht haben – aber wer hat das nicht?

„Steven? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ Thor hat die Küche betreten, ohne dass Steve es bemerkt hätte, und Steve räuspert sich und streicht die Zeitung glatt, die er vor Wut in seinen Händen geknüllt hat. „Im Prinzip ja“, versucht er Thor zu beruhigen, „ich hab mich nur ein wenig über die Nachrichten aufgeregt.“

Thor blickt ihn verständnislos an, und Steve verbringt die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, ihm das Konzept zu erklären – danach fühlt er sich wesentlich besser.

Er hat schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass er jemals wieder derjenige sein würde, der sich am gebenden Ende einer Erklärung befindet. Thor ist inzwischen dazu übergegangen, über seine Schulter hinweg mitzulesen.

Sein Zeigefinger sticht prompt auf den böswilligen Artikel hinab. „Das hier hat dich erzürnt?“

Steve nickt. Thor runzelt die Stirn. „Ist eine Forderung nach Kompensation angebracht? Sollten wir etwas unternehmen?“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wissen diese lästerlichen Personen denn nicht, welches Opfer Tony bereit war, für die Sicherheit dieser Welt zu bringen?“ knurrt Thor an seiner Seite. „In Asgard begegnen wir einem solchen Verhalten mit der Herausforderung zu einem Zweikampf!“

Steve beißt sich ein wenig fester auf die Unterlippe. Wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, würde er dem Autor des Artikels nur zu gern auf die Nase hauen. Aber er kann das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen. Und Thor schon gar nicht.

„Nein“, sagt er also. „Wir machen was Anderes.“

Thor blickt ihn fragend von der Seite an, und Steve steht auf.

„Zunächst mal“, verkündet er ruhig, „gehen wir Brötchen holen. Ich erzähl dir unterwegs von meinem Plan.“

Thor nickt und begleitet ihn betriebsam aus der Küche.

 

Als Clint aufwacht, ist er einen Moment lang völlig desorientiert.

Ihm ist warm und er fühlt sich sicher, und der kaum wahrnehmbare Geruch von Phils Aftershave schickt ein wohliges Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper. Es muss noch früh am Morgen sein – das Licht im Zimmer ist blass und kraftlos, die Welt um ihn herum eher grau als alles andere, aber hier und da sind erste Andeutungen von Farbe zu sehen. Auf der Bettdecke. Am Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges. In Phils Augen.

Einen Moment lang weiß Clint nicht, wo er ist – ob das hier real ist.

Dann streicht ihm eine Hand über den Rücken, ein bisschen zu fest, bis hinauf in seinen Nacken. „Du bist wirklich hier. Ich bin wirklich hier. Und ja – wir liegen zusammen im Bett.“ Phil klingt noch ein wenig verschlafen, aber seine Hand in Clints Nacken ist genau so kräftig und fähig wie sonst auch.

Clint fühlt sich augenblicklich besser – aber auch nur so lange, bis ihm aufgeht, dass er halb auf Phil liegt, und das in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Phil noch bis gestern dank eines Zepters durch seinen Torso im Koma gelegen hat, eine verdammt dumme Idee ist.

Clint rollt sich derartig hastig von ihm hinunter, dass er aus dem Bett fällt.

„Ich halte diese Reaktion für reichlich übertrieben“, sagt Phil trocken und hebt die Bettdecke an. „Komm wieder her.“

Clint drückt sein Gesicht in den Bettvorleger. Es ist ein flauschiger Bettvorleger. „Kann ich nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben und vor Scham eingehen?“

„Seit wann verfügst du über so etwas wie Schamgefühl?“ erkundigt Phil sich leichthin bei ihm.

„Seit ich bei Stark eingezogen bin“, erwidert Clint.

„Das macht keinerlei Sinn.“

Clint stöhnt leise und hebt sein Gesicht aus dem Bettvorleger. „Ich weiß. Das macht es schlimmer.“

Phil wedelt mit der Bettdecke. „Komm wieder her.“

Clint kommt ächzend auf die Beine und kriecht zurück ins Bett, hält diesmal einen vernünftigen Sicherheitsabstand ein. „Nur damit du’s weißt – das war keine Flucht. Ich wollte lediglich sicherstellen, dass ich dich nicht zu Tode quetsche.“

Phil betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang so ernst, dass Clint unter seinem Blick ganz fürchterlich nervös wird. „Was?“

„Ich bin ein wenig überrascht“, sagt Phil leise.

Clint blinzelt ihn an. „Überrascht?“

Feine Lachkränze erscheinen in Phils Augenwinkeln, als ein kleines, warmes Lächeln über sein Gesicht hinweg gleitet. „Das hier“, sagt er leise und lässt seine Hand zwischen sich und Clint hin und her streichen, ehe er sie auf Clints Brust legt, „fühlt sich unglaublich vertraut an.“

In Clints Brust erblüht ein unerwartetes Gefühl der vollkommenen Sicherheit. Phil hat Recht. Es fühlt sich nicht ungewohnt an, neben ihm (oder auf ihm) aufzuwachen. Da ist nicht einmal der Ansatz eines Zweifels in ihm, dass es eine dumme Idee war, Phil zu küssen. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Phils Fingerspitzen streichen über sein Pyjamaoberteil. „Ich finde es ein wenig … irritierend, dass die Beziehung zwischen uns sich als derartig unkompliziert herausstellt. Ich hatte mit mehr Drama gerechnet, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Für Drama kann ich sorgen, schätze ich.“

Phil zieht ihn an sich heran, bis sie Brust an Brust liegen. „Ich vermute, dass du das kannst. Das stellt auch nicht das geringste Problem dar. Denn ich werde trotzdem da sein, immer.“

„Sowas kannst du nicht versprechen, Phil“, sagt Clint leise, seine Stimme verräterisch belegt. Er versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nahe ihm Phils Versprechen geht. Nur Phil bringt es fertig, eine derartige Liebeserklärung so unglaublich gelassen vorzubringen. Als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass er immer für Clint da sein will.

Phil ist einen Moment lang still, und verschafft Clint damit eine dringend benötigte Atempause. „Hm“, macht er dann. „Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Und es wird ganz sicher nicht an mir liegen, sollte ich … einmal nicht zur Stelle sein. Ok?“

„Ok“, erwidert Clint rau. „Das muss ich wohl gelten lassen.“

Phil streicht ihm über den Kopf, langsam und fürchterlich beruhigend, und Clint schließt die Augen und drückt seine Stirn an Phils Halsbeuge.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Beziehungen unter SHIELD Agenten nicht gern gesehen sind“, nuschelt er dumpf. „Fury wird mich erschießen.“

Phil lacht ihn ein bisschen aus. „Wieso entwickelst du ausgerechnet im Haus von Tony Stark ein Schambewusstsein und moralische Bedenken?“

„Das sind keine moralischen Bedenken“, erwidert Clint und drückt sich noch ein wenig enger an Phil heran. „Das ist pure Angst um mein Leben. Wenn Fury derartig paranoid ist, dass er so weit geht, niemandem zu erzählen, dass du überlebt hast, möchte ich nicht wirklich wissen, was er macht, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir …“

„Herausfindet?“ unterbricht Phil ihn sanft. „Er weiß längst Bescheid, Clint.“

Clints Kopf ruckt in die Höhe und er starrt Phil entgeistert an. „Was?“

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mein Krankenhauszimmer nicht videoüberwacht war?“

Clint gibt ein theatralisches Wimmern von sich, und Phil drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Keine Sorge, Agent Barton“, murmelt er beruhigend. „Ich werde dich beschützen.“

Es ist in diesem Moment, in genau diesem Moment, dass Clint begreift, was es wirklich bedeutet, mit Phil Coulson eine Beziehung zu haben – dass Phil beschlossen hat, mit ihm eine Beziehung zu haben.

Von Clints Standpunkt aus mag er ihn überrumpelt haben, mag über ihn hergefallen sein und sich ihm aufgedrängt haben – aber selbst, wenn Phil zu dem Zeitpunkt gesundheitlich alles andere als auf der Höhe gewesen ist, war er doch immer noch Phil Coulson.

Phil Coulson kann man nicht überrumpeln, man kann ihn ja kaum jemals überraschen, und wenn Phil Coulson etwas nicht will, dann wird er es nicht zulassen, oder zumindest alles dafür tun, es zu verhindern.

Aber Phil hat ihn gelassen, hat seine Küsse erwidert, hat ihn in sein Bett geholt, und hält ihn fest.

Phil Coulson macht keine leeren Versprechungen, ist niemals voreilig, tut nichts aus einer Laune heraus.

Phil weiß ganz genau, was er tut. Immer.

„Phil“, sagt Clint erstickt, presst seinen Mund auf Phils und küsst ihn, klammert sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an ihn – und Phil lässt ihn nicht nur, er erwidert seine Küsse, schlingt seine Arme um Clint, hält ihn sicher und warm und geborgen.

Phil will ihn. Phil toleriert ihn nicht einfach nur, und er betrachtet ihn ganz sicher nicht als eine Art vorübergehende Gratifikation, die er so lange genießen wird, bis er die Lust daran verliert.

Phil ist … er ist all das, von dem Clint immer überzeugt war, dass er es nie haben würde, weil er es nicht verdient.

Er ist außerdem lange Zeit der Einzige gewesen, der Clint davon hätte überzeugen können, dass er ihn sehr wohl verdient, der Einzige, dem Clint geglaubt hätte.

Er ist nicht länger der Einzige. Clint hat jetzt mehr Menschen in seinem Leben, die er toleriert (liebt) und denen er vertraut (für die er so gut wie alles tun würde), als er je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Aber Phil ist nach wie vor der Erste, der ihm je zugestanden hat, dass er mehr ist als eine Maschine, die zu funktionieren hat. Er wird immer der Erste bleiben.

Clint löst seine Lippen von Phils, lässt sie über seinen Mundwinkel, seinen Wangenknochen und seine Schläfe streichen, und versucht, seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Früher hat er nicht zu solchen Gefühlsaufwallungen geneigt, da ist er sich einigermaßen sicher.

„Du hast mich immer noch nicht darüber aufgeklärt, wer oder was jetzt eigentlich Elvira ist“, murmelt Phil an seinem Ohr.

Clint hebt ruckartig den Kopf, sämtliche Gefühlsoffenbarungen auf einen Schlag verdrängt. „Sie hat ihren Topf geHULKT, Phil – es war so cool!“

Phil streichelt ihm über den Kopf, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wird unerklärlich zärtlich. „Ich fasse es nicht, wie lange ich mich zurückgehalten habe, nur weil du ein wenig jünger bist als ich.“

Clint kann sich nicht helfen – er muss die Lachfältchen in Phils Augenwinkeln mit seinem Zeigefinger nachzeichnen.

„Elvira“, erinnert Phil ihn sanft.

Clint nickt und rutscht aus dem Bett.

 

Bruce steht in der Küche und kocht sich einen Tee, als Tony neben ihm auftaucht. „Wie kannst du das trinken, Bruce? Da ist kein Koffein drin.“

„Das ist der Sinn der Übung, Tony“, erwidert Bruce gelassen und blickt ihn über die Schulter an. „Wo hast du Pepper gelassen?“

„Unter der Dusche“, erwidert Tony, und seine Mundwinkel wandern ein wenig nach unten. „Und weil sie heute noch was vor hat – das ist ein wörtliches Zitat – hat sie mir tatsächlich verboten, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.“

„Du hast mein volles Mitgefühl“, sagt Bruce trocken, und Tony hängt sich an seine Schulter. „Halt mich.“

Bruce hält ihn.

Natasha findet sie fünf Sekunden später in exakt dieser Haltung vor. Sie bleibt im Türrahmen stehen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und legt spekulierend den Kopf schief. „JARVIS?“ sagt sie leise.

_Agentin Romanov?_

„Du hast doch sicherlich eine Sammlung von derartigen … Schnappschüssen erstellt.“

_Ganz Recht, Agentin Romanov._

Natasha nickt sich selbst zu, betritt die Küche und schlendert an die beiden Herren heran. „Guten Morgen.“

Tony hat sich inzwischen von Bruce gelöst und fängt jetzt damit an, Kaffee zu kochen, Bruce schenkt ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Natasha.“

Tony dreht ihr den Kopf zu. „Morgen. Auch Kaffee?“

Sie nickt. „Sehr gern.“

„Kann ich dich heute zu Milchschaum und Sirup überreden?“

Sie zieht die Stirn kraus. „Nein.“

„Natasha, wirklich, ich kann die ignorante Art und Weise, wie du deinen Kaffee trinkst, nicht länger dulden. Selbst Barton sieht ein, dass Milchschaum und Sirup die Bereicherung eines jeden Heißgetränks darstellen!“

„Clint würde Zucker direkt aus der Tüte essen, wenn man ihn ließe. Ich bevorzuge meinen Kaffee schwarz, vielen Dank.“

Tony zieht die Nase kraus, scheint angestrengt zu überlegen. „Was ist mit einem Keks? Kann ich dir wenigstens einen Keks dazu tun?“

Sie seufzt. „Ja, Tony. Ich werde den Keks tolerieren. Und ihn vielleicht sogar essen.“

Er grinst sie an. „Wunderbar. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Sollte Steve nicht langsam auftauchen? Er wird doch nicht etwa verschlafen haben?“

 _Captain Rogers hat das Haus vor einer dreiviertel Stunde gemeinsam mit Thor Odinson verlassen_ , bringt JARVIS sich hilfreich in das Gespräch ein.

Tony erstarrt in all seinen Bewegungen. „Was?“

_Sie haben das Grundstück mit dem Vorhaben verlassen, Brötchen zu kaufen, Sir._

„Und du hast sie nicht aufgehalten?“

_Wieso hätte ich das tun sollen, Sir?_

„Ausgerechnet die zwei Lebewesen auf dem Planeten aufhalten, die sich so gar nicht in dieser Welt auskennen? Oh, ich weiß auch nicht, JARVIS – wieso hättest du das tun sollen?“

„Tony“, beginnt Bruce beruhigend, aber Tony fährt ihm direkt in die Parade. „Steve ist fünf Jahre alt, Bruce – fünf Jahre alt! Und augenblicklich ist er ganz allein mit … mit einem _Touristen_ in New York unterwegs! Fury wird mich umbringen, wenn ich unserem Goldjungen was zustoßen lasse!“

„Seit wann interessiert dich, was Fury tut oder nicht tut?“ erkundigt Pepper sich bei ihm und betritt die Küche – frisch geduscht, in Jeans-Shorts und eine simple Bluse gehüllt.

Einen Moment lang ist Tony von ihrem Anblick derartig abgelenkt, dass ihm der Mund offen stehen bleibt. „Huh?“

„Abgesehen davon ist Steve ganz sicher keine fünf Jahre alt. Eher fünfundneunzig.“

Er winkt ab. „Haarspalterei. Und wieso bist du so angezogen? Ich denke, du hast heute noch was vor?“

Sie grinst. „Habe ich auch. Ich bin mit Natasha verabredet.“

Tony gestikuliert aufgeregt in Natashas Richtung. „Wieso musst du dich mit ihr verabreden? Ihr wohnt im selben Haus! Wieso muss ich wegen sowas auf Dusch-Sex verzichten?“

Bruce stöhnt leise auf und legt sich die Hand vors Gesicht. Natasha holt sich eine Packung mit Tonys Lieblingskeksen aus dem Schrank und fängt an, sie zu essen, als seien sie Popkorn.

Pepper verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. Tonys Augen weiten sich bestürzt. „Ich habe das gerade nicht laut gesagt, Pepper. Ich habe es nicht einmal gedacht! Auf gar keinen Fall habe ich gerade in dieser mehr oder weniger öffentlichen Küche in dieser Form über unser Privatleben gesprochen! Ich schwöre!“

Peppers anklagende Miene löst sich in einem Schmunzeln auf. „Dann ist ja gut.“

Natasha schnaubt. „Langweilig.“

Bruce nimmt ihr die Kekse weg. „Sei froh, dass uns der Frieden in diesem Hause erhalten bleibt.“

Natasha hebt eine Augenbraue und erwidert nichts, versucht nicht einmal, sich die Kekse zurück zu holen. Zur Belohnung bekommt sie von Tony ihren Kaffee – ohne Milchschaum, ohne Zucker, ohne alles. Außer vielleicht einem Hauch unfreiwilliger Zuneigung.

„Was genau unternehmen wir denn jetzt wegen Steve und Thor?“ fragt Tony nach etwa drei Sekunden der Stille. „Und wieso scheine ich der Einzige zu sein, dem das volle Ausmaß dieses Desasters bewusst ist?“

„Steve ist hier täglich her gejoggt, ohne dass du dir Sorgen um ihn gemacht hättest“, macht Bruce ihn nachsichtig aufmerksam.

„Richtig“, gibt Tony zurück. „Aber da hat er hier noch nicht gewohnt und fiel nicht unter meine Verantwortung.“

„Er fällt auch jetzt nicht unter deine Verantwortung, Tony“, versucht Pepper ihm klar zu machen. „Denn erstens ist er erwachsen und zweitens älter als du. Viel älter.“

„Abgesehen davon fällt praktisch nichts unter deine Verantwortung“, schiebt Natasha hinterher. „Zumindest nichts Lebendiges. Das wäre völlig kontraproduktiv.“

Tony schießt ihr einen düsteren Blick unter zusammengezogenen Brauen zu. „Gib mir sofort meinen Kaffee zurück. Du verdienst meinen Kaffee ganz offensichtlich nicht.“

Natasha macht einen halben Schritt rückwärts und hält die Tasse gegen ihre Brust als sei das Porzellanbehältnis ein verängstigtes Tier.

Tony schnaubt und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „JARVIS!“

_Ja, Sir?_

„Haben die Nachrichten irgendwas über Steve und Thor zu sagen? Haben sie Katzen aus Bäumen gerettet und alten Damen über die Straße geholfen in der Dreiviertelstunde, die sie außerhalb dieses Hauses verbracht haben?“

Diesmal ist es Pepper, die schnaubt, aber auch nur, bis JARVIS antwortet.

_Das haben die Nachrichten in der Tat zu verkünden, Sir._

Pepper weitet in komischer Bestürzung die Augen. „Wirklich?“

Der Flachbildschirm in der Küche erwacht zu flackerndem Leben, und die Anwesenden kommen in den Genuss von Steves Gesicht in HD. Steve, lächelnd und mit leicht roten Wangen wie er sich peinlich berührt den Nacken reibt. Im Hintergrund steht Thor mit insgesamt drei jungen Katzen im Arm und einem Gesichtsausdruck jungenhafter Euphorie.

„Was? Wie? Wann?“ ist Alles, was Tony herausbringt.

„Da sie niemandem zu gehören scheinen“, sagt Steve in das Mikrophon, das ihm unter die Nase gehalten wird, „werden wir sie mit nach Hause nehmen, schätze ich.“

„In Tony Starks Villa am Central Park?“ erkundigt sich ein eifriger Reporter, und Steve nickt und nimmt Thor eins von den Kätzchen ab, als es laut zu maunzen anfängt. Das Kätzchen ist einen Moment lang zu verschreckt, um auch nur irgendwas zu tun, dann hält Steve es über seinem Herzschlag gegen seine Brust, und das winzige Tier entspannt sich in seiner großen Hand und fängt an zu schnurren.

„Er kann doch nicht“, sagt Pepper fassungslos. „Wie kann er so … wie kann er so sein?“

Tony legt seinen Arm um sie und nickt bedeutsam. „Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit!“

„Denken Sie, dass Mister Stark damit einverstanden sein wird?“ hakt der Reporter nach, und plötzlich starrt Steve direkt in die Kamera, seine blauen Augen ernst und warm und fürchterlich entschlossen.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt“, sagt er fest, „dass Tony nichts gegen ein paar weitere Gäste in seinem Haus einzuwenden haben wird. Er ist ein guter Mensch und zögert nie, wenn es darum geht, anderen ein Dach über dem Kopf zu geben.“

Tony stößt ein leises, hilfloses Fiepen aus.

„Sind Sie deswegen bei ihm eingezogen?“ hakt der Reporter nach, hörbar begeistert über diese unerwartete Mitteilsamkeit seitens Captain America.

„Ich bin bei ihm eingezogen, weil ich ihn gern habe“, erwidert Steve – seine Stimme genau so ernst und warm und entschlossen wie seine Augen. „Er ist ein guter Freund und ich bin froh, dass ich ihn habe.“

 

Elvira, so stellt sich heraus, ist Phils gute alte Topfpflanze. Sie steht in einem gestreiften Übertopf in den Farben des Regenbogens auf einer niedrigen Fensterbank, teilt sich das Zimmer mit einem Gummibaum und einer Orchidee, und wirkt im Licht der jungen Morgensonne lebendiger als es einem derartig ordinären Gewächs zustehen sollte.

Phil sollte vermutlich nicht halb so überrascht sein, wie er ist.

Clint schiebt seinen Rollstuhl so dicht wie nur möglich an die Fensterbank heran, und Phil kann nicht anders, als die Pflanze anstarren.

„Sie sieht anders aus“, bemerkt er mit warmer Stimme – und das tut sie. Nicht nur dank des regenbogenfarbenen Übertopfes. Die arme Pflanze hat in seinem Büro nie genügend Licht bekommen, aber Phil hätte nicht an einem Ort arbeiten können, der völlig bar jeden Lebens abgesehen von seinem eigenen ist. Also musste die Pflanze da durch. Phil hat in ihr einen solidarischen Verbündeten in seinem Kampf um mehr Lebensqualität im SHIELD Hauptquartier gesehen.

Clint tanzt in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum. „Ich konnte sie nicht in deinem Büro lassen – niemand hat sich um sie gekümmert.“

Phil nickt geistesabwesend. Er kann nicht recht nachvollziehen, wieso Clint das Gewächs ausgerechnet Elvira getauft hat. Es ist ein Benjaminus. Ein Jungenname hätte sich eher aufgedrängt. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Clint nicht die geringste Ahnung, zu welcher Pflanzenfamilie Elvira gehört, und ihr den ersten Namen gegeben, der ihm in den Sinn gekommen ist.

„Es ist doch ok, dass ich sie mitgenommen habe? Ich … ich wollte sie nicht zurücklassen.“

Phil stoppt Clints nervöses Herumwandern, indem er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und sie um sein Handgelenk schließt. „Ich bin froh, dass du sie mitgenommen hast“, sagt er mit einer ruhigen Selbstverständlichkeit, die er nicht empfindet.

Clint hat sich ein Andenken an ihn aus dem Hauptquartier mitgenommen. Ein _lebendiges_ Andenken. Genau so gut hätte er sich für den Kunstdruck entscheiden können – stattdessen hat er etwas gewählt, das langfristige Pflege und Aufmerksamkeit von ihm verlangt. „Du hast dich gut um sie gekümmert, wie es scheint.“

„Bruce hat mir geholfen“, erwidert Clint leise.

Es klingt wie eine Entschuldigung. Clint scheint nicht zu begreifen, dass gerade der Umstand, dass er die Hilfe eines anderen Menschen akzeptiert hat, Phil so unglaublich glücklich macht.

Er lässt seinen Daumen über Clints Handgelenk streichen. „Das war sehr nett von Doktor Banner“ erwidert er mit rauer Stimme. Nach allem, was er in der kurzen Zeit, seit er aufgewacht ist, über Bruce Banner gehört hat, ist er versucht, sämtliche Menschen, die dem Mann je das Leben schwer gemacht haben, auf den Mond zu schießen. Allen voran General Ross.

Er versucht außerdem seit geraumer Zeit – nämlich seit sie Clints Zimmer betreten haben – das Cello zu ignorieren, das neben der Fensterbank in einer Halterung steht, die schwer danach aussieht, als habe Tony sie angefertigt. (Phils Meinung über diesen Mann ist beständigen Schwankungen unterworfen. Tony Stark ist sein eigener böser Zwilling.)

Er hat Clint seit Jahren nicht auf dem Cello spielen hören. Aber jetzt ist nicht der Moment, ihn darum zu bitten.

„Als er mich aus dem Hauptquartier abgeholt hat …“, sagt Clint plötzlich leise und lenkt Phils Aufmerksamkeit damit endgültig von dem Cello ab. „Ich … Ich bin mit Bruce mitgegangen, weil er mich an dich erinnert hat.“

Phil hebt unwillkürlich den Kopf und blickt zu Clint auf.

Clint zuckt mit den Schultern, ein geisterhaftes Lächeln um die Lippen. „Er war nett zu mir. Und er ist ganz schrecklich geduldig. Er wird nie laut. Außer wenn er … naja. Wenn der Andere zum Spielen raus kommt. Aber selbst dann … Er … Ich kann … Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich ihm Sachen _erzählen_ kann, Phil.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ist … ist das ok?“

Phil nickt nachdrücklich. „Das ist mehr als nur ok, Clint. Du kannst Doktor Banner alles erzählen, was du willst. Alles. Für sowas sind Freunde _da_.“

Clint entkommt ein erleichtertes Seufzen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich hätte … hätte dich -“

 _Ersetzt_. Clint spricht es nicht aus, und Phil lässt seine Finger von seinem Handgelenk gleiten, nimmt stattdessen Clints Hand in seine.

„Du hast gesagt, er _hat_ dich an mich erinnert“, sagt er sanft. „Tut er das nicht länger?“

Kurz wirkt Clint einigermaßen verdutzt, dann fängt er an zu grinsen. „Er ist dir in gewisser Hinsicht schon ähnlich. Aber du hast dich in meinem Beisein noch nie in ein riesiges grünes Wutmonster verwandelt.“

 

„Es gibt keinen Grund zu hyperventilieren, Tony“, sagt Pepper streng.

„Steve hat was Nettes über mich im Fernsehen gesagt!“ schießt Tony zurück, den Kopf zwischen seinen Knien. „Die Medien haben ihn schon so gut wie umgebracht! Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?! Er muss doch wissen, was für Folgen sowas hat!“

Pepper tritt an den Stuhl heran, auf den er sich hat fallen lassen, und geht neben ihm in die Hocke. „Tony …“

„Pepper! Dieser Tonfall bringt gerade überhaupt nichts! Nicht das Geringste! Du weißt, was die Öffentlichkeit von mir hält! Du weißt es ganz genau! Du hast schon seit Jahren darunter zu leiden!“

Pepper runzelt die Stirn und weiß ehrlich nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll. Sie hat geahnt, dass Tony ihren Problemen mit den Medien alles andere als gleichgültig gegenüber steht. Sie hätte wirklich wissen müssen, wie sehr es ihn tatsächlich beschäftigt – und dass er sich wie üblich an allem die Schuld gibt.

„Steve hat gemeint, was er gesagt hat, Tony“, durchbricht Bruces Stimme die Stille, die sich in der Küche ausgebreitet hat. „Er hat jedes einzelne Wort genau so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hat. Das hat man gemerkt. Er war vollkommen ehrlich. Und es wird sicherlich Menschen geben, die das zum Anlass nehmen werden, Schlechtes über ihn zu sagen. Der Rest der Menschheit hat gesehen, dass Captain America nette Dinge über Tony Stark gesagt hat – mit einem Kätzchen im Arm. Ich schätze, er wird mehr gute Presse als schlechte bekommen.“

Tony macht sich auf seinem Stuhl so schnell gerade, dass Pepper vor ihm zurückzuckt und nach seiner Schulter greift, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Meinst du wirklich?“ Sein Blick ist so hoffnungsvoll und unsicher in einem, dass Pepper ihn spontan in die Arme nehmen muss. „Bruce hat Recht.“

„Du musst das sagen“, gibt er leise zurück. „Du bist meine Pepper.“

„Bruce hat völlig Recht“, erklingt Natashas trockene Stimme. „Selbst ich war nach Rogers' kleiner Einlage bereit, dich für einen guten Menschen von tadellosem Charakter zu halten.“

Steve und Thor betreten die Szene, ehe Pepper dazu kommt, ihr einen halb dankbaren, halb vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Thor hat die Arme voller Brötchentüten, Steve hat die Arme voller Kätzchen. Beide sehen viel zu zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

Pepper hegt den plötzlichen, unerschütterlichen Verdacht, dass Steve Rogers ganz genau gewusst hat, was er tut, wenn er mit einem Kätzchen im Arm nette Dinge über Tony Stark sagt. Im Fernsehen. Vor Tausenden von Zuschauern.

Sie entlässt Tony aus ihren Armen und versucht, ihr liebevolles Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nie zuvor ist sie an einem Vorhaben derartig gescheitert.

Nie zuvor ist Tony Stark derartig hastig von einem Stuhl aufgestanden. „Du hast sie tatsächlich mitgebracht!“

Eine Sekunde lang sieht Steve milde verwirrt aus, dann breitet sich ein begeistertes Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus. „Ihr wisst schon Bescheid?“

Tony gibt keine Antwort ab. Stattdessen tritt er an Steve heran, streckt die Hand aus und krault eines der Kätzchen sanft hinter den Ohren. Es ist das, das Steve während seines Fernsehinterviews gehalten hat – schwarz mit weißen Pfoten und weißen Schnurrhaaren.

„Wir wissen schon Bescheid“, sagt Bruce lächelnd. „JARVIS war so gut, uns direkt den Fernseher anzumachen.“

Steve grinst und nickt zufrieden, und jetzt _weiß_ Pepper, dass diese ganze Aktion mehr oder weniger geplant war.

Dann lässt sein Grinsen ein wenig nach, und er blickt plötzlich unsicher auf die jungen Katzen in seinen Armen hinab. „Es ist doch ok, dass ich sie mitgebracht habe? Thor und ich haben sie in der Gasse hinter der Bäckerei gefunden. Jemand hat sie ausgesetzt. In einem Karton.“ Sein Gesicht verdunkelt sich plötzlich. „Der Karton war zugeklebt.“

Bruce gibt einen entsetzten Laut von sich, Thor grollt, hörbar einer Meinung mit ihm. „Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie jemand so mit einem Lebewesen von hilfloser Unschuld verfahren kann. Sollte sich der Übeltäter jemals offenbaren, werde ich ihn mit Mjölnir Bekanntschaft schließen lassen.“

Tony nickt geistesabwesend. Er krault noch immer die schwarz-weiße Katze hinter den Ohren, und sie hat inzwischen angefangen, darauf mit einem eifrigen Schnurren zu reagieren, das in Anbetracht ihrer Größe ein kleines bisschen lächerlich klingt.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Loser“ erklingt unerwartet Clints Stimme von der Tür her. Er schiebt Phil in seinem Rollstuhl in die Küche, blickt sich um, und macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade, als er die komplette Szene in sich aufgenommen hat. „Sind das Kätzchen?!“

Er vibriert praktisch vor kindlicher Begeisterung.

Tony und Steve tauschen einen Blick. Es ist ein Blick, den Pepper sofort identifiziert, selbst wenn sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen hat.

Es ist ein Blick, mit dem Tony sagt „Steve, wir behalten die Kätzchen. Selbstverständlich behalten wir die Kätzchen. Barton liebt die Kätzchen. Und wir lieben Barton. Und Kätzchen. Das hier ist perfekt.“

Und Steves Blick erwidert „Ich bin froh, dass du nicht böse auf mich bist.“

Tony hebt eine Augenbraue. „Als ob ich jemals böse auf dich sein könnte.“

Es ist ein Austausch, der komplett ohne Worte stattfindet, und der damit endet, dass Tony und Steve sich perfekt synchron zu Clint umwenden.

„Willst du sie halten?“ fragt Steve.

„Du kannst ihnen Namen geben“, sagt Tony.

Pepper weiß nicht, wen von beiden sie in diesem Moment mehr küssen will. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Phils Gesicht setzt sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass es ihm da ähnlich geht.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper und Natasha sitzen in der Küche am Tisch, bewaffnet mit Linealen und Schneidewerkzeug, als Steve von einer Runde Training mit Clint und Tony zurückkehrt. Besagtes Training war nicht seine erste Amtshandlung nach dem Frühstück. Erst war er mit Tony und Bruce Katzenkinderzubehör kaufen.

Bruce, weil er praktisch der Einzige im Haus ist, dem Steve Autorität über jegliches Leben zugesteht, Tony, weil er überraschend energisch verlangt hat, alles zu bezahlen.

Steve nimmt an, dass es seine Art war, sich für das Fernsehinterview zu bedanken, selbst wenn er es nicht offen sagen konnte. Er blickt sich um. „Ist Phil gar nicht bei euch?“

Pepper legt ihren Cutter beiseite und blickt zu ihm auf. „Er ist mit Bruce im Wohnzimmer. Hat sich mit einem von Tonys Pads bewaffnet und ist offenbar entschlossen herauszufinden, was er in den drei Wochen verpasst hat, die er im Koma gelegen hat.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel auf einmal?“

„Ich hab gerade nach ihm gesehen“, beruhigt Natasha ihn und nutzt ihr eigenes Messer auf furchteinflößend professionelle Art und Weise. „Er macht ein Nickerchen. Mit Hershey auf seinem Bauch.“

Steve hebt eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Clint die Katzen nach Süßigkeiten benennen würde …“

„Hättest du ihn trotzdem gelassen“, sagt Pepper lächelnd. „Und ich finde, er hat sie ganz treffend getauft. Snickers sieht _aus_ wie ein Snickers.“

„Und Pattie wie eine Pattie“, stimmt Natasha ihr zu.

„Nicht, dass ich vorhätte, Snickers je Snickers zu _rufen_ “, sagt Pepper und nimmt ihren Cutter wieder zur Hand. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn … Kater nennen. Oder Kleiner. Oder Flauschel. Alles. Bloß nicht Snickers.“ Sie hält einen Moment lang inne. „Was du über Tony im Fernsehen gesagt hast, Steve … Ich wollte mich noch bei dir dafür bedanken.“

Steves Wangen röten sich, und er reibt sich verlegen den Nacken. Er hätte wirklich wissen müssen, dass Pepper die Worte aussprechen würde, die Tony so schwer fallen. „Ich habe nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt.“

Pepper lächelt ihm zu. „Möglich. Sehr gut möglich. Aber ich kann nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass ich selten zuvor einer derartig schamlosen Werbestrategie begegnet bin.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und starrt auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. „Ich wollte … Als ich heute früh aus dem Haus gegangen bin, wollte ich nichts mehr, als dass die Welt weiß, was Tony für ein Mensch ist. Dass Thor und ich die Katzen gefunden haben, war reiner Zufall.“

Pepper blinzelt. „Als du heute früh – wieso? Ist etwas passiert?“

Steve hebt den Blick und sieht sie durch seine Wimpern an. „Die Times hat einen Artikel über ihn gedruckt … Nicht nur über ihn, über … über uns. Der Autor war … Ich war nicht einverstanden mit dem, was er geschrieben hat. Und ich habe … damals … genügend Zeit als Maskottchen für die Kriegsmaschinerie verbracht, um zu einigermaßen zu wissen, wie man mit der Presse umgehen muss. Ich war mir sicher, dass wenn ich mich zusammen mit Thor in die Öffentlichkeit begebe, es nicht lange dauern würde, ehe jemand auf uns aufmerksam wird.“

Natasha hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn einen Moment lang ruhig an, ehe sie sagt: „Ist es falsch von mir, wenn ich jetzt viel eher dazu neige, mich damit abzufinden, dass uns ausgerechnet das Mitglied unserer illustren Truppe anführt, das ein paar Jahrzehnte lang in Eis eingefroren war?“

Pepper informiert sie trocken darüber, dass das in der Tat völlig falsch und noch dazu ein wenig verdorben ist. Steve holt sich grinsend eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und tritt näher an den Küchentisch heran. „Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?“

„Das Familienalbum anlegen“, erwidert Natasha seelenruhig und bringt ein Foto von Clint in Hulks Armen in Form.

Steve blinzelt und beugt sich vor. Sein Blick gleitet über die restlichen Fotos – Tony in Bruces Armen, Clint in Bruces Armen, Clint und Natasha in Hulks Armen … ein halbes Dutzend von ihm und Tony … Clint und Tonys Umarmung, nachdem Tony das Cello repariert hatte ... die Gruppenumarmung mitten im Flur, zu der Tony und er Clint gezwungen haben … Es ist alles dabei.

„Das …“ Steve muss sich sichtlich sammeln. „Das ist fabelhaft“, sagt er ein wenig mehr in Peppers Richtung als Natashas, weil er ganz automatisch davon ausgeht, dass eine solche Idee nur von Pepper stammen kann. Aber sie überrascht ihn.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt“, erwidert sie lächelnd. „Aber ich helfe lediglich bei der Ausführung.“

Eine Sekunde später kniet Steve neben Natasha am Boden und hat beide Arme um sie geschlungen – völlig gleichgültig gegenüber dem Messer in ihrer Hand oder der Tatsache, dass er immensen Respekt vor ihren Schenkeln hat.

Kurz blinzelt Natasha überfordert, scheint am ganzen Körper zu erstarren – dann entspannt sie sich in Steves Armen. Nach einer Weile lächelt sie sogar.

Steve reibt ihr über die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, sagt er heiser.

„Du musst überhaupt nichts sagen“, erwidert sie leise. „Das hier reicht völlig aus.“

Pepper fordert JARVIS leise dazu auf, das neue Foto auszudrucken.

 

Clint ist halb tot, als er sich zu Phil ins Wohnzimmer schleppt. Tony und Steve haben ihn heute nicht geschont, haben ihm alles abverlangt, was er geben konnte. Wenn er nicht von dem rachelüsternen Gedanken besessen wäre, ihnen Klebstoff ins Shampoo zu kippen, wäre er ihnen richtig dankbar dafür.

Vielleicht wäre er ihnen auch so dankbar. Aber Thor hat die ganze Zeit daneben gesessen, während Clint durch die Gegend gescheucht wurde, und hat abwechselnd hilfreiche Kommentare von sich gegeben und sie allesamt ausgelacht.

Die Erfahrung hat Clint nicht sonderlich wohlwollend zurückgelassen. Thor wäre auch eindeutig am Schlimmsten dran, würde er ihm Klebstoff ins Shampoo kippen. Es ist ein schrecklich verführerischer Gedanke.

Phil liegt auf dem Sofa und schläft, Hershey auf seiner Brust. Der Kater hat sich zusammengerollt, und sein sandfarbenes Fell hebt sich unter zufriedenen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen.

Einen Moment lang verharrt Clint vor dem Sofa, blickt auf Phil hinab, nimmt seine entspannte Haltung in sich auf, das leichte Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielt.

„Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er einen ‚Termin’ für dich gemacht hat“, schreckt ihn Bruces leise Stimme aus seiner Starre auf. „Was auch immer das genau bedeuten mag.“

Jetzt erst nimmt Clint den anderen Mann auf seinem üblichen Platz in der hintersten Ecke des Wohnzimmers wahr.

Nicht ganz so üblich wie sonst toleriert er im Augenblick, dass Hersheys Geschwister an ihm herumklettern und über ihn hinweg Fangen spielen.

Clints Lippen verziehen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Gehen sie dir gar nicht auf die Nerven?“

Bruce blickt an sich hinab. „Nicht wirklich, nein.“ Er lächelt Clint zu. „Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus.“

Clint stöhnt unwillkürlich. „Steve ist ein ganz mieser Folterknecht. Aber ein ganz mieser! Und Thor hat die ganze Zeit Witze auf meine Kosten gemacht. Er hat eine sehr merkwürdige Vorstellung davon, wie man sich mit gewöhnlichen Sterblichen anfreundet.“

Bruce schmunzelt und erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel – allerdings erst, nachdem er Pattie und Snickers auf den Boden gesetzt hat – und die beiden turnen um seine Füße herum und über sie hinweg, während er sich gemächlich und mit deutlicher Vorsicht auf Clint zubewegt.

„Dein geheimnisvoller Termin ist morgen gegen Mittag“, sagt er leise zu Clint und kommt neben ihm zum Stehen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wieso er mir überhaupt was davon erzählt hat. Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass ich im Raum war, als er den Anruf getätigt hat.“

Clint brummt etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort. Bruce mustert ihn schweigend von der Seite.

„Er hat einen Seelenklempner herbestellt“, murmelt Clint und beißt sich eine Sekunde später auf die Unterlippe. Er schämt sich nicht wirklich dafür – nicht vor Bruce – aber es ist ein Eingeständnis, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er es vor jemandem machen kann, der nicht Phil ist. (Allerhöchstens vielleicht noch Tasha.) Es entsetzt ihn nicht einmal, als ihm aufgeht, wie sehr er Bruce vertraut – er konnte mit ihm über _Phil_ reden.

„Ich will nicht“, bricht es aus Clint heraus, und Bruce legt ihm prompt den Arm um die Schultern. „Natürlich willst du nicht.“

Clint hängt sich an ihn und vergräbt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals. „Machst du mit?“ fragt er gehetzt, ehe er sich stoppen kann. Bruce wendet ihm den Kopf zu, die linke Augenbraue beinahe bis zu seinem Haaransatz hochgezogen. „Mach ich mit?“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Also … du sollst nicht direkt mitmachen. Nicht im klassischen Sinne. Eher beisitzen.“

Bruce blinzelt ihn überrascht an. „Willst du das wirklich? Solche Sitzungen sind doch eher … privater Natur.“

Clint schließt die Augen. „Ich glaube, ich kann besser über gewisse Dinge reden, wenn … wenn ich sie dir erzähle. Nicht irgendeinem Psychologen, der nur da ist, um einen Job zu erledigen.“

Bruce scheint einen Moment zu zögern, dann nickt er, und die Anspannung in Clint lässt augenblicklich nach. „Wenn du das wirklich willst.“

Clint hält nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen. „Ich will das wirklich.“

Er macht sich von Bruce los, schiebt weniger Bruces Hand von seiner Hüfte, als dass er die Gelegenheit nutzt, sie kurz zu drücken. „Danke, Bruce.“

„Kein Problem“, erwidert Bruce leise, und Clint wendet sich von ihm ab und schickt sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Ich geh duschen.“

Bruce wartet einen Moment, dann richtet er seinen Blick auf Phil. „Wie lange sind Sie schon wach?“

Phil schlägt die Augen auf. „Lange genug.“ Er mustert Bruce durchdringend. „Ihre Beziehung zu Clint ist … äußerst eng, Doktor Banner.“

Bruce hebt leicht die Schultern und sieht ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich bin der Einzige, der weiß, wie es ist, wenn man keinerlei Kontrolle über seine Handlungen hat.“

Phils Augen weiten sich ein wenig, und er schluckt. „Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein.“

Bruce senkt seine Schultern. „Gut. Danke.“

Kurz breitet sich bedrückende Stille zwischen ihnen aus, dann hebt Phil den schlafenden Kater von seiner Brust und versucht, sich aufzusetzen. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns neigt Bruce sich über ihn, fasst ihn an den Schultern und zieht.

Phils Hände schließen sich wie im Reflex um seine Handgelenke, und Bruce hält inne, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Clint wird mir Juckpulver in meinen Laborkittel streuen, wenn ich zulasse, dass Sie sich überanstrengen.“

Er sieht Phil die Lippen zusammenpressen. Kann die Worte „Ich kann mich immer noch allein aufsetzen“ hören, obwohl sie unausgesprochen bleiben – dann lässt Phil sich bereitwillig helfen, und am Ende sogar zu, dass Bruce ihm seine Decke wieder ordentlich über die Knie zieht.

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit, dass ich seinem Termin mit dem Psychologen morgen beisitze?“ fragt Bruce ihn schließlich leise, und Phil seufzt. „Ich habe ein Problem damit, dass ich drei Wochen lang nicht für ihn da sein konnte. Dass er tatsächlich drei Wochen darauf warten musste, dass sich jemand mit dieser Angelegenheit auseinander setzt.“

Bruce richtet sich auf und blickt ernst auf ihn hinab. „Er war nicht allein, Coulson. Wir haben … wir haben getan, was wir konnten.“

Phil schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Ich weiß. Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre … Es wäre schlimmer. Sehr viel schlimmer. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich Ihnen bin. Sie können keine Ahnung haben, wie froh ich bin, dass er _Freunde_ hat.“

Bruce zieht eine kleine Grimasse, die nur deswegen kein Lächeln ist, weil sein Ton zu traurig ist, als er erwidert: „Doch, ich denke die hab ich.“

Phil zögert einen Moment, dann sieht er ihm fest in die Augen. „Nur damit wir einander verstehen – Ich bin ganz besonders froh, dass er Sie hat, Doktor Banner. Er vertraut Ihnen. Es ist für gewöhnlich nicht einfach, sich Clints Vertrauen zu erarbeiten.“

Bruce lässt ein leises Seufzen hören. „Es überfordert mich ein wenig, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

Phil muss unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Clint neigt dazu, die Menschen in seinem Umfeld zu überfordern. Man gewöhnt sich daran.“

 

Tony ist unglaublich stolz auf sich selbst. Er hat sein Training mit Steve und Clint überlebt; er hat geduscht; er hat Doktor Foster ausfindig gemacht und sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten davon überzeugt, bei ihm einzuziehen.

Nicht unbedingt ein neuer Rekord, wenn es darum geht, eine Frau in sein Haus zu bekommen, aber definitiv eine äußerst respektable Leistung.

Wenn er sich jetzt noch entscheiden könnte, womit er sich für diesen außerordentlichen Akt belohnen soll, ginge es ihm wahrscheinlich noch besser.

Er stolpert in die Küche, findet Pepper und Natasha am Küchentisch vor und holt sich von der Einen einen Kuss und von der Anderen ein gelangweiltes Starren.

Dann registriert er den gigantischen Bilderrahmen auf dem Tisch.

„Meine Güte“, entfährt es ihm atemlos. Pepper grinst.

Tony beugt sich über den Tisch, studiert jedes einzelne Bild und deutet schließlich zielsicher auf das Foto von Natasha und Steve. „Von wann ist das?“

„Von vorhin“, sagt Pepper leise und wartet auf seine Reaktion. Sie hat mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem sanften Lächeln, das seine Augen zum Schimmern bringt. „Ich nehme an, Steve war schwer begeistert von eurer Initiative, ja?“

„So könnte man es nennen“, erwidert Natasha mit ungewohnt weicher Stimme.

Tony mustert sie einen Moment lang, sieht kurz so aus, als wolle er einen Witz auf ihre Kosten machen – dann nickt er Pepper zu. „Jane Foster sitzt so gut wie im Flugzeug und ist auf dem Weg hierher. Sie hat nur unter der Bedingung eingewilligt, dass sie ihre Assistentin mitbringen darf. Was ich einigermaßen unverschämt finde. Immerhin hab ich ihr ein eigenes Labor, endlose technische Spielereien und einen Donnergott angeboten, aber manche Frauen kriegen offenbar den Hals nicht voll.“

Pepper rollt mit den Augen, Natasha räuspert sich drohend. Tony grinst. „Das war keine sexistische Bemerkung, sondern reine Beobachtung.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Pepper, sichtlich nicht überzeugt. „Wann kommt sie an? Hast du’s schon Thor gesagt?“

Tony schüttelt den Kopf. „Das wollte ich dir überlassen. Er ist _deine_ beste Freundin.“

Damit nimmt er den Bilderrahmen vom Tisch und trägt ihn zielstrebig aus der Küche.

 

Pepper braucht fünf Minuten, ehe sie Thor ausfindig gemacht hat – und es geht lediglich deswegen so schnell, weil sie noch nie davor zurückgeschreckt ist, JARVIS für solche Dinge einzusetzen.

Jahre mit Tony haben sie gelehrt, dass man manchmal schlicht keine andere Möglichkeit hat, als das Überwachungssystem zu nutzen, das einem zur freien Verfügung steht.

Wenn der eigene Boss sich in Wandschränken vor einem versteckt, um einer langweiligen Sitzung zu entgehen, schreckt man vor nichts mehr zurück.

Thor versteckt sich allerdings nicht in einem Wandschrank vor ihr, er ist draußen im Garten. Ohne JARVIS’ Tipp hätte sie ihn vermutlich nie gefunden.

Er sitzt am Pool und blickt auf die Wasseroberfläche hinab, als enthielte sie den Schlüssel zu allen Geheimnissen des Universums. Er sieht erschreckend menschlich aus.

Der Pool ist nicht gereinigt und voller Blätter, aber Thor hat trotzdem die Schuhe ausgezogen und seine nackten Füße hinein gehängt. Pepper vermutet, dass er es selbst dann getan hätte, wäre das Wasser dank der annähernd sommerlichen Temperaturen nicht einigermaßen erträglich.

Für ein praktisch unsterbliches Wesen unfassbarer Macht wirkt er beängstigend traurig.

„Thor?“ sagt sie vorsichtig.

Er wendet ihr den Kopf zu und lächelt sofort, als er sie erkennt. Es ist ein Manöver, das sie viel, wirklich viel zu oft bei Tony gesehen hat, um es nicht augenblicklich zu durchschauen.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt sie ihn leise.

Das Lächeln erstirbt auf seinen Zügen. „Nichts. Zumindest nicht … heute.“

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, zögert einen Moment und setzt sich zu ihm.

„Loki?“ fragt sie behutsam, und ist entsetzt, als er praktisch zusammenzuckt. Der Mann strahlt selbst untätig so viel Lebensfreude, so viel Selbstvertrauen und ungezähmte Kraft aus, dass es ihr beinahe weh tut, ihn so zu sehen. Dabei kennt sie ihn praktisch nicht.

Er nickt schließlich, langsam und mit halb geschlossenen, stumpfen Augen. „Ich vermisse ihn. Mein Streifzug mit dem Kapitän, und ihn beim Kriegsspiel mit Antony und dem Falken zu beobachten, hat mir lediglich erneut vor Augen geführt, wie sehr.“

Die ehrliche Verletzlichkeit in seiner Stimme sollte Pepper vermutlich nicht so sehr überraschen, wie sie es tut.

„Hast du … mit ihm gesprochen, seit …“ _Seit er versucht hat, unsere Welt zu unterwerfen?_ Sie lässt es unausgesprochen.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Vater hat ihn zu Gefangenschaft in Einsamkeit verurteilt. Er ist noch immer … Es ist ihm verboten, zu sprechen.“

Pepper weiß nicht wieso, aber sie muss an Tony denken. Tony, geknebelt und allein. Allein mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken, all seinen Selbstvorwürfen und quälenden Erinnerungen. Schon der Gedanke reicht aus, um ihr Übelkeit zu verursachen. „Du darfst ihn nicht sehen?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Niemand hat Zugang zu ihm. Vater sagt, es ist zu gefährlich.“

Sie braucht einen Moment, ehe ihr bewusst wird, wie jung er plötzlich wirkt. Jung und einsam und hilflos gegenüber einem Vater, den er verehrt und respektiert, und dessen Entscheidung er dennoch für falsch hält.

Sie kann kaum damit umgehen, wie ähnlich er Tony in gewisser Hinsicht ist. Ähnlich, und doch so völlig anders, dass es ihr leicht fällt, ihren Arm so weit wie möglich über seinen Rücken auszustrecken und ihn tröstend zu tätscheln.

Er lehnt sich tatsächlich leicht in ihre Richtung, vertrauensvoll und gleichzeitig vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sie nicht umzustoßen. Sie muss sich räuspern. „Ich bin hier raus gekommen, weil ich dir was erzählen wollte.“

Er sieht sie an, Interesse und leise Hoffnung in den Augen, und Pepper muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, ihm nicht das Haar zu wuscheln. Der Mann ist ein Gott, verdammt noch mal.

„Tony hat Jane kontaktiert“, sagt sie also stattdessen und kommt in den Genuss, ihn ehrlich und aufrichtig grinsen zu sehen. Sein plötzlicher Stimmungsumschwung erinnert sie viel zu sehr an einen kleinen Jungen. Es macht sie ein bisschen schwach. „Ihr Flugzeug landet morgen.“

Kurz blinzelt er verwirrt, dann scheint er die korrekte Verknüpfung zu machen, selbst wenn er sich nicht sicher sein kann, was genau ein Flugzeug ist. „Sie kommt hierher – in diese Stadt?“

Pepper nickt zustimmend. „Tony hat sie eingeladen, hier mit uns zu wohnen.“

Eine Sekunde später ist Thor in einem Schauer von Wassertröpfchen aufgesprungen, hat sie in die Höhe gezogen und an sich gedrückt, und Pepper bekommt nicht wirklich Luft, muss aber zu sehr lachen, um sich darüber beschweren zu können.

Eine weitere Sekunde später hat er sie auf seine Arme gehoben und trägt sie zurück ins Haus, während er mit donnernder Stimme Tonys Namen ruft.

 

Tony ist im Wohnzimmer damit beschäftigt, mit Bruces Unterstützung und unter Phils leicht ungläubigem Blick seine überteuerten Gemälde neu zu arrangieren, um Platz für die Familienfotos zu machen, als Thors Urschrei sein Ohr erreicht.

„Was“, erkundigt er sich bei der Welt im Allgemeinen, „ist denn jetzt los?“

Dann platzt Thor ins Wohnzimmer, Pepper in seinen Armen, und Tony lässt beinahe den Bilderrahmen fallen. Bruce nimmt ihn ihm kommentarlos aus den Händen.

„Was?“ wiederholt Tony, und will „hat das zu bedeuten?“ hinzufügen, aber Thor ist bei ihm angekommen, ehe er so weit artikuliert hat, setzt Pepper ab und zieht Tony in eine Bärenumarmung, die ihresgleichen sucht.

„Urgluuumpf“, macht Tony aus den Tiefen dieser Umarmung und hat eine Epiphanie. „Hat sie dir nicht gesagt, dass es ihre Idee war, und ich nichts weiter als der wohlhabende Handlanger bin?“ ächzt er atemlos.

Thor umarmt ihn nur noch fester. „Das hat die Lady Pepper mir in der Tat verschwiegen, Freund Tony!“ dröhnt er begeistert.

Großartig. Jetzt ist Tony nicht nur halb zu Tode gequetscht, er ist außerdem taub.

„Aber es ändert nichts“, fügt Thor hinzu, und plötzlich ist Tony nicht länger allein in der Bärenumarmung, sondern darf sie sich mit Pepper teilen. „Denn ein Mann kann sein Glück in dieser Welt an der Zahl seiner Freunde ausmachen!“

Tony gibt auf. Lässt die Umarmung zu. Das hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass Thor trotz all seiner Muskeln irgendwie gemütlich ist, und genügend Wärme ausstrahlt um eine Batterie Küken auszubrüten. Nicht das Geringste. Tony sieht einfach nur ein, dass es schlicht keinen Sinn macht, aus dieser Umarmung entkommen zu wollen. Thor hat ihn und Pepper fest im Griff.

Es ist unfassbar angenehm, wenn er ehrlich ist. Tony beginnt, sich ein wenig Sorgen darüber zu machen, wie sehr er es genießt, von muskulösen blonden Männern umarmt zu werden.

„Was ist der Anlass?“ hört er auch prompt Steves Stimme von irgendwo zu seiner Linken. Tony kann nur annehmen, dass der Lärm ihn angezogen hat.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortet Bruce.

„Wir kriegen Familienzuwachs“, erklärt Natasha mit trockener Stimme, wo auch immer sie plötzlich hergekommen sein mag. „Eine gewisse Doktor Foster zieht morgen bei uns ein.“

Tony wird prompt wieder ein wenig fester gedrückt. Bruce macht beifällige Bemerkungen der wissenschaftlichen Vorfreude. Tony hat’s ja gleich gewusst.

„Ich schwöre, ich bin der normalste Typ in diesem ganzen verdammten Haus“, lautet Clints entgeisterter Kommentar, als er schließlich als Letzter das Wohnzimmer betritt. Er ist barfuß, trägt zu lange, ausgefranste Jeans und ein Handtuch im Nacken.

Tony zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und dreht seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn. „Weißt du, Thor“, erklärt er in die solide Brust direkt vor seinem Mund hinein. „Pepper und ich wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, Doktor Foster zu uns einzuladen, wenn Clint nicht den Präzedenzfall geschaffen hätte.“

Zu beobachten, wie Thor Clint durchs halbe Wohnzimmer jagt, ehe er ihn einfängt und an sich drückt, verschafft Tony ein immenses Gefühl der Befriedigung. (Thor muss schließlich nicht wissen, dass genau genommen _Bruce_ den Präzedenzfall geschaffen hat.)

Außerdem hat er jetzt endlich die Hände frei, um seine verdammten Familienfotos aufzuhängen.

 

Dank einer stummen Übereinkunft (und der magischen Anziehungskraft einer frisch gelieferten Ladung Kuchen aus der besten Konditorei der Stadt), verbringen sämtliche Avengers plus Phil und Pepper den Nachmittag gemeinsam im nordöstlichen Wohnzimmer.

Phil sitzt in einsamer Glorie auf einem der drei Sofas, auf einem Thron von Kissen, in mehr Decken gehüllt, als Tony dachte, dass er besitzt, und einigermaßen sicher vor sämtlichen wie auch immer gearteten Attacken.

Die Katzen fühlen sich von dieser rücksichtsvollen Regelung ganz offenbar ausgenommen, und turnen auf ihm herum, ehe die Kater müde werden, und ihn zugunsten von Steve und Clint verlassen. Einzig Pattie erkundet mit anhaltender Begeisterung das fabelhafte Höhlensystem aus Decken und Kissen. Phil lässt sie mit der ihm eigenen Geduld gewähren und zieht erst einen Schlusstrich, als sie anfängt, ihre winzigen Krallen an ihm schärfen zu wollen. Stattdessen kaut sie nun liebevoll an seinem Finger.

Steve verspricht sofort, bei nächster Gelegenheit einen Kratzbaum zu besorgen. Thor verkündet, bei nächster Gelegenheit einen richtigen Baum zu fällen.

Niemand ist überrascht, als Tony Thors Angebot bevorzugt und sofort in ausschweifende Pläne für ein richtiggehendes System von Kratzbäumen ausbricht, das sich durch die komplette Villa ziehen soll. Pepper und Bruce brauchen eine halbe Stunde, um ihm die Idee wieder auszureden. Ironischer Weise ist ihr bestes Argument, dass er Clint doch wohl kaum die Möglichkeit bieten will, sich von diesem System auf nichts ahnende Mitbewohner fallen zu lassen.

Clint beschwert sich prompt und bezichtigt sie des Rufmords, wenn auch nur halbherzig. Er sitzt zu Phils Füßen, hat seinen Kopf gegen die breite Armlehne des Sofas gelehnt. Hershey liegt eingerollt auf seinem Schoß und schnurrt schläfrig, und Phil streichelt Clint mit derartiger Selbstverständlichkeit übers Haar, dass nicht einmal Tony auf die Idee kommt, eine wie auch immer geartete Bemerkung zu machen.

Er ist auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, im Kopf zu überschlagen, wie viel Geäst er für einen Kratzbaum benötigt, der sich auf ihr bevorzugtes Wohnzimmer beschränkt. Dann fällt sein Blick auf Steves Gesicht.

Steve sitzt zwischen ihm und Thor auf dem Sofa, wie üblich angezogen wie wandelnde Propaganda für die Vierziger; jedes Haar seines altmodischen Schnitts liegt an seinem Platz, Snickers liegt in seinem Nacken und streckt sich behaglich, und Steve, er … er lächelt.

Aber es ist nicht das breite, leuchtende Zahnpastareklamelächeln, das Tony inzwischen so gut von ihm kennt – es ist ein kleines, vorsichtiges, hilfloses Lächeln.

Ein Lächeln, das Tony inne halten und seine Umgebung genauer in sich aufnehmen lässt.

Natasha, Bruce und Pepper sitzen auf dem zweiten Sofa, mehr oder weniger anständig. Natasha hat ihre Beine über Bruces und bis in Peppers Schoß gestreckt und feilt sich die Nägel, während sie mit Pepper die Möglichkeit diskutiert, ob sich die Maria Stark Stiftung jetzt, da Steve und Thor die Augen der Öffentlichkeit so nachdrücklich auf das Thema gelenkt haben, heimatlosen Tieren zuwenden soll.

Tony ist dafür. Pepper offenbar auch. Natasha begegnet dem Thema mit unerwarteter Leidenschaft. Tony weiß nicht, was die ganze Diskutiererei überhaupt soll, wenn offenbar alle dafür sind.

Thor beteiligt sich an dem Gespräch, wenn er gerade nicht damit beschäftigt ist, Kuchen in sich hinein zu stopfen (Pepper hat ihm innerhalb von fünf Minuten ausgetrieben, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen), indem er Geschichten über die mannigfaltige asgardische Fauna zum Besten gibt. Tony fürchtet, er muss ihm ein handfesteres Haustier besorgen als Kätzchen. Vielleicht einen Rodeo-Stier.

Sein Blick trifft auf Bruces – und bei jedem anderen Mann hätte Tony etwas dazu gesagt, dass er in dieser Form zwischen zwei Frauen auf dem Sofa sitzt; er hätte ihn ein bisschen ausgelacht, hätte ihn damit aufgezogen, aber Bruce … Bruce wirkt gleichzeitig überrascht und so unfassbar zufrieden, dass Tonys Lippen versiegelt bleiben.

Stattdessen lächelt er ihm zu, und Bruce lächelt zurück, hebt leicht die Schultern, als wolle er sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Eine Sekunde lang weiß Tony tatsächlich nicht, wofür. Als es ihm aufgeht, hebt er beide Augenbrauen und zieht Bruce eine übertriebene Grimasse. Als ob er auch nur das geringste Problem damit hätte, dass Bruce sich gut mit Pepper versteht!

Seine Grimasse bringt Bruce zum Schmunzeln, und Tony atmet tief durch und legt Steve den Arm um die Schultern, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, den Kater in seinem Nacken nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Steve lehnt sich sofort an ihn, sein Lächeln vertieft sich unbewusst, wird weniger hilflos und sehr viel wärmer. Tony muss sich arg zusammenreißen, ihm nicht das Haar zu wuscheln.

Er wird es nie öffentlich zugeben, aber Pepper hatte völlig Recht, als sie diese Bande von Wahnsinnigen als seine Familie bezeichnet hat.

 

Phil ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er es ansprechen soll.

Clint hat ihn soeben aus der Badewanne gefischt, und jetzt sitzt Phil im Bett, gehüllt in einen brandneuen Schlafanzug. Er weiß nicht wann, er weiß nicht wie, aber Tony Stark hat offenbar auch ihm Schlafanzüge gekauft.

Entweder lässt Tony diese Schlafanzüge maßanfertigen, oder er verbringt viel, aber wirklich viel zu viel Zeit mit Onlineshopping. Denn genau wie der Rest seiner Mitbewohner auch, hat Phil drei Schlafanzüge bekommen. Der erste ist schlicht und schwarz und sehr edel. Phil ist nach wie vor angenehm überrascht. Der zweite sieht aus wie ein Anzug. Inklusive Krawatte. Phil hätte beinahe die Augen darüber verdreht. Der dritte, welches der ist, den er im Augenblick trägt, präsentiert der Welt eine Kolonie von Pinguinen. Es sind _mürrische_ Pinguine.

Clint wäre vor hysterischem Entzücken beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Phil räuspert sich verhalten, und Clint, der im Bad damit beschäftigt ist, sich die Zähne zu putzen, steckt den Kopf durch den Türrahmen. „Alles ok?“

Die Zahnbürste hängt ihm aus dem Mundwinkel, sein Oberkörper ist nackt, er ist nach wie vor barfuß, und er sieht so schrecklich verletzlich, so unglaublich häuslich aus, dass Phil regelrecht schwindelig wird.

„Alles ok“, versichert er Clint mit rauer Stimme. Clint blinzelt ihm zu, als würde er ihm das nicht so ganz abnehmen, aber er zieht sich kommentarlos ins Bad zurück.

Zwanzig Minuten später kommt er zu Phil ins Schlafzimmer. Er trägt beide Teile seines Schlafanzuges – und Phil kann sich nicht helfen, aber er hat ein Problem damit.

Er kann nur annehmen, dass Clint Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen will. Aber wenn Clint ihn noch viel länger behandelt wie die Prinzessin auf der Erbse, wird Phil vermutlich einen Anfall bekommen. Er ist weder invalide, noch wird ihn ein halbnackter Mann in seinem Bett überfordern, oder über die Maßen aufregen. Immerhin hat er sich diesen Mann ganz bewusst ins Bett geholt. Vielleicht möchte er ein wenig Aufregung in seinem Leben.

Phil atmet tief durch. „Clint?“

Clint hat sich die Bettdecke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen und blinzelt ihn fragend von der Seite an. „Ja?“

„Hättest du ein Problem damit, wenn ich dich jetzt anfasse?“

Phil mag augenblicklich nur die obere Hälfte von Clints Gesicht sehen können, aber er merkt trotzdem, dass Clint rot wird.

„Problem?“ wiederholt Clint rau, und seine Stimme geht mit der zweiten Silbe des Wortes verdächtig hoch. „Warum sollte ich ein Problem damit haben?“

Phil hebt eine vielsagende Augenbraue. „Das frage ich dich. Du bist derjenige, der sich wie eine katholische Jungfrau vor mir versteckt.“

Clint klappt prompt die Bettdecke runter und enthüllt sich und seinen lilafarbenen Pyjama. „Du sollst dich schonen“, sagt er, und jetzt klingt seine Stimme tatsächlich vorwurfsvoll.

Phil sieht ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann knöpft er sich sein Schlafanzugoberteil auf. Er beobachtet Clints Gesicht, während er einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnet, und ihm kann nicht entgehen, wie bleich Clint plötzlich wird, wie starr seine Haltung.

Ihm kann nicht entgehen, dass Clint überall hinsieht, nur nicht auf seine Brust. (Er hat bereits vorhin im Bad festgestellt, dass Clint sein Möglichstes getan hat, ihn nicht anzusehen. Vorhin im Bad hat Phil noch gedacht, es sei Clints Art sich an Beherrschung zu üben.)

„Clint“, sagt er leise, versucht, seine Stimme so sanft wie nur möglich klingen zu lassen. „Sieh hin.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und atmet zittrig ein. „Ich …“

Phil nimmt seine Hand und zieht sie auf seine Brust. „Es ist alles ok. Sieh hin.“

Ein Zittern geht durch Clints Körper, aber er tut, worum Phil ihn bittet, dreht leicht den Kopf, richtet seinen Blick auf die makellose Haut unter seinen Fingern.

„Ich hab mir die Videos angesehen“, gesteht er stockend. „Ich hab gesehen, wie … wie Loki …“

Phil legt seine Hand über Clints. „Wer zum Teufel hat das für eine gute Idee gehalten?“

Clint schlägt die Augen nieder. „Ich. Ich wollte … Niemand hat mir was gesagt, Phil.“

Phil braucht einen Moment, ehe er versteht. Als es soweit ist, braucht er jede Unze seiner Selbstbeherrschung, um einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. „Niemand hat dir gesagt, dass ich … was passiert war?“

Clint schließt die Augen und nickt.

„Nicht einmal Natasha?“ Phil kann es nicht fassen. Er kann nicht fassen, dass keiner seiner Kollegen, keiner der Menschen, mit denen er jahrelang Seite an Seite gearbeitet hat, über die verdammte Anteilnahme verfügt hat, mit Clint zu reden.

„Sie … sie hat es gewusst, Phil“, sagt Clint leise, hält noch immer die Augen geschlossen. „Was ich … für dich empfinde. Sie hat es immer gewusst. Ich glaube, sie konnte einfach nicht.“

Phil betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang schweigend, versucht, das Argument gelten zu lassen. Es fällt ihm entsetzlich schwer. Natasha neigt nicht zur Gefühlsduselei, lässt sich kaum jemals von ihren Emotionen beeinflussen. Aber sie hat Clint gern. Sie empfindet viel mehr für Clint, als Phil bisher angenommen hatte. Sie mag behaupten, dass sie nach wie vor nicht mehr tut, als ihre Schuld ihm gegenüber abzuarbeiten, aber Phil weiß, dass das die größte Lüge ist, die sie äußern könnte.

„Ok“, sagt er also behutsam. „Natasha bekommt einen Freipass von mir. Alle anderen werden eine gehörige Standpauke von mir erhalten. Inklusive Direktor Fury.“

Die grollend geäußerte Drohung bringt Clint endlich dazu, die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen. „Darf ich dabei sein?“

Sein Grinsen ist größtenteils vorgetäuscht, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist tatsächlich ein wenig verspielt. Phil zieht ihn enger an sich heran. „Natürlich darfst du dabei sein.“

Clint schnurrt begeistert, seine Fingerspitzen streichen ein wenig mutiger über Phils Brust.

„Darf ich dich jetzt anfassen?“ fragt Phil ihn vorsichtig. Clint nickt langsam. „Jah.“

„Ganz sicher?“

Clint blinzelt zu ihm auf. „Du bist fürchterlich zurückhaltend.“

„Ich nehme mir ein Beispiel an dir, junger Mann. Eine äußerst erfrischende Erfahrung.“

Clints halb ersticktes Gelächter an seinem Hals fühlt sich besser an, als Phil sich auf Anhieb eingestehen kann. Er lässt seine Hände über Clints Schultern gleiten, an seinen Armen entlang, über seinen Rücken.

Es frustriert ihn ein bisschen, außerhalb des Schlafanzuges zu agieren, aber er wird ganz sicher nicht derjenige sein, der Clint entkleidet. Er wird verdammt noch mal warten, bis Clint so weit ist, bis er sich von allein für ihn auszieht.

Bisher macht Clint keine Anstalten, das zu tun. Aber er hat inzwischen auch seine zweite Hand auf Phils Brust gelegt, streichelt zaghaft aber zunehmend selbstbewusst über seine Haut, und das reicht Phil für den Moment völlig aus.

Er drückt einen Kuss auf Clints Schläfe, auf seine Wange, auf seinen Mund. Plötzlich pressen sich Clints Fingerspitzen in seine Haut, und er öffnet den Mund für ihn, im gleichen Moment, als seine Hüften nach vorn zucken.

Phil kann nicht umhin zu registrieren, dass Clint bereits mehr oder weniger hart ist. Er hat Clints Hüften umfasst und enger an seine gezogen, ehe er sich stoppen kann.

Einen Moment lang friert die Welt zwischen ihnen ein, dann fängt Clint an, sich an ihm zu reiben, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, küsst ihn mit aufopferungsvoller Hingabe. Phil entkommt ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Stöhnen.

Er drängt seine Zunge in Clints Mund, erwidert seinen Kuss mit ebenso viel Hingabe, während seine Finger sich fest genug in Clints Hüften pressen, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen.

Eine Sekunde später liegt er auf dem Rücken, Clint über sich, und er weiß nicht, wer von ihnen dafür verantwortlich ist, er weiß nur, dass Clints Körper über ihm sich viel, wirklich viel zu gut anfühlt.

Seine Hände gleiten wie von allein auf Clints Hintern. Es ist, und Phil hat keinerlei Probleme, sich das einzugestehen, ein wirklich fabelhafter Hintern. Er kann nicht anders, als genüsslich zudrücken.

Clint wimmert praktisch in seinen Mund hinein. Phil lässt ihn augenblicklich los. Das wiederum animiert Clint dazu, ihren Kuss zu lösen und seinen Kopf anzuheben. „Wage es ja nicht, jetzt aufzuhören.“

Seine Wangen sind gerötet, sein Atem geht stoßweise und flach, und Phils Herz ist der Situation kaum gewachsen. Zum Glück sieht das mit seiner Libido ganz anders aus.

Phil rollt sie herum und kniet sich zwischen Clints Schenkel. Clint liegt unter ihm, blickt aus glänzenden, dunklen Augen zu ihm auf, und Phil muss ihn sofort wieder küssen.

„Nicht aufhören“, wispert er schließlich gegen Clints Lippen. „Ich hab’s verstanden.“

Clint schlingt seine Beine um Phils Hüften und zieht ihn so eng wie nur möglich an sich heran. Phil möchte schwören, dass er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so gefühlt hat wie in diesem Augenblick.

Schon gar nicht während er einen Pyjama mit Pinguinen drauf getragen hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint liegt unter Phil, hilflos, erregt, panisch und unglaublich zufrieden in einem. Phils Gewicht über ihm, die Art und Weise, wie er ihn in die Matratze drückt, fühlt sich an, als seien sämtliche Phantasien, die er über die Jahre über den Mann gehabt hat, auf einmal wahr geworden. Wenn Phil jetzt noch …

Phil beißt ihm sanft in die Unterlippe, und Clint presst den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt ungehemmt. Sein Becken zuckt gegen Phils, einmal, zweimal, dreimal – und Phil bewegt sich ihm mit so glorioser Selbstverständlichkeit entgegen, dass es Clint kurz die Luft abschnürt.

Er öffnet den Mund weiter für Phil, gibt sich keine Mühe, leise oder schüchtern zu sein, und Phil belohnt ihn damit, dass er sich erfreulich enthusiastisch über ihn hermacht.

Falls Clint bisher den Verdacht gehabt haben sollte, dass Phil im Bett genau so ruhig, bedacht und vorsichtig ist wie im Einsatz, wird er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Wenn überhaupt ist Phil genau so _fähig_.

Allein seine Küsse schicken ein heißes Kribbeln durch Clints ganzen Körper hindurch. Aber Phil hält sich nicht damit auf, ihn nur zu küssen.

Phils Hände gleiten über ihn hinweg, als wolle er sich jeden Millimeter seines Körpers genau einprägen, sind im Wechsel zärtlich und entschlossen. Clint spürt, wie er sich unter ihnen entspannt, wie er hilflos und hemmungslos wird. Es macht ihm nicht halb so sehr Angst wie es ihn fasziniert.

Er hat nicht gewusst, dass er das kann. So sehr vertrauen und entspannen.

„Verrätst du mir, was dein Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten hat?“ fragt Phil ihn plötzlich, mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme und einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der Clint einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

Clint räkelt sich unwillkürlich unter ihm. „Das hier gefällt mir“, erwidert er vage.

Phils Antwort besteht aus einem erregten Lächeln. Dann richtet er sich ein Stück auf, lässt seine Hände über Clints Oberschenkel gleiten. Der glatte Stoff seines Schlafanzuges lässt die Berührung unerträglich flüchtig werden.

Es fühlt sich so sehr an wie in seinem Traum, dass Clint nichts mehr will, als dass Phil ihn richtig anfasst, dass er am nächsten Tag blaue Flecken hat, damit er weiß, dass es real war – dass es wirklich passiert ist.

Ehe Clint weiß, was er tut, hat er Phils Hände gepackt und sie so fest gegen seine Schenkel gepresst, dass seine Fingerknöchel sich weiß unter seiner Haut abzeichnen. Aber es reicht nicht, ist nicht einmal ansatzweise genug. Er braucht mehr, muss Phil direkt an seiner Haut spüren.

Der Gedanke überkommt ihn mit solcher Vehemenz, dass er Phils Hände wieder loslässt, sein Becken in die Höhe stemmt, und sich in einer einzigen hastigen Bewegung Pyjamahosen und Shorts von den Hüften schiebt.

Phil blinzelt auf ihn hinab, nimmt den Anblick stumm in sich auf. Dann schließt er seine Hand um ihn. Es ist nicht, womit Clint gerechnet hat, ist nicht, was er wollte – es ist viel zu viel.

Er stößt seine Hüften wie im Reflex in die Höhe, und dann nochmal, kann nicht anders, als Phil die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht zu starren. Phil blickt zurück – erregt und beruhigend und mit einem Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln.

Gerade, als Clint glaubt, der Druck auf seiner Brust könne unmöglich noch zunehmen, beugt Phil sich über ihn und küsst ihn. Clint ist kurz davor, zu kommen. Aber er will nicht kommen – nicht so.

Phil kann offenbar seine Gedanken lesen. Er löst seinen Mund von Clints Lippen, gerade weit genug, um „Was ist los?“ wispern zu können.

„Ich … ich will“, beginnt Clint stockend, „ich will dich spüren.“

Jetzt hebt Phil seinen Kopf weit genug an, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen kann. „Spüren?“

Clint muss trocken schlucken. „Jah. Ich will nicht … nicht allein …“

Er blickt vielsagend an sich hinab und ist entsetzt, als er registriert, wie unglaublich heiß seine Wangen geworden sind. Phil hat Recht. Er führt sich wirklich auf wie eine katholische Jungfrau.

Phil nickt lediglich. „Ok. Kein Problem.“

Damit lässt er das offene Pyjamaoberteil von seinen Schultern gleiten und wirft es vom Bett. Clints Hals fühlt sich plötzlich an wie ausgetrocknet. Das wird nicht unbedingt besser, als Phil auch den Rest seiner Kleidung loswird.

„Du siehst ein wenig überfordert aus“, sagt Phil leise, wirkt hin und her gerissen zwischen liebevollem Amüsement und Besorgnis, und Clint atmet tief durch.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir“, sagt er dann mit allem Spott in der Stimme, den er aufbringen kann, „für diese Art von Einsatz bin ich nicht trainiert worden.“

Phils antwortendes Grinsen geht ihm durch und durch. „Das wäre jawohl noch schöner.“

Dann knöpft er Clints Pyjamaoberteil auf.

Clint kann nicht anders als auf seinen Schritt starren. Phil ist mindestens so hart wie er, ist mindestens so erregt – aber im Gegensatz zu Clint ist er das übliche Muster an Selbstkontrolle, an Gelassenheit.

„Ich führe mich albern auf, oder?“ murmelt Clint heiser.

Phil hebt eine skeptische Augenbraue und legt sich neben ihn, zieht an seiner Schulter, bis sie voreinander liegen. „Albern?“

Clint weiß nicht, warum er davon angefangen hat. Er will nicht wirklich ins Detail gehen.

Phil liest ein weiteres Mal seine Gedanken. Er rutscht dichter an Clint heran, bis sie Brust an Brust liegen, dann schließt er seine Hand um sie beide.

„Ich kann nur noch einmal betonen, dass ich dich ganz genau so will, wie du bist“, sagt er, im gleichen Moment, als er anfängt, seine Hand zu bewegen. Clint stöhnt rau auf und küsst ihn.

 

_Tag Zwei_

Thor und Steve sind in der Küche damit beschäftigt, die Katzen zu füttern, als Tony mit Pepper aus seinem Schlafzimmer auftaucht.

Thor trägt noch seinen Pyjama – Tony hat einen mit Hämmern drauf gefunden – und sieht aus als sei er nicht viel älter als zwölf. Steve ist bereits angezogen. Da es ein warmer Tag zu werden verspricht, hat er heute aufs grausige Karohemd verzichtet und trägt ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt am Oberkörper.

Tony und Pepper räuspern sich synchron, als er unbewusst die Arme anspannt, während er die Wasserschüssel für die Katzen ausspült, ehe er sie frisch befüllt.

„Du sagst es ihm“, zischt Tony ihr ins Ohr. „Du kannst dich mit deinem Modebewusstsein rausreden!“

Pepper hebt eine perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue. „Ich werde ihm gar nichts sagen. Nicht das Geringste. Ich werde weiter den Anblick genießen, wie jede andere geistig gesunde Person auch.“

Steve wendet sich ihnen zu, einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und Tony weiß, dass er jedes einzelne Wort gehört hat. Er räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. „Guten Morgen, Steve!“

Die Verwirrung verschwindet von Steves Zügen und er lächelt, stellt die saubere Schüssel beiseite und macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, um Tony zu umarmen. „Guten Morgen, Tony … Pepper.“

Er nickt ihr unsicher zu, und sie schmunzelt und drückt ihn flüchtig. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es ok ist, Steve.“

Jetzt ist es an Tony, ein verwirrtes Gesicht zu ziehen. Er kommt jedoch nicht dazu, Pepper und Steve zu fragen, wovon zum Teufel die Rede ist.

Thor steht neben ihnen. Thor steht neben ihnen und betrachtet sie mit laserscharfer Aufmerksamkeit. Dann fängt er an zu grinsen.

„Es ist eine midgardische Tradition?“ fragt er eifrig. In Tony breitet sich ein gewisses Gefühl der panischen Vorahnung aus.

„Tradition?“ wiederholt er schwach, dann hat Thor sie alle drei in seine Arme geschlossen. Er ist überraschend sanft.

„Umarmungen um gemeinsam den jungen Tag zu begrüßen – Midgard ist ein Ort, an dem man seine Empfindungen stets offen zeigen kann, ja?“ fragt er leise, und Tony bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihm zu widersprechen.

„In diesem Haus schon“, sagt er also fest, und Thor drückt seine Schulter. „Dann ist dein Haus mir das Liebste in Midgard, Freund Tony.“

„Ich denke, das gilt für uns alle“, sagt Bruce mit einem Mal irgendwo links von Tony. Thor entlässt ihn aus seinen Armen, legt eine große Hand auf Bruces Schulter und drückt vorsichtig zu.

Tony kann nur verwundert blinzeln. Thor ist klar, dass er vorsichtig mit Bruce umgehen muss. Tony will es nicht so recht begreifen. Offenbar muss er dem Mann – Gott von nun an weit mehr zutrauen.

Er hört Schritte und denkt automatisch, dass es sich bei dem Neuankömmling in der Küche um Natasha handeln muss. Aber als er den Kopf dreht, sieht er Phil – Phil in Jeans und einem grauen Pulli, der aussieht, als würde er Clint gehören.

Tonys Körper agiert völlig selbstständig. Er macht sich von Thor los, eilt durch die Küche und auf Phil zu und hat den Mann am Ellenbogen gefasst, ehe er auch nur zwei Schritte in die Küche hinein gemacht hat.

Phil blinzelt ihn verwundert an. Tony muss mit aller Gewalt ein Japsen unterdrücken. „Wozu hab ich dir einen Rollstuhl gebaut?“

„Auch ich halte es für verfrüht, dass du deinem Körper diese Anstrengung zumutest, Sohn des Coul“, lautet Thors Beitrag, und er taucht auf Phils anderer Seite auf, hält seinen anderen Ellenbogen fest.

Phil hebt eine Augenbraue. „Darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich den Weg zur Küche ohne den geringsten Zwischenfall zurückgelegt habe? Abgesehen davon waren meine Beine zu keinem Zeitpunkt in auch nur irgendeiner Weise geschädigt. Ihr könnt anfangen, euch zu beschweren, wenn ich eine Sportart erfinde, bei der ich vorrangig meine Brustmuskeln einsetzen muss.“

„Wo ist Clint?“ will Bruce von ihm wissen, während Thor und Tony ihn gemeinsam an den Küchentisch heran dirigieren und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu zwingen, sich zu setzen. Tony begleitet diesen Akt mit einem beständigen Strom leiser Beschwerden über Phils plötzlichen Sinn für Humor und den unangebrachten Einsatz von Sarkasmus.

„Clint konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er anziehen will“, sagt Phil trocken und zieht seinen Pulli glatt.

Pepper setzt sich neben ihn an den Tisch, mustert ihn aufmerksam von der Seite. Phil wendet ihr seinen Blick zu, und seine Augenbraue kommt erneut ins Spiel, als sie nach einer Weile plötzlich anfängt, wissend zu grinsen. 

„Was?“ fragt er sie, will streng klingen und schafft es auch beinahe, wäre da nicht dieser leise Unterton von Panik.

„Weiß er deswegen nicht, was er anziehen soll, weil er keinen Rollkragenpullover besitzt, Phil?“ fragt Tony ihn mit einem identischen Grinsen.

Phil blickt äußerst entschlossen nicht in Richtung Captain Americas. „Möglich.“

Bruce stößt ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus. Thor versteht nicht.

„Ich verstehe nicht“, beschwert er sich dementsprechend mit der ihm eigenen Ehrlichkeit und blickt fragend in die Runde.

„Du hast noch nicht genügend Zeit auf der Erde verbracht, um solchen Unsinn nachvollziehen zu können“, sagt Natasha und betritt die Küche. „Ich nehme an, dass ihr in Asgard die Zeugnisse eurer sexuellen Errungenschaften stolz zur Schau tragt.“

Thors Miene klärt sich prompt auf. „Ah. Ja, das tun wir in der Tat.“

Wie aufs Stichwort stolziert Clint in die Küche, gehüllt in Jeans und ein schwarzes Muskelshirt, das nicht mal versucht, die eindeutigen Male an seinem Hals, seinem Schlüsselbein und seinen Handgelenken zu verbergen.

Tony stößt ein anerkennendes Pfeifen aus. Clint grinst ihm entgegen. „Ich brauche Kaffee!“

Tony nickt ihm zu. „Bekommst du. Was du außerdem bekommst, ist ein Frühstücksei. Vielleicht sogar zwei.“

Phil guckt noch viel entschlossener nicht in Richtung Captain Americas.

„Leute hatten Sex in den Vierzigern“, sagt Steve prompt mit einem trockenen Unterton, den Phil beim besten Willen nicht von ihm erwartet hat. „Sonst wärt ihr heute alle nicht hier.“

Phil stöhnt auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, und Tony wendet sich mit einem beinahe manischen Grinsen seiner Kaffeemaschine zu.

 

Clint hat sich etwas übergezogen, als es an der Tür klingelt. Denn Fury mag bereits wissen – oder zumindest eine gefestigte Ahnung haben – was ihn und Phil verbindet, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er seinem Seelenklempner halbnackt gegenüber treten wird.

Ihm graust auch so schon genügend vor der Sitzung, und er hat ganz sicher nicht vor, Fragen über sein Liebesleben herauszufordern – ob er es für _normal_ hält, wenn sein Partner ihn so brandmarkt, wie Phil es getan hat.

Clint reibt unwillkürlich über seine Handgelenke, schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und atmet tief durch, als der leise Schmerz ihn an die vergangene Nacht erinnert.

Erst dann öffnet er die Tür, nickt dem Mann davor unsicher zu. „Doktor Roberts.“

Doktor Roberts ist der dienstälteste der SHIELD Psychiater, und Clint hat mit niemand anderem gerechnet.

„Agent Barton“, gibt Roberts kühl zurück und betritt Tonys Villa, als Clint ihm auffordernd die Tür weiter aufhält. „Wie ich sehe, hat sich Ihre Wohnsituation bedeutend verbessert.“

Clint weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll, und presst die Lippen zusammen.

Der Großteil seiner Mitbewohner ist mit Thor zu Tonys Privatflughafen gefahren, um Doktor Foster und ihr Gefolge abzuholen. Nur Phil und Bruce sind geblieben. Phil hat sich nach dem Frühstück hingelegt, da es offenbar doch ein bisschen zu viel für ihn war, so früh schon selbständig zu laufen. Bruce wartet in der Küche darauf, dass Clint ihn zu seiner Sitzung dazu holt.

Clint hat es plötzlich sehr eilig, in die Küche zu kommen.

„Ich habe … eine etwas ungewöhnliche Bitte“, sagt er also unsicher und setzt sich in Bewegung. Er bringt es nicht über sich, Roberts anzusehen, während er sie formuliert. „Ein … ein Freund von mir hat … ich habe ihn darum gebeten … zuzuhören, während der Sitzung.“

Clint rechnet damit, dass Roberts ein Problem mit diesem Arrangement hat. Er rechnet damit, dass der Mann ihn darauf hinweist, dass das nicht seine übliche Vorgehensweise ist und seinem professionellen Ethos widerspricht, oder Ähnliches.

Stattdessen sagt er „Ein Freund?“ in einem Tonfall, als sei es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass Clint überhaupt weiß, was das ist.

Übelkeit legt sich wie eine Schlinge um Clints Eingeweide.

 

Bruce blickt von seinen Notizen auf, als Clint mit seinem Gast die Küche betritt.

Der Psychologe ist ein älterer Herr in seinen Fünfzigern, graue Strähnen ziehen sich durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar, und auf den ersten Blick macht er einen fähigen Eindruck.

Aber Clint wirkt alles andere als entspannt, und Bruce kommt mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln auf die Beine, um den Mann zu begrüßen.

Er hat keineswegs erwartet, dass Clint dieser Sitzung vorfreudig entgegen blickt, aber dieses Maß an Anspannung scheint ihm einigermaßen kontraproduktiv zu sein.

„Der erwähnte Freund?“ sagt der Psychologe trocken, während er Bruce die Hand reicht, und Bruce nickt. „Mein Name ist Banner.“

Die Reaktion hierauf ist nicht weiter nennenswert. Bruce kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass Fury seine zivile Identität derartig gut hütet, selbst unter seinen eigenen Angestellten – also muss dass der Mann zu der seltenen Sorte Mensch gehören, die schlicht keine Angst vor ihm hat.

Diese Feststellung sollte Bruce vermutlich gefallen … aber sie tut es nicht. Der Mann wirkt nicht nur, als habe er keine Angst vor ihm, er wirkt … gleichgültig.

Er stellt sich Bruce höflich als Doktor Roberts vor, dann blickt er Clint mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Haben Sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo die Sitzung stattfinden soll?“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt.

Er wirkt einen Moment lang so unglaublich jung, dass Bruce sich zusammenreißen muss, nicht die Führung in dieser Interaktion zu übernehmen.

Aber er ist lediglich der Beisitzer, hat sich dazu bereiterklärt, der ganzen Angelegenheit schweigend beizuwohnen. Roberts ist für Clint hier, und er ist der Psychologe – nicht Bruce.

Sie gehen in eines von Tonys zahlreichen Wohnzimmern, ein kleineres und privateres als das, das sie für gewöhnlich gemeinsam mit den anderen Avengers nutzen. Bruce wählt einen Sessel am Fenster, zurückgezogen und außerhalb des Sichtfeldes von Doktor Roberts. Nur sichtbar für Clint, wenn er sich zur Seite dreht.

Clint dreht sich nicht zur Seite. Clint setzt sich aufs Sofa und zieht die Knie an, umschlingt seine Beine mit seinen Armen.

„Unsere letzte Sitzung liegt … anderthalb Jahre zurück“, sagt Doktor Roberts ohne jede Einleitung, den Blick auf die Unterlagen vor sich fixiert.

Clint nickt. „Das ist richtig.“

Roberts hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Kontrollbesuche mindestens einmal pro Jahr üblich sind?“

Clint reibt unbewusst über sein Schlüsselbein, seine Handgelenke, macht sich noch kleiner. „Ich … war beinahe ununterbrochen im Einsatz.“

Doktor Roberts gibt einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich. „Nun gut. Die Ereignisse, wegen derer ich hier bin, liegen etwas über drei Wochen zurück. Haben Sie sich in der Zeit mit Ihren Taten unter Lokis Einfluss auseinander gesetzt?“

Clints Gesicht wird leer. „Ich …“

„Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, die Familien jener zu kontaktieren, die direkt oder indirekt durch Ihr Mitverschulden ums Leben gekommen sind?“

Clint entkommt ein ersticktes Keuchen, und Bruce macht sich auf seinem Sessel ganz fürchterlich gerade. „Doktor Roberts.“

Roberts ignoriert ihn. „Sie sehen doch ein, dass Sie sich mit Ihren Handlungen auseinander setzen müssen, Agent Barton? Sie zu ignorieren macht Sie angreifbar, macht einen Rückfall möglich -“

„Doktor Roberts!“ Bruces Stimme ist leise, beherrscht, so ruhig wie nur möglich – Clint hebt trotzdem den Blick, dreht sich ihm zu und starrt ihn überrascht an.

Bruce atmet tief durch. Roberts dreht sich auf seinem Platz zu ihm um, hebt eine vorwurfsvolle Augenbraue. „Ich denke, Sie sind hier, um zuzuhören, Mr. Banner?“

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, zu gehen, Doktor“, erwidert Bruce, ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnet sie wieder – wieder und wieder. „Das hier wird nicht funktionieren.“

Roberts zieht ihm eine unbeeindruckte Grimasse. „Ich denke, das kann ich besser beurteilen, als Sie.“

„Und ich denke, dass Sie nicht der Richtige für die Ihnen zugeteilte Aufgabe sind.“

„Ach nein? Agent Barton wird Ihnen versichern können, dass ich bisher der einzige Psychologe bin, bei dem er sich dazu herabgelassen hat, den Mund aufzumachen. Alle anderen hat er behandelt wie Witzfiguren.“

Seine Worte lassen Clint tatsächlich zusammenzucken, und Bruce muss einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug nehmen und die Augen schließen. „Sie sollten jetzt wirklich gehen, Doktor.“

Er kann nicht fassen, wie wütend ihn dieser Mann macht.

„Shit“, hört er Clint leise sagen, leise und doch durch und durch entsetzt – und als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt, steht Clint vor ihm, sichtlich hin und her gerissen, ob er es wagen kann, ihn anzufassen. „Bruce …“

Dann geht Clint vor ihm in die Hocke und nimmt seine Hände. Bruce war nicht einmal bewusst, wie sehr er sie verkrampft hat, ehe Clint ihn berührt, sanft seine Finger auseinander zieht und mit den Daumen über seine Handflächen reibt. „Reg dich nicht auf, Bruce“, sagt er flehend. „Es ist ok.“

Bruce muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen. „Es ist _nicht_ ok.“

„Aber er hat Recht“, widerspricht Clint ihm, und der unglückliche Unterton in seiner Stimme macht Bruce regelrecht krank.

„Clint“, presst er eindringlich hervor, „mir ist egal, ob er Recht hat.“

Er weiß nicht, wie er Clint sagen soll, dass es schlicht keine Rolle spielt, ob Doktor Roberts Recht hat oder nicht. Der Mann ist hier, um Clint zu helfen – nicht, um ihm versteckte Vorwürfe zu machen, nicht, um anzudeuten, dass Clint einen verdammten Rückfall erleiden könnte. Rückfall zu was?

Loki ist nicht auf der Erde, das Zepter genau so wenig – wie zum Teufel soll Clint einen Rückfall erleiden?

Doktor Roberts räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Ich … muss mich entschuldigen.“

Bruce und Clints Köpfe rucken gleichzeitig zu ihm herum. Er erhebt sich von seinem Platz. „Sie haben ganz Recht, Mr. Banner. Ich bin ganz eindeutig nicht der Richtige für diese Aufgabe.“

Und damit geht er. Clint hält noch immer Bruces Hände in seinen. Falls überhaupt möglich, ist er jetzt noch bleicher als zuvor.

„Ich … Phil hat ihn doch extra … extra für mich …“

„Phil hat ihn herkommen lassen, damit er dir hilft, Clint. Es ist nicht schlimm, dass Roberts gegangen ist. Wir finden jemand Besseres. Ganz bestimmt.“

Zum ersten Mal seit Roberts ‚die Ereignisse vor drei Wochen’ angesprochen hat, klaren Clints Augen auf, und er sieht Bruce direkt an. „Versprochen?“

Bruce atmet erleichtert auf. Er entzieht Clint seine Hände, beugt sich auf seinem Sessel nach vorn und legt sie Clint auf die Schultern, drückt sanft zu. „Versprochen.“

 

Phil hat sich in Clints Zimmer hingelegt. Phil mag Clints Zimmer. Denn nicht nur riecht das Bett höchst angenehm nach Clint, die Pflanzen auf der Fensterbank üben noch zusätzlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus.

Phil weiß nicht, wann er zuletzt so gut geschlafen hat. In seinem ganzen Leben hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, sich unter Tony Starks Dach derartig wohl fühlen zu können.

Er hat erst recht nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet von den Klängen eines Cellos geweckt zu werden.

Verschlafenes Blinzeln eröffnet ihm, dass Clint auf der Fensterbank sitzt, das Cello zwischen seinen Knien. Die Wärme, die sich bei diesem Anblick in Phils Brust ausbreitet, ist regelrecht überwältigend.

Phil atmet tief durch, macht die Augen ganz bewusst wieder zu. Allein die Erinnerung an damals, als Clint erst lernen musste, mit dem Instrument umzugehen, lässt ihn ein wenig atemlos zurück.

Clint war so schrecklich jung – und gleichzeitig so schrecklich anziehend, dass es Phil beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht hätte. Tag für Tag mit ihm und Claudia in diesem Hotelzimmer eingesperrt zu sein … 

Vor der Mission hatte Phil keine Ahnung, welchen Effekt ein Cello in den richtigen Händen – in Clints Händen – auf ihn hat. Vor der Mission war Phil nach Jahren der gleichgültigen Beherrschung einigermaßen überzeugt davon, dass er schlicht keine Präferenzen habe, was seine sexuellen Partner angeht – dass es nichts gibt, das ihm besonders gefällt, das ihn mehr erregt als andere Dinge.

Aber Clints Hände, keinesfalls ein Grund für beschleunigten Herzschlag wenn sie eine Waffe hielten, entwickelten in Kombination mit dem Cello einen völlig unerwarteten Reiz. Seine Finger, schon am Bogen geschickt und präzise, waren plötzlich dazu in der Lage, Phils Blick komplett in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Das Muskelspiel in seinen Armen war plötzlich etwas, von dem Phil sich zwingen musste, es zu ignorieren – und Clints Schenkel, offen und angespannt und so schrecklich einladend … Manchmal konnte Phil nicht im selben Raum sein, während Clint spielte, ohne sich zu fühlen wie ein alter Perverser.

Claudia, in all den Jahren, in denen Phil sie gekannt hat, hatte nie diesen Effekt auf ihn. Er hat sie gern gehabt – sehr gern sogar – und ihre Gesellschaft war ihm immer besonders angenehm … Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet, muss er sich eingestehen, dass er hauptsächlich deswegen gern Zeit mit ihr verbracht hat, weil ihre Anwesenheit eine greifbare Erinnerung an diese unglaublichen Monate mit Clint war.

An das Gefühl, bald wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn er Clint noch viel länger beim Spielen beobachten muss – an das Bedürfnis, das Cello beiseite zu stoßen, den Platz zwischen Clints Knien einzunehmen, und ihn endlich davon abzubringen, sich in seiner versunkenen Konzentration auf den Lippen herum zukauen.

Clints Lippen. Noch etwas, an das Phil definitiv zu oft gedacht hat. Viel zu oft. Phil schluckt trocken und rollt sich auf den Rücken. Zu seiner Enttäuschung hört Clint sofort auf zu spielen. „Bist du wach?“

Phil denkt darüber nach, sich schlafend zu stellen, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass Clint dann vielleicht weiter spielt. Aber da war eine Note in Clints Stimme, die ihn die Augen aufschlagen lässt. „Ich bin wach.“

Clint stellt augenblicklich sein Cello beiseite. Phil mag erst halb wach sein, aber das hindert ihn nicht daran, seine Hand nach Clint auszustrecken. „Komm her.“

Clint rutscht von seinem Platz und geht auf das Bett zu, kniet sich daneben auf den dicken Bettvorleger. Aber erst, als er sein Gesicht an Phils Brust vergräbt und zittrig ausatmet, wird Phil klar, dass etwas entschieden nicht in Ordnung ist.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt er leise.

Clint atmet tief durch, einmal, zweimal. „Bruce hat Doktor Roberts weggeschickt“, sagt er dann leise.

Phil runzelt die Stirn. „Warum?“

Clint vergräbt seine Finger in Phils Pulli. „Er sagt, Roberts war nicht … objektiv.“

Phil beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ok“, sagt er dann leise.

Denn er weiß genau, dass er Clint nicht fragen kann, ob er Bruce Recht gibt. Nicht in dieser Situation. Es sieht ganz so aus, als müsse er in der näheren Zukunft ein ernstes Gespräch mit Doktor Banner führen.

Vor allem aber muss er sich schon wieder bei dem Mann bedanken.

„Ok. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Fury wird jemand anders schicken müssen.“

Er hebt die Hand und streichelt Clint über den Kopf, lässt seine Finger durch sein Haar streichen, lässt Clint so lange vor sich verharren, bis er von allein den Kopf hebt und ihn ansieht. „Du bist nicht … Es ist wirklich ok?“

Phil nickt. „Ich bin nicht böse, und es ist wirklich ok. Und jetzt hilf mir doch mal eben hoch – wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müssten die Anderen bald mit unseren neuen Mitbewohnern zurück sein.“

Clint lässt ein leises Schnaufen hören. „Wenn Tony so weiter macht, kann er ein Hotel aufmachen.“

„Bring ihn nicht auf dumme Ideen, Clint“, sagt Phil amüsiert, während Clint ihn sanft in die Höhe zieht. „Am Ende lässt er uns noch Miete zahlen.“

 

Es dauert exakt zehn Minuten, ehe JARVIS Phil und Clint mit ruhiger Stimme darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Tony und seine zahlreichen Gäste in der Villa eingetroffen seien. Es dauert fünf weitere, ehe die Heimkehrer das Wohnzimmer betreten, das Phil und Clint gemeinsam aufgesucht haben.

Phil ist ein wenig überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Doktor Foster zu allererst ihr Labor begutachten wollen würde. Aber sie scheint nicht einmal ihre Taschen ins Haus gebracht zu haben.

Und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie auf ihn zu marschiert kommt, ist gleichzeitig unfassbar mitteilsam und kryptisch. Denn Phil versteht nicht, was sie so aufgeregt haben könnte.

Ihre Assistentin Darcy ist direkt hinter ihr, mindestens so aufgeregt. Phil steht auf, um beiden die Hand zu reichen, und als sie vor ihm ankommen, nimmt Jane seine Hand in ihre, drückt sie und starrt aus feuchten braunen Augen zu ihm auf.

Phil begreift endlich. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie wieder zusehen, Doktor Foster.“

Es scheint ihr komplett die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Thor hat uns erzählt, was passiert ist“, sagt Darcy mit unsicherer Stimme – und dann drängelt sie Jane beiseite und nimmt Phil in die Arme. „Wir freuen uns auch, Sie zu sehen, Coulson. Sie schulden mir noch einen iPod.“

Jane räuspert sich vorwurfsvoll. Darcy drückt Phil lediglich etwas fester.

Phil braucht erschreckend lange, ehe er sich genügend gesammelt hat, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. „Ich bin ok“, sagt er leise an ihrem Ohr.

Sie hebt den Kopf und blinzelt stur ein paar Tränchen weg, starrt ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.“

Damit löst sie sich von ihm, und Phil legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, dreht sie ein wenig herum, damit sie Clint ins Auge fassen kann. „Das hier ist Agent Barton.“

Darcys eben noch schrecklich ernste Miene löst sich in einem anerkennenden Grinsen auf. „Ich bin entzückt.“

Phil überkommt die leise Ahnung, dass Thor Jane und ihr von weit mehr erzählt hat als nur seiner unglücklichen Begegnung mit Loki.

„Ich ebenfalls“, gibt Clint lächelnd zurück, und Phil ist regelrecht begeistert, als er das ehrliche, warme Leuchten in Clints Augen entdeckt. Clint _mag_ Darcy. Phil drückt unwillkürlich Darcys Schulter.

Thor tritt an sie heran, während Jane und Clint einander die Hand reichen, und sein Gesicht ist ernst. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich diese Tränen verschuldet habe.“

Jane blickt lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Das ist schon ok. Es ist besser, dass Darcy und ich Bescheid wissen.“

Thor legt den Arm um sie, und sie lehnt sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit an ihn, die Phil ein Lächeln entlockt. Dann sieht sie sich im Wohnzimmer um. „Ist Doktor Banner nicht hier? Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, ihn kennen zulernen.“

Clint lässt prompt den Kopf hängen. Der Rest der Heimkehrer, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hat, tritt wie aufs Stichwort dichter an sie heran.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt Natasha leise.

„Er hat sich nicht mit meinem … mit … Doktor Roberts verstanden“, erwidert Clint ebenso leise. Natasha ist neben Clint und Phil die Einzige, die weiß, wer Doktor Roberts ist, und sie hebt eine strenge Augenbraue. „Fury hat _Roberts_ geschickt?“

Clints Kopf ruckt in die Höhe. „Ja. … Wieso?“

Natashas Mund ist eine unzufriedene, dünne Linie. Tony räuspert sich. „JARVIS, wo ist Bruce?“

 _Master Bruce ist in seinem Labor_ , sagt JARVIS mit einem Unterton wie Donnergrollen. Phil hat nicht gewusst, dass er über solch einen Unterton verfügt, und blickt überrascht gen Zimmerdecke – Jane und Darcy tun es ihm gleich.

„Wer“, fragt Darcy irritiert, „war das denn?“

Tony grinst sie flüchtig an. „Mein Butler. Im weitesten Sinne. Er kontrolliert das Haus. Naja … alle meine Häuser. Und meinen Anzug. Manchmal wüsste ich wirklich nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun sollte.“

_Sie wären rettungslos verloren, Sir._

„Hätte ich nicht außerdem Pepper, Steve und Bruce wäre das vermutlich sogar der Fall“, gibt Tony leichthin zurück. „Und wenn es niemanden stört, werde ich Letzteren jetzt in seinem Labor aufsuchen. Es geht nicht an, dass er unseren Damenbesuch derartig ignoriert. Pepper, wenn du so gut wärst, den Damen Quartiere zuzuweisen – ich schwöre, ich verliere langsam den Überblick, welches Zimmer von wem belegt ist. Lass dir von JARVIS helfen.“

Pepper nickt. „Sicherlich. Kein Problem. Und jetzt geh zu Bruce.“

Tony lächelt ihr zu, bekommt einen Kuss und lässt sich von ihr aus dem Zimmer scheuchen.

 

 _Sir, ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Doktor Banner mich darum gebeten hat, niemanden zu ihm zu lassen_ , sagt JARVIS ernst, kaum dass Tony zwei Schritte den Flur hinab getan hat.

Tony runzelt die Stirn. „Muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du deine Entscheidungen mehr oder weniger selbständig fällen kannst, und an keinerlei Befehle gebunden bist, JARVIS?“

_Keineswegs, Sir. Ich wollte auch keinesfalls andeuten, dass ich Ihnen den Zutritt zu Doktor Banners Labor zu verwehren gedenke. Mein Bestreben war lediglich, Sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Doktor Banner allein zu sein wünscht._

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, JARVIS, und gedenke meinerseits, sein Bestreben zu ignorieren“, sagt Tony schnippisch, dann zögert er einen Moment. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?“

_Ich bin mir sicher, Doktor Banner wird es Ihnen erzählen, wenn Sie ihn fragen, Sir._

Tony blinzelt gen Zimmerdecke, dann rollt er über sich selbst mit den Augen. Seine überforderten Hausgäste haben angefangen, auf ihn abzufärben. JARVIS wohnt nicht in den Decken.

„Seit wann so zurückhaltend, JARVIS? Für gewöhnlich kennst du keinerlei Hemmungen, sofort brühwarm weiter zu erzählen, was unter deiner Nase vor sich geht.“

_Ich verfüge in diesem Fall nicht über die nötigen Hintergrundinformationen, um mir ein befriedigendes Bild machen zu können, Sir. Doktor Roberts hat sich Agent Barton gegenüber feindselig verhalten, und Doktor Banner bat ihn in der Konsequenz, das Haus zu verlassen. Das ist alles, das ich Ihnen berichten kann._

„Mhm“, macht Tony unzufrieden und öffnet die Tür zu dem Flur, in dem Bruces Labor liegt. „Ist Roberts Bartons Seelenklempner?“

JARVIS bleibt still.

Tony schnaubt. „Erzähl’s mir einfach, JARVIS.“

_Sir, bei allem Respekt – das sollten Sie Agent Barton fragen._

Tony bleibt abrupt stehen. „Sowas kann ich ihn nicht fragen!“

 _Sir_ , sagt JARVIS und schafft es irgendwie, ein leidendes Seufzen in der einen Silbe unterzubringen, _wenn Sie ihn das nicht fragen können, sollte ich Sie kaum darüber unterrichten. Nach dem, was heute passiert ist, möchte ich allerdings davon ausgehen, dass Doktor Roberts nicht Agent Bartons Therapeut ist._

Tony beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Damit muss ich mich wohl zufrieden geben.“

_Das müssen Sie in der Tat, Sir._

Tony schnaubt ein letztes Mal, ehe er uneingeladen in Bruces Arbeitsbereich einbricht.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce blickt flüchtig von einem Reagenzglas auf, das er über seinem Bunsenbrenner erhitzt, als Tony sein Labor betritt. Sein Gesicht wird völlig leer. „Ich will nicht darüber reden.“

Tony verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Dein Pech. Die Regelung in diesem Haus ist offenbar, dass jeder alles mit allen zu besprechen hat – und dann kuscheln wir. Warst du die letzten Tage geistig abwesend, dass dir das entgangen ist?“

Bruce reagiert nicht, zeigt nicht das kleinste Lächeln, und Tony wird ein bisschen schlecht. „Komm schon, Bruce – komm mir ein bisschen entgegen. Du weißt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was in solch einer Situation zu tun ist!“

Bruce starrt beharrlich auf die Flüssigkeit in seinem Reagenzglas. „Und was für eine Situation wäre das, Tony?“

„Die Situation, dass du allein hier rumhängst und vor dich hin brütest, anstatt deine Zeit mit deinen Freunden zu verbringen“, platzt es aus Tony heraus. Er weiß nicht, was er gesagt haben kann, dass Bruce so sehr zusammenzuckt. Er hat über den Labortisch gelangt, und den Bunsenbrenner ausgemacht, ehe er sich bremsen kann. Bruce stellt prompt das Reagenzglas in eine dafür vorgesehene Halterung.

„Was hat Roberts zu dir gesagt?“ fragt Tony ihn vorsichtig.

Die Frage bringt Bruce dazu, ihm endlich in die Augen zu sehen. Er wirkt überrascht. „Zu mir? Roberts hat überhaupt nichts zu mir gesagt.“

Tony kraust verwirrt die Stirn. „Dann begreife ich nicht, was -“

„Er war … grausam zu Clint“, unterbricht Bruce ihn mit einem Grollen in der Stimme, das Tony nicht unbedingt überrascht – aber es lässt ihn in Ansätzen begreifen, wo das Problem liegt.

„Das hat dich wütend gemacht“, sagt er brüsk. „Ja, na und? Ich nehme an, mich hätte es auch wütend gemacht. Jeden hätte es wütend gemacht. Steve hätte es wütend gemacht!“

„Steve ist keine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit, wenn er wütend wird“, gibt Bruce leise zurück. Tony wünschte, er hätte seinen Elektroschocker dabei. Falls Bruce es jemals verdient hat, so richtig eine gewischt zu bekommen, dann ist es dieser Augenblick.

„Richtig. Steve haut Fury auf die Nase, wenn er wütend wird. Du hast dich zusammengerissen, nehme ich mal an. JARVIS hat mir zumindest nichts davon gesagt, dass ich schon wieder die Bauarbeiter herzitieren müsste.“

„Hör endlich auf, so zu tun, als seien meine Befürchtungen völlig grundlos!“ fährt Bruce ihn plötzlich an, und wischt mit einer Armbewegung sämtliche Utensilien von seinem Labortisch. Das Reagenzglas zerbricht mit einem lauten Klirren.

Tony hebt eine unbeeindruckte Augenbraue. „Hör du endlich damit auf, so zu tun, als würde ich dich rauswerfen, wenn du einmal zu oft aus der Haut fährst. Du kannst hier so viel kaputt machen, wie du willst, Bruce.“

„Was, wenn ich es nicht dabei belasse, dein _Eigentum_ kaputt zu machen, Tony?“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was, wenn ich meine Alkoholprobleme doch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle habe, wie ich mir gerne einrede?“ fragt er mit beißendem Unterton. „Was, wenn ich im Vollrausch auf Zivilisten losgehe – im Anzug?“

Bruce starrt ihn entgeistert an. „So weit würde es nie … Du hast das unter … _Tony_ – das … wir würden das nicht _zulassen_.“

Tony hebt vielsagend beide Augenbrauen.

Alle Wut und Anspannung scheint aus Bruce herauszuströmen, als er seufzt. „Ich war so verdammt wütend. Was Roberts zu Clint gesagt hat … er hat mich so aufgeregt. Ich konnte spüren, wie der Andere versucht hat, auszubrechen. Ich dachte, es würde sich auf beängstigende Situationen beschränken. Auf Momente der Lebensgefahr. Dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe, als Thor aufgetaucht ist, um uns von Coulson zu erzählen, konnte ich mir zumindest noch mit der ganzen absurden Situation erklären – dem Blitz, der Art und Weise, wie Thor angekommen ist, mit -“

Tony marschiert um den Labortisch herum und fasst Bruce an den Schultern. „Darf ich dich ein weiteres Mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass überhaupt nichts passiert ist?“

Bruces Mund verzieht sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ja. Weil Clint mich beruhigt hat.“

Tonys Augenbrauen heben sich ein weiteres Mal, beinahe bis hinauf in seinen Haaransatz. „ _Barton_ hat dich beruhigt? Ich kann mir das kaum vorstellen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Selbst Phil scheint einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit zu verbringen, sich im Positiven wie im Negativen über den Mann aufzuregen. Wie schafft Barton es da bitte, ausgerechnet dich zu beruhigen?“

„Er ist ein Mann mit vielen versteckten Talenten“, gibt Bruce trocken zurück, nimmt seine Brille ab, und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, schließt die Augen. „Ich nehme an, Doktor Foster und ihre Assistentin sind eingetroffen?“

Tony bejaht und knetet Bruces Schultern. „Ihre Assistentin heißt Darcy Lewis, ist fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, und absolut hinreißend. Ich glaube, ich werde sie adoptieren müssen. Auf dem Weg hierher hat sie Thor einen dreckigen Witz nach dem anderen erzählt, allein, um Steve rot werden zu sehen.“

Bruce schnaubt amüsiert auf. „Ich denke, Leute hatten Sex in den Vierzigern.“

Tony räuspert sich delikat. „Schon. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob der gute Steve zu diesen Leuten dazu gehört.“

 

„Roberts’ Sohn ist im Verlauf der Invasion ums Leben gekommen“, erklärt Natasha ruhig, und Phil legt seinen Arm um Clint, als er die Augen zusammenkneift.

Sie sind zu dritt im Wohnzimmer geblieben, während Pepper den Neuankömmlingen gemeinsam mit Steve und Thor ihre Zimmer zuweist. Phil hegt den starken Verdacht, dass Steve nur mitgegangen ist, um ihnen einen privaten Moment zu ermöglichen. Er sitzt mit Clint auf dem Sofa, Natasha hat einen Platz ihnen schräg gegenüber gewählt.

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt warst du schon längst wieder bei Sinnen“, fügt sie jetzt streng hinzu. „Du hattest nicht das Geringste mit der ganzen Sache zu tun. Aber erstens ist es zu früh für Roberts, um wieder zu arbeiten, und zweitens ist er nach all dem der denkbar falsche Arzt für dich. Ich weiß nicht, was der Direktor sich gedacht hat.“

Phil nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. So geht das nicht weiter.“

Natasha widerspricht ihm mit keiner Silbe, aber Clint runzelt die Brauen. „Ich will keine -“

„Das sind keine Umstände, das ist eine Notwendigkeit“, fällt Phil ihm mit ruhiger Stimme ins Wort. „Der Direktor mag viele Qualitäten haben, aber Einfühlungsvermögen und ein Instinkt fürs Zwischenmenschliche gehören weiß Gott nicht dazu.“

Clint grinst plötzlich. „Richtig. Das sind deine Qualitäten.“

Phil nickt prompt. „Korrekt. Und ich war drei Wochen lang nicht da, um ihm auf die Finger zu gucken.“

Clint hebt bestürzt beide Augenbrauen. „Wir müssen um die komplette Organisation fürchten!“

Natasha seufzt. „Das müssen wir wirklich. Er hat mich in einer Highschool eingesetzt.“

Clint blinzelt sie fasziniert an, Phil ist ehrlich entsetzt. „Das war _meine_ Mission.“

Natasha nickt. „Völlig absurd.“

Phil schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und reibt sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand die Nasenwurzel. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich mir einen Notfallersatz für mich ausbilde. Nur für den Fall, dass ich mal Urlaub nehmen möchte.“

Clint tätschelt ihm mitfühlend die Brust. „Ich schlage Darcy vor. Das wird sie dir vielleicht vergeben lassen.“

„Das sagst du nur, weil du ihren iPod behalten willst“, gibt Phil trocken zurück. „Denk nicht, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, wohin der damals verschwunden ist.“

 

Jane hat die Hälfte ihrer spärlichen Habseligkeiten ausgepackt, als Darcy ohne anzuklopfen bei ihr ins Zimmer platzt. „Mein Bad hat ein verdammtes Bidet!“

„Das freut mich für dich“, gibt Jane geistesabwesend zurück. Ihr Kleiderschrank ist begehbar. Ihr Kleiderschrank ist größer als der Trailer, in dem sie in New Mexiko gewohnt hat. Wenn das auf die Dimensionen ihres zukünftigen Arbeitsplatzes deutet, steht ihr eindeutig ein Leben in Saus und Braus bevor.

Darcy lässt sich theatralisch auf das gigantische Bett im Zentrum des Zimmers fallen. Die Matratze federt dreimal nach, ehe sie zur Ruhe kommt.

„Ich schlage vor, dass du mit Thor auf dem Boden kopulierst“, sagt sie nach einem Moment der Stille. „In diesem Bett werdet ihr allerhöchstens seekrank.“

Jane brummt eine geistesabwesende Zustimmung. Erst die überraschende Leuchtkraft von Thors Grinsen, der neben Darcy auf dem Bett sitzt, lässt ihr bewusst werden, was soeben gesagt wurde.

Jane räuspert sich hastig, weiß jedoch nicht, wie sie das Thema erneut zur Sprache bringen soll, ohne sich komplett lächerlich zu machen. Also lässt sie es. Es hat sie schon genügend aus der Bahn geworfen, dass Thor sich plötzlich anzieht wie ein Calvin Klein Model.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es Agent Coulson gut geht“, sagt sie stattdessen, und Darcy stemmt sich auf ihre Ellenbogen hoch. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass er sich so einen feschen Scharfschützen geangelt hat. Tut ihm bestimmt gut.“

Thor betrachtet sie liebevoll von der Seite, und Darcy tätschelt ihm den Oberschenkel. „Du freust dich auch, richtig, Großer?“

Er nickt. „Wieder mit euch vereint zu sein, erfüllt mich in der Tat mit großer Freude.“

Darcy lässt sich mit einem hingerissenen Seufzen wieder auf den Rücken fallen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir Tony Stark ein bisschen anders vorgestellt habe – aber er ist wirklich genau so wie im Fernsehen. Nur irgendwie … kleiner. Macht das Sinn?“

Jane zieht leicht die Stirn kraus. Ich hab ihn mir … anzüglicher vorgestellt. Seine Frauengeschichten sind …“

„Sicherlich größtenteils wahr“, beendet Darcy ihren Satz. „Na und? Ich mag Miss Potts.“

„Die Lady Pepper ist in der Tat eine bewundernswerte Frau“, stimmt Thor ihr sofort zu. Darcy grinst ihn freundschaftlich an. „Da hörst du’s, Jane.“

„Ich habe nie in Zweifel gezogen, dass Miss Potts eine großartige Frau ist“, stellt Jane sanft klar. „Es geht hier um Tony Stark.“

„Beurteilt an den Menschen – und Göttern – mit denen Tony Stark sich umgibt, ist er ein verdammt toller Typ“, tut Darcy ihre Meinung kund. „Außerdem konnte er mir tatsächlich ein paar Witze erzählen, die ich noch nicht kannte.“

„Tony ist eine großzügige Seele“, mischt Thor sich ernst ein. „Ohne seinen Beistand hätten wir nicht so bald unser Wiedersehen feiern können.“

Jane gibt es endlich auf, ihre Sachen in einem Zimmer verteilen zu wollen, das viel zu groß für sie ist.

„Ich mag ihn ja auch!“ gesteht sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich werde nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich nicht _sollte_.“

Darcy macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Captain America hat ihn lieb. Wer bist du im Vergleich dazu bitte, dass du ihm deine Zuneigung verwehren willst?“

Jane seufzt leise. „Das Fernsehinterview mit den Kätzchen war schon unglaublich niedlich. Ob er das mit Absicht gemacht hat?“

Ihr entgeht völlig das halb versteckte Schmunzeln, mit dem Thor auf die Füße kommt. „Wünschst du, sie zu sehen?“

Darcy sitzt plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett. „Ihr habt die Kätzchen hier?“

Thor nickt lächelnd auf sie hinab und streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Das haben wir in der Tat.“

Darcy greift prompt nach seiner Hand, und er legt den freien Arm um Jane und bugsiert beide Frauen sanft aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

 

Steve ist mit Pepper in die Küche gegangen, nachdem sie Jane und Darcy ihre Zimmer zugewiesen haben.

Er hat sich noch immer nicht völlig von der Autofahrt zurück zur Villa erholt. Manchmal wünschte er wirklich, er habe keine so gute Auffassungsgabe und schon gar keine derartig bildliche Vorstellungskraft.

So wie die Dinge stehen, konnte er nicht umhin, jeden einzelnen von Darcys und Tonys dreckigen Witzen nur allzu gut zu verstehen. Wenn Tony solche Witze macht, ist es auch nur halb so schlimm, als wenn sie aus dem Mund einer attraktiven jungen Frau kommen.

Steve ist sich viel zu sehr im Klaren darüber, dass er nach wie vor zu altmodisch für diese Zeit ist.

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen steifen Drink gebrauchen“, informiert Pepper ihn mit einem Schmunzeln.

Steves Ohren werden prompt wieder rot. Dann geht ihr offenbar auf, was sie soeben gesagt hat, und sie lacht auf. „Oh Gott, sie haben auf mich abgefärbt – aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Steve, in ein paar Stunden benutze ich wieder unverfängliches Vokabular.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, und Pepper zögert einen Moment, ehe sie zum Kühlschrank geht und ihm ein Glas Milch einschenkt. Als sie das Glas vor ihm abstellt und ihm einen gigantischen Keks mit Schokosplittern in die Finger drückt, kann er nicht anders, als eine Augenbraue heben.

„Ich mag mich verhalten, als sei ich zwölf, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich nicht auch noch so behandeln würdest“, informiert er sie trocken.

Ihr antwortendes Gelächter schickt angenehme Wärme durch ihn hindurch. Sie ist die erste Frau seit Peggy, die er näher kennen gelernt hat, und er ist beinahe ein bisschen überrascht, wie … wie vergleichbar leicht ihm der Umgang mit ihr inzwischen fällt.

Er hatte sich halb und halb damit abgefunden, in beständiger Ehrfurcht vorm weiblichen Geschlecht zu leben. Nicht, dass er nicht nach wie vor ein bisschen ehrfürchtig ist und das vermutlich auch immer sein wird. Aber er hat endlich begriffen, dass er mit Frauen genauso befreundet sein kann wie mit Männern.

Es nimmt der ganzen Angelegenheit ein wenig den Schrecken – und ein wenig die Romantik. Aber damit kann er leben.

„Trink deine Milch“, weist Pepper ihn mit lachenden Augen an. „Du wirst die Stärkung brauchen, wenn wir nachher mit der versammelten Mannschaft zu Abend essen. Mich beschleicht die leise Ahnung, dass Clint Tony und Darcy in nichts nachsteht, wenn es darum geht, unangebrachte Bemerkungen zu machen.“

Steve stöhnt leise auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in der Hand, die keinen überdimensionalen Keks hält.

„Pepper, was bitte hast du _getan_ , um Captain America zum Weinen zu bringen?“ Tonys Stimme ist nicht ganz so fröhlich unbelastet, wie es die geäußerte Albernheit erwarten ließe, und Steve lässt seine Hand beunruhigt wieder sinken.

Er sieht Bruce gemeinsam mit Tony die Küche betreten, nimmt die Spannung in den Schultern beider Männer wahr, und tauscht einen stummen Blick mit Tony.

Die leichte Grimasse, mit der Tony darauf reagiert, sagt Steve im Prinzip alles, was er wissen muss. Er legt seinen Keks beiseite und erhebt sich kommentarlos von seinem Stuhl um Bruce seine bevorzugte Sorte Tee zu kochen.

Pepper reicht sie ihm stumm aus dem entsprechenden Schrank.

„Dieses Level an wortloser Kommunikation sollte mich vermutlich erschrecken“, gibt Bruce leise zu Protokoll, „aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich euch dafür viel zu dankbar bin.“

Steve räuspert sich verhalten, ehe er ihm einen suchenden Blick über seine Schulter hinweg zuwirft. „Können wir … irgendwas tun?“

Bruce schenkt ihm ein warmes kleines Lächeln. „Ihr seid doch schon dabei.“

Thor geleitet Jane und Darcy in die Küche, ehe Steve angemessen auf dieses Zugeständnis reagieren kann.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach den Katzen!“ erklärt Thor mit seinem üblichen Gehör schädigenden Enthusiasmus – dann fällt sein Blick auf Bruce.

„Freund Bruce, es ist mir eine außerordentliche Ehre, dir die Lady Jane und die Lady Darcy vorzustellen“, sagt er bedeutend leiser und mit einem zeremoniellen Unterton, der Tony sein Gesicht abwenden, und sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand verbergen lässt.

Jane sieht ehrlich begeistert aus, als sie Bruce die Hand entgegen reckt. „Jane Foster. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie stolz ich bin, Sie kennen zu lernen, Doktor Banner. Erik hatte nur Gutes über Sie zu sagen!“

Bruce nimmt ihre Hand mit deutlichem Zögern. „Erik Selvig?“

Jane nickt nachdrücklich, und schüttelt seine Hand mit furchtloser Inbrunst. „Ich wäre Ihnen auf ewig dankbar, wenn Sie mir erlauben würden, Ihnen bei Gelegenheit ein paar Fragen zu Ihrer Arbeit zu stellen.“

Bruce wirkt ein wenig überfordert von der lodernden Glut wissenschaftlichen Interesses in ihren Augen.

„Lass den armen Mann los, Jane“, fordert Darcy sie prompt auf und drängelt sie mit sanfter Gewalt von Bruce weg.

„Darcy Lewis“, setzt sie ihn in Kenntnis und nimmt seine Hand bedeutend zurückhaltender als Jane – aber immer noch fest genug, dass in Bruce keine Sekunde lang der Verdacht aufkommen könnte, sie habe Angst vor ihm.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung von Ihrer Arbeit“, sagt sie brutal ehrlich. „Aber wie Sie sich in ein gigantisches grünes Wutmonster verwandeln, ist die coolste Sache, seit der Cheeseburger erfunden wurde.“

Bruce starrt sie fassungslos an. Steve neigt sich in Tonys Richtung. „Ist sie deine verschollene Tochter?“ flüstert er in Zimmerlautstärke.

Tony räuspert sich verhalten. „Möglich. Durchaus möglich.“

 

Tony – weil er ein unerträglicher Kindskopf ist – bestellt Fastfood zum Abendessen.

Phil ist darüber solange einigermaßen entsetzt, bis er registriert, wie Clint neben ihm zunächst ein heißhungriges Grollen ausstößt und dann wie ein Wolf über seinen Cheeseburger herfällt. Die Ansammlung an Müll auf dem Tisch macht ihn trotzdem nicht glücklich.

„Es ist größtenteils Pappe“, flüstert Clint ihm mit einem Mal ins Ohr.

Phil kann nicht anders, als den Kopf drehen und ihm einen Kuss auf den Wangenknochen drücken. „Morgen bringe ich dir bei, wie man einen richtigen Cheeseburger macht“, deklariert er entschlossen.

Clint schnobert begeistert an seinem Ohr herum. „So wie die, die du uns in Kanada gemacht hast?“

Phil muss einen Moment lang angestrengt nachdenken. „Das weißt du noch?“ fragt er dann fassungslos nach. Clint nickt nachdrücklich. „Die waren göttlich.“

„Du warst halb im Fieber-Delirium“, erwidert Phil trocken. „Es war das einzig Essbare, das wir in der Hütte hatten, und ich musste dir deinen mehr oder weniger pürieren. Ich bezweifle, dass du weißt, was du da sagst.“

„Sie waren göttlich“, wiederholt Clint stur.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, Barton“, erkundigt Tony sich vom Kopfende des Tisches, „dass wann immer jemand anders in diesem Haus unerträglich liebenswürdiges Verhalten zeigt, du das zur Ausrede nimmst, dich lauthals zu beschweren – die Angelegenheit aber offenbar völlig anders aussieht, wenn du selbst die handelnde Partei bist?“

„Offizielle SHIELD Agenten haben Sonderrechte“, erwidert Phil, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verschenken.

Tony schnaubt, dass es die Papierserviette, die vor ihm auf dem Teller liegt, in Bewegung versetzt und beinahe vom Tisch weht. „Ich denke nicht.“

„Der wahre Grund ist“, sagt Clint und drapiert sich mehr oder weniger über Phil, „dass ich – mit wem auch immer – einen sehr viel attraktiveren Anblick abgebe als du.“

„Mit wem auch immer?“ wiederholt Phil mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, und er weiß, dass er genau den richtigen Tonfall getroffen hat, als Clint ihn bedenkenlos angrinst. „Mit wem auch immer! Das Bild von Bruce, Natasha und mir in Pyjamas ist das entzückendste überhaupt!“

Bruce, der auf Clints anderer Seite sitzt, streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und tätschelt ihm kommentarlos den Kopf.

„Das“, sagt Tony grinsend, „wird hier ganz sicher niemand in Frage stellen.“

Phil räuspert sich leise. „Ich muss die Allgemeinheit noch darauf vorbereiten, dass uns morgen ein Besuch von Direktor Fury bevorsteht.“

Einzig Jane und Darcy wirken relativ unberührt von dieser Ankündigung. Pepper hat leicht die Stirn gerunzelt, Steve ebenso. Thors Augenbrauen befinden sich auf direktem Konfrontationskurs miteinander. Tony sieht aus, als bereite er sich innerlich auf einen Schreikrampf vor.

Bruce ist ein bisschen grau um die Nase. „Ich nehme an, es geht um den Zwischenfall mit Doktor Roberts?“

Phil dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn beruhigend an. „Nicht wirklich. Aber ich habe etwas mit ihm zu besprechen, und ein Ausflug in die Stadt würde mich schlicht überfordern.“

Bruce entspannt sich sichtlich. Peppers Brauen hingegen furchen sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Zu besprechen? Ist es dafür nicht ebenfalls noch ein wenig zu früh?“

„Ein wenig?“ Tony klingt so wütend, dass Phil nicht anders kann, als ihn überrascht anzustarren. „Das halte ich für die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts.“

Phil kann nicht wirklich damit umgehen, dass Tony Stark sich offenbar Sorgen um ihn macht. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich über die Maßen zu verausgaben“, informiert er Tony. „Aber diese Besprechung kann schlicht nicht länger aufgeschoben werden.“

Steve räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Wäre es sehr vermessen, wenn wir uns erkundigen, worum es geht?“

Phil atmet tief durch. „Worum es geht? Es geht um SHIELD. Ich habe heute mit Agentin Hill telefoniert, und sie hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass wir während der Invasion durch die Alien-Armee ein Drittel unserer Agenten verloren haben.“

Pepper stößt ein entsetztes Zischen aus, und Phil wendet ihr den Blick zu. „Die wenigsten von ihnen sind gestorben“, sagt er beruhigend. „Einige haben Verletzungen davon getragen, die es ihnen nicht länger erlauben, aktiv eingesetzt zu werden – aber die Meisten … die Meisten sind schlicht desertiert. Wenn man es denn so nennen will. Mehr als die Hälfte dieser Agenten war weniger im Feldeinsatz, als mit internen Belangen betraut.“

„Das … Das ist …“, setzt Steve an, und Tony legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Was der gute Captain sagen will“, informiert er die Runde, „ist, dass er das ganz und gar beschissen findet.“

Steve widerspricht ihm nicht.

Phil seufzt. „Und ich erst. Ich kann jetzt zumindest einigermaßen nachvollziehen, wieso in den letzten drei Wochen so viel schief gelaufen ist.“

Tony schnaubt. „Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, wie Fury Steve im Keller einsperren konnte.“ Er fährt mit einem Ruck zu Pepper herum, sich des entgeisterten Starrens von Jane und Darcy ganz und gar nicht bewusst. „Du musst ihm deswegen unbedingt die Leviten lesen, Pepper!“

Pepper verspricht ihm mit allem Ernst, den sie aufbringen kann, dass sie das ohne jeden Zweifel tun werde. Steve stellt derweil klar, dass er keineswegs _eingesperrt_ war.

Tony würdigt diesen Unsinn gar nicht erst mit einer Reaktion und wendet sich wieder Phil zu. „Wann können wir mit Fury rechnen?“

Phil ist sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Information an _Tony Stark_ weitergeben sollte. Andererseits ist es Tonys verdammtes Haus.

„Um zwei Uhr nachmittags“, sagt er zögernd.

„Ich werde mich in meine Werkstatt einschließen“, verkündet Tony ohne jegliches Anzeichen von Scham.

Phil hält das für eine gute Idee.

 

„Entweder wir ziehen an dieser Stelle einen Schlussstrich“, sagt Tony streng, „oder ich muss einen größeren Küchentisch kaufen.“

Pepper blickt flüchtig von ihrem Papierkram auf, „Wie bitte?“

Tony sieht sich in dem Raum um, den sie sich zum Arbeiten ausgesucht hat, anstatt eine Antwort abzugeben. „Das hier war das Studierzimmer von meinem Vater.“

Pepper räuspert sich damenhaft. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Er hebt eine überraschte Augenbraue.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich hier arbeite?“ erkundigt sie sich vorsichtig. Sie hat das Fenster geöffnet, um die Abendluft einzulassen und den abgestandenen Geruch nach Zigarren und Staub loszuwerden. Unter dem gigantischen Schreibtisch ist Pattie damit beschäftigt, ihre Brüder zu jagen.

Tony legt den Kopf schief, lässt seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal durchs Zimmer schweifen, bis er schließlich auf ihr zu ruhen kommt.

„Nein“, sagt er nach einer Weile, „der Raum steht dir.“

Sie lächelt ihm zu, kann jedoch nicht umhin zu registrieren, dass er noch immer keinen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein getan hat.

Dann schießen Hershey und Snickers unter dem Schreibtisch hervor, ihre Schwester auf ihren Fersen, und Tony betritt das Zimmer mit zielgerichteter Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Mit euch hingegen habe ich ein Problem in diesem Zimmer“, sagt er mit vorgetäuschter Strenge und schafft es irgendwie, alle drei Katzen auf einmal einzufangen. „Meine Mutter würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn ich zuließe, dass der Vertäfelung auch nur das Geringste zustößt.“

Er hält einen Moment inne, die Katzen auf seinen Armen, und in Pepper breitet sich eine nicht zu leugnende Wärme aus.

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Miss Potts?“ erkundigt er sich mit einem Zwinkern, und sie grinst unwillkürlich. „Nein, das wäre alles, Mister Stark.“

Er zieht sich mit einer leichten Verneigung zurück, und sie widmet sich mit neuer Energie ihren Unterlagen.

 

Die Katzen einzufangen, war nicht das Problem. Sie den Flur entlang zu jonglieren, ohne eine von ihnen fallen zu lassen, stellt sich als weitaus komplizierter heraus.

Hersheys traniges Temperament erlaubt es Tony, ihn mehr oder weniger unbeachtet zu lassen, aber Pattie ist pures Quecksilber und gleitet ihm durch die Finger wie Treibsand. Snickers scheint sich nicht entscheiden zu können, welches seiner Geschwister er imitieren möchte, ist abwechselnd zahm wie ein Lämmchen und übt sich an dummdreister Meuterei. Tony weiß schon, warum er Computer bevorzugt.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Tony hat keine Ahnung, wo Steve mit einem Mal herkommt, aber er lässt sich Pattie und den energischeren ihrer Brüder bereitwillig abnehmen. Hershey hat sich wie ein pelziges Wärmekissen über Tonys Schulter drapiert.

„Ich hab dich gesucht“, sagt Steve und hält jeweils ein Katzenkind in seinen großen Händen in Einzelhaft. Tony setzt sich ganz selbstverständlich in Bewegung und geht mit ihm mit. „Ach so?“

Steve nickt. „Darcy hat sich bei Clint erkundigt, womit wir für gewöhnlich unsere Abende verbringen – offenbar verbringen wir unsere Abende damit, Disney Filme zu gucken.“

Tony entkommt ein amüsiertes Schnauben. „Unsinn. Die gucken wir Mittwoch nachmittags.“

„Und heute ist Donnerstag“, stimmt Steve ihm zu und nickt bedeutsam. „Ein Umstand, auf den Thor von Clint aufmerksam gemacht worden ist.“

Tony hebt eine alarmierte Augenbraue. „Mit welchem Ergebnis?“

„Er hat Poptarts zur Feier seines Namenstages verlangt“, sagt Steve bierernst.

Tony stößt ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Und jetzt brauchst du meine Hilfe.“

„Dummy hat mich nicht an den Toaster gelassen“, verteidigt Steve sich gelassen.

„Oh, ja sicher – mein idiotischer Roboter hat Captain America vom Toaster fernhalten können.“

„Er hat mir leid getan“, gesteht Steve bereitwillig. „Er hat sich solche Mühe gegeben – und er war so stolz, als er gewonnen hat.“

„Ich wohne mit lauter Verrückten zusammen“, informiert Tony die Allgemeinheit, und betritt mit Steve sein Wohnzimmer.

Thor sitzt mit Jane auf dem Sofa gegenüber vom Fernseher, hat den Arm um sie gelegt und grinst über beide Backen, während sie ihn darüber aufklärt, wie ungesund Poptarts auf die Dauer sind. Um ein derartig sonniges Gemüt kann Tony ihn nur beneiden.  
Auf dem Sofa rechts vom Fernseher sitzen Bruce, Natasha und Darcy. Tony wundert sich nicht im Geringsten darüber, dass Bruce wie üblich die Frauenquote sprengt – wenn überhaupt wundert er sich, warum Jane noch bei Thor sitzt. Bruce würde vermutlich nicht mal daran denken, Poptarts auch nur anzufassen.  
Das Sofa links vom Fernseher dient Phil und Clint momentan als Austragungsort völlig unschuldigen Geschmuses. Wenn Tony ganz ehrlich ist, hätte er nie gedacht, dass Phil Coulson zu öffentlichen Zuneigungsbekundungen neigt, aber er hat dieses eine Mal nicht das geringste Problem mit dem fundamentalen Irrtum, der ihm hier unterlaufen ist. Selbst, wenn er das nie zugeben wird.

Darcy quiekt begeistert, als sie der Kätzchen gewahr wird, und Tony überreicht ihr bereitwillig Hershey, der einmal unzufrieden quäkt, als er bewegt wird, und sich dann schnurrend in Darcys liebevolle Umarmung ergibt.

Bruce bekommt Pattie in die Hände gedrückt, weil er neben Steve der Einzige ist, der sie ruhig stellen kann – Natasha streckt auffordernd ihre Hände nach Snickers aus.

Steve übereicht ihn ihr ohne zu zögern und versucht dann heldenhaft nicht rot zu werden, als sie ihn prompt an ihre Brust drückt, und das Tier wie irre zu schnurren anfängt.

„Dieser Kater weiß eindeutig, was gut ist“, sagt Clint anzüglich. „Ich möchte behaupten, es gibt kaum einen glücklicheren Ort auf dieser Welt als Tashas Brüste.“

Phil rubbelt ihm liebevoll über den Bauch. Natasha hebt eine furchteinflößende Augenbraue.

Tony nimmt Steve am Ellenbogen und zieht ihn gen Tür, mit der laut geäußerten Absicht, Thor seine geforderten Poptarts zu besorgen – ehe es Clint möglicherweise noch einfällt, einen wirklich geschmacklosen Scherz über glückliche Orte in Relation zu Natasha zu machen.

Es ist besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn Steve nicht bezeugen muss, wie Natasha Clint umbringt.

„Aber die sind ungesund!“ grölt Clint ihnen hinterher. Thor fängt an zu lachen, und nach einem Moment scheint Jane mit einzustimmen. Tony macht entschlossen die Küchentür hinter sich zu.

Steve mustert ihn besorgt. „Ist alles ok?“

Tony reißt sich zusammen – dann schüttelt er sich. „All die Liebe macht mich ganz krank.“

Steve legt ihm mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit überhaupt den Arm über die Schultern und drückt ihn an sich. „Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen.“

Tony macht einen Moment lang die Augen zu. „Aber ich will nicht.“

Er ist beinahe erleichtert, als Dummy ein fragendes Fiepen in seine Richtung ausstößt, ehe Steve Gelegenheit dazu hat, die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte zu analysieren.

„Mach Platz, Toaster-Terror“, sagt Tony zu seinem elektronischen Handlanger. „Der Gott des Donners will Poptarts.“

„Du hast völlig Recht, Tony“, sagt Steve trocken, während Tony die entsprechende Packung aus dem Schrank nimmt. „Du wohnst mit lauter Verrückten zusammen.“

„Ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich mich da nicht ganz wunderbar einfügen würde“, gibt Tony geistesabwesend zurück, während er mit Dummy eine Runde Tauziehen um die Packung Poptarts startet.

 

Phil Coulsons Leben hat aufgehört, normal zu sein, in dem Moment, als er SHIELD beigetreten ist. So merkwürdig wie in diesem Moment war es trotzdem noch nie.

Er guckt Disneys _Lilo und Stitch_ zusammen mit einem Donnergott und Captain America. Der beste Bogenschütze der Welt, der zufällig außerdem sein … sein … _Clint_ ist, hat dieses filmische Machwerk höchstpersönlich ausgewählt.

Tony Stark, Milliardär, Playboy, Philanthrop und brillantester Erfinder seiner Generation, hat zu diesem Anlass nicht nur ausreichend Poptarts für Thor bereitgestellt, er hat außerdem zwei gigantische Schüsseln voller Popkorn ins Wohnzimmer getragen.

Phil kann sich nicht entscheiden, welcher Aspekt dieser Konstellation sich am unwahrscheinlichsten anhört.

Er versucht, nicht allzu genau darüber nachzudenken.

Lilo ist mit dem Versuch beschäftigt, ihr seltsames blaues Alien zu einem Vorzeigebürger zu erziehen, als Clint neben ihm auf dem Sofa einschläft. Er hat einen Arm um Phil geschlungen, hat seine Nase in Phils Halsbeuge gedrückt, und Phil ahnt mehr, als dass er es wirklich sehen kann, dass sein Gesicht selbst im Schlaf durch ein warmes, zufriedenes Lächeln erhellt wird.

Er hält so still wie möglich, selbst wenn sein eigener Arm vor fünf Minuten eingeschlafen ist und in Kürze unangenehm zu Kribbeln anfangen wird. Aber er ist insgesamt viel zu zufrieden, findet die ganze Situation viel zu angenehm, um seinen Arm in eine andere Position zu bringen und Clint am Ende noch aufzuwecken.

Also lässt er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Thors Augen sind konzentriert und ein wenig irritiert auf den Fernseher fixiert. Er begegnet der Geschichte um das einsame, fehlgeleitete Alien mit einer Anteilnahme, die Phil zu gleichen Teilen amüsiert und wehmütig werden lässt.

Thor scheint außerdem das Konzept des Zeichentrickfilms nicht völlig begriffen zu haben und fragt Jane schließlich im weithin hörbaren Flüsterton, aus welcher Dimension diese faszinierend farbenfrohen Kreaturen stammen.

Darcy lässt ein schnorchelndes Lachen hören, überlässt es jedoch ganz und gar Jane, Thor aufzuklären. Sie hat sich seitlich auf dem Sofa Phil gegenüber platziert, Hershey schläft auf ihrer Brust, und ihre Beine liegen mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit über Doktor Banner und bis in Natashas Schoß ausgestreckt, die Phil ein wenig Angst macht.

Bruce auch, wenn sein überfordertes Gesicht Phil nicht völlig täuscht. Natasha hingegen wirkt völlig zufrieden mit der Situation, und teilt sich eine Schüssel Popkorn mit Bruce und Darcy, während sie das Geschehen auf der Mattscheibe größtenteils ignoriert.

Stattdessen lässt sie genau wie Phil auch ihren Blick durchs Zimmer wandern, und beobachtet ihre zahlreichen Mitbewohner mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den wohl nur sehr wenige Menschen als das zu deuten wissen, was er wirklich ist – zärtlich.

Tony und Steve sitzen mit Jane und Thor auf dem größten der drei Sofas gegenüber des Fernsehers, und neben Thor scheint Steve der Einzige zu sein, der sich wirklich auf die Handlung des Films konzentriert. Er ist außerdem regelrecht begeistert von der Musik. Tony verspricht ihm flüsternd, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit mit dem Soundtrack zu versorgen.

Phil hat mit einer Menge gerechnet, als Fury ihm von seiner Idee der Avengers Initiative erzählt hat – aber mit einer Situation wie dieser hier ganz gewiss nicht.

Dann kommt Clint mit einem Schnorcheln zu sich, sein Kopf ruckt in die Höhe, und er blickt sich ein paar Sekunden lang ein wenig verwirrt um – dann verlangt er mit vom Schlaf unausgeglichener Stimme danach, dass der Film zu der Stelle zurückgespult wird, kurz bevor er eingeschlafen ist.

Tony protestiert sofort, wenn auch nur, um Clint zu ärgern. „Niemand kann was dafür, wenn du es nicht schaffst, für die Länge eines Kinderfilmes wach zu bleiben, Barton. Wir werden jetzt sicherlich nicht alle unter deiner mangelnden Aufmerksamkeitsspanne leiden!“

„JARVIS“, sagt Bruce leise und ignoriert Tonys Worte mit stoischer Gelassenheit, „spul bitte an die entsprechende Stelle zurück.“

_Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Master Bruce._

Tony gibt ein empörtes Japsen von sich, und Steve lacht ihn liebevoll aus.

„Ich finde JARVIS’ Stimme unglaublich angenehm“, bemerkt Darcy, und krault Hershey etwas energischer hinter den Ohren. „Der britische Akzent ist sexy.“

Sie dreht den Kopf und verrenkt sich halb den Hals, um Tony ansehen zu können. „Wieso hat dein Sci-Fi Butler einen sexy britischen Akzent, Tony?“

Tony erwidert ihr anzügliches Starren, wie nur Tony Stark es kann – mindestens genau so anzüglich, wenn nicht sogar empörend spöttisch. „Weil auch ich sexy britische Akzente zu schätzen weiß. Außerdem sind Briten die besseren Butler. Das ist eine allgemein anerkannte Tatsache.“

Neben Tony sieht Steve mit einem Mal ganz schrecklich melancholisch aus. Phil weiß so gut wie alles über den Mann, daher geht er davon aus, dass das Gespräch über anregende britische Akzente ihn an Peggy erinnert hat – Agentin Margaret Carter, die erste und einzige Frau in Captain Americas Leben … und Mitglied des britischen Geheimdienstes.

Phil beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, Clint blinzelt ihn prompt fragend von der Seite an. „Was hast du?“

Phil blinzelt schweigend in Richtung Steve. Er wird sich eher erschießen, als die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann zu lenken. Er weiß, wie ungern Steve im Mittelpunkt steht. Abgesehen davon ist dies kein Thema, das Steve breitgetreten sehen wollen würde.

Clints Stirn runzelt sich einen Moment lang – dann wirft er Popkorn nach Tony. Tony wirft ein Kissen zurück. Clint wirft Tony das Kissen an den Kopf. Zumindest versucht er es. Steves Hand schnellt in die Höhe und greift es aus der Luft – und ist prompt das Zentrum von Tonys dankbarer Aufmerksamkeit, unter der er aufblüht wie ein Stiefmütterchen unter einem unerwarteten Sonnenstrahl.

Phil hebt eine beeindruckte Augenbraue und taxiert Clint aus dem Augenwinkel. „Das war ja eine taktische Meisterleistung.“

Clint reagiert auf dieses Lob mit einem schüchternen Grinsen und einem zustimmenden Nicken. „Ich habe vom Besten gelernt.“

Phil drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Schmeichler, Clint Barton.“

Clint schnurrt und drückt sich enger an ihn heran. „Gar nicht wahr.“

„Wohl wahr“, gibt Phil zurück und lässt seine Hand unter Clints Hemd und auf seinen nackten Bauch gleiten. Clint schnurrt ein wenig lauter als zuvor und schmilzt praktisch an ihn heran. Da sie unter einer Decke auf dem Sofa sitzen, fühlt Phil sich absolut sicher in seinem Handeln und ihre Privatsphäre in keiner Weise bedroht.

„Ist das hier ok?“ fragt Clint ihn dennoch leise – Phil blinzelt amüsiert auf ihn hinab. „Sollte ich das nicht lieber dich fragen?“

Clints Augen glänzen im Halbdunkel des Zimmers, während er zu ihm aufblickt. „Ich genieße die Situation aus vollen Zügen, _Sir_.“

Phil überläuft eine leichte Gänsehaut. Es war früher schon schlimm genug, wenn Clint unter Zuhilfenahme dieses Titels mit ihm geflirtet hat. Wenn er die trügerische Privatsphäre ihrer Funkverbindung genutzt hat, um Phil mit anzüglicher Stimme darüber zu informieren, dass ihm sein neuer Anzug gefällt. „Der Stoff sieht unglaublich weich aus, _Sir_.“

Phil beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich an die eine Gelegenheit erinnert, bei der er sich nicht beherrschen konnte, und ebenso anzüglich zurück gegeben hat: „Das ist er auch, _Barton_. Ein Gefühl wie Sommerregen auf meiner Haut.“

Clint wäre beinahe aus dem Baum gefallen, in dem er sich während des Einsatzes positioniert hatte. Die folgenden Wochen waren derartig angefüllt mit pikanten Bemerkungen, Blicken und dem allgegenwärtigen Sir, dass Fury Phil tatsächlich in sein Büro zitiert hat, um ihn zu fragen, ob Clints Verhalten sich noch im Rahmen befinde, oder ob Phil sich sexuell belästigt fühle. Es war ausgesprochen rücksichtsvoll von Fury, wenn Phil jetzt daran zurück denkt.

Selbst, wenn es ihm in dem Moment mehr als einfach nur unangenehm war. Denn er mochte es, und er mag es nach wie vor, wenn Clint ihn _Sir_ nennt. So wie Clint es sagt, ist es sehr viel weniger der Erweis seines Respekts, als ein Kosename.

Plötzlich findet Phil sich im Zentrum eines laserscharfen Starrens. Clint setzt sich sogar ein wenig aufrechter hin. „Du magst es“, wispert er fasziniert.

Phil muss sich leise räuspern. „Ich hab es schon immer gemocht“, erwidert er ehrlich. Damit meint er weniger den Missbrauch des Titels und die damit einhergehenden Implikationen als das Flirten an sich – aber Clint leckt sich plötzlich über die Lippen, und das lenkt Phil zu sehr ab, als dass er die Angelegenheit klarstellen könnte.

Es überrascht ihn nicht, als Clint den Hals reckt und ihn küsst – überrascht ihn nicht im Geringsten, aber ihm entkommt trotzdem ein atemloses Seufzen, und er muss seine Hand in Clints Haar vergraben, muss sich ein wenig an ihm festhalten. Besonders, als Clint den Mund für ihn öffnet.

Es kostet ihn unglaubliche Selbstüberwindung, aber er schafft es irgendwie, ihren Kuss zu lösen und seine Lippen ein paar Zentimeter von Clints zu entfernen. „Clint …“

Clints Reaktion besteht aus einem unzufriedenen Murren.

„Clint …“

Clint schlägt die Augen auf und lächelt ihn an. „Lass mich raten – nicht, wo Captain America uns sehen kann?“

Er wispert es derartig leise, dass tatsächlich nur Phil ihn hören kann. Phil beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt, lässt seine Fingerspitzen über Clints warme Haut streichen. „Entschuldige.“

Clints Lider flattern wieder zu. „Ist schon ok. Ich würd am lautesten Schreien, wenn Tony und Pepper anfingen, vor unserer Nase miteinander rumzumachen.“ Er scheint einen Moment lang angestrengt nachzudenken. „Gegen Jane und Thor hätte ich nichts, schätz ich. Das muss wahrlich ein Anblick für Götter sein.“

Phil schnaubt amüsiert. „So großartig ist der gar nicht. Glaub mir.“

„Der Sozialarbeiter Bubbles erinnert mich an Direktor Fury“, verkündet Thor mit einem Mal mit weit reichender Stimme und amüsiertem Unterton.

Clint fällt vor Lachen beinahe vom Sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tag Drei_

Es ist Sechs Uhr morgens. Darcy konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr Bett ist zu groß. Ihr ganzes Zimmer ist zu groß. Alles ist zu groß. Auf die gute Art – Sie ist vor überströmender Begeisterung schlicht nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.

Wenn sie sich überlegt, dass sie sich nur deswegen damit rühmen kann, in Tony Starks verdammter Villa zu wohnen, weil Jane vor ein paar Jahren ihre letzte Chance auf ein paar Extrapunkte für ihr Politikwissenschaftsstudium war, wird ihr ein bisschen schwindlig.

Immerhin hat Janes Forschung nicht das Geringste mit Politikwissenschaft zu tun.

Aber gut. Jetzt ist sie hier.

In Tony Starks viel zu großer Villa, in seiner viel zu großen Küche, an seinem viel zu großen Küchentisch. Sie trägt noch ihren Morgenmantel über einem nagelneuen Schlafanzug, der auf magische Art und Weise in ihrem Schrank aufgetaucht ist, hat die Katzen gefüttert, ehe sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hat, und liest – auf einem verdammten Stark Pad. Es war in ihrem Nachttisch. Zugegeben, es ist ein Modell vom letzten Jahr, aber sie kann trotzdem kaum fassen, dass Tony seine Gästezimmer mit derartig teuren Elektroartikeln ausstattet.

Sie liest, weil sie unter anderem deswegen nicht schlafen konnte, weil Coulsons Bemerkungen über den anstehenden Besuch des ominösen Direktor Fury und SHIELDs Personalprobleme ihr die ganze Nacht lang nicht aus dem Kopf wollten.

JARVIS hat ihr hilfreich alle Informationen über SHIELD auf das Pad geladen, derer er habhaft werden konnte. Es sind verdächtig viele, verdächtig detaillierte Informationen. Sie denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, sich rekrutieren zu lassen.

Denn Darcy neigt nicht dazu, sich selbst zu belügen. Sie will dieses Leben nicht wieder aufgeben – kann nicht zu Normalität und einem langweilig sicheren Alltag zurückkehren, nachdem sie umgeben von Superhelden einen verdammten Disney Film geguckt hat.

Aber sie will auch nicht bis ans Ende ihrer Tage Janes Assistentin bleiben, so interessant Janes Forschung auch ist. Im Prinzip ist sie nur deswegen noch bei ihr, weil sie Jane aufrichtig gern hat – weil Jane ihre Freundin ist. Sie konnte sie nicht allein lassen, nachdem Thor verschwunden war – es war schon schlimm genug für Jane, als Erik gegangen ist.

Die neue Situation eröffnet ihr dementsprechend eine Vielzahl an überwältigenden Möglichkeiten. SHIELD ist ein interessanter Verein. Sie mag Phil, sie findet Clint unglaublich entzückend, und Natasha _rockt_.

Darcy findet, sie kann nur davon profitieren, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Ganz abgesehen davon weiß sie gern darüber Bescheid, was in der Welt vor sich geht. Über die nächste Alieninvasion möchte sie nicht ausgerechnet durch Twitter erfahren.

Wenn sie ganz ehrlich ist, hat sie ihre Entscheidung längst getroffen.

 

Phil wird davon geweckt, dass Clint in den niederen Regionen der Bettdecke damit beschäftigt ist, seine Lippen über einen Streifen unerklärlich enthüllter Haut gleiten zu lassen.

Ein verschlafenes Grinsen breitet sich über sein Gesicht aus. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Schlafanzugoberteil zugeknöpft war.“

Clint gibt ein leises Brummen von sich, ehe er einen Moment in seinen Aktivitäten inne hält. „Willst du dich etwa beschweren?“

Phil lüftet die Bettdecke, damit er ihn ansehen kann. „Das würde mir nie einfallen.“

Clint blickt zu ihm auf, seine Augen warm und entspannt im Halbdunkel unter der Bettdecke – dann senkt er seine Lippen wieder auf Phils Haut, sieht Phil durch seine Wimpern an.

Phil hat das Gefühl, sämtliche Selbstkontrolle, die er sich über die Jahre angeeignet hat, verlässt ihn in dem Moment, als Clint den Mund öffnet und direkt über dem Bund seiner Schlafanzughose über seine Haut leckt.

Seinem Mund entkommt ein überraschtes Keuchen, während er sich mit beiden Händen das Bettlaken rechts und links von seinen Hüften greift.

Clint reagiert darauf mit einem rauen Stöhnen, packt seine Hüften, und lässt seine Zähne über die Stelle streichen, während seine Finger sich in Phils Schlafanzughosen krallen.

Der Anblick in Kombination mit Clints Berührungen lässt Phil so heiß werden, dass ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn tritt. Dann presst Clint sein Gesicht tiefer, direkt in Phils Schritt, lässt seine Lippen über dem Stoff an Phils anschwellender Erektion entlang streichen.

Phil beißt die Zähne zusammen, drückt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt – und je lauter er auf Clints Bemühungen reagiert, desto mehr fühlt Clint sich in seinem Handeln bestätigt, desto weniger zögert er, einfach zu tun, wonach ihm der Sinn steht.

Augenblicklich scheint ihm der Sinn danach zu stehen, Phil in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Ich bin bereit, zu spät zum Frühstück zu kommen“, murmelt er heiser in Phils Schritt. „Wenn du das auch bist.“

Es kostet Phil beinahe übermenschliche Kraft, sein Becken ruhig zu halten. „Bereit“, presst er lächelnd hervor. „Sowas von bereit.“

Clints Reaktion darauf ist, ihm mit einem erregten Grinsen die Hosen von den Hüften zu ziehen.

 

„Das“, sagt Darcy mit verschlafener und dennoch faszinierter Stimme, „ist der patriotischste Schlafanzug, den ich je gesehen habe.“

Steve bleibt ertappt in der Küchentür stehen. Er blickt an sich hinab. „Oh“, sagt er mit trockenem Hals. „Ja. Den. Uh. Den hat Tony mir geschenkt.“

Darcy hebt eine amüsierte Augenbraue. „Ach so?“

Steve nickt. „Uhm. Ja.“

Er hat nicht mit Darcy gerechnet. Nicht so früh am Morgen. Nicht in der Küche. Eigentlich hat er nur schnell die Katzen füttern wollen, ehe er duscht und sich anzieht – und jetzt steht er hier, wie ein Idiot, in einem dunkelblauen Schlafanzug mit der amerikanischen Flagge auf der Brust.

Darcy grinst ihn unverschämt an. „Ich fühle mich inspiriert, die Nationalhymne zu singen.“

Steve hebt hilflos die Schultern. „Bitte nicht.“

Ihr Grinsen verwandelt sich in ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern.“

Sie gähnt und hebt ihre Hand vor ihren Mund, und Steve traut sich endlich weiter in die Küche hinein. „Du bist früh auf.“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Die erste Nacht in einem neuen Bett fällt mir immer ein wenig schwer.“

Steve nickt verständnisvoll, selbst wenn er im Krieg gelernt hat, immer und überall schlafen zu können. „Ich nehme an, der vergangene Tag war außerdem ein wenig … ungewöhnlich.“

Sie grinst. „Ungewöhnlich war meine erste Begegnung mit Thor. Das gestern war im Vergleich dazu regelrecht harmlos. Diesmal ist wenigstens niemand vom Himmel gefallen und wurde von mir umgefahren. Obwohl ich nach wie vor behaupte, dass das einzig und allein Janes Schuld war.“

Sein Gesicht muss sein fasziniertes Entsetzen preisgegeben haben, denn sie gestikuliert ihn an den Tisch heran und fordert ihn auf, sich zu ihr zu gesellen. „Es ist eine längere Geschichte, also komm her und hör sie dir an, damit ich nicht am Ende noch wieder einschlafe“, betont sie ungeduldig, als er nicht sofort reagiert. Also setzt Steve sich in Bewegung und lässt sich ihr gegenüber am Küchentisch nieder.

Sie scheint die Katzen bereits gefüttert zu haben, und es ist nicht so, als habe er gerade etwas anderes vor. Abgesehen davon ist er ehrlich interessiert an ihrer Geschichte.

„Bevor ich anfange“, sagt sie dann mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, und lässt ihn sinken, um mit dramatischer Gebärde ihren Morgenmantel zu öffnen, „erklär mir doch bitte, woher Tony weiß, dass er mir einen Schlafanzug schenken muss, der mich aussehen lässt wie ein gigantischer Taser.“

 

Phil hat die Lider so fest zugekniffen, dass er beginnt, Sterne zu sehen – Sterne, die auch dann noch bleiben, als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt, um unfokussiert an die Decke zu starren.

Clints Mund ist heiß und feucht und heiß, und Phil … Phil würde nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass er ein unerfahrener Mann ist – aber das hier ist Clint.

Phil hat lange genug über Clint und ganz besonders über Clints Mund phantasiert, dass die Wirklichkeit daneben verblassen sollte – aber das tut sie nicht.

Phils ganzer Körper ist schrecklich heiß, seine Muskeln sind abwechselnd bis zum Zerreißen angespannt und befallen von grenzenloser Schwäche, und die Geräusche, die Clint macht, tragen nicht unbedingt dazu bei, ihn zu _beruhigen_.

„Mhhm“, macht Clint um seine Erektion herum, genüsslich und hemmungslos, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen, und Phil drückt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt.

Seine rechte Hand findet Clints Kopf, streicht durch sein Haar, und Clint schnurrt zufrieden, schmiegt sich an seine Finger.

Phil hebt ganz automatisch den Kopf, um auf ihn hinab zu sehen. Er kriegt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.

Clints Augen sind schrecklich dunkel, seine Pupillen riesig und schwarz, umgeben von einem dünnen Ring aus Blau, und er starrt mit einem solchen Ausdruck genüsslicher Hingabe zu Phil auf, dass Phil einen Moment lang der Atem stockt.

Clints Lippen sind rot und feucht, spannen sich obszön um Phils Erektion, und Phil kann nicht anders, als seine Finger fester in Clints Haar krallen, und ihn zu sich hoch zerren, damit er ihn küssen kann.

„Du bist so merkwürdig“, keucht Clint, als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösen, und Phil streichelt ihm über die Wange, küsst seinen Mundwinkel. „Weil ich dich unterbreche, um dich zu küssen?“

Clint brummt zustimmend, drückt sein Becken an Phils, damit er sich an ihm reiben kann, und Phil muss kurz wieder die Augen schließen. „Ich bin ein alter Mann, Agent Barton.“

Clint beißt ihm ins Ohrläppchen. „Du bist nicht alt.“

„Ich bin sogar sehr alt.“

Clint hebt seinen Kopf und blickt irritiert auf ihn hinab. „Versuchst du gerade, mich zum Aufhören zu bewegen?“

„Ich versuche, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ich in meiner altersgebeugten Weisheit einen guten Kuss durchaus zu schätzen weiß.“

Ein Grinsen tritt in Clints Augen, und er leckt sich über die Lippen. „Darf ich trotzdem weiter machen, _Sir_?“

Phil grollt, packt ihn sich mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn, bis Clint in seinen Mund hinein wimmert und mit einem fassungslosen Keuchen gegen seine Hüfte kommt.

„Jetzt“, teilt er Clint mit einem äußerst selbstzufriedenen Unterton mit, „darfst du weiter machen.“

Alles, was Clint daraufhin äußert, ist ein hilfloses Fiepen.

 

Steves ernste Stimme ist das Erste, das Natasha hört, als sie sich der Küche nähert.

„Ich bin der Letzte, der dir eine derartige Entscheidung ausreden wollen würde“, sagt er ruhig. „Aber meinst du nicht, dass du dir ein wenig mehr Zeit lassen solltest, ehe du Nägel mit Köpfen machst?“

Natasha hebt eine Augenbraue und räuspert sich leise. „Ich bin im Begriff die Küche zu betreten“, kündigt sie sich an, wartet einen Moment, und erst dann durchschreitet sie den Türrahmen. „Guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen“, erwidern Steve und Darcy im Chor, und Natasha kann nicht anders, als sie überrascht anblinzeln.

Steve trägt noch seinen Schlafanzug. Natasha hat ihn nicht mehr in einem seiner Schlafanzüge gesehen, seit sie seinen Einzug in Tonys Villa mit einer Pyjama-Party gefeiert haben.

Viel verdächtiger ist jedoch, dass Darcy ebenfalls noch ihren Schlafanzug trägt. Nun – es wäre zumindest verdächtig, wäre Steve nicht Steve.

Natasha tritt um die Katzen herum und an den Tisch heran und lässt sich neben Steve und gegenüber von Darcy auf ihren üblichen Stuhl sinken. Wenn sie ehrlich ist, interessiert es sie tatsächlich, worüber sich dieses ungleiche Paar so früh am Morgen unterhalten hat, aber sie wird einen Teufel tun und neugierige Fragen stellen.

Aber Darcy betrachtet sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse, das schon fast an Starren grenzt, und nach einer Weile im Zentrum dieses aufdringlichen Blicks kann Natasha sich schlicht nicht mehr zusammenreißen. „Was?“

Die Frage entfährt ihr etwas bissiger, ein kleinwenig aggressiver als beabsichtigt. Darcy lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Das überrascht Natasha nicht sonderlich. Diese Wahnsinnige hat am vergangenen Abend tatsächlich versucht, Bruce zu _kitzeln_. Nicht einmal Clint ist derartig wagemutig.

Natasha kann nur annehmen, dass sich irgendwo in Darcys Stammbaum entweder ein geisteskranker Adrenalinjunkie mit Nerven aus Stahl oder tatsächlich Tony Stark verbirgt. Sie ist diesem schrecklichen Mann in vielerlei Hinsicht viel zu ähnlich.

„Wie lebt es sich so als SHIELD Agent?“ erkundigt Darcy sich bei ihr, und Natasha macht sich langsam gerade, hebt leicht das Kinn.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, ob man ein Undercover Agent und für den Kampfeinsatz ausgebildet ist, oder etwas zivilere Aufgaben erfüllt“, antwortet sie ruhig. „So oder so muss jeder Agent ein striktes Trainingsprogramm durchlaufen und wird in Selbstverteidigung sowie mindestens einer Fremdsprache ausgebildet – je nach Talent und Neigung des entsprechenden Individuums.“

Darcy legt leicht den Kopf schief, starrt mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und nickt schließlich.

Natasha betrachtet sie eingehend. „Ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass das nicht einfach eine rhetorische Frage war?“

Darcy nickt ein weiteres Mal, dann sieht sie Natasha direkt in die Augen. „Ich will helfen.“

Natasha kann nicht anders, als lächeln. „Ich denke, du hilfst Doktor Foster?“

Darcy beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nicht wirklich. Momentan bin ich nicht viel mehr als ihr unterhaltsames Anhängsel. Die meiste Zeit habe ich keine Ahnung, was sie tut, oder wovon sie redet. Ich schätze, sie hat mich hauptsächlich aus Mitleid behalten.“

Ehe sie weiß, was sie tut, hat Natasha ihre Hand über den Tisch ausgestreckt und Darcys leicht getätschelt. „Wenn das so ist, habe ich den perfekten Job für dich.“

Darcy grinst sie euphorisch an. „Wirklich?“

Es ist derartig erfrischend, dass sie keinerlei Überraschung über Natashas menschliche Geste zeigt, dass Natasha ohne zu zögern nickt. „Ja. Auf Agent Coulson kommt in den nächsten Monaten eine Menge Arbeit zu – und er hat jetzt Clint, der seine Zeit ebenfalls in Anspruch nehmen wird. Er braucht eine persönliche Assistentin.“

Darcys Augen werden groß und rund. „So eine wie Miss Potts es für Tony war?“

Das Mädchen duzt Tony mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihresgleichen sucht, aber sie nennt Pepper Miss Potts. Natasha fühlt sich zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln hingerissen. „Wenn wir Glück haben, ganz genau so eine wie Miss Potts es für Tony war.“

Darcy grinst entzückt, dann hebt sie einen vorsichtigen Zeigefinger. „Können wir die Selbstmörder-Absätze weglassen?“

Neben Natasha stößt Steve ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.

 

Bruce kann es nicht fassen. Er hat verschlafen.

Sowas ist ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert, und er kann sich den unerwarteten Zwischenfall nur mit der Surrealität des vergangenen Abends erklären.

Darcy Lewis hat … sie hat … Sie hat in _Papa Bär_ genannt. Zugegeben, das Mädchen hat zu dem Zeitpunkt halb geschlafen und mit Hershey in ihren Armen insgesamt ausgesehen, als sei sie nicht viel älter als zwölf, aber Bruce findet nicht, dass das als Erklärung ausreicht.

Darcy überfordert ihn in einem Maße, wie selbst Clint es nie getan hat, schert sich nicht eine Sekunde lang um seine kleine Persönlichkeitsspaltung oder den offenbar belanglosen Umstand, dass sie sich verdammt noch mal nicht kennen.

Sie hat keine Angst vor ihm, nicht die geringste.

Vielleicht lässt sich das mit dem Fakt erklären, dass sie Thor zuerst gekannt, und sein außerweltliches Verhalten als Maßstab genommen hat – und neben Thor wirkt Bruce wahrscheinlich so normal wie nur was.

Aber trotzdem. Im Gegensatz zu einem Großteil seiner restlichen Mitbewohner ist Darcy Lewis ein völlig gewöhnliches junges Mädchen.

Anders als Clint musste sie nicht helfen, die Welt zu retten, sie ist nicht gegen eine Alien-Armee angetreten, sie ist kein Avenger, ist kein SHIELD Agent. Sie hat nicht mit Clints Erinnerungen zu kämpfen, schleppt nicht Clints Lebenserfahrungen mit sich herum – Wenn Bruce ganz ehrlich ist, dann versteht er nicht, was sie von ihm will, warum sie sich ausgerechnet zu ihm gesetzt und ihn zum Ziel ihrer bizarren Artigkeiten gemacht hat. Wenn man Bruce fragt, würde Tony sich für so etwas viel eher anbieten.

Bruce ist nicht der Typ, der grinst und stillhält, wenn attraktive junge Frauen ihm mit spitzen Fingern in die Rippen pieken. Bruce ist nicht der Typ, dem attraktive junge Frauen mehr als die zwingend nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Aber die hat er ganz zweifellos gehabt – ihre Aufmerksamkeit. In überwältigendem Maße. Er weiß, dass sie nur freundlich sein und ihn kennenlernen will. Er weiß bloß nicht, wieso.

Sie braucht ihn nicht auf die Art, wie Clint ihn gebraucht hat. (Und vielleicht sogar immer noch braucht. Clint hat ihn nicht fallen gelassen, seit Coulson wieder da ist. Clint sucht noch immer seine Nähe, hat sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht geändert.)

Was Bruce aber am meisten beunruhigt, ist dass Darcy, ohne ihr wirklich ähnlich zu sein, ihn so schrecklich an Betty erinnert, dass es ihm tatsächlich Bauchschmerzen verursacht.

Er hatte gehofft, er würde irgendwann aufhören, sie zu vermissen.

Der Gedanke nimmt ihn derartig in Anspruch, dass er auf halbem Weg von seinem Zimmer zur Küche ist, ehe ihm auffällt, dass er noch seinen Schlafanzug trägt.

Er seufzt und geht bedächtig weiter. Dieses eine Mal wird er wohl damit durchkommen. Es ist nicht so, als würde Tony jemals angemessen angezogen in der Küche auftauchen.

 

Thor steht vor Janes Zimmertür und ist sich nicht sicher, ob es sich schickt, sie zu wecken und zum Frühstück abzuholen.

Sie hat es ihm in der vergangenen Nacht untersagt, sie in ihre Gemächer zu begleiten, hat gesagt, es sei zu früh – und ihm dann einen solch süßen Abschiedskuss gegeben, dass ihn allein die Erinnerung daran die halbe Nacht wach gehalten hat.

Thor ist sich schrecklich bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie man um midgardische Frauen wirbt. (Er hat allerdings eine gefestigte Ahnung, dass Jane es ganz und gar nicht zu schätzen wüsste, würde er ihr einen ausgehöhlten Trollkopf zum Geschenk machen. Selbst seine Mutter war von diesem Tribut alles andere als angetan – auch wenn sie das seinem Vater gegenüber nicht offen gezeigt hat. Ausgehöhlte Köpfe aller Art fallen also weg.)

Wäre Jane die Lady Sif, er würde ihr Komplimente über ihr Geschick im Kampf machen, würde ihr eine neue Klinge für ihr Schwert anfertigen lassen, eine bessere Rüstung.

Aber Jane ist keine Kriegerin. Sie ist Wissenschaftlerin. Thor ist sich nicht völlig sicher, was genau mit diesem Titel einher geht. Tony und Bruce sind ebenfalls Wissenschaftler, aber ihre Interessengebiete liegen so weit auseinander, dass Thor nicht das Gefühl hat, dass dieser allumfassende Begriff tatsächlich angebracht ist. Und Thor weiß, dass Tony sich stets über eine Tasse frischen Kaffees freut, dass Bruce Tee bevorzugt – was Janes bevorzugtes Heißgetränk ist, weiß er hingegen nicht.

Am vergangenen Morgen hat sie sich zwar von Tony einen Kaffee machen lassen, später jedoch mit Bruce eine Tasse Tee getrunken. Thor ist verwirrt. Er braucht Hilfe.

Vielleicht sollte er Steven oder Bruce um Rat fragen – beide Männer scheinen sich ganz außergewöhnlich gut mit den Frauen des Hauses zu verstehen. Er ist guter Dinge, dass sie ihm in seinem Kampf um Janes Zuneigung treu zur Seite stehen werden.

Anklopfen muss er jetzt trotzdem alleine. Er bekommt keine Reaktion auf sein relativ zurückhaltendes Signal, also versucht er es ein weiteres Mal, ein wenig nachdrücklicher. Das Ergebnis ist ein lang gezogenes Murren von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Nach einer kurzen stummen Debatte mit sich selbst öffnet Thor diese Tür einen Spalt breit, versucht, möglichst viel vom Inneren des Zimmers zu betrachten, ohne sich eines Einbruchs in Janes Räumlichkeiten schuldig zu machen.

Er kommt nicht wirklich weit mit diesem Vorhaben. Alles was er sieht, ist ein Mob dunkelbraunen Haars, der an Janes Bettdecke angehaftet zu sein scheint. Es erscheint Thor einigermaßen unwahrscheinlich, dass sich das Haar seiner Liebsten über Nacht verselbständigt hat.

Er stößt die Tür ganz auf und betritt ihr Zimmer.

Jane liegt noch im Bett, die Decke bis halb über ihren Kopf gezogen, während beinahe ihr kompletter Unterleib – gehüllt in ein midgardisches Schlafgewand, das mit dem Periodensystem der Elemente bedruckt ist – bloß liegt.

Thor beugt sich mit einem Lächeln über sie. Ihr Unwille, sich einem neuen Tag entgegen zu stellen, erinnert ihn an Fandral. „Jane.“

Sie grummelt etwas Unverständliches und dreht ihm den Rücken zu.

Thor beißt sich auf die Unterlippe in einem Versuch, sein verständnisvolles Grinsen im Zaum zu halten, legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und dreht sie auf den Rücken. „Jane.“

Sie kneift die Augen zu, verzieht ihr ganzes Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Unzufriedenheit. „Was?“

„Wünschst du nicht, mit unseren Freunden gemeinsam den neuen Tag zu begehen?“

„Whoa?“ lautet ihre überforderte Antwort, und Thor begreift, dass Jane ein wissenschaftliches Genie sein mag – aber nicht ehe sie ihren ersten Kaffee getrunken hat.

Er befreit sie vorsichtig aus den Falten ihrer Bettdecke und hebt sie dann auf seine Arme. „Ich werde dir bei deinem Kampf gegen die Dämonen des Schlafs zur Seite stehen“, verspricht er lächelnd – und sie murmelt etwas Beifälliges und lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Thor geht optimistisch davon aus, dass sie nichts gegen seine Unterstützung einzuwenden hat.

 

Bruce hat kaum einen halben Schritt in die Küche hinein gemacht, da schalmeit es ihm auch schon entgegen: „Oh Gott, Bruce, mach mir Kaffee, bitte, bitte – mach mir Kaffee!“

Er prallt beinahe vor der drängenden Verzweiflung in Darcys Stimme zurück, dann lässt er seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen. „Was genau hält dich davon ab, Steve oder Natasha um Hilfe zu bitten?“

Darcy, die auf einem der Küchenstühle residiert, indem sie ihre Füße auf das Möbelstück gezogen und ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie gebettet hat, macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade. „JARVIS!“

_Ja, Miss Darcy?_

„Warum hast du behauptet, ich müsse auf Bruce oder Tony warten, wenn ich Kaffee will?“

_Ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Kaffee in diesem Haus mit mehr Genuss konsumiert wird, wenn Master Bruce oder Mister Stark ihn zubereiten, Miss Darcy._

„Du hast es klingen lassen, als seien sie die Einzigen, die die Kaffeemaschine bedienen können!“

_Ich muss doch sehr bitten_ , gibt JARVIS so trocken wie nur was zurück. _Captain Rogers ist ein taktisches Genie, und Agentin Romanov wird von SHIELD für Einsätze mit höchster Gefahrenstufe eingesetzt. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass sie sich von einer Kaffeemaschine überfordern ließen? Abgesehen davon lautete Ihre exakte Frage, was man in diesem Haus für eine Tasse Kaffee mit perfekt aufgeschäumter Milch tun müsse. Allein Ihre Forderung nach Perfektion ließ mich Ihnen raten, auf Master Bruce oder Mister Stark zu warten. Andernfalls hätte ich Ihnen in Ihrem Unterfangen selbstverständlich höchstpersönlich assistiert._

Darcy starrt amüsiert an die Decke. „Und sollte jemand zweifeln, kannst du Skynet dreimal in die Tasche stecken, korrekt?“

_In der Tat, Miss Darcy. Sollte es mir jemals einfallen, die Menschheit ausrotten zu wollen, werde ich sie ganz sicher zuallererst daran hindern, Zeitmaschinen jeglicher Form zu entwickeln._

Darcy schnaubt, Natasha hebt eine skeptische Augenbraue, und Steve sieht völlig entsetzt aus.

„Kaffee. Kommt sofort“, sagt Bruce gelassen und tritt an die entsprechende Maschine heran.

„Err“, macht Steve zurückhaltend, im gleichen Moment, als Natasha sich verhalten räuspert. „Ich hätte auch gern einen Kaffee“, sagt er schuldbewusst.

„Ich auch“, fügt Natasha mit einem Hauch mehr Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme hinzu.

JARVIS’ schmucke Selbstzufriedenheit ist in der ganzen Küche zu spüren, selbst wenn er keinen Ton von sich gibt.

„Meiner zuerst!“ verlangt Darcy mit einem leicht hysterischen Lachen. „Denn im Gegensatz zu euch Superhelden hab ich wirklich keine Ahnung, wie die Kaffeemaschine funktioniert – und bin nicht einfach nur zu faul!“

Ehe Bruce sich stoppen kann, hat er ihr über seine Schulter hinweg ein Lächeln zugeworfen. „Ich kann es dir zeigen?“

Eine halbe Sekunde später steht sie an seiner Seite, hält eine Tüte mit frischen Kaffeebohnen in der einen, und eine Packung Milch in der anderen Hand. „Ich bin bereit!“

Bruce schätzt, dass es ok ist, dass sie ihn an Betty erinnert.

Kurz nachdem dieser Gedanke ihn passiert hat, trägt Thor einem allen äußeren Anschein nach tote Jane Foster, kostümiert als Periodensystem, in die Küche.

Es verspricht ganz eindeutig, ein unterhaltsamer Morgen zu werden.

 

Tony ist ein bisschen … nicht direkt unzufrieden. Er würde es nicht _unzufrieden_ nennen. Er hat einen enormen Kaffee in Reichweite, um seinen Küchentisch herum sitzen erfreulich viele Personen, die er tatsächlich gut leiden kann – aber Pepper ist nicht da.

Zugegeben, Clint und Phil sind auch nicht da, aber für ihre Abwesenheit drängt sich Tony eine mögliche Erklärung auf – und zwar eine, die er hemmungslos zu nutzen gedenkt.

Phils Reaktion, wenn er vor Steve auf Sex angesprochen wird, lässt sich mit der eines schamhaften Großvaters vergleichen. Für Tony ist es eine nicht enden wollende Quelle des Entzückens.

Nicht so entzückend ist allerdings Peppers Abwesenheit. Sie musste bereits vor dem Frühstück in die Stadt fahren, um dort vermutlich Unaussprechliches zur Besänftigung der Teilhaber von Stark Enterprises zu tun. Tony ist nicht sicher, wieso die schon wieder sauer auf ihn sind. (In den letzten drei Wochen war er unglaublich artig. Muss an all der Schmuserei mit Steve liegen.)

Vielleicht muss Pepper also auch gar nicht die Teilhaber besänftigen. Vielleicht muss sie einfach nur arbeiten.

Jedenfalls hat sie versprochen, zum Abendessen zurück zu sein. Dieses eine Mal wusste Tony es tatsächlich besser, als zu versuchen, sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Er hat ihr den Job aufs Auge gedrückt, und sie macht ihn besser, als er je gekonnt hätte – hauptsächlich, weil sie ihn tatsächlich ernst nimmt. Den Job. Nicht Tony.

Tony seufzt. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie sich herausstellen soll – er zieht Darcys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ich habe eine Frage“, beginnt sie betriebsam. In Tonys Ohren klingt das wie eine Drohung. Sie hält eine seiner größten Kaffeetassen in ihren Fingern und fixiert ihn darüber hinweg auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn erschreckend an Natasha erinnert.

„Wo hast du diese famosen Schlafanzüge her – ganz besonders die von Bruce und Steve?“ lautet dann schließlich ihre reichlich unerwartete Frage. „Ich will meinem Dad auch so einen besorgen!“

Tony kann nicht sagen, ob er hingerissen oder stellvertretend für Steve und Bruce empört sein soll. „Für deinen Dad?“ fragt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich hier tatsächlich wohnen bleibe, gibt mir das die perfekte Ausrede, ihm bis ans Ende aller Tage Themengeschenke zu machen. Und weil er in Grün fabelhaft aussehen wird und ein riesiger Captain America Fan ist, dachte ich, ich fang damit an.“

„Was soll das heißen – wenn?“ fragt Jane sie beunruhigt. „Du hast doch gesagt, du -“

„Ich bleibe, ich bleibe“, beruhigt Darcy sie eilig. „Zumindest in der Stadt. „Aber ich kann wirklich nicht von Tony verlangen, dass er mich langfristig bei sich aufnimmt. Immerhin bin ich hier nicht wirklich … ähm … von Wert.“

Tony wirft ihr seine zusammengeknüllte Serviette an den Kopf. „Hast du die frühen Stunden dieses Morgens mit Steve verbracht, oder woher kommt diese plötzliche und höchstgradig unangebrachte Bescheidenheit?“

Darcy starrt ihn an. Zu seiner Linken hüstelt Steve ein wenig. Tony hebt eine weitere Augenbraue. „Das würde ich nur zu gern hören. Bitte – klärt mich über die Abenteuer auf, die ihr heute früh zusammen erlebt habt.“

Neben ihm stößt Steve ein lang gezogenes Seufzen tiefster Seelenqual aus. „ _Tony._ “

„Komm mir nicht mit _Tony_ – was hast du mit der jungen Dame angestellt, dass sie plötzlich aus meinem Heim fliehen will?“

Steve tappt in die Falle, wie er es immer tut. „Ich habe gar nichts mit ihr angestellt, Tony, wir haben einfach nur in deiner Küche -“

„In der _Küche_ , Steven?“ unterbricht Tony ihn schnurrend. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich entsetzt oder ganz schrecklich stolz auf dich sein soll!“

Steve verfällt in verstocktes Schweigen. Tony klaubt Hershey vom Boden auf, der neben seinem Stuhl offenbar darauf wartet, dass es Futter vom Himmel regnet.

„Nun zu Ihnen, junge Dame“, sagt er streng und gestikuliert mit Hershey in der Hand in Darcys Richtung. „Wie können Sie davon ausgehen, Sie seien für das Wohlergehen der Lebewesen in diesem Haus nicht von Wert? Dieser Kater hier zum Beispiel sieht in Ihnen eine unverzichtbare Bezugsperson. Wenn Sie plötzlich wieder aus seinem Leben verschwänden, würde das seine Entwicklung irreparabel schädigen.“

Hershey gibt ein unzufriedenes Maunzen von sich, als Tony ein wenig zu energisch mit ihm gestikuliert, und Darcy stellt prompt ihren Kaffee beiseite, und langt über den Tisch um ihn Tony abzunehmen.

„Na gut“, sagt sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und halb ins Fell des Katers hinein. „Dann bleibe ich eben. Sonst wird das arme Vieh am Ende noch durch dich irreparabel geschädigt.“

„Alle Anwesenden, die soeben voller Entsetzen festgestellt haben, dass Tony Stark eines Tages einen brauchbaren Vater abgeben könnte, heben die Hand“, lautet Natashas Tonys Meinung nach höchst überflüssiger Beitrag.

Tony umgibt sich mit einer Aura purer Empörung, als mit Ausnahme von Thor nach und nach alle die Hände heben – selbst Bruce und Steve.

„Bruce, ich werde dich von nun an Brutus rufen“, informiert er ihn schnippisch. Bruce gibt ihm einen Keks. Natasha erkundigt sich bei Thor, warum er als Einziger seine Hand nicht gehoben hat.

Thor runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum es mich mit Entsetzen erfüllen sollte, dass unser Freund über die Befähigung verfügt, ein Leben, das ihm anvertraut worden ist, auf seinem Weg zu behüten. Denn dass er diese Befähigung besitzt, muss doch jedem bewusst sein, der auch nur die kürzeste Periode in seiner Gesellschaft verbringt – und eine solche Eignung ist viel weniger Grund für Entsetzen als aufrichtige Freude.“

Tony starrt ihn an, absolut und völlig sprachlos.

 

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung“, sagt Phil betriebsam und blickt entschieden niemandem am Küchentisch direkt ins Gesicht. Genau so wenig versucht er, einen Grund für diese Verspätung anzugeben.

„Was haben wir verpasst?“ erkundigt Clint sich bei der Tischrunde und blickt sich um. „Ist Bruce schon in sein Labor verschwunden?“

Natasha brummt zustimmend. „Tonys Befähigung zum Vater scheint ihn schwer getroffen zu haben.“

Phil hält darin inne, sich den Stuhl neben Clint zurückziehen zu wollen. „Was?“

„Hört endlich auf, so gemein zu Tony zu sein“, beschwert Darcy sich jetzt zu allem Überfluss. „Er war bloß nett zu mir.“

„Du bist ab jetzt mein offizieller Liebling“, informiert Tony sie ernst. „Allerhöchstens vielleicht nach Thor.“

„Ach komm“, sagt Clint mit einem Schnauben, greift sich die letzten Brötchen und macht sich daran, eines davon für Phil aufzuschneiden, während Phil doch noch neben ihm Platz nimmt. „Wir alle wissen, dass Steve deine große Liebe ist.“

Steve gibt ein überfordertes Ächzen von sich.

„Meine große Liebe ist augenblicklich damit beschäftigt, das Geld zu verdienen, das es dir ermöglicht, hier in Saus und Braus zu leben, Barton“, informiert Tony ihn bissig. „Und da wir gerade von Saus und Braus reden – ich will schwer hoffen, du hast unseren Invaliden mit deinen niederen Bedürfnissen in den jungen Stunden dieses Tages nicht allzu sehr überfordert? Nicht, dass er so aussehen würde, aber ich schätze, seine Zeit im Captain America Backofen hat unseren guten Phil noch weit kompetenter zurückgelassen, als er sowieso schon war. Was Steve angeht – Steve hat sich heute früh über mein Einfühlungsvermögen entsetzt gezeigt und ist dementsprechend nicht länger der Stern meiner Existenz. Hah. Stern.“

Steve – ungewohnt gleichgültig gegenüber der Erwähnung von niederen Bedürfnissen – setzt einen absolut unfairen Hundeblick auf. Vermutlich nicht mal mit Absicht. Phil ist äußerst erleichtert, dass Tonys dumme Bemerkungen ihn nicht in allzu große Verlegenheit gebracht haben.

 _Sir_ , meldet JARVIS sich plötzlich mit besorgtem Unterton zu Wort, _Doktor Roberts befindet sich in der Lobby._

Clint hebt ruckartig den Kopf. „Was? Wieso?“

Phil runzelt die Stirn. „Du hast ihn rein gelassen?“

_Er hat um ein Gespräch mit Master Bruce gebeten_ , erwidert JARVIS entschuldigend. _Master Bruce hat sich mit seiner Bitte einverstanden erklärt._

„Du hast Bruce schon Bescheid gesagt?“ Jetzt klingt Clint geradezu entsetzt.

_Das ist korrekt, Agent Barton, er befindet sich in diesem Moment auf dem Weg zur Lobby._

Clint ist von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und aus der Küche gerannt, noch ehe JARVIS seinen Satz ganz beendet hat. Tony und Phil erheben sich ebenfalls.

„JARVIS, wenn ich ganz offen sprechen darf, das war eine selten dämliche Idee“, setzt Tony ihn in Kenntnis, während er Seite an Seite mit Phil den Flur hinab eilt.

 _Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir_ , erwidert JARVIS, und er klingt tatsächlich schuldbewusst. _Master Bruce wirkte völlig ausgeglichen, als er dem Gespräch zugestimmt hat._

„Und jetzt ist er das nicht mehr?“ hakt Phil nach und beschleunigt gleichzeitig mit Tony seinen Schritt.

 _Seine Herzrate hat sich alarmierend beschleunigt_ , lautet JARVIS’ knappe Antwort.

Tony stößt einen leisen Fluch aus – und dann haben sie die Lobby erreicht.

Der Anblick, der sie dort empfängt, ist nicht der, den sie erwartet haben. Zunächst mal ist Bruce noch Bruce. Clint hängt an ihm wie ein besonders liebevolles Faultier, und reibt ihm mit beiden Händen über den Rücken. Doktor Roberts steht zwei Schritte von beiden entfernt, und scheint sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er das Lächeln zulassen, das versucht, sich über sein Gesicht auszubreiten, oder ob er weiter auf seinem Gesichtsausdruck trauriger Unsicherheit beharren soll.

Tony bleibt ruckartig stehen, atmet tief durch – und macht auf der Stelle kehrt. „Ich geb die Entwarnung.“

Damit verschwindet er zurück in Richtung Küche.

„Clint“, ertönt Bruces leicht gedämpfte Stimme. „Es geht mir gut. Du kannst mich loslassen.“

Clint tut dies mit deutlichem Zögern. Dann dreht er sich langsam zu Doktor Roberts um. Phil hat ihn noch nie jemanden derartig drohend anstarren sehen – zumindest nicht zivil.

Das Wissen, dass er es für Bruce tut – dass er nicht um seiner selbst willen auf Konfrontationskurs geht, löst ein schon beinahe schmerzhaftes Ziehen in Phils Brust aus.

Clint wird so gut wie nie aggressiv, wird kaum jemals laut. Phil bewundert ihn dafür. Manch anderer in Clints Situation – mit seinen Kindheitserfahrungen – würde ein Ventil darin suchen, würde die Erniedrigung und die Gewalt und die verletzenden Worte weitergeben wollen, die er so reichlich erfahren hat.

Aber Clint hat sich selbst versprochen, dass er besser ist als das, dass er nicht zum Abbild seines Vaters werden würde. Phil ist unglaublich stolz auf ihn, dass er den Unterschied machen kann – dass er für Bruce die Grenze sehen und gerade so weit überschreiten kann, wie er für nötig hält.

„Ich will schwer hoffen, dass er dich nicht aufgeregt hat“, sagt Clint jetzt leise und schickt einen weiteren unfreundlichen Blick in Richtung Roberts. Bruce legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Er hat mich nicht im Geringsten aufgeregt. Er hat sich bei mir bedankt, Clint.“

Phil hebt beide Augenbrauen vor Verwunderung, Clint verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach so?“

Roberts nickt. „Mein gestriges Verhalten war unentschuldbar, Agent Barton. Hätte Mr. Banner mich nicht aufgehalten -“

Alle Aggressivität weicht auf einen Schlag aus Clint und er lässt die Schultern hängen. „Sie haben nur Ihren Job gemacht.“

Roberts sieht aus, als leide er körperliche Schmerzen. „Das habe ich weiß Gott nicht getan. Von dem Moment an, als ich dieses Haus betreten habe, habe ich meinem Beruf Schande bereitet, und Sie ganz und gar falsch behandelt. Sie haben Besseres verdient, Agent Barton.“

Clint sieht aus, als habe Roberts versucht, sich auf Suaheli mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sind Sie für eine weitere Sitzung hier?“

Phil stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. Wenn Roberts auch nur daran denkt, dann -

„Das bin ich nicht“, sagt Roberts leise. „Ich bin ganz offensichtlich noch lange nicht wieder dienstfähig. Ich bin hier, um mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen – und um Ihnen die Karte einer Kollegin hier zu lassen.“

Er zieht die besagte Karte aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und hält sie Clint entgegen. Clint akzeptiert sie wie in Trance. Dann macht er sich plötzlich sehr gerade. „Es tut mir sehr leid für … für ihren Sohn.“

Phil muss seine rechte Hand zur Faust ballen und seine Nägel in seinen Handballen bohren. Eine derartige Beileidsbekundung aus Clints Mund ist … es ist so ein riesiger Schritt für ihn.

Roberts scheint das zu realisieren. Selbst wenn Clint in ihren Sitzungen nie sonderlich kooperativ war, so hat er dem Mann doch mehr anvertraut als manch Anderem.

„Vielen Dank, Agent Barton“, erwidert er leise, sichtlich berührt. Ein paar Sekunden lang kämpft Clint darum, den Blickkontakt zu ihm aufrecht zu erhalten, dann starrt er ruckartig zu Boden.

„Sie haben mich gestern an ihn erinnert, Agent Barton“, sagt Roberts mit geistesabwesender Stimme. „Mein Bruder hat ein ziemliches Temperament. Kyle war manchmal der Einzige, der ihn beruhigen konnte.“

Phil kann sich nicht entscheiden, wen dieser Vergleich mehr zu treffen scheint – Clint oder Bruce.

Roberts räuspert sich. „Sie werden feststellen, dass Doktor Scotts nicht auf SHIELDs Gehaltsliste steht“, sagt er mit bemüht professionellem Tonfall. „Aber sie ist eine der Besten ihres Fachs und …“ Er zögert einen Moment, atmet tief durch. „Und ich glaube, dass ihre Methoden Ihnen gut tun werden, Agent Barton.“

Clint stellt sein Studium des Fußbodens kurzfristig ein, und sieht Roberts fragend an. „Ach so?“

Roberts wagt ein kurzes, unsicheres Lächeln. „Ich denke schon. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob Direktor Fury sie sich leisten kann. Die Situation im Hauptquartier ist augenblicklich ein wenig … angespannt.“

Clint schluckt trocken, räuspert sich. „Im Notfall habe ich … wohlhabende ... Freunde.“

Er blinzelt, scheint nicht fassen zu können, dass das Wort in diesem Zusammenhang tatsächlich über seine Lippen gekommen ist. Phil geht es ähnlich. Besonders, weil er ganz offensichtlich von Tony gesprochen hat.

Roberts’ Blick ist plötzlich so durchdringend, wie er es vor der Invasion und dem Tod seines Sohnes war. „Dann muss ich mir um Sie keine Sorgen mehr machen, wie es scheint.“


	6. Chapter 6

Steve erhebt sich vom Tisch und kommt Tony entgegen, als er die Küche betritt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Dieses eine Mal ist er so leise, dass tatsächlich nur Tony ihn hören kann.

Tony nickt ihm zu. „Bruce hat sich nicht über Roberts aufgeregt – zumindest nicht so sehr, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssten.“

Steve entkommt unwillkürlich ein erleichtertes Seufzen, dann strafft er die Schultern. „Was will Roberts von ihm?“

Tony fixiert seinen Blick auf den Fußboden. „Das weiß ich nicht. Für eine Erklärung bin ich nicht lange genug geblieben.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn, legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Hat sie dich nicht interessiert?“

Tonys Haltung spannt sich ein wenig an. „Ich finde nicht, dass es mich etwas angeht. Barton scheint nicht zu wollen, dass wir wissen, wer genau Roberts ist.“

Steve bleibt einen Moment lang still, betrachtet eingehend Tonys Gesicht, ehe er meint, eine befriedigende Antwort formuliert zu haben. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Clint es dir übel nähme, wenn du ihn danach fragst.“

Tony hebt den Blick, sieht ihm in die Augen, und Steve legt ihm unwillkürlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber ich glaube außerdem, dass er deine Zurückhaltung zu schätzen weiß.“

Tony lächelt ein bisschen. „Ach ja?“

Steve gibt das Lächeln zurück – ein wenig selbstbewusster, aufmunternd. „Selbst wenn nicht – Ich weiß sie zu schätzen.“

Tony lehnt sich leicht in seine Richtung. „Du willst dir bloß deinen Platz am Firmament meiner Zuneigung zurück erschleichen.“

„Du hast mich glatt durchschaut“, erwidert Steve lächelnd. „Funktioniert es?“

Über Tonys Gesicht gleitet ein liebevolles Grinsen. „Ich mag leicht zu haben sein, Steven, aber ich bin nicht so leicht zu haben.“

„Oh mein Gott – ihr seid ja herzallerliebst“, reißt Darcys Stimme sie aus ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit. „Ist das normal für euch?“

„Völlig normal“, sagt Natasha trocken. „Ich bewundere Pepper dafür, mit welcher Gemütsruhe sie ihre Romanze toleriert.“

Thor wirft ihr einen verwirrten Blick unter gerunzelten Brauen zu. „Ich verstehe nicht. Ist Antony der Lady Pepper nicht in Treue ergeben?“

Ein Schatten zieht über Tonys Gesicht auf, und Steve räuspert sich alarmiert.

„Er ist ihr in völliger Treue ergeben“, sagt Natasha dann leise. „Ich wollte nichts andeuten, Tony.“ Sie dreht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Entschuldige bitte.“

Sein antwortendes Lächeln ist ein wenig gequält. Thor wirft Natasha einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Es schickt sich nicht, über die Gefühle eines Kriegers für seine Kampfgefährten zu spotten. Sie mögen sich mit denen für seine Herzensdame vergleichen lassen, mögen die gleiche Treue und Ergebenheit in ihm inspirieren – aber die Beständigkeit eines Mannes gegenüber seiner Geliebten ist unantastbar.“

„Lieber _Gott_ “, sagt Tony schwach und drückt sein Gesicht an Steves Schulter, die trotz Steves Bemühungen, nicht zu lachen, leichten Zuckungen unterworfen ist.

„Das ist richtig“, sagt Jane, die inzwischen drei Tassen Kaffe inhaliert hat, mit einer nicht zu übersehenden Aura von Besitzerstolz. „Und er ist _mein_ lieber Gott.“

„Wenn ihr nicht sofort damit aufhört, hier Liebe und Einigkeit zu verbreiten“, sagt Darcy mit einem Hauch von Entrüstung in der Stimme, „dann wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mich Natasha an den Hals zu werfen.“

 

Clint wirkt noch immer ein wenig geschockt, als Roberts sich schon längst von ihnen verabschiedet, und Tonys Auffahrt verlassen hat. Er steht noch immer da, wo Roberts ihn zurückgelassen hat, mitten in der Lobby, Doktor Scotts Visitenkarte in der Hand, und starrt auf das Stück rechteckige Pappe hinab, als würde es in fremden Zungen zu ihm sprechen.

Phil wartet geduldig darauf, dass er aus seiner Trance erwacht. Bruce scheint nicht ganz so geduldig zu sein. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit der Karte?“

Clint blinzelt, hebt den Blick an, und seine Augen sind ein wenig verwirrt, viel zu verletzlich. „Hier steht, dass Doktor Scotts Spezialistin für Kinderpsychologie ist.“

Phil tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Bruce. Bruce räuspert sich leise. „Und?“

Clint dreht die Karte in seinen geschickten Fingern. „Ich bin kein Kind.“

Bruce verlagert sein Gewicht vom rechten aufs linke Bein und wieder zurück. „Darf ich die Karte mal sehen?“

Clint überreicht sie ihm mit bereitwilliger Selbstverständlichkeit. Phil kann sich nicht länger beherrschen, tritt an ihn heran und legt ihm seinen Arm um die Hüfte.

Bruce studiert derweil die Visitenkarte als weise sie den Weg nach El Dorado. „Hm“, macht er schließlich und hebt leicht die Schultern. „Ich schätze, sie ist nicht ausschließlich Kinderpsychologin.“ Er gibt Clint die Visitenkarte zurück.

„Aber warum würde Doktor Roberts mir jemanden empfehlen, dessen Spezialgebiet die Kinderpsychologie ist?“ fragt Clint leise.

Phil und Bruce tauschen einen weiteren Blick. Clint stößt prompt seine Hüfte gegen Phils. „Oh, hört schon damit auf. Ich bin kein Kind!“

„Das nicht“, gibt Phil bereitwillig zu.

„Aber man könnte durchaus sagen, dass du dir deinen jungenhaften Charme bewahrt hast“, sagt Bruce mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

„Deine jugendliche Frische“, stimmt Phil ihm zu.

„Deine kindliche Unbeschwertheit“, ergänzt Bruce – und jetzt ist sein Lächeln nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig. Jetzt leuchtet es schon beinahe.

Clint starrt sie an, abwechselnd, lässt seinen Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her schweifen. „Ihr denkt wirklich, dass das hier eine gute Idee ist?“

Phil reckt den Hals und küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. „Ich denke, dass Roberts' Verständnis für deinen Charakter bei weitem nicht so miserabel war, wie du mir des Öfteren weismachen wolltest.“

 

Der Rest des Vormittags vergeht ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Jane verfolgt Bruce in sein Labor und löchert ihn mit Fragen, bis er nicht mehr weiß wo ihm der Sinn steht. Aber wenn er ehrlich ist, dann genießt er ihr Interesse. Besonders, als sie damit anfängt, ihre eigenen Theorien vor ihm auszubreiten, und ihn um seine Meinung befragt.

Es versetzt ihn in die Zeit vor seinem Unfall zurück, in die Zeit vor dem Hulk – als er Wissenschaftler war und nichts sonst.

Steve begibt sich mit Clint, Natasha und Tony zur Trainingsanlage. Thor geht ebenfalls mit, selbst wenn er das letzte Lebewesen auf der Erde ist, das etwas so Unwürdiges wie _Training_ benötigen würde. Da Jane anderweitig beschäftigt ist, hat er schlicht nichts Besseres zu tun.

Natasha schlägt vor, dass er Steve ein wenig das Leben schwer macht, und der Donnergott widmet sich dieser Aufgabe mit bemerkenswertem Ernst. Die ersten zwanzig Minuten lang kommen Clint, Tony und Natasha kaum dazu, selbst etwas zu tun, weil sie die ganze Zeit inne halten und starren müssen.

„Wenn er Steve umbringt“, zischt Tony Natasha schließlich leise zu, „dann ist das deine Schuld.“

Ihre Antwort besteht darin, ihn mit einem Schulterwurf auf die Matte zu befördern. Clint leistet begeisterten Szenenapplaus und springt aus dem Weg, als Tony nach ihm tritt.

Weit ab von all der Aufregung und wissenschaftlichen Debatte sitzt Phil Coulson auf seinem üblichen Platz auf dem Sofa, ein Stark Pad in der Hand, eine Tasse Kaffee auf dem Beistelltisch zu seiner Rechten – und Darcy Lewis auf dem Sofa zu seiner Linken.

„Natasha hat gesagt, es wäre der perfekte Job für mich“, behauptet sie stur. Phil hebt eine zweifelnde Augenbraue. „Selbst wenn sie das gesagt hat – und ich möchte keinesfalls andeuten, dass sie damit Unrecht hat – Ich brauche schlicht keine Assistentin, Miss Lewis.“

Darcy rollt mit den Augen. „Vornamen, Phil. Wir wohnen im selben Haus.“

Er räuspert sich. „Ich benötige keine Assistentin, Darcy.“

Sie lässt ihre Lider herabsinken, bis nur noch ein Drittel ihrer Augen unter ihren langen Wimpern sichtbar ist, und zieht ihm eine skeptische Schnute. „Ach nein?“

Er räuspert sich. „Nein.“

Sie bleibt einen Moment lang still, taxiert ihn unter ihren Wimpern heraus, und Phil ahnt, dass sie ihn durchschaut hat.

„Ich bin ein wenig überrascht“, sagt sie dann auch leise. „Ich hatte diese Reaktion von Steve erwartet – aber ganz bestimmt nicht von dir.“

Er starrt sie an. „Steve hält es für eine gute Idee, dass du SHIELD beitrittst?“

Sie räuspert sich. „Es stellt sich raus, dass Steve genügend Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Pflichtgefühl hat, dass es für drei Leute reichen würde. Er findet es gut, dass ich meinen Teil leisten möchte.“

Phil muss ihrem Blick ausweichen. „Es ist ein gefährlicher Job, Darcy.“

Sie stöhnt leise auf. „Das weiß ich! Deswegen will ich ihn doch machen! Nein, halt“, unterbricht sie sich und hebt die Hand um ihn auszubremsen, als Phil einen strengen Blick aufsetzt. „Das ist falsch raus gekommen.“

Phils Blick wird dementsprechend bedeutend weniger streng und stattdessen so geduldig wie nur möglich, und sie fährt aufgeregt fort. „Ich will vorbereitet sein. Ich will wissen, was in der Welt vor sich geht. Ich will mich verteidigen können. Ich will Teil dieses Teams sein.“

Phil seufzt leise auf. „Aber du bist -“

„Erwachsen genug, um das entscheiden zu können“, unterbricht sie ihn vehement. „Aber ich bin kein Teil dieses Teams. Ich bin ein unterhaltsames Anhängsel. Ich will kein unterhaltsames Anhängsel sein. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht als Assistentin willst – aber bei SHIELD bewerben werde ich mich auf jeden Fall. Und ich möchte an dieser Stelle angemerkt haben, dass ich mein Politikwissenschaftsstudium mit wehenden Fahnen bestanden habe – ich war die Zweitbeste meines Jahrganges. Abgesehen davon bin ich unschlagbar mit meinem Taser. Frag Thor.“

Phil muss einmal tief durchatmen. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich einem anderen Handler und einem anderen Team überlasse, dann musst du völlig realitätsfremd sein.“

Sie grinst plötzlich. „Ich wusste, dass diese Masche ziehen würde.“ Sie fördert ein Stark Pad zutage, dass wesentlich schnittiger aussieht als Phils. Es ist außerdem knallgrün.

Phil mustert es fasziniert. „Woher hast du das?“

Sie grinst noch ein wenig breiter. „Von Tony, woher sonst? Für meinen ersten Tag im Job – und als Ersatz für meinen iPod. Er hat’s mir nach dem Frühstück zugesteckt.“

Phil nimmt einen weiteren dringend benötigten stärkenden Atemzug. „Er ist nicht wirklich dein Vater, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht seine Gene in dir trägst.“

Darcy zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß? Wenn ich den Geschichten glauben kann, war meine Mutter im College ein ziemlich heißer Feger. Außerdem hat mein Dad oft genug behauptet, dass ich unmöglich von ihm abstammen kann. Meistens, wenn ich unanständige Witze über Captain America gemacht habe.“

Phil weiß darauf nichts zu sagen, und sie wirft ihr Stark Pad an. „JARVIS, bitte synchronisiere Phils Pad mit meinem – zumindest die Daten, die einem Neueinsteiger nicht das Hirn sprengen.“

_Sehr wohl, Miss Darcy._

Phil beschleicht die leise Ahnung, dass er im Begriff ist, ein Monster zu erschaffen.

 

Tony ist in seiner Werkstatt und steckt bis zu den Ellenbogen in den neuesten Designs für seinen Anzug, als Fury wie angekündigt um zwei Uhr nachmittags im Foyer aufschlägt.

Steve leistet ihm Gesellschaft – weit ab von allem, was Feuer fangen oder explodieren könnte – und zeichnet. Nicht, dass Tony sich dessen bewusst wäre. Er ist im vollen Erfinder-Modus, blind und taub für alles, was nichts mit dem Iron Man Anzug und all der damit verbundenen Herrlichkeit zu tun hat.

Bruce und Jane sind noch immer im Labor, und mehr oder weniger kurz davor den Durchbruch im interplanetarischen Tourismus zu schaffen. Es kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln.

Thor und Natasha nehmen nach wie vor den Fitnessraum in Beschlag. Man kann sagen, dass Thor ein gewisses Maß an Schwierigkeiten damit hat, sich gegen Natasha zu behaupten. Sicher, er könnte sie relativ mühelos _umbringen_ – aber da diese Option einfach mal wegfällt, muss er sich tatsächlich anstrengen. Besonders, weil sie nicht davor zurückschreckt, ihn an den Haaren zu ziehen.

Dementsprechend fällt es Clint zu, den Direktor aus dem Foyer abzuholen und zu Phil zu führen. Tony hat strenge Anweisungen gegeben, den Mann nicht für eine Sekunde unbewacht in seinem Haus herumschnüffeln zu lassen, und dieses eine Mal hat Clint vor, genau das zu tun, was Tony von ihm will.

Hauptsächlich, weil es Fury so wunderbar aufzuregen scheint, wie er um ihn herum schleicht. „Agent Barton“, sagt er dann auch gereizt, etwa drei Meter vorm Ziel, „ich weiß nicht, was Sie denken, was mein schändlicher Plan sein soll, aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich keinen habe – weder schändlich noch andersgeartet.“

„Das ist glatt gelogen, Direktor“, gibt Clint prompt zurück. „Sie haben immer einen Plan.“

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment“, brummt Fury, zumindest ein kleinwenig beschwichtigt, und Clint blickt ihn über die Schulter an, als er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnet. „Es sollte keines sein.“

Damit betritt er das Wohnzimmer und geht zu Phil hinüber, überlässt es Fury, ihm zu folgen oder auch nicht. Clint hat nicht vor, es dem Mann leicht zu machen. Es ist nicht so, als habe Fury ihm jemals den Gefallen getan.

Phil erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa, Darcy an seiner Seite, und Clint ist ein wenig überrascht, festzustellen, dass sie noch immer im Zimmer ist. Er ist davon ausgegangen, dass Phil ihr die traumatische erste Begegnung mit Nick Fury so lange ersparen wollen würde wie irgend möglich.

Aber sie ist noch da, erhebt sich ebenfalls, als Fury durch die Tür marschiert, und mustert den Mann mit sichtlichem Interesse – allem Anschein nach weder eingeschüchtert noch über die Maßen beeindruckt. Trotz der Augenklappe. Clint überkommt plötzlich die Angst, dass sie ihn mit den Worten „Hallo, Sie alter Pirat“ begrüßen wird.

Fury ignoriert sie zunächst, geht auf Phil zu und nimmt seine Hand, fasst ihn mit der Linken am Ellenbogen und unterwirft ihn dem prüfendsten Blick seit Menschengedenken. „Agent Coulson.“

Phil nickt ihm zu, seine Miene glatt und ausdruckslos. „Direktor.“

Furys sonst so stählerne Schultern senken sich um ein paar Zentimeter. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Agent?“

Phil legt leicht den Kopf schief. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die offizielle Mitteilung vor ein paar Tagen noch gelautet hat, ich sei tot, geht es mir hervorragend, Direktor.“

„Woah“, macht Darcy und hebt beide Hände in der universellen Geste der Selbstverteidigung. „Noch ein bisschen eisiger und wir frieren am Teppich fest, Phil.“

Fury wendet sich daraufhin ihr zu, anscheinend dankbar für den Zwischenruf. „Miss Darcy Lewis, nehme ich an?“

Sie deutet ein Lächeln an und reicht ihm ihre Hand – und er führt sie tatsächlich an seine Lippen und haucht einen Kuss über ihre Fingerknöchel.

Darcy grinst ihn zurückhaltend an. „Nichts gegen Sie, Direktor, aber es ist wesentlich aufregender, wenn Thor sowas macht.“

Um Furys Lippen zuckt sowas wie ein Schmunzeln. „Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen.“ Er richtet sich auf. „Wenn ich Sie jetzt darum bitten dürfte, uns allein zu lassen, Miss Lewis, Agent Coulson und ich -“

„Sie bleibt“, sagt Coulson, ruhig und gelassen und mit unerschütterlichem Nachdruck. Clint will ihn jedes Mal küssen, wenn er so ist. Zugegeben, er will Phil praktisch immer küssen, aber das tut nichts zur Sache.

Fury richtet einen konzentrierten Blick einäugiger Unzufriedenheit auf Phil, und Phil lässt ihn in den Genuss seines ausdruckslosesten Agentengesichts kommen. „Sie ist meine Assistentin, Direktor, und sie bleibt.“

„Sie haben sie rekrutiert?“ erkundigt Fury sich, offensichtlich alles andere als unzufrieden, und jetzt entkommt Phil ein kleines Lächeln. „Sie hat sich selbst rekrutiert.“

Er gestikuliert in Richtung eines freien Platzes. „Setzen Sie sich, Direktor.“

Fury kommt der Aufforderung prompt nach. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich unverhältnismäßig froh bin, Sie bei derartig guter Gesundheit anzutreffen, Coulson. Ich hätte Sie nur äußerst ungern verloren.“

Clint blinzelt überfordert. Phil hingegen wirkt völlig unberührt. „Vielen Dank, Direktor.“

Darcy, Clint und Phil lassen sich synchron auf ihr eigenes Sofa sinken, woraufhin Darcy sich prompt hinter Phils Rücken zu Clint hinüber beugt. „Ist Phil nicht klar, dass das praktisch eine Liebeserklärung war?“ wispert sie mit dringlichem Unterton.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was los ist“, gibt Clint angemessen aufgeregt zurück.

„Wir haben Doktor Roberts aus unseren Diensten entlassen“, sagt Phil betont ruhig. Clint nimmt an, dass das seine Form der passiv-passiven Rache ist (Phil neigt nicht zu passiv-aggressivem Verhalten).

Fury räuspert sich. „Ja. Er hat mir einen Bericht abgegeben.“ Clint findet sich plötzlich im Zentrum von Furys Aufmerksamkeit wieder. „Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, seinen Einsatz abgesegnet zu haben. Bitte sprechen Sie Doktor Banner meinen Dank aus, dass er die Situation richtig eingeschätzt hat. Ich muss außerdem sagen, dass ich sehr beeindruckt davon bin, dass Sie Banner tatsächlich beruhigen konnten, Barton. So wie Roberts die Situation beschrieben hat, scheint es mir, dass er kurz davor stand, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.“

Clint blinzelt ihn an. Diesmal ist er es, der sich hinter Phils Rücken zu Darcy hinüber neigt. „Was war das gerade?“ wispert er ihr zu, und sie streckt die Hand aus und kneift ihm in die Nase. „Das“, erklärt sie ihm lächelnd, „war ein äußerst produktiver Gesprächsbeginn. Wenn wir ganz viel Glück haben, tauen in zehn Minuten unsere Füße vom Teppich los.“

Phil räuspert sich. „Wir sollten Pläne zur Rekrutierung neuer Agenten besprechen.“

Fury räuspert sich ebenfalls. „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, Coulson, dass unser Budget im Moment ein wenig begrenzt ist. Die Grauen Eminenzen waren nicht erbaut darüber, wie ich mit ihrem Entschluss umgegangen bin, New York in einen atomaren Winter zu stürzen. Wenn wir nicht so viele Agenten durch Desertion verloren hätten, hätten wir sie vermutlich entlassen müssen.“

Zum ersten Mal seit dieses Gespräch begonnen hat, sieht Phil durch und durch schockiert aus. „Aber wir … wir haben gewonnen!“

„Das haben wir.“ Fury neigt sich leicht vor und verschränkt seine Hände, stützt seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie. „Mit der Hilfe eines außerirdischen Donnergottes, einer unkontrollierbaren Bestie -“

„Der Hulk ist keine verdammte Bestie!“ fährt Clint ihn an, in drei Sekunden von Null auf Hundertachtzig, und Fury hält inne, wendet sich ihm zu. „Ich versuche, klar zu machen, wie die Öffentlichkeit die Sache sieht.“

„Die Öffentlichkeit kann mich mal gern haben!“ knurrt Clint, nicht im Geringsten beschwichtigt, und wirft sich gegen die Sofalehne zurück, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Fury seufzt. „SHIELD ist im Begriff, Pleite zu gehen. Die Regierung hat Muffensausen gekriegt, als sie uns in Aktion gesehen hat. Sie hat uns beinahe sämtliche Unterstützung gestrichen.“

Darcy räuspert sich verhalten. „Was Sie sagen, Direktor, ist dass die Avengers gute Presse benötigen? Dass die Regierung sich von der öffentlichen Meinung beeinflussen lassen und uns unterstützen würde, wenn wir uns ein bisschen beliebt machen?“

Fury hebt eine Augenbraue. „So wie’s aussieht, wird die Truppe von Stark finanziert. Um die Avengers mache ich mir in der Hinsicht keine -“

„Die Avengers bestehen zu neunzig Prozent aus SHIELD Agenten“, fällt Darcy ihm brüsk ins Wort. Clint hat keine adäquaten Worte für den Mut dieser Frau – oder ihre mathematischen Unzulänglichkeiten.

Darcy rollt ihre Augen in seine Richtung, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich kann rechnen, Clint – das war situationsbedingte Übertreibung! Was ich sagen will, ist dass die Avengers und SHIELD unter einen Hut gehören. Und wenn es jemanden gibt, der gut darin ist, mit der Meinung der Öffentlichkeit zu spielen, dann ist das -“

„Ich will nicht, dass Stark auch nur das Geringste mit dieser Sache zu tun hat“, sagt Fury streng. Darcy bügelt rücksichtslos über ihn hinweg: „Captain America. Ich meine – haben Sie das Video von ihm und den Kätzchen mal _gesehen_? Dem Mann würde ich so gut wie alles abkaufen, solange er nur ein Kätzchen in der Hand hält und mich freundlich angrinst. Nur ein Golden Retriever Welpe wäre effektiver.“

Clint starrt sie an. Dann starrt er Fury an. Fury starrt sie ebenfalls an. Phil räuspert sich. „Egal, was ich dafür tun muss, Darcy“, sagt er mit nur der leisesten Andeutung eines Zitterns in seiner ansonsten perfekt ausgeglichenen Stimme, „aber du wirst in naher Zukunft eine Gehaltserhöhung erhalten.“

„Und das an meinem ersten Tag!“ sagt sie stolz, und reckt eine triumphierende Faust in die Luft. „Onkel Tony wird so beeindruckt sein!“

Furys Starren nimmt prompt alarmierte Züge an.

 

Die Besprechung mit Fury dauert lediglich zwei Stunden. Es ist möglicherweise die Kürzeste, der Phil je beigewohnt hat. Sie ist hauptsächlich deswegen so kurz, weil Darcy nach exakt einer Stunde und achtundfünfzig Minuten verkündet, dass es genug sei, und Phil sich nicht überanstrengen dürfe.

Kurz sieht Fury aus, als wolle er widersprechen. Aber rechts von Phil hebt Clint leicht das Kinn, während links von ihm Darcy ihr Gesicht zu einer strengen Schnute verzieht.

„Das nächste Mal“, sagt Fury mit ungewohnt erschöpftem Unterton, „bringe ich Maria mit.“

Phil kann nicht anders, als verhalten Grinsen. „Das halte ich für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Direktor.“

Er erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa, und Fury folgt seinem Beispiel. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass sie die Angelegenheit mit dem Team regeln.“

Phil nickt. „Ich werde das Thema beim Abendessen zur Sprache bringen.“

Fury scheint am ganzen Körper zu erstarren. „Die Avengers halten gemeinsame Mahlzeiten ein?“

Phil legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Ich fürchte, Sie machen sich keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr das Team in den letzten Wochen zusammengefunden hat, Direktor. Darf ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Fotos an der Wand links von Ihnen lenken?“

Furys Kopf schwenkt prompt nach links. Es ist nur allzu klar, dass er seinem Auge nicht traut. Aber er tritt nicht dichter an die Wand heran, nimmt die Bilder nicht genauer in Augenschein.

„Die Fotos beißen nicht, Direktor“, macht Phil ihn geduldig aufmerksam.

Fury fasst ihn wohlwollend ins Auge. „Ich finde nicht, dass mich die Privataufnahmen dieser Leute auch nur das Geringste angehen, Coulson. Ganz abgesehen davon will ich nicht wirklich genauer sehen, wie Stark und Rogers miteinander schmusen. Ich will schwer hoffen, Stark nimmt sich keine Freiheiten mit dem Captain heraus?“

„Tony nimmt sich alle Freiheiten dieser Welt mit Steve heraus“, erwidert Darcy leichthin, als Phil keine passende Antwort einfallen will. „Steve scheint es aus vollen Zügen zu genießen.“

Fury atmet tief durch und richtet seinen Blick an die Zimmerdecke. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, als ich Rogers dazu geraten habe, hier einzuziehen.“

„Sie hatten eindeutig einen seltenen Moment des Mitgefühls“, sagt Phil trocken, und Fury taxiert ihn unter einer gehobenen Augenbraue heraus. „Mir scheint, Ihre Mitbewohner färben ungebührlich auf Sie ab, Agent.“ Er reicht Phil die Hand. „Versprechen Sie mir nur, dass Sie ein Auge auf Stark haben. Der Mann bringt es fertig, und stachelt Captain America zu Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses an.“

Schräg rechts hinter Phil gibt Clint ein unterdrücktes Ächzen von sich. Darcy ist nicht so zurückhaltend. „Ich scheitere daran, etwas Negatives an dieser Vorstellung auszumachen.“

Fury macht, dass er davon kommt.

„Was sagt mein Terminplaner für den Rest des Tages?“ erkundigt Phil sich bei Darcy, sobald die Tür hinter Fury ins Schloss gefallen ist, und sie zückt prompt ihre knallgrüne Monstrosität von Stark Pad. Phil wartet nur darauf, dass sie das Ding Bruce oder Hulk tauft. In gewisser Hinsicht ist das Mädchen Clint viel zu ähnlich.

„Du hast versprochen, Clint beizubringen, wie man vernünftige Cheeseburger macht“, sagt sie prompt, und Phil hebt eine beeindruckte Augenbraue.

Clint legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sanft zu. „Ist das nicht zu viel für dich?“

Phil dreht ihm den Kopf zu. „Ich habe gerade schadlos eine zweistündige Sitzung mit dem Direktor überstanden.“

Clint nickt. „Genau, worauf ich hinaus will.“

Phil lässt ein leises Schnauben hören. „Ich denke, ich werde es außerdem überstehen, zwei bis vier Cheeseburger herzustellen. Abgesehen davon habe ich vor, dich die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen.“

Clint grinst und nickt zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses. Phil blickt Darcy über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Wärst du so gut, Natasha ausfindig zu machen und zu mir zu schicken? Ich möchte sie um etwas bitten.“

Darcy neigt das Haupt und schickt sich zum Gehen an. Sie hat keine zwei Schritte getan, ehe JARVIS sich hilfreich zu Wort meldet. _Agentin Romanov befindet sich in der Trainingshalle._

„Guter Gott, immer noch?“ entfährt es Clint entsetzt. „Was treibt sie da unten?“

 

Natasha flechtet Thor die Haare. Er sitzt vor der Stemmbank auf dem Boden, auf der sie sich niedergelassen hat, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, und einen Ausdruck purer Entspannung auf dem Gesicht.

Natasha findet, es ist das Mindeste, das sie für ihn tun kann, nachdem er ihr während der letzten Stunden so unermüdlich dabei geholfen hat, ihren eigenen Stress abzubauen und den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein asgardischer Krieger sowas genießen würde“, bemerkt sie schließlich leise, und er öffnet das rechte Auge einen winzigen Spalt und blinzelt zu ihr auf. „Es ist in der Tat viele Jahre her, dass ich es mir zuletzt erlaubt habe.“

Natasha liest zwischen den Zeilen, wie sie es immer tut. „Dein Bruder hat das früher für dich getan?“

Thor macht das Auge wieder zu. „Und ich für ihn.“

Natasha fährt mit den Fingerspitzen durch Thors langes Haar, um es zu glätten. „Warum habt ihr damit aufgehört?“

„Wir haben aufgehört, Kinder zu sein“, erwidert Thor leise, kaum unterdrücktes Bedauern in der Stimme. Natasha muss einen Moment lang ebenfalls die Augen schließen.

„Seine Gesellschaft war mir die liebste“, gesteht Thor schließlich behutsam – als habe er Angst davor, die Worte gehört werden zu lassen. „Ich vermisse es, ihn an meiner Seite zu haben. Trotz allem, was er getan hat. Ich vermisse es, seine Stimme zu hören – trotz all der Lügen, die er mir erzählt hat.“

„Ich nehme an, das ist nur natürlich“, sagt Natasha gelassen. „Ihr habt Jahrhunderte miteinander verbracht.“

Thor schlägt beide Augen auf und blickt sie nachdenklich an. „Du bringst ihm nicht den gleichen Hass entgegen wie die Anderen.“

Natasha hebt leicht die Schultern und zieht sanft an einem fertigen Zopf. „Ich kann ihn kaum dafür hassen, dass er Leute umgebracht hat. Er hatte eine Agenda, die er durchsetzen wollte. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich ihm vorwerfe, dann ist es, was er Clint und Phil angetan hat. Darüber kann ich kaum einfach so hinwegsehen. Aber ich hasse ihn nicht.“

„Ich war ihm kein guter Bruder“, vertraut Thor ihr an, wendet seinen Blick von ihr ab und betrachtet stattdessen die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ich habe ihn viel zu oft zugunsten von Kampf und Glorie vernachlässigt.“ Er hebt leicht die Schultern. „Das Treiben und der Ruhm des Kampfes waren mir wichtiger als alles andere.“

„Er ist nicht tot“, macht Natasha ihn mit überraschend strenger Stimme aufmerksam. „Du kannst ihm dein Bedauern anvertrauen. Es ist nicht zu spät.“

Thor seufzt. „Ich kann deine Sicherheit, was das angeht, nicht teilen.“

Natasha boxt ihn gegen die Schulter. „Ich bitte dich. Er hat Jahrhunderte gebraucht, um sich gegen dich zu wenden. Willst du mir erzählen, der treue Gefährte, der er dir all diese Jahrhunderte lang war, existiert nicht mehr? Selbst wenn er sich das einzureden versucht, wenn er behauptet, er bringt dir nichts als Hass entgegen – Thor, verdammt, er hat dich mit dem kleinsten Messer der Weltgeschichte angegriffen. Es war nicht mal vergiftet!“

Die Tür zur Trainingshalle öffnet sich, ehe Thor eine Entgegnung eingefallen ist, und Darcy betritt den Raum. Sie hält einen Moment inne, als sie sieht, was vor sich geht, dann marschiert sie entschlossen auf Natasha und Thor zu.

„Ich will nicht stören“, leitet sie die Erklärung für ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit ein. „Aber Phil hat mich geschickt.“

Natasha strafft ganz unwillkürlich die Schultern. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Darcy nickt beruhigend. „Wir haben Furys Besuch ohne bleibende Schäden überstanden. Ich weiß übrigens nicht, wieso ihr deswegen so einen Wirbel veranstaltet habt. Der Mann kann richtiggehend charmant sein – nach euren Reaktionen gestern hab ich mit Hannibal Lektor gerechnet.“

Natasha macht sich nicht die Mühe, klarzustellen, dass auch Hannibal Lektor überraschend charmant sein kann.

„Du warst bei der Besprechung dabei?“ fragt sie stattdessen und kann nicht sagen, warum sie so überrascht ist. Darcy scheint ihre Reaktion ebenfalls nicht nachvollziehen zu können. „Natürlich war ich dabei. Eine gute Assistentin ist bei allen wichtigen Gesprächen dabei!“

Sie grinst, voll von unverhohlenem Stolz, und Natasha drückt noch einmal Thors Schulter, ehe sie sich von ihrem Platz erhebt. „Und du bist jetzt hier, weil -?“

„Phil möchte dich sprechen“, sagt sie, ein wenig zerknirscht darüber, dass Natasha nachfragen musste. „Er ist mit Clint in der Küche.“

 

Darcy wartet, bis Natasha die Trainingshalle verlassen hat, dann wendet sie sich Thor zu. „Mit dir alles in Ordnung, Großer?“

Sein Blick, als er ihn auf sie richtet, ist ein wenig traurig. „Ich habe mich mit der Schwarzen Witwe über Loki ausgetauscht.“

„Mhm“, lautet ihre Reaktion. „Ich kann verstehen, dass das Thema ein ziemlicher Stimmungskiller ist.“

Sie macht zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und lässt sich direkt ihm gegenüber auf den Boden sinken, tätschelt sein Knie. „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Jeder von uns hat Verwandtschaft, auf die er nicht unbedingt stolz ist. Mein Großonkel Bob ist schrecklich rassistisch. Wir reden nicht mehr mit ihm.“

„Jane reagiert äußerst emotional, wann immer ich seinen Namen auch nur erwähne“, sagt Thor leise, und Darcy zieht eine mitfühlende Schnute und tätschelt sein Knie ein weiteres Mal. „Jane hat dich sterben sehen, Thor – indirekt durch seine Hand. Du musst einer Frau zugestehen, dass sie darüber nicht allzu leicht hinweg kommt.“

Thor nickt, sichtlich betrübt, und Darcy runzelt die Stirn. „Du hast ihn immer noch lieb.“ Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und er nickt.

Sie atmet tief durch. „Du, mein lieber Thor, bist die großzügigste, versöhnlichste Seele, die mir je untergekommen ist. Ich schwöre, selbst Captain America ist nachtragender als du.“

Es mag eine ganze Menge auf Gottes weiter Erde geben, das er nicht begreift, aber selbst Thor weiß offenbar, dass Captain America das absolute Nonplusultra ist. Seine Mundwinkel zucken, und er blickt sie durch seine Wimpern hinweg an. „Ich fürchte, das ist zu viel des Lobes, Darcy.“

Sie schüttelt vehement den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Und jetzt setz deinen göttlichen Hintern in Bewegung – wir besuchen Bruce und Jane, und versuchen, sie aus dem Labor heraus zu zerren. Ich schwöre, sollten die zwei jemals Kinder kriegen, werden die direkt in Laborkitteln und mit Brille geboren.“

Sie hievt sich auf die Füße, während sie es sagt, und Thor stößt ein leises Grollen aus. „Ich bringe dem Doktor nichts als Verehrung und Bewunderung entgegen, aber ich möchte mich ausdrücklich dagegen aussprechen, dass er gemeinsam mit meiner Liebsten Nachwuchs in die Welt setzt.“

Er erhebt sich ebenfalls, und Darcy klopft ihm genüsslich auf den göttlichen Hintern. „Dann ab ins Labor, damit du ihnen das mitteilen kannst, ehe es zu spät ist.“

 

Natasha kommt gerade rechtzeitig an der Küche an, um Clint dabei beobachten zu können, wie er mit unglaublich konzentrierter Miene Rinderhackfleisch mit einem Hauch Pfeffer und Salz bestreut.

„Mehr“, sagt Phil prompt. „Ich hätte gern, dass es nach was schmeckt.“

Clint wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Wenn du mir andere Mengenangaben als ‚ein Bisschen’ und ‚ein Wenig’ geben würdest, wäre diese Angelegenheit wesentlich einfacher.“

Phil haucht ihm tatsächlich einen Luftkuss zu. Clint fordert ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung seines Kopfes dazu auf, näher zu treten, und Phil reagiert so prompt, dass es Clint ein wenig zu überfordern scheint – er lässt den Salzstreuer fallen.

Phil greift ihn sich ohne hinzusehen, und richtet ihn auf der Arbeitsfläche auf, während er gleichzeitig seine Lippen auf Clints drückt – flüchtig und sanft, aber gleichzeitig so unmissverständlich liebevoll, dass Clints Lider zu flattern, und er mit einem Seufzen an ihn heran schmilzt.

Würde Natasha zu leidenschaftlichen Gefühlsregungen neigen, ihre Begeisterung hätte sie direkt auf der Schwelle niedergestreckt. So wie die Dinge stehen, muss sie lediglich mit einem liebevollen Grinsen fertig werden.

Einen Moment lang tut sie noch, als sei sie nicht da, verharrt reglos im Türrahmen, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass zumindest Phil ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hat.

Clint ist überraschend leicht zu erschrecken, wenn er sich an einem Ort befindet, den er als sicher einstuft – und wenn es einen solchen Ort gibt, dann ist das Tonys Villa.

Natasha würde ihn vermutlich dafür aufziehen, ginge es ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz genauso.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Phil?“ sagt sie schließlich leise und betritt lautlos die Küche.

Er steht inzwischen neben Clint am Herd, lässt ihn zusehen, während er höchstpersönlich das Fleisch würzt, und wendet ihr flüchtig den Blick zu. Das kurz aufblitzende, dankbare Lächeln in seinen Augen stellt klar, dass er sich ihrer Anwesenheit in der Tat die ganze Zeit über bewusst war.

„Du wirst Darcys Selbstverteidigungstraining übernehmen“, setzt er sie gelassen in Kenntnis. „Du hast sie uns eingebrockt, also wirst du diese Aufgabe ohne Wenn und Aber übernehmen.“

Natasha hebt leicht die linke Schulter und äußert folgsam weder ein Wenn noch ein Aber. Phils Blick wird ein wenig schärfer. „Ich erwarte, dass sie in zwei Wochen einen angreifenden Messerstecher schreiend in die Flucht schlagen kann.“

Natasha nickt. „Selbstverständlich. Kein Problem.“

Ihre ruhige Bestimmtheit scheint ihn zu besänftigen, und sie lächelt in sich hinein. Wenn es etwas gibt, das sie ganz besonders an Phil Coulson schätzt, dann ist es sein ehrliches Interesse an der Gesundheit seiner Agenten. Er ist eine schreckliche Mutterglucke.

„Hat Fury irgendwas erzählt, das für mich von Interesse ist?“ erkundigt sie sich und tritt näher an die Küchenzeile heran.

Clint stößt ein tiefes Seufzen aus und beginnt, nach Phils Vorbild das Hackfleisch in seinen Händen zu formen. „Wir sind pleite, Tasha. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, ehe wir uns zur Volksbelustigung erniedrigen müssen, um über die Runden zu kommen.“ Er lässt seinen Blick an ihr auf und ab gleiten. „Wir können die Esmeralda-Tanznummer aus Disneys Glöckner von Notre Dame abziehen. Ich mach den Ziegenbock. Wir werden ein Vermögen verdienen!“

Phil räuspert sich nachdrücklich und gestikuliert mit seinem eigenen Hackfleisch in Clints Richtung, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es noch ein wenig flacher gewalzt werden muss. „So weit muss es nicht kommen. Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht.“

Natasha schnaubt. „Wenn man den Gerüchten im Hauptquartier trauen kann, ist es noch viel schlimmer.“

Phil schickt einen durchbohrenden Blick in ihre Richtung und scheint sich nicht einmal darüber zu wundern, dass sie bereits Bescheid weiß, obwohl sie seit Wochen nicht in der Zentrale gewesen ist. „Ach so? Wieso hast du keinen Ton gesagt?“

Sie zieht ihm eine vorwurfsvolle Schnute. „Weil du bis vor drei Tagen im Koma gelegen hast, und ich Aufregung vermeiden wollte?“

„Och, Tasha“, überbrückt Clint Phils akute Sprachlosigkeit, „du hast Phil lieb!“

Natasha macht sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu widersprechen. „Wie lautet der Plan?“ erkundigt sie sich stattdessen.

Phil räuspert sich. „Öffentlichkeitsarbeit.“

Natasha hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Erklär mir den Unterschied zwischen Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und Volksbelustigung.“

Phil fixiert sie mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Clint muss nicht den Ziegenbock machen.“


	7. Chapter 7

Steve wartet, bis Tony den Lötkolben für einen Moment ausschaltet, dann schiebt er sich von der Seite an ihn heran. „Tony.“

Tony stößt einen entsetzten Laut aus, der verdächtig nach einem ersticken Schrei klingt, und Steve greift nach seinem Handgelenk, als er im Reflex den Lötkolben in seine Richtung schwingt.

„Großer Gott, tu das nicht ständig!“ fährt Tony ihn an, starrt ihn aus zu großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen an, und Steves Finger schließen sich automatisch fester um sein Handgelenk. „Entschuldige bitte.“

Tonys Gesicht wird erst starr und dann ausdruckslos, dann schließt er die Augen. „Ich … das … du hast mich erschreckt.“

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt, sieht er müde aus, abgekämpft und seltsam erschöpft, und Steve lässt seinen Daumen an seinem Handgelenk auf und ab streichen, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst wäre.

„Schlechte Erinnerungen?“ erkundigt Steve sich vorsichtig, und weiß genug, um nicht nachzufragen, als Tony einfach nur nickt.

„Was wolltest du?“ fragt Tony ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Unterton, der Steve beinahe ein wenig schlecht werden lässt, und er legt seine freie Hand auf Tonys Schulter, kümmert sich nicht um die Ölstriemen und den getrockneten Schweiß auf der nackten Haut.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst“, sagt er ernsthaft, sieht Tony fest in die Augen, „aber wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest -“

„Dann bist du da. Ich weiß, Steve“, unterbricht Tony ihn mit einem leichten Zittern in der gezwungen ruhigen Stimme. „Was wolltest du?“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es bald Zeit zum Abendessen ist. Pepper müsste auch gleich aus der Stadt zurück sein. Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht … duschen.“

Tony blickt unwillkürlich an sich hinab, runzelt leicht die Stirn, als er sich in seiner ganzen ölverschmierten Glorie betrachtet, und Steve wird bewusst, dass er den Mann noch immer mit beiden Händen festhält. Er lässt ihn trotzdem nicht los.

„Das wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee“, bemerkt Tony leise. Er hebt seinen Blick wieder zu Steve an, betrachtet erst die Hand, die um sein Handgelenk liegt, dann die auf seiner Schulter. „Hast du Angst, dass ich dir weglaufe?“

„Bei dir weiß man nie“, erwidert Steve ebenso leise. „Ist meine Angst unbegründet?“

Einen Moment lang sieht Tony aus, als würde er jetzt in der Tat jede Sekunde vor ihm weglaufen, dann scheint er sich in den Griff zu bekommen und sieht Steve fest an. „Völlig unbegründet.“

Ein kleines Seufzen lässt sich nicht unterdrücken, dann zieht Steve seine Hände doch noch von Tony zurück. „Ok. Dann darfst du jetzt offiziell gehen.“

Das entlockt Tony ein zumindest ansatzweise fröhliches Zwinkern, und Steve beobachtet mit einer nicht zu leugnenden Besorgnis Tonys Rückzug aus der Werkstatt.

„Er ist ok, oder JARVIS?“ fragt er leise, nachdem sich die Tür hinter Tony geschlossen hat.

_So weit ich es beurteilen kann, ja, Captain._

Steve blickt sich in der Werkstatt um. „Hier ist so weit alles abgeschaltet?“

_Alles, was keine laufende Stromversorgung benötigt, ist ausgeschaltet, Captain Rogers._

„Nichts wird in die Luft fliegen oder anfangen zu brennen?“

_Die Möglichkeit besteht immer, Captain, aber ich glaube, für den Moment sind wir sicher._

Steve grinst anerkennend und nickt, holt sich seinen Zeichenblock und verlässt Tonys Werkstatt.

 

Darcy hat Jane nicht mehr so wütend gesehen, seit SHIELD in New Mexiko aufgetaucht ist, und ihr ohne Vorwarnung all ihr Equipment geklaut hat. Ihr war nicht wirklich bewusst, dass die Vereinigung seitdem das sprichwörtliche rote Tuch für die ansonsten so friedfertige Doktor Foster ist.

„Und jetzt trittst du ihnen bei!“ fährt Jane sie wie aufs Stichwort an. „Diese Leute haben uns bestohlen! Hast du das schon vergessen? Sie haben uns behandelt, als hätten wir keine Rechte, nicht die geringsten – haben alles mitgenommen, woran wir so hart gearbeitet hatten … sogar deinen iPod! Wie kannst du jetzt -“

Thor fasst Jane sanft am Ellenbogen, und sie unterbricht sich, atmet tief durch. Darcy steht mit hängenden Schultern vor ihr und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie ist unwillkürlich froh, dass Bruce beim ersten Anzeichen von Streit das Labor verlassen hat. Wenn sie ihn richtig einschätzt, dann ist er jemand, der Konfrontationen nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg geht – und das nicht nur, weil sie ihn aufregen.

„Ich dachte, du magst Phil“, bringt sie schließlich unsicher hervor.

„Ich mag Phil!“ schießt Jane augenblicklich zurück. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich die Art und Weise, wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe, sonderlich zu schätzen weiß! Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich mit mir so unwohl fühlst, dass du lieber einem Verein leisetreterischer, diebischer, rücksichtsloser Geheimagenten beitrittst!“

Darcy weiß es besser, als ausgerechnet jetzt zu versuchen, SHIELDs Methoden vor Jane in Schutz zu nehmen. „Ich fühle mich nicht unwohl mit dir“, sagt sie stattdessen vorsichtig. „Ich fühle mich aber auch nicht nützlich.“

Jane runzelt die Brauen. „Du warst immer nützlich. Du warst es doch, die Thors Abbild in den Aufnahmen in New Mexiko entdeckt hat. Du hast meine Theorien vor Erik unterstützt und verteidigt! Ohne dich hätte ich die ganze Sache vielleicht nie weiter verfolgt!“

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben von Seiten Darcys lässt sich nicht unterdrücken. „Selbstverständlich hättest du sie weiter verfolgt. Du bist sturer als jeder Maulesel.“

Jane verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich brauche dich hier. Ich will nicht, dass du SHIELD beitrittst!“

Es braucht Darcys ganze Selbstkontrolle, um nicht selber wütend zu werden. Um Jane nicht an den Kopf zu werfen, wie selbstsüchtig ihre Einwände sind.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!“ fügt Jane dann hinzu – leise und weniger aufgeregt als richtiggehend verzweifelt. Darcy blinzelt sie überrascht an.

Thor scheint mindestens so überrascht zu sein, wenn man seinem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck trauen kann. Darcy gibt ihrem ersten Impuls nach, macht zwei hastige Schritte nach vorn und schließt Jane in die Arme.

Sie muss die Augen schließen, als Jane sich prompt mit beiden Händen in ihren Pulli krallt. Manchmal vergisst sie, wie besitzergreifend Jane sein kann, wie wichtig ihr die Menschen in ihrem Leben sind – manchmal macht sie den Fehler zu glauben, dass Jane ihre Wissenschaft über alles geht.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass mir was passiert“, sagt sie heiser in Janes Haar hinein.

„Warum trittst du ihnen dann bei?“ fragt Jane sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich mir Sorgen um Thor machen muss – aber du bist kein Gott, Darcy … du bist … Selbst Agent Coulson hätte fast sein Leben verloren!“

Darcy drückt sie fester an sich. Sie weiß nicht wirklich, was sie darauf erwidern soll. Es ist ein gefährlicher Job, da macht sie sich keine Illusionen.

„Jane“, sagt Thor dann leise, „Darcy ist nicht darauf aus, die Gefahr zu suchen und herauszufordern. Aber wenn die Gefahr zu ihr kommt, wenn sie keine andere Wahl hat, als sich ihr entgegen zu stellen – dann wird sie über die nötigen Fähigkeiten und Waffen verfügen, um sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie wird Gefährten an ihrer Seite haben, um sie in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen.“

Darcy spürt, wie Jane einen hastigen Atemzug nimmt, und dann krallen sich Janes Finger etwas weniger fest in ihren Pulli. Sie muss Thor bei Gelegenheit einen ganzen Lastwagen voller Poptarts besorgen.

 

„Öffentlichkeitsarbeit?“ wiederholt Steve in einem Ton, als habe Phil ihn dazu aufgefordert, eine Rentnerin samt Gehhilfe vor einen Bus zu stoßen, und Phil geht auf, dass es nicht unbedingt leicht sein wird, ihn von dem Konzept zu überzeugen.

„Ich … will nicht wieder zu einem Maskottchen werden“, sagt Steve dann auch entschuldigend, mit hochgezogenen Schultern und gesenktem Kopf – und Phil stellt entsetzt fest, dass Steve Rogers kein Problem damit zu haben scheint, seinen Charme und sein geballtes Charisma zum Wohle von Tony Stark einzusetzen, dass die Sache aber ganz anders aussieht, wenn es darum geht, sich selbst zu bewerben.

Phils Plan, Steve als Ersten mit ins Boot zu bekommen, um mit seiner Hilfe den Rest der Avengers darum zu ersuchen, die Sache zu unterstützen, geht damit ziemlich spektakulär in Flammen auf.

Phil kann kaum fassen, dass er diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen hat. Er wünscht sich unwillkürlich, dass er allein mit Steve wäre, um in Ruhe darüber reden zu können. Aber er ist nicht allein mit ihm. Natasha mag sich aus der Küche zurückgezogen haben, um vor dem Abendessen zu duschen, aber statt ihrer hat Doktor Banner sich zu ihm und Clint gesellt.

Bruce räuspert sich prompt leise. „War die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit Darcys Idee?“

Phil schenkt ihm ein flüchtiges Nicken. „Sie hegt den Plan, die Allgemeinheit durch diverse Akte der Nächstenliebe von SHIELDs Wert für die Gesellschaft zu überzeugen – in Kombination mit Interviews für ausgewählte Magazine“, erklärt er ruhig, und Steve scheint sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Phil wird mehr oder weniger klar, wo das Problem liegt.

„Nicht in der Uniform“, sagt er also fest. „Keine Musik, kein Zirkus – der Gedanke ist, weniger die heldenhafte Seite der Avengers in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken, als ihre menschliche.“ Er zögert einen Moment. „Oder in Thors Fall seine göttliche. Was wir mit ihm machen, weiß ich noch nicht.“

Steve wirkt prompt sehr viel weniger unbehaglich.

Doktor Banner hingegen ist ein bisschen grau um die Nase geworden. „Ich … eigne mich nicht unbedingt als Werbeträger.“

Clint blinzelt ihn verdutzt an. „Wieso das denn nicht?“

Bruce blinzelt zurück. „Ich bin … langweilig?“ fragt er vorsichtig.

Clint plustert sich empört auf. „Du – Langweilig? Langweilig?!“

Tony sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um die Küche zu betreten, und Clint fährt wie angestochen zu ihm herum. „Stark! Zähl Bruce die mannigfaltigen Gründe auf, warum er nicht langweilig ist!“

Fünf Minuten später hat Tony immer noch nicht aufgehört zu reden, und Bruce ist tatsächlich ein bisschen rot geworden. „Das reicht“, sagt er schließlich leise. Tony nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ok. So wahrheitsgetreu das gerade auch gewesen sein mag – wieso hab ich das gemacht?“

Steve erklärt es ihm. Tonys erste Reaktion hierauf ist ein konsterniertes Stirnrunzeln, seine zweite ein manisches Grinsen.

„Fury hat gesagt, du darfst nicht mitmachen“, teilt Clint ihm mit – einen Hauch gedankenlos, wie Phil findet. Aber statt der lauten, empörten Reaktion, die Phil erwartet hat, wird Tonys Gesicht glatt, betont gleichgültig. „Oh. Ach so. Na gut. Dann eben nicht.“

Phil ist nicht weiter überrascht, dass Clint plötzlich mehr oder weniger entsetzt aussieht. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, auf ihn zu hören?“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Doch, genau das habe ich. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich. Ich habe nämlich außerdem vor, meine Liebste in der Lobby abzuholen, und sie müsste jeden Moment eintreffen.“

Damit geht er. Clint sieht noch viel entsetzter aus, als ohnehin schon. „Was war das gerade? Wieso hat er keinen Rumpelstilzchentanz aufgeführt und geschworen, dass er Fury voller Genuss einen Herzinfarkt verursachen wird? Ist er krank?“ Clint macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade. „Mit seinem Herzschrittmacher ist doch alles in Ordnung?“ Er wendet sich Phil zu, sein Blick hoffnungsvoll davon überzeugt, dass er ihm Antworten liefern wird. Aber Phil hat keine Antworten.

„Tony ist … ein wenig empfindlich, was seine öffentliche Persönlichkeit betrifft“, erklärt Bruce Clint stattdessen.

„Du lässt das klingen, als sei er schizophren“, gibt Clint verwirrt zurück. Bruce schenkt ihm einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Als Natasha einen Bericht über seine Eignung für die Avengers Initiative angefertigt hat, hat sie Iron Man als wertvolles Mitglied eingestuft – von Tonys Rekrutierung hat sie abgeraten“, sagt Phil betont gleichgültig.

Clint runzelt die Stirn. „Aber das ist Schwachsinn. Tony _ist_ Iron Man.“

Bruce seufzt. „Nicht wirklich. Nicht für Tony. Ich fürchte fast, er vergleicht seine Situation mit meiner. Du würdest ja auch nicht sagen, dass ich der Hulk bin.“

Clint starrt ihn an. „Doch, würde ich. Aber ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst.“ Er fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Soll ich … soll ich ihm nachgehen?“ Diesmal trifft sein hoffnungsvoll fragender Blick auf Bruce. „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was ich zu ihm sagen soll, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

„Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich auf keinen Fall ‚Öffentlichkeitsarbeit’ leisten werde, wenn es Tony untersagt ist, das ebenfalls zu tun“, sagt Steve, ehe Bruce dazu kommt, eine Antwort abzugeben. Seine Stimme mag einigermaßen ruhig sein, aber er hat seine Kiefermuskeln auf eine Weise angespannt, die äußerst alarmierend ist. „Entweder, wir bestreiten diese Aufgabe als Team, oder gar nicht.“

Mit diesen Worten marschiert er an Phil vorbei, und verlässt ebenfalls die Küche. Bruce atmet tief durch, lässt den Kopf hängen und reibt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Ist er jetzt auch sauer auf mich?“ erkundigt Clint sich mit kleiner Stimme.

Phil kann Bruces Erschöpfung nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. „Niemand ist sauer auf dich, Clint.“

Clint fährt sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Hand durchs Haar, stößt ein „Ach, verdammt!“ aus und eilt Steve und Tony hinterher.

Phil tauscht einen verständnisinnigen Blick mit Bruce. „Wie in einer Seifenoper“, sagt er müde.

„Sie hätten sie vor drei Wochen erleben sollen“, gibt Bruce mit einem erschöpften Lächeln zurück. „Wenigstens scheinen wir jetzt das Kindergarten-Stadium hinter uns gelassen zu haben.“

Phil bietet ihm endlich das Du an. Wenn es jemand verdient, sich mit ihm auf gleichberechtigter Ebene zu unterhalten, dann ist es Bruce Banner.

 

Als Clint die Lobby erreicht, ist Tony damit beschäftigt, Steve anzuschreien. Es ist eine überraschend entsetzliche Erfahrung – erinnert ihn viel zu sehr an seine Kindheit, an Nächte, die er zitternd unter seinem Bett verbracht hat in der fruchtlosen Hoffnung, dass sein Vater ihn dort nicht finden würde, wenn er des Streits mit seiner Mutter überdrüssig geworden ist.

Aber anders als sein Vater stinkt Tony nicht nach Alkohol, er hat nicht die Hände zu Fäusten geballt – er sieht auf seltsame Art hilflos aus. Und anders als seine Mutter hat Steve sich nicht so klein wie möglich gemacht, hat sich nicht in sich selbst zusammengekauert. Er steht groß und mit gespannten Schultern vor Tony, weicht nicht vor ihm zurück, nicht einen Zentimeter – und er schreit zurück.

„Wenn Fury nicht will, dass ich mein Gesicht zum Wohle SHIELDs in der Öffentlichkeit zeige, dann werde ich es auch verdammt noch mal nicht tun! Ich würde vermutlich sowieso mehr Schaden als Gutes anrichten!“

„Ich weiß nicht, woher du diese absurde Überzeugung nimmst! Die Öffentlichkeit liebt dich!“

„Nein, Steven, die Öffentlichkeit liebt _dich_! Du bist hier der Held ohne Furcht und Tadel! Ich bin ein ehemaliger Waffenhändler mit Alkoholproblemen, der Frauen wie – wie Dreck behandelt!“

„Du bist kein Waffenhändler, noch bist du jemals einer gewesen! Du bist Erfinder! Und du hast nur deswegen hauptsächlich Waffen erfunden, weil du das Geschäft von deinem Vater übernommen hast! Ich habe dich nicht einen Schluck trinken sehen, seit ich hier eingezogen bin, und du behandelst Pepper ganz gewiss nicht wie Dreck!“

Tony hält einen Moment inne, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen – dann wird er Clints gewahr und dreht ihm ruckartig den Rücken zu. Clint braucht einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Tony sich vor ihm schämt. Die Realisation ist beinahe zu viel für ihn.

Sie ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum die ersten Worte aus seinem Mund „Mein Vater war ein Säufer“ sind.

Steve blickt ihn fassungslos an. Tony bleibt weiter mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, lässt den Kopf hängen, als erwarte er, dass Clint nach dieser Einleitung zum alles vernichtenden Schlag ansetzen will.

„Er hat meine Mutter geschlagen“, sagt Clint stattdessen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er die Worte ausspricht. Selbst Doktor Roberts hat sie nie von ihm gehört. „Meinen Bruder auch. Und mich.“

Tony dreht sich immer noch nicht zu ihm um. Steve sieht gefährlich danach aus, als werde er ihn gleich in die Arme nehmen. Also beeilt Clint sich, auf den Punkt zu kommen.

„Du schlägst niemanden, Stark, Alkoholprobleme hin oder her. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich deine Abenteuer in der Klatschpresse nicht sonderlich aufmerksam verfolgt habe, aber ich denke nicht, dass Pepper all die Jahre bei dir geblieben wäre, wenn du Frauen gegenüber gewalttätig wärst. Oder … oder Kindern.“

Tony atmet tief durch und dreht sich endlich zu ihm um.

„Du wirst nicht brutal, wenn du getrunken hast“, sagt Clint leise. „Du wirst nicht gemein.“

Tony sieht aus, als sei er den Tränen gefährlich nahe. Aber Clint kann sich jetzt nicht mehr stoppen, hat schon viel zu viel offenbart. „Für jemanden mit Alkoholproblemen bist du ein verdammt guter Kerl.“

Tonys Kehle entkommt ein erstickter Laut, und die Tür zur Lobby öffnet sich, und Pepper erscheint im Rahmen.

Clint sieht zu, dass er Land gewinnt.

 

Pepper bleibt stehen, wo sie ist, den Türgriff noch in der Hand, und macht sich sehr gerade.

Sie sieht Clint praktisch die Flucht vor ihr ergreifen, sieht Steve einen Moment lang die Augen schließen, als müsse er sich sammeln – sieht Tony mit einer Andeutung von Tränen in den Augen, die er hastig wegblinzelt, als er sich zu ihr umwendet.

„Willkommen Zuhause, Pepper“, sagt er mit gefährlich brüchiger Stimme. „Dein Timing war noch nie derartig schlecht. Ich fürchte, ich muss es Steve überlassen, dich ins Haus zu geleiten. Entschuldige mich einen Moment.“

Er fasst sie an den Schultern, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange – und dann macht er auf der Stelle kehrt und marschiert davon.

Pepper blickt ihm bestürzt nach. Sie braucht einen Moment, ehe ihr bewusst wird, dass Steve nach wie vor an ihrer Seite steht und darauf zu warten scheint, dass sie ganz ins Haus kommt.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?“ fragt sie ihn mit schwankender Stimme und macht die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er nimmt ihr den Koffer mit Unterlagen ab, die sie sich mit nach Hause genommen hat, und sie hakt sich bei ihm ein, äußerst dankbar für den dringend benötigten Halt. Dann erzählt er es ihr.

Pepper gewinnt den starken Eindruck, dass er eine Menge weglässt, dass er ihr nur die Aspekte des Geschehens erzählt, die Tony betreffen. Er deutet auch nur an, was Clint zu Tony gesagt hat, ehe sie herein gekommen ist. Sie kann nicht sagen, ob ihr das Sorgen macht, oder ob sie ihn dafür direkt noch ein bisschen besser leiden kann.

Als sie die Küche betreten, finden sie dort nur Bruce, Phil und Natasha vor, die sich mit identisch besorgten Mienen nach Tony und Clint erkundigen.

Steve gibt einen weiteren Bericht ab.

Phil wird bleich. „Wo ist Clint jetzt?“

Steve legt ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du … wenn du Tony das regeln lassen könntest.“

Phil sieht nicht aus, als würde er von dieser Idee sonderlich viel halten, und Pepper rechnet ihm hoch an, dass er das nicht laut ausspricht. Stattdessen räuspert er sich einmal, dann sieht er Steve fest in die Augen. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich Stark viel zu oft unterschätze, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob er dieser Situation gewachsen ist.“

„Ist er“, mischt Bruce sich unerwartet ein. „Ganz bestimmt.“

Phil lässt ein schweres Seufzen hören. „Natasha?“

Pepper ist überrascht, sie auf Phils unüberzeugten Ton hin tatsächlich Lächeln zu sehen. „Bruce hat Recht. Tony mag absolut unfähig sein, das Gute in sich selbst zu sehen, aber er ist überraschend erfolgreich dabei, andere dazu zu bringen, sich besser zu fühlen.“

Pepper kann sich selbst gerade noch daran hindern, die versammelten Personen darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Tony außerdem sehr gut weiß, wie es ist, mit einem oft betrunkenen, gelegentlich sehr gemeinen Vater aufzuwachsen.

 

Tony steht derweil vor der Tür zu Bruces Labor, die Hand auf dem Türgriff, und zögert. Es würde ihn nur ein paar Sekunden kosten, den Code zu knacken und in das Labor einzubrechen – das ist es ganz gewiss nicht, was ihn innehalten lässt.

 _Sir_ , meldet JARVIS sich überraschend zu Wort, _wenn Sie einzutreten wünschen, bin ich gern bereit, den Sicherheitsmechanismus für Sie außer Kraft zu setzen._

Tony atmet tief durch. Wenn JARVIS diese Sache für eine gute Idee hält, kann es nicht völlig verkehrt von ihm sein, dass er Clint zu seinem ‚Geheimversteck’ verfolgt hat.

„Dann mal los“, gibt er JARVIS grünes Licht. Eine halbe Sekunde später ertönt ein aufmunterndes _Ping_ , und Tony drückt die Tür zu Bruces Allerheiligsten auf.

Tony wartet einen Moment, ehe er weiter in den Raum hinein geht, will Clint genügend Zeit geben, sich auf sein Nahen vorzubereiten – zählt stumm bis drei, und erst dann setzt er sich in Bewegung und geht auf den Labortisch zu und darum herum.

Clint hockt wie erwartet darunter, zusammengekauert, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen, und seine Augen im Halbschatten unter dem Tisch sind voll kindlicher Verwunderung darüber, dass Tony ihn gefunden hat.

Tony überkommt die Angst, ob es doch ein Fehler war, Clint zu folgen, wie eine Welle voller Übelkeit. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und schluckt sie hinunter. Jetzt ist es eindeutig zu spät für einen Rückzieher.

„Dein alter Herr war also ein Säufer und ein Schläger?“ sagt er leichthin und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, Clint direkt zugewandt. „Welch ein seltsamer Zufall – meiner hat zu betrunkenen Schimpftiraden geneigt.“

Clint blinzelt ihn überrascht an, dann nickt er langsam. „Meiner auch.“

„Meiner hat mir außerdem nie gesagt, dass er mich liebt – oder mich auch nur gern hat“, schickt Tony hinterher, ehe er es sich ausreden kann.

Clint zuckt mit den Schultern. „Meiner auch nicht. Er hat immer gesagt, ich und Barney seien nichts wert – dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn wir nie geboren worden wären.“

Tony schluckt trocken und schließt kurz die Augen. „Ok, du gewinnst. Deiner war schlimmer.“

Seine Belohnung für dieses Eingeständnis ist ein geisterhaftes Grinsen, und Clint nickt langsam. „Er war ein Arschloch.“

Er klingt beinahe, als wäre ihm das gerade erst bewusst geworden. In Tonys Eingeweiden breitet sich ein unangenehmes Ziehen aus.

„Ich finde, wir sind trotzdem ganz gut gelungen“, sagt er mit weitaus mehr Überzeugung, als er fühlt. Er sieht, wie Clints Arme sich fester um seine Beine zusammenziehen und muss sich zusammenreißen, nicht die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.

„Ich hab mir versprochen, dass ich nie so werden würde wie er“, gesteht Clint ihm plötzlich leise, und Tony bleibt beinahe das Herz stehen, als er die verzweifelte Wut in seiner Stimme hört. „Ich hab mir geschworen, dass ich nie … nie so die Kontrolle über mich verlieren würde. Dass ich nie jemanden verletzen würde, der es nicht verdient hat.“

Die Realisation, dass dieses Gespräch ihn plötzlich ganz gewaltig überfordert, lässt Tony auf einen Schlag eiskalt werden. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen soll.

Er sieht Clint die Augen schließen und seine Stirn an seine Knie legen, und kommt endlich dem Impuls nach, ihn anzufassen – legt ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hab mir geschworen, nie einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren“, sagt er heiser. „Ich war außerdem Herr meiner Sinne und dazu in der Lage, meine Handlungen zu kontrollieren, als ich meinen Schwur gebrochen habe.“

Clints Schultern fangen an zu zucken, und eine Sekunde später hat er seine Knie losgelassen, sich zur Seite geneigt und Tony halb mit unter den Labortisch gezogen. Noch vor drei Wochen hätte Tony vermutlich eher schreiend die Flucht ergriffen, als zuzulassen, dass Clint sich ihm in dieser Form an den Hals wirft. Aber wenn er in den letzten drei Wochen etwas gelernt hat, dann ist es, dass Umarmungen – ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig – schlicht helfen.

Es braucht eine ganze Weile, ehe Tony sich ausreichend entspannt, um Clint anständig in seine Arme nehmen zu können, aber als es endlich so weit ist, drängt Clint sich derartig bereitwillig an ihn heran, dass es Tony endgültig aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Als Clint anfängt, in seine Schulter zu schluchzen, muss er ein paar tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge nehmen und mehrfach resolut blinzeln, um seine eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Wenn ich nicht ständig daran zweifeln würde, dass Situationen wie diese hier tatsächlich real sind“, sagt Clint nach einer Weile mit unsicherer Stimme in seine Schulter hinein, „wäre alles nur halb so schlimm.“

Tony reibt ihm fest über den Rücken und räuspert sich, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass seine Stimme keinen verräterischen Schwankungen unterworfen ist. „Du denkst, das hier ist nicht real?“

Clint zieht seinen Kopf ein paar Millimeter von ihm zurück. „Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass mir … dass mir Gutes widerfährt. Vielleicht hat Loki mich in meinem eigenen Kopf eingesperrt. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles nur ein.“

Tony blinzelt auf ihn hinab. „Du gehst ernsthaft davon aus, dass du dir einbilden würdest, mit mir zu kuscheln, damit es dir besser geht? Mit mir?“

Clints Reaktion auf seine Frage besteht aus einem mürrischen Schnüffeln. „Machen deine Träume immer Sinn?“

Tony rubbelt ihm ungewollt liebevoll über den Kopf. „Frag mich nicht nach meinen Träumen, Barton. Von denen willst du wirklich nichts hören.“ Sein Gesicht wird ernst. „Aber das hier ist wirklich real. So merkwürdig es dir auch vorkommen mag.“

„Das würdest du auch dann sagen, wenn du ein Fragment meines Unterbewusstseins wärst.“

Tony stöhnt leise auf. „Ach, hör doch auf. Das Spiel können zwei spielen. Vielleicht bin ich damals in dieser Höhle in Afghanistan gestorben, und mein jetziges Leben ist meine Version der Vorhölle – ein kurzer Blick auf den Himmel vor der ewigen Verdammnis.“

Clint boxt ihn gegen die Schulter. „Wir brauchen beide einen Seelenklempner, Stark.“

Tony schnaubt. „Im Gegensatz zu dir zweifle ich nicht an den guten Zeiten, Barton. Ich zweifle lediglich daran, dass sie anhalten werden.“

Clint betrachtet ihn plötzlich mit einem Blick, der zu gleichen Teilen spekulierend und zögernd ist. Für gewöhnlich sind solche Momente die einzigen, in denen Tony seinen Mund zu halten weiß, damit die andere Person so lange wie nur möglich auf Kohlen sitzt – diesmal fühlt er sich großzügig. „Was möchtest du mich fragen?“

Seine Belohnung besteht darin, dass Clint nicht eine Sekunde lang um den heißen Brei herumredet, sondern ihn einfach fragt – direkt, ohne Ausflüchte und ohne jede falsche Scham.

 

Zu sagen, die Stimmung beim Abendessen sei ein wenig gedämpft gewesen, hieße die Angelegenheit stark untertreiben.

Aber Steve hat Darcy von ganz allein darauf angesprochen, wie sie sich die Sache mit der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit nun genau vorstelle, also war für Gesprächsstoff gesorgt – selbst wenn Tony während der resultierenden Debatte auffallend still war.

Phil fürchtet beinahe, dass er noch einmal mit ihm über das Thema reden muss. Nichts böte sich mehr an, als ein derartiges Gespräch auf Steve oder Pepper – oder besser noch auf Steve _und_ Pepper abzuschieben – aber Phil ist sich unangenehm bewusst, dass es höchste Zeit für ihn wird, sich selbst Tony Stark gegenüber wie ein verantwortungsbewusster Handler zu benehmen.

Er verfügt über die leise Ahnung, dass die Tatsache, dass er jetzt außerdem über eine Darcy verfügt, bei diesem Gespräch von unschätzbarem Vorteil sein wird.

Wenn er jetzt noch wüsste, wie er Clint auf seinen Zusammenprall mit Tony ansprechen soll, ohne wie ein neugieriger Wichtigtuer zu klingen, wäre Phils Leben sehr viel entspannter.

Er steht mit Clint im Bad, Schulter an Schulter, während sie sich die Zähne putzen, und es lässt sich nicht abstreiten, das auch Clint beim Abendessen alles andere als lebhaft war.

Aber seine Stille war nicht so bedrückt, wie Phil befürchtet hatte, seine Augen weder zu leer noch zu wild, sondern einfach nur traurig. Clint war bisher noch nie _traurig_ , wenn er an seine Kindheit erinnert worden ist.

Phil mustert ihn nachdenklich aus dem Augenwinkel.

Clint erwidert seinen Blick ein paar Atemzüge lang, dann spült er sich den Mund aus und stellt seinen Zahnputzbecher beiseite. „Ich hab mit Tony gesprochen.“

Phil blinzelt ihn an. „Ich … hab mir sowas gedacht.“

Clint nickt. „Die Sache mit Doktor Scotts geht klar.“

Phils Blick wächst sich zu einem Starren aus, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun kann. „Bitte?“

Clint reibt sich die Nase – eine unbewusste Angewohnheit, die Phil schon immer unglaublich anziehend fand – und blickt auf seine Füße hinab. „Ich hab ihn gefragt ob er … ob er für sie bezahlt. Er hat Ja gesagt.“

Einen Moment lang ist Phil absolut sprachlos. „Du hättest ihn nicht selbst fragen müssen, Clint. Ich hätte das tun können.“

Clint schüttelt den Kopf. „Es war ok. Er … er hat mich nicht damit aufgezogen. Er hat sofort Ja gesagt.“ Das plötzliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist beinahe zu viel für Phil. „Er hat sogar gefragt, ob er sich mit ihr in Verbindung setzen soll – hat behauptet, dass es sicherlich niemanden erstaunen würde, wenn Tony Stark sich eine zertifizierte Kinderpsychologin ins Haus holt.“

„Du hast ihm selbst das gesagt?“ hakt Phil nach, und kann nicht verhindern, in welch fassungslose Höhen seine Stimme dabei abdriftet. Clint zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Alles Andere hatte ich ihm auch schon erzählt.“

Clint starrt nach wie vor auf seine Füße, und Phil stellt sein eigenes Zahnputzzeug beiseite und tritt dichter an ihn heran. „Alles?“

Clint nickt und hebt den Kopf, sieht ihm bierernst in die Augen. „Alles. Von der Entstehung der Welt bis zum heutigen, gloriosen Tag. Nur die Eiszeiten hab ich ausgelassen.“ Er zögert einen Moment. „Für das Thema konnte ich mich nicht erwärmen.“

Phil schnauft leise, ganz wie Clint es von ihm erwartet, und zieht ihn an sich heran. „Du hast ihm hoffentlich klar gemacht, dass ich mich um alles Weitere kümmern werde?“

Clint nickt und lässt sich bereitwillig umarmen. „Ich bin doch nicht so verrückt, ihn meine Termine machen zu lassen. Pepper würde vermutlich nie darüber hinweg kommen.“

Phil nickt und streichelt ihm über den Kopf. „Kluger Junge.“

Clint brummt zustimmend und drückt sich enger an ihn heran. „Das Wort des Tages in meinem Kalender war Empathie. Ich arbeite dran.“

Phil streichelt behutsam an seinem Rücken auf und ab, und zögert einen Moment lang, ehe er es wagt, die Frage zu stellen. „Würdest du … würdest du für mich spielen? Cello?“

Clint macht sich prompt gerade und bringt ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie, damit er Phil in die Augen sehen kann. „Was – jetzt?“

Phil hebt leicht die rechte Schulter. „Wann immer dir danach ist.“

Clint beißt sich flüchtig auf die Unterlippe. „Ich bin noch nicht … ich bin noch nicht wieder wirklich gut.“

Phil muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, Clints Nagen an seiner Unterlippe nicht dadurch zu unterbinden, dass er ihn halb besinnungslos küsst. „Bruce sagt, du spielst ausgezeichnet.“

Clint hebt eine überraschte Augenbraue. „Ach? Sagt er das?“

Phil nickt nachdrücklich und versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihn tatsächlich eifersüchtig macht, dass Bruce Clint hat spielen hören. Es ist einfach nur albern.

Aber albern oder nicht – er liebt es, Clint beim Spielen zu beobachten, jetzt noch viel mehr als früher. Denn jetzt muss er sich nicht länger zurückhalten, jetzt wird ihm niemand Vorwürfe machen, wenn er sich nicht beherrschen kann, und Clints Vortrag durch höchst unangebrachtes Verhalten unterbrechen muss.

 

Falls er die Fähigkeit besitzen sollte, Phil Coulson eine ernsthaft ausgesprochene Bitte abzuschlagen, so ist Clint sich dieser Fähigkeit nicht bewusst.

Dementsprechend betritt er fünf Minuten, nachdem Phil seine Bitte ausgesprochen hat, in seiner Begleitung sein Zimmer – und obwohl er sich innerlich dafür verspottet, kann er doch nichts daran ändern, dass sein Herzschlag sich lächerlich beschleunigt.

Wenn es ums Cello-Spielen geht, dann ist Phil das einzige Publikum, das wirklich zählt.

Aber Clint versucht, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, während er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz auf der Fensterbank setzt, das Fenster in seinem Rücken und Elvira zu seiner Linken. Er versucht, das Zittern in seinen Knien zu kontrollieren, während er das Cello dazwischen platziert, versucht, den Bogen so ruhig wie nur möglich zu halten.

Phil bleibt zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stehen und sagt kein Wort, blickt ihn unverwandt und so durchdringend an, dass Clint eine Gänsehaut bekommt, ehe er noch angefangen hat, den ersten Ton zu produzieren.

Die Augen geschlossen und ganz bewusst durch die Nase atmend, setzt Clint zu Bachs erster Suite für das Cello an – und plötzlich fällt alle Nervosität von ihm ab, plötzlich kann er entspannen und sich ganz dem Fluss der Musik anvertrauen.

Er weiß nicht, ob es an Phil liegt, oder an der Musik, oder an Elviras beruhigendem Einfluss – aber die Musik fließt durch ihn hindurch und über seine Finger in das Instrument, als sei er nichts als ein Mittelsmann, als habe sie ihren eigenen Kopf und brauche ihn lediglich zur Realisierung ihres Willens.

Aber anders als Loki ist die Musik eine sanfte, liebevolle Herrin, und Clint ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich noch nie derartig gut angefühlt hat, einfach die Kontrolle abzugeben und sich treiben zu lassen.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt und Phils Blick sucht, weiß er, dass Phil sich genau so fühlt – dass ihn die Musik genau so in ihrem Bann hält, dass sie ihn genau so in der Zeit zurück versetzt wie Clint.

Tonys Villa fällt beiseite, wird durch das winzige Hotelzimmer ersetzt, und hinter Phils ruhigem Gesicht taucht ein zweites auf – ein wenig jünger, ein wenig schärfer, ein wenig kontrollierter. Clint will jede einzelne Linie in diesem Gesicht küssen – die alten und die neuen.

Für die meisten von ihnen ist er wahrscheinlich höchstpersönlich verantwortlich.

Er beobachtet, wie Phil einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht – und obwohl sich Phils Hände in seinen Hosentaschen befinden, kann Clint doch sehen, wie angespannt sie sind, sieht die Anstrengung der Muskeln an seinen Armen hinauf und bis in Phils Schultern laufen.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Clint hinter seinem Cello eine Erektion vor Phil versteckt, aber niemals zuvor ist ihm eine solche Situation derartig zu Kopf gestiegen.

Wenn Phil jetzt von ihm verlangte, sich auszuziehen und sich auf allen Vieren vor ihm auf den Boden zu knien, er würde es tun ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Aber Phil verlangt es nicht. Phil sagt kein Wort, hält den Mund geschlossen und die Lippen zusammengepresst, selbst wenn Clint ihm ansehen kann, dass er genau so erregt ist – genau so aufgewühlt.

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und spielt weiter, selbst wenn er nichts lieber will, als das Cello beiseite stellen und vor Phil auf die Knie sinken.

Und dann ist Phil plötzlich da, direkt vor ihm, und Clint stockt der Atem in der Kehle, als Phils Finger sich über seine auf dem Bogen legen, über seinen Handrücken und zu seinem Handgelenk hin streichen.

„Du spielst wundervoll“, sagt Phil leise. Allein der Klang seiner Stimme schickt ein warmes Kribbeln bis in Clints Zehenspitzen.

„Soll ich …“ Clint muss sich räuspern. „Soll ich … etwas Anderes spielen?“

Phil schüttelt den Kopf, fasst das Cello an seinem schlanken Hals und stellt es behutsam beiseite. „Nein.“

Clint hält die Luft an und bleibt wo er ist, schließt nicht einmal seine Schenkel, um die mehr als auffällige Beule in seinen Jeans zu verstecken.

Er kann seinen Augen kaum trauen, als Phil sich ihm wieder zuwendet und prompt zwischen seinen gespreizten Knien zu Boden sinkt. „Phil?“

Phil blickt ihm unverwandt in die Augen – der Ausdruck in seinen eigenen zu gleichen Teilen beruhigend und ganz schrecklich aufregend. „Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen, wie oft ich das hier tun wollte.“

Er legt seine Hände auf Clints Oberschenkel, lässt sie an ihnen auf und ab gleiten, langsam und genüsslich, und Clint muss ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Phils Hände sind warm und kräftig, und sie in derartiger Nähe zu seiner Erektion zu haben, fühlt sich viel zu gut an.

„Jah?“ fragt er heiser.

„Ja“, erwidert Phil mit einem kleinen Nicken. Clint kann ein atemloses Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich wollte auch, dass du’s tust.“

Clint fällt beinahe hintenüber, als Phil sich plötzlich zu ihm nach vorn lehnt, und ihre Münder mit einer Leidenschaft zusammenbringt, die schon beinahe ein wenig schmerzhaft ist.

Aber er kann nicht weg, selbst wenn er wollte – was er nicht tut. Phils rechte Hand schnellt in die Höhe und hält ihn fest, kräftig und warm und wunderbar rau.

Clint liebt Phils Hände, hat sie beinahe von Anfang an geliebt, hat oft genug die Augen geschlossen und sich ins Gedächtnis gerufen, wie sie seine Handgelenke gepackt und auf den Boden des Motelzimmers gedrückt haben, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben.

Dann löst Phil ihren Kuss, und Clint spürt seinen beschleunigten Atem gegen seine Lippen. „Was möchtest du, Clint? Was soll ich tun?“

Clint geht beinahe ein an plötzlichem Sauerstoffmangel. „Was?“

Phil lässt seine Zungenspitze über Clints schockiert geöffnete Lippen streichen. „Ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, was ich für dich tun soll“, wispert er – und nur das minimalste Beben in seiner Stimme deutet an, dass ihm bewusst ist, was er da von Clint verlangt.

Clint stellt keine Ansprüche, niemals. Clint tut, was von ihm verlangt wird.

„Ich … das … Phil“, stammelt Clint also, und die Situation macht ihn derartig an, dass ihm ein wenig schwindlig wird. „Ich kann nicht … Ich weiß nicht …“

Phil küsst ihn, sanft und mehr als gründlich. Clint muss sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Schultern festhalten, und als Phil ihren Kuss wieder löst, weiß er, was er will.

Ausnahmsweise kann er es sogar sagen.

Und Phil zieht ihn aus, wie Clint es möchte, und streckt ihn unter sich auf dem Boden aus, wie Clint es möchte, und beglückt Clint mit einem beständigen Strom seiner Gedanken – auch das etwas, das Clint möchte, aber danach hat er nicht gefragt, wusste nicht einmal, dass er danach fragen darf.

Phil tut es trotzdem.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tag Vier_

Pepper wird davon wach, dass Tony ihr in den Nacken atmet. Sie geht davon aus, dass er noch schläft – selbst wenn er in den letzten Tagen sehr viel schamloser geworden ist, was aktives Schmusen angeht – und genießt einen Moment lang einfach nur die Art und Weise, wie er seinen Arm um sie geschlungen hat.

Die Welt mag davon ausgehen, dass Tony Stark ein selbstsüchtiger Liebhaber ist, dass er stets nimmt, und kaum jemals gibt, dass er weder etwas von ausgedehntem Vorspiel hält, noch davon, seinen Partner die ganze Nacht lang im Arm zu halten.

Die Welt hat – wie so oft – nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Tony mag ein selbstbewusster Liebhaber sein, er mag ganz genau wissen, was er will – aber selbstsüchtig ist er ganz gewiss nicht. Pepper hat nicht den geringsten Grund, sich zu beschweren. Tony geht auf sie ein, wie es kaum ein Mann zuvor getan hat, fragt immer nach, ehe er etwas Neues oder vielleicht zu Gewagtes ausprobiert, und wenn er denkt, dass er damit durchkommt, hält er sie die ganze Nacht umschlungen wie ein Oktopus.

Wenn er jetzt noch begreifen würde, dass er immer damit durchkommt, hätte Pepper noch weniger Grund, sich zu beschweren.

Sie dreht sich in seinen Armen um, betrachtet einen Moment lang sein friedliches Gesicht, lässt den Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand seinen Bart nachzeichnen. Er zieht ihr eine leichte Schnute, aber er schläft weiter, und sie lässt ihre Hand wieder sinken.

Er war ungewohnt zurückhaltend in der letzten Nacht, hat das Vorspiel so lange andauern lassen, dass Pepper darüber schon beinahe ungeduldig geworden ist – aber sie hat sich zusammengerissen. Sie hat sich nicht beschwert, hat ihn gewähren lassen.

Denn es hat sich noch jedes Mal ausgezahlt, ihn gewähren zu lassen. Jedes Mal.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen darüber machen, dass du mich jetzt schon beim Schlafen beobachtest?“ murmelt Tony mit einem Mal leise, verzieht seinen Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen. Er hält seine Augen weiter geschlossen, und Pepper reckt den Hals und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Absolut. Fürchterliche Sorgen.“

„Ich hab’s ja schon immer gewusst“, gibt er undeutlich zurück, und sie lässt ihre Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar streichen, über seine Schläfe.

Sie weiß nicht, wie sie ihn danach fragen soll, ob es ihm gut geht – zumindest nicht so, dass er ihr darauf tatsächlich eine ehrliche Antwort geben würde. Tony neigt noch immer dazu, seine negativeren Emotionen zu verstecken, neigt dazu, zu grinsen und so zu tun als sei alles in Ordnung.

Er öffnet das linke Auge einen Spalt breit und blinzelt sie an. „Dein besorgtes Starren ist im Begriff, sich mir in die Wange zu fräsen, Pep – was ist los?“

Sie räuspert sich leise. „Ich will nicht ungebührlich neugierig erscheinen … aber was genau ist gestern zwischen dir und Clint vorgefallen, ehe ich zur Tür herein gekommen bin?“

Tony macht das Auge wieder zu und seufzt. Aber er grinst nicht, macht sich nicht von ihr los – und dann schlägt er beide Augen auf einmal auf. „Wir hatten einen kleinen Austausch über die Gefahren des Alkohols im Allgemeinen und in Verbindung mit nicht ganz idealen Vätern im Speziellen.“

Pepper beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das ist für gewöhnlich kein Thema, über das du gerne sprichst.“

Jetzt verzieht er den Mund, aber das Ergebnis ist viel weniger ein Grinsen als ein trauriges Lächeln. „Möglich. Aber er hat davon angefangen, also erschien es mir nur gerecht, dass ich meinen Beitrag leiste. Ich konnte Barton schließlich nicht die ganze Arbeit machen lassen – immerhin sind wir ein Team.“

Das von dem Mann zu hören, der sich damit gerühmt hat, den Weltfrieden privatisiert zu haben, löst ein nicht zu leugnendes Glühen in Peppers Brust aus. Sie ist so erleichtert, dass er nicht länger glaubt, immer alles allein schaffen zu müssen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sagt sie leise – und jetzt weicht er ihrem Blick aus. „Ach, hör auf.“

Sie legt ihre Hand an seine Wange, streicht mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Tony“, wiederholt sie nachdrücklich. Und weil sie weiß, dass er damit nicht umgehen kann, weil sie weiß, dass er jegliche Art von Lob, das nichts mit seinen Erfindungen zu tun hat, nicht akzeptieren kann, rutscht sie enger an ihn heran, bis ihre Lippen sich direkt an seinem Ohr befinden. „Wenn du mit unter die Dusche kommst, kann ich dir zeigen, wie sehr.“

„Gott, ich liebe dich“, entfährt es ihm prompt, und das Resultat ist eine prickelnde Gänsehaut, die sich über ihren ganzen Rücken zieht.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwidert sie ernsthaft, und ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern.

 

„Ich hab einen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht, als ich sechzehn war“, sagt Darcy und strafft ihre Schultern unter ihrem alten Morgenmantel. „… Von dem ich praktisch alles wieder vergessen habe.“

Sie stellt Natasha eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch. „Aber reden wir nicht über meine Unzulänglichkeiten als SHIELD Agent. Hast du dir überlegt, was du als Öffentlichkeitsarbeit machen willst?“

Natasha blinzelt sie an. „Ich kann machen, was immer Phil und du für angemessen haltet.“

Darcy zieht ihr eine Schnute. „Hast du gestern Abend nicht zugehört? Wir wollen Sachen machen, die uns persönlich am Herzen liegen. Aber nachdem Jane und Bruce beschlossen haben, Kinderbuchautoren zu werden, die dem Nachwuchs die faszinierende Welt der Wissenschaft erklären, kann alles, was der Rest von uns sich einfallen lässt, dagegen sowieso nur abstinken. Diese widerlich entzückenden Angeber.“

Natasha schmunzelt und nickt. „Steve will die Bilder für sie zeichnen“, sagt sie leise, und Darcy legt stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. „Dieser abstoßende Gutmensch.“

Sie gibt Milch in den entsprechenden Teil von Tonys Kaffeemaschine, Kaffeebohnen und Wasser in andere, und reckt in anbetender Manier beide Hände gen Zimmerdecke. „Oh Kaffeegötter, steht mir bei!“

Erst dann drückt sie den Knopf, der die Kaffeemühle in Gang setzt. Natasha hat genügend Zeit mit Clint verbracht, um ein solches Verhalten kommentarlos tolerieren zu können.

Darcy wendet der arbeitenden Kaffeemaschine den Rücken zu, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich hab ein wenig Muffensausen, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

Natasha trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, dann stellt sie die Tasse beiseite, legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Vor deiner ersten Trainingsstunde?“

Darcy nickt.

Natashas rechter Mundwinkel wandert ein paar Millimeter nach oben. „Zu Recht.“

Darcy schenkt ihr einen giftigen Blick. „Na vielen Dank!“

Natasha hebt beide Schultern. „Wenn ich dich nicht so schnell wie möglich auf Vordermann bringe, wird Phil mir den Kopf abreißen. Dementsprechend habe ich nicht vor, dich zu schonen. Abgesehen davon habe ich auch nicht vor, dich zu überfordern – also musst du keine allzu große Angst haben.“

Darcy denkt einen Moment lang über ihre Worte nach, dann nickt sie langsam. „Ok, das klingt vernünftig. Aber ich hab dich mit Clint trainieren sehen, und sollte dich vielleicht noch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass mir früher in Achterbahnen immer schlecht geworden ist.“

Natasha zuckt ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass mich jemand voll kotzt.“

Darcy zieht ihr eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Wortwahl, Natasha! Stell dir vor, St-“

Aber Steve betritt die Küche, ehe Darcy ihren Satz beenden kann, und nickt. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Darcy. Guten Morgen, die Damen.“

Darcy presst die Lippen zusammen, um ihr Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und selbst Natasha muss ein allzu offensichtliches Schmunzeln unterdrücken. „Guten Morgen, Steve.“

Er blickt sich um, sieht, dass die Katzen versorgt sind, und der Küchentisch bereits gedeckt ist, und lächelt noch ein wenig breiter als ohnehin schon. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen?“

„Ich hab von tanzenden iPods geträumt“, teilt Darcy ihm mit. „Es war glorios!“

Steve blinzelt sie überfordert an. „Was ist ein iPod?“

Darcy starrt fassungslos zurück. „Oh, du unfassbar unschuldige Seele – wie kann Onkel Tony dich noch nicht aufgeklärt haben?“

Jetzt sieht Steve eindeutig alarmiert aus, und er errötet zudem bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Ich bin schon – Tony muss mich nicht -“

Im Gegensatz zu Darcy, die jetzt völlig verwirrt dreinblickt, ist Natasha sich voll und ganz darüber im Klaren, welche Art von Missverständnis hier vorliegt – sie lacht, bis ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen und sie kaum noch Luft bekommt.

 

„Tasha war heute beim Frühstück ungewöhnlich guter Dinge“, bemerkt Clint über den oberen Rand seines Buches hinweg, und stört sich nicht daran, dass Phil darauf nicht mehr äußert als ein zustimmendes Brummen. Er weiß, wie Phil ist, wenn er sich in seine Akten vertieft hat.

Er hört alles – er reagiert nur nicht immer sofort darauf.

Sie sitzen in einem Zimmer, das ursprünglich der ureigendste Herrschaftsbereich von Tonys Mutter gewesen ist. (Clint ist nach wie vor nicht völlig darüber hinweg, dass Tony Phil ausrechnet diesen Raum zum Arbeiten zur Verfügung gestellt hat.) Phil hat den Schreibtisch in Beschlag genommen, während Clint die gepolsterte Fensterbank in seinem Rücken besetzt und liest.

Nun. Zumindest hat er bis eben noch gelesen. „Machst du dir gar keine Sorgen, dass Tashas Methoden vielleicht ein bisschen zu rabiat für eine Anfängerin sein könnten?“ fragt er ihn ernst, und das leichte Heben in Phils Schultern ist das einzige Anzeichen, dass er die Frage vernommen hat.

„Ich mein’ … ich weiß, dass ich nicht so gut bin, wie Tasha, was den Nahkampf angeht, aber die Grundlagen hätte ich Darcy genau so gut beibringen können.“ Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Oder … oder denkst du, dass ich nicht professionell genug bin, um ihr Lehrer zu sein?“

Einen Moment lang bleibt alles still, und Clint wartet mit niedergeschlagenen Augen darauf, dass seine Frage zu Phil durchdringt. Als es so weit ist, legt Phil mit größter Sorgfalt seine Akten beiseite und wendet sich zu ihm um.

„Ich habe Natasha für diese Aufgabe gewählt, weil sie im Gegensatz zu dir noch immer deutliche Zurückhaltung zeigt, was den Umgang mit den meisten ihrer Teamkameraden angeht“, sagt er ruhig. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Darcy ihr damit ein bisschen hilft.“

Clint blinzelt ihn an. „Also hat es überhaupt nichts, mit … mit …“

„Das, und nichts sonst hat meine Entscheidung beeinflusst. Abgesehen davon bist du genauso professionell wie Natasha. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du überhaupt daran zweifeln kannst. Du musst doch wissen, dass du mein unbestrittener Lieblingsagent bist, _Barton_.“

Clint hält noch immer die Augen niedergeschlagen, aber jetzt spielt ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. „Ihre Beurteilung meiner Fähigkeiten ist kaum objektiv, _Sir_.“

Phils Antwort besteht aus einem liebevollen Schmunzeln, dann winkt er Clint mit einer Hand an sich heran. „Komm her zu mir.“

Seine Stimme ist ein wenig rauer als sonst, nicht ganz so beherrscht. Clint legt mit einem trockenen Schlucken sein Buch beiseite, nimmt seine bloßen Füße von der Fensterbank und stellt sie auf den luxuriösen Teppich, mit dem das Zimmer ausgelegt ist.

Er trägt seine ältesten Jeans, ausgewaschen und ausgefranst am Saum, und mit den Jahren so dünn geworden, dass sie sich vermutlich bald in ihre Bestandteile auflösen werden. Es sind die Jeans, die er anhatte, als er Phil zum ersten Mal getroffen hat.

Als er sie heute morgen angezogen hat, ist er tatsächlich ein bisschen sentimental geworden. Das grell pinkfarbene T-Shirt mit dem Muffin auf der Brust ist sein Versuch, das Gefühl ein wenig auszugleichen. Er findet, es ist ein voller Erfolg. Phils verzweifelter Versuch, sein Grinsen im Zaum zu halten, als er ihn darin gesehen hat, war ein zusätzlicher Bonus.

Clint steht nicht auf, um Phils Aufforderung nachzukommen. Stattdessen rutscht er von der Fensterbank und kniet sich vor Phils Stuhl und schlingt beide Arme um seine Mitte, drückt seine Stirn an Phils Brust.

„Du, Clint Francis Barton, bist ein fähiger, professioneller und verlässlicher Agent“, hört er Phils leise, nachdrückliche Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Du warst eine wertvolle Bereicherung für jede unserer gemeinsamen Missionen. Ich habe mich wesentlich sicherer gefühlt, wenn ich wusste, dass du in deinem Nest sitzt, und ein Auge auf mich hast.“

Clint entkommt ein überfordertes Winseln, und er presst sein Gesicht enger an Phils Brust, spürt Phils gleichmäßigen Herzschlag unter seinen Lippen. Phil streichelt ihm über den Rücken und bis in seinen Nacken hinauf. „Abgesehen davon habe ich jedes unserer höchst unprofessionellen Gespräche über Funk aus vollen Zügen genossen.“

Clint entkommt ein Lachen, und er hebt seinen Kopf zu Phil an, presst seinen Mund auf Phils und küsst ihn. Das zufriedene Brummen, mit dem Phil darauf reagiert, spürt Clint bis in seine Zehenspitzen hinab.

Phils Hände gleiten auf seine Schultern, im gleichen Moment, als Phil den Mund für ihn öffnet. Clint kneift die Augen zu und stöhnt, die ruhige Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Phil seinen Kuss erwidert, ist beinahe zu viel für ihn.

Aber Phil hat ihm gesagt, dass er ihm vertraut, dass er ihm immer vertraut hat, dass er ihn für _wertvoll_ hält – also versucht Clint, sich nicht zurückzuhalten, küsst Phil wohl zum ersten Mal genau so, wie er es immer gewollt hat.

Zwei Minuten später kniet Phil mit ihm auf dem Teppich und hat sich mit beiden Händen in Clints lächerliches T-Shirt gekrallt. Clint kommt nicht einmal auf die Idee, ihn zur Zurückhaltung anzuweisen.

Seine Hände streichen über Phils Schultern, über den dünnen Stoff des schlichten schwarzen T-Shirts, das er heute trägt. Clint wird sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, ihn in etwas so Legerem zu sehen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefällt. Ein ziviler Phil sieht beinahe noch besser aus, als ein zum Anbeißen professioneller.

„Tony bringt mich um, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich im Arbeitszimmer seiner Mutter über dich hergefallen bin“, murmelt Phil zwischen zwei Küssen, und Clint lacht heiser auf. „Tony wird eine Blaskapelle samt Posaune organisieren, um dir seinen Beifall in angemessener Form auszusprechen.“

Phil drückt ihn prompt auf den Rücken, kniet sich zwischen seine gespreizten Schenkel, und knöpft seine Jeans auf. „Ganz wie du meinst.“

Clint drückt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt hemmungslos. Phils Reaktion darauf ist ein amüsiertes Glucksen. „Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht.“

Clint hebt seinen Kopf wieder an und blinzelt ihm zu. „Reine Vorfreude. Du bist immer so schrecklich effizient – ich werde das hier vermutlich nicht überleben.“

Phil beugt sich über ihn, stützt sich mit dem linken Ellenbogen neben Clints Kopf ab, während er seine rechte Hand in Clints Shorts gleiten lässt, und sieht ihm in die Augen.

„Ich habe ernst gemeint, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, Clint“, sagt er heiser, und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über Clints rapide anschwellende Erregung. „Du bist mein Lieblingsagent.“

Clint stöhnt und stößt seine Hüften in die Höhe, und Phil presst einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. „Mein absoluter Lieblingsagent.“

„Gott, Phil“, presst Clint atemlos hervor, und Phil schließt seine Hand um ihn, reibt mit seinem Daumen über seine Eichel, verteilt die Lusttropfen, die sich darauf gesammelt haben und benutzt sie als Gleitmittel.

„Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich dich in deine Jeans kommen lassen will wie einen verdammten Teenager“, wispert Phil an seinem Ohr, und Clint bekommt eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut, „oder ob ich dich schmecken will.“

Er lässt seine Hand ein paar Mal an Clint auf und abstreichen. Seine schrecklich warme, schrecklich fähige Hand. Clint fühlt sich wie der verdammte Teenager, von dem Phil gesprochen hat. Überraschender Weise gefällt ihm dieses Gefühl sogar.

„Oder soll ich beides machen, Clint? Dich erst dazu bringen, deine Jeans zu ruinieren, und dann warten, bis du wieder kannst? Was sagst du?“

Clint sagt nichts, kann nichts sagen, allein die Vorstellung ist zu viel – Clint kommt mit einem erstickten Schrei in seine Shorts.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang bleibt er liegen, wo er ist, starrt an die Decke und versucht, seinen angestrengten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann hebt er mit einiger Mühe seinen Kopf vom Teppich, und fasst Phil so fest wie nur möglich ins Auge.

Er muss ein paar Mal schlucken, ehe es ihm möglich ist, zu sprechen. „Das hast du“, tiefes Luftholen, „mit Absicht gemacht!“

Phil zieht das denkbar unschuldigste Gesicht. „Selbstverständlich.“

Clint lässt seinen Kopf zurück auf den Teppich fallen. „Ich werde dir bei der nächsten Mission Unanständigkeiten ins Mikrophon flüstern, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wo dir der Kopf steht.“

Phils Gesichtsausdruck wird noch ein wenig unschuldiger. „Ich habe jahrelange Erfahrung mit einem solchen Verhalten von deiner Seite, Agent Barton, und fühle mich daher nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert.“

Clint streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und zieht ihn neben sich auf den Teppich. „Von mir aus. Dann werde ich eben das komplette Team inklusive Captain Americas mithören lassen, um dich aus der Reserve zu locken.“

„Das“, sagt Phil leise an seinem Ohr, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückt, „ist schlicht unfair.“

„Du kannst versuchen, meinen Entschluss rückgängig zu machen, sobald ich wieder kann“, setzt Clint ihn großzügig in Kenntnis.

 

Steve ist – und das ist tatsächlich die korrekte Beschreibung für seinen augenblicklichen Zustand – ein wenig in Panik. Tony ist nicht in seiner Werkstatt . Tony ist nicht in Bruces Labor. Tony ist weder in der Trainingshalle, noch im nordöstlichen Wohnzimmer, noch in der Küche. Tony ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Wenn Steve sich nicht so sicher wäre, dass Tony eher sterben würde, als Pepper freiwillig zur Arbeit zu begleiten, würde er sich nur allzu dankbar auf diese Möglichkeit stürzen. Aber so wie die Dinge liegen – so wie er Tony kennt – ist diese Idee keine Möglichkeit sondern völlig absurd.

 _Captain Rogers_ , überspült schließlich JARVIS’ beruhigende Stimme seine aufgebrachten Nerven, gerade als Steve einen zweiten Blick in Tonys Werkstatt wirft, für den Fall, dass Tony sich beim ersten Mal hinter einem seiner Autos vor ihm versteckt hat, _wenn Sie sich auf der Suche nach Mister Stark befinden, sollten Sie den Pool aufsuchen._

Steve hebt automatisch den Kopf gen Decke. „Er ist schwimmen gegangen?“

 _Nein Captain_ , erwidert JARVIS, und es klingt wie ein Seufzen. _Augenblicklich scheint Mister Stark damit beschäftigt zu sein, in dramatischer Manier das Wasser zu betrachten._

Steve nickt, voll einer neuen Berufung – und führt eine kleine Halbdrehung aus, ehe er inne hält.

 _Die kürzeste Route zum Pool führt durch die Küche und über die Terrasse_ , lautet JARVIS’ hilfreicher und entschieden geduldiger Beitrag.

Steve setzt sich sprintender Weise ein weiteres Mal in Bewegung.

Er verlässt das Haus über die Terrassentür in der Küche, ganz, wie JARVIS es ihm geraten hat, und schirmt automatisch seine Augen mit der Hand gegen die Sommersonne ab, während er den Garten durchquert.

Drei Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt hält er inne, bleibt abrupt stehen, und zieht unentschlossen die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er möchte Tony kein weiteres Mal erschrecken. Er möchte nicht ein Weiteres Mal ein Auslöser für schlechte Erinnerungen sein.

Tony steht halb mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hat die Schultern hochgezogen. Er trägt eine Jeans in Kombination mit dem üblichen Tanktop, und da seine nackten Schultern leicht gerötet sind, nimmt Steve an, dass er bereits seit einer Weile in dieser Art aufs Wasser hinab starrt.

Seine Brauen furchen sich prompt noch ein wenig mehr.

„Ich muss heute unglaublich interessant aussehen“, ertönt mit einem Mal Tonys belustigte Stimme, „wenn man bedenkt, dass Pepper und du überhaupt nicht wieder damit aufhören könnt, mich anzustarren.“

Er dreht den Kopf und blickt Steve über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg an. „Andererseits kann ich euch nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass ihr euch kaum satt sehen könnt, nicht wahr, Steve?“

Steve versucht sich an einem vorsichtigen Lächeln und tritt dichter an ihn heran. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich bemerkt hast.“

„Wenn ich nicht arbeite, kriege ich meistens sogar mit, was um mich herum passiert“, erwidert Tony leichthin. „Ich werde den Pool reinigen lassen.“

Steve lässt sich von diesem abrupten Themenwechsel nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Stattdessen positioniert er sich so neben Tony, dass dieser in seinem Schatten steht und nicht ganz so sehr Gefahr läuft, einen Sonnenbrand zu bekommen. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Aber du musst dazu niemanden kommen lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass Thor -“

„Weder der Kronprinz von Asgard noch Captain America werden mir den Pool reinigen, Steve. Ich habe Leute für sowas – Leute, deren ganzer Lebensunterhalt darauf beruht, meinen Pool zu reinigen. Mach ihnen nicht ihre Lebensgrundlage streitig.“

Steve lächelt und nickt, wenn auch mit leichtem Zögern. „Hast du dir … Gedanken über Darcys Plan gemacht?“ fragt er vorsichtig.

Tonys Kiefermuskulatur spannt sich prompt an. „Nein.“

Steve seufzt. „Tony …“

„Es ist nicht so, als würden sich mir sonderlich viele Optionen bieten, mich Dingen zu widmen, die mir ‚am Herzen liegen’“, fällt Tony ihm ins Wort, seine Stimme bei den letzten drei Worten plötzlich bar jeglicher Wärme.

„Ich kann keine Waisenhäuser finanzieren, ich kann keine Stipendien für besondere Leistungen vergeben. Ich kann weder Einrichtungen schaffen, die die wissenschaftlich interessierte Jugend unterstützen, noch welche, die traumatisierten Soldaten dabei helfen, sich wieder in die Gesellschaft einzufügen.“

Steve starrt ihn verwundert an. „Wieso nicht? Das alles sind wundervolle Ideen.“

Tony wendet sich wieder dem Pool zu. „Tja. Gut möglich. Aber ich mach das schon alles. Ist abgehakt, wenn du so willst.“

Steve macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und Tony weicht ihm prompt aus. „Wage es ja nicht, mich jetzt zu umarmen. All meine herzerwärmenden Leistungen bestehen darin, Geld auf ein Problem zu werfen, bis es verschwindet – Pepper wird dir sagen, dass es meine bevorzugte Herangehensweise ist. Abgesehen davon erwartet die Öffentlichkeit praktisch, dass man mit Geld um sich wirft, wenn man so unverschämt reich ist wie -“

Steve hat Tonys Protest ignoriert, ihn am Handgelenk gefasst und an sich gezogen, und Tony atmet tief durch. „Du bist richtig schlecht darin, Befehle zu befolgen, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“

„Hin und wieder“, gibt Steve gleichgültig zurück und reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Du wirst einen Sonnenbrand bekommen, wenn du noch lange hier draußen stehen bleibst, Tony.“

„Wie – gar keine Proteste bezüglich meiner Selbsteinschätzung?“

„Ich streite mich nicht mit Leuten, die ganz eindeutig den Bezug zur Realität verloren haben“, erwidert Steve trocken.

„Entschuldigung? Ich kenn mich ein bisschen länger als du – ich bin geradezu der Experte für mich und meine Unzulänglichkeiten. Und wenn es etwas gibt, bei dem ich ganz entschieden versage, dann ist es ... nun, so ziemlich alles, das nichts mit dem Erfinden technischer Großartigkeiten zu tun hat. Darin bin ich allerdings unschlagbar. Das neue Stark Phone hat den Markt im Sturm erobert. Die Apple-Leute sitzen kollektiv in ihren Ecken und heulen.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Steve unbeeindruckt. „Und was ist mit Bruce?“

„Bruce? Was soll mit Bruce sein? Ist er am Ende losgegangen und hat Apple-Aktien gekauft? Ich hab ihn gewarnt, was das angeht.“

„Bruce wohnt bei dir.“

„Du besitzt eine ungewöhnlich scharfe Beobachtungsgabe.“

„Bruce hat die letzten Jahre beinahe ununterbrochen auf der Flucht verbracht. Er hatte sich so weit von jeglicher Gesellschaft zurückgezogen, dass selbst die Menschen, denen er geholfen hat, keine Ahnung hatten, wie er überhaupt heißt. In Indien haben sie ihn den stillen Mann genannt.“

Tony räuspert sich. „Du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht.“

„Ihr seid mein Team, Tony. Ich muss diese Dinge wissen. Und versuch nicht, vom Thema abzulenken. Du hast einen der scheuesten Männer schlechthin davon überzeugen können, seine Befürchtungen zu überwinden und sich dir anzuvertrauen, Tony.“

„Quatsch. Ich hab ihm einfach nur gesagt, dass er gefällst in mein Auto steigen und mit her kommen soll.“

Steve kann ein leicht amüsiertes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Sag ich doch.“

Tony lehnt seine Stirn an seine Schulter. „Warum genau haben Pepper und du euch diesen Tag dafür ausgesucht, meinem Ego einen völlig unnötigen – wenn auch verdienten – Schub zu verpassen?“

Steve rubbelt ihm flüchtig über den Kopf, bringt ihm das Haar aus der Form. „Dieser Tag erschien uns so gut wie jeder andere auch. Hab ich dich überzeugt, oder muss ich ins Feld führen, was für ein guter Freund du Clint bist? … Oder mir?“

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du derartig gut in psychologischer Kriegsführung bist, hätte ich dich bei SHIELD im Keller verrotten lassen.“

„Hättest du nicht“, widerspricht Steve ihm gelassen. „Das ist es ja, was ich dir klarzumachen versuche.“

 

Clint ist sich nicht sicher, was er sich gedacht hat. Er hat Phil _herausgefordert_.

Man fordert Phil nicht heraus, wenn man nicht entweder von vornherein aufgegeben hat, oder aber den Plan hegt, ganz hemmungslos zu schummeln.

Aber wie er schummeln soll, während er halbnackt auf dem Teppich liegt, seine Finger auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Halt über den Boden kratzen, und ihm die Augen in den Kopf zurückrollen, ist Clint nicht ganz klar.

Phils Hände halten seine Hüften, kräftig und unnachgiebig, während Phils Mund an ihm auf und ab gleitet, und Clint ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er vor mindestens zehn Minuten die menschliche Sprache verlernt hat.

Die Laute, die seinen Mund verlassen, machen nicht mal für ihn auch nur den geringsten Sinn.

Und dann löst Phil plötzlich seinen Mund von ihm, beraubt ihn all der fabelhaften Hitze, seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge, und Clint entkommt ein schamloses Wimmern. „Phil …“

Eine Sekunde später leckt Phil seinen Schaft entlang, langsam, genüsslich, unerträglich … behutsam.

Clint wirft sich den linken Arm übers Gesicht und versucht, sein verzweifeltes Stöhnen in seiner Armbeuge zu ersticken.

Phil streichelt ihm über die Hüften, lässt seine Daumen über seine Hüftknochen gleiten, einmal, zweimal, dann nimmt er ihn wieder in den Mund.

Clint versucht automatisch, sein Becken in die Höhe zu stoßen, aber Phil lässt ihn nicht, packt seine Hüften, und seine Fingerspitzen drücken sich fest genug in Clints Haut, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen.

Clint spreizt seine Schenkel so weit es nur geht, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und keucht. Er ist so kurz davor, zu kommen, dass er es schmecken kann, aber er -

„Phil … Phil, bitte …“

Phil löst ein weiteres Mal seinen Mund von ihm, und Clint braucht einen Moment, ehe er sich genügend gesammelt hat, um die Worte zu formen, die er jetzt braucht.

„Ich … ich will …“

Als er den Kopf anhebt, um Phil anzusehen, erwidert Phil seinen Blick aus dunklen, erregten Augen, und Clint leckt sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. „Ich will auch.“

Phil durchläuft ein nicht zu übersehendes Zittern. „Du willst auch?“ fragt er mit rauer Stimme nach. Clint nickt, und schafft es irgendwie, sich aufzusetzen. Phil hat ihm sein T-Shirt beinahe bis zu den Achseln hochgeschoben, seine Jeans samt seiner Shorts hängen knapp unter seinem Hintern, und alles in allem muss er einen glorios unanständigen Anblick abgeben.

Die Art und Weise, wie Phil seinen Blick über ihn hinweg gleiten lässt, bestätigt diesen Verdacht. „Du bist dran“, sagt Clint mit möglichst fester Stimme.

Phils Lider senken sich, bis nur noch ein Drittel seiner Augen sichtbar ist. Clint kann sich nicht länger beherrschen, rutscht umständlich auf dem Teppich herum, bis er vor ihm kniet, und knöpft seine Hose auf.

Er kann nicht begreifen, wie Phil seine eigene Erektion bisher derartig dreist ignorieren konnte. Er schließt seine Hand um den harten Schaft, leckt über die Eichel, und muss die Augen schließen, als Phil die Hand hebt und ihm über die Wange streichelt, seine Finger durch sein Haar streichen lässt.

Clint ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Phil kurz vor einem Hirnschlag steht, weil er bisher so schändlich vernachlässigt wurde, und doch ist er noch immer so unerträglich zärtlich zu ihm, versucht nicht mal, in seinen Mund hinein zu stoßen.

Das geht so nicht.

„Du … du kannst ruhig“, murmelt er mit heiserer Stimme und hofft, dass Phil wie üblich seine Gedanken liest, und er nicht weiter ins Detail gehen muss. „Ich … ich glaub, ich mag das.“

Phils Finger krallen sich in sein Haar – nicht zu fest, lediglich besitzergreifend – und Phils Kehle entkommt ein erregtes Grollen. „Du glaubst?“

Clint nickt und nimmt ihn wieder in den Mund. Woher soll er denn auch wissen, ob er es mag oder nicht – sie haben es ja noch nie ausprobiert.

Und dann zucken Phils Hüften nach vorn, und Clint muss die Augen zukneifen und stöhnen. Er mag es. Er mag es definitiv.

Phils Hand streicht über seinen Kopf, hält ihn fest, während er in seinen Mund hinein stößt, und Clint nähert sich seinem zweiten Höhepunkt in nicht ganz so vielen Stunden wesentlich schneller, als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, wie lange er Phil schon kennt – vielleicht meint seine Libido, sie habe etwas aufzuholen. Immerhin war seine Libido beinahe vom ersten Moment an Feuer und Flamme für Phil.

Er schließt seine Hand um seine eigene Erektion und versucht, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Aber Phil könnte ihn wahrscheinlich allein Kraft seiner Gedanken an Ort und Stelle halten, und seine Hand in Clints Haar ist noch immer genau so sanft wie sie unnachgiebig ist.

Wenn er daran denkt, was für ein Bild er abgeben muss, in seinem grotesk pinkfarbenen T-Shirt, Jeans und Shorts gerade so weit unter seinen Hintern geschoben, dass alles Wichtige entblößt ist, und auf allen Vieren vor Phil auf dem Boden … Clint wimmert leise und umfasst sich fester.

„Clint“, hört er Phils Stimme über sich, erkennt die Warnung an dem leichten Zittern in ihr, und er öffnet seinen Mund weiter für Phil, entspannt seine Kehle so weit es nur geht.

Phil ist still, wenn er kommt – genießt seinen Höhepunkt mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen – und Clint wird vermutlich niemals über den Anblick hinweg kommen. Diesmal kann er ihn nicht lange genießen. Er ergießt sich in seine Hand, als Phils Hüften ein letztes Mal nach vorn zucken, als Phil seinen Namen stöhnt und seine Finger sich in seinen Skalp krallen.

Clint ist nicht still, wenn er kommt. Er stöhnt um Phil in seinem Mund herum, erstickt, aber deswegen nicht weniger inbrünstig, und Phil keucht auf und drückt ihn sanft von sich weg. Clint brummt unwillig, schluckt alles, was er kann, und leckt sich die Lippen, als Phil sie nicht länger beansprucht.

Phil streichelt ihm über den Kopf. „Alles ok?“

„Mehr als ok“, erwidert Clint, und seine Stimme klingt, als habe er sich zwei Stunden lang heiser geschrieen. „Geradezu fabelhaft.“

Phil brummt zufrieden, hebt sein Gesicht zu sich an und küsst ihn, und Clint leckt begeistert in seinen Mund hinein, schmeckt sich selbst und bekommt die spektakulärste Gänsehaut aller Zeiten.

Sie strecken sich nebeneinander auf dem Teppich aus, Clint legt seinen Kopf auf Phils Schulter, und schließt die Augen. „Blaskapelle vor lauter Begeisterung. Ich hab’s ja gesagt.“

Phil streichelt ihm den Rücken. „Verschließ bitte die Tür, JARVIS.“

_Die Tür ist seit geraumer Zeit verschlossen, Agent Coulson._

Clint näselt spielerisch an Phils Schulter herum. „Er ist so praktisch.“

_Falls Sie eine Videoaufnahme wünschen, Agent Barton -_

„Oh mein Gott!“

_\- stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit gern zur Verfügung._

„Tonys Kreation“, sagt Phil trocken, während Clint in seine Schulter hinein lacht. „Ganz ohne jeden Zweifel.“


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so leicht fallen würde, sich mit einem anderen Menschen den Arbeitsplatz zu teilen.

Sicher, er toleriert Tonys gelegentliche Einbrüche in sein Labor, liebt es, sich mit ihm auszutauschen und seine Theorien mit ihm zu besprechen. Aber wenn Tony anfängt, wirklich zu arbeiten, wenn er seine Schutzbrille aufsetzt und den Lötkolben zückt, und ganz besonders, wenn er seine Musik anmacht, müssen sie getrennte Wege gehen.

Bruce kann sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn frei schwebende Funken drohen, sein Haar in Brand zu stecken, und die Gebrüder Young ihm ins Ohr brüllen.

Aber Jane Foster ist still, wenn sie arbeitet, und Bruce muss in ihrer Nähe weder um seine Haare noch sein Gehör fürchten.

Sie mag ihr eigenes Labor haben, aber neunzig Prozent ihres Arbeitsmaterials sind inzwischen in Bruces hinüber gewandert. Nicht, dass das ein Problem darstellen würde. Das Labor ist groß genug für sie beide plus eine Elefantenherde und den Hulk.

Just in diesem Augenblick ist Jane in ihre Notizen vertieft, ihre Brille droht ihr von der Nasenspitze zu rutschen, und ihr Haar wird von einem abgebrochenen Bleistift in ihrem Nacken zusammengehalten.

Bruce empfindet ihre Anwesenheit als unfassbar beruhigend.

Weniger beruhigend ist es, wenn Thor ihr einen Besuch abstattet. Denn sie können ihm so oft sagen, wie sie wollen, dass er nicht ganz so laut an die Tür hämmern muss, dass sie ihn auch so hören – und sehen – können. Thor liebt es viel zu sehr, seine Anwesenheit so energisch wie nur möglich kund zu tun.

 _Master Bruce, Thor Odinson nähert sich mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit_ , sagt JARVIS auch prompt. Bruce hat ihn manchmal unter Verdacht, dass er Thor nicht völlig ernst nimmt. Dieser Verdacht erhärtet sich, als er trocken hinzu fügt: _Wenn meine Berechungen korrekt sind, sollte sein Aufprall in etwa dreißig Sekunden erfolgen._

Bruce sieht Jane schmunzeln, und sie macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen und Thor somit die Gelegenheit zu nehmen, seine Ankunft mit lärmendem Anklopfen zu begleiten.

Dreißig Sekunden später ist Thor da, die Faust vorfreudig erhoben, und er zieht eine kleine Schnute, als er sieht, dass Jane ihn bereits erwartet.

„Was können wir für dich tun?“ fragt Jane ihn grinsend, legt den Kopf schief und blinzelt zu ihm auf, und Thor tritt an sie heran, legt beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und küsst sie.

Jane hebt sich ihm entgegen, wie sie es immer tut, voll enthusiastischer Selbstverständlichkeit, und Bruce wendet diskret den Blick ab, konzentriert sich auf seine Formel für eine neue, effizientere Form von Solarzellen.

Jane und Thor sind weder diskret noch zurückhaltend in ihren Zuneigungsbeweisen – selbst wenn sie ihre Liebe noch nicht konsumiert haben, wie Thor ihm mit einer Miene anvertraut hat, die die perfekte Balance zwischen Frustration und Vorfreude bildete.

Bruce weiß nicht, warum alle Welt davon auszugehen scheint, dass er der Anlaufpunkt für Beziehungsfragen jeglicher Art ist. Er hatte schon seit Jahren keine vernünftige Beziehung mehr – egal ob platonisch oder romantisch – und findet sich erst langsam und mühevoll wieder unter anderen Menschen zurecht.

Menschen und Göttern.

„Freund Bruce!“ sagt Thor plötzlich, und Bruce hat keine Ahnung, wie er sich neben ihm platzieren konnte, ohne dass er davon etwas mitbekommen hat. Trotzdem er das Taktgefühl eines Vorschlaghammers besitzt, ist Thor manchmal erschreckend leichtfüßig. Clint hat ihn mit einem Nilpferd im Tütü verglichen. „Es ist Zeit für eine Rast. Begleite die Lady Jane und mich hinaus in die Natur, um die Sonne und den Wind auf unserer Haut zu genießen!“

Bruce ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was Thor von ihm will.

„Wir wollen in den Garten gehen“, klärt Jane ihn auf. „Es ist so ein schöner Tag.“

Bruce zögert einen Moment, blickt sich im Labor um und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht.“

Thor wirkt überrascht, dass er so schnell nachgibt, aber er legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt zu – und weil Bruce weiß, dass das Thors Version einer begeisterten Umarmung für ihn ist, tätschelt er ihm liebenswürdig die Brust. „Ich komme gern mit.“

Thors begeistertes Grinsen ist ansteckend genug, dass Bruce mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seinen Laborkittel ablegt.

 

„Du hast versucht, mich umzubringen – gib es doch einfach zu!“

Darcy liegt auf dem Rücken, japsend und am Ende, sämtliche Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt, und weiß nicht, was mehr weh tut – ihr Körper oder ihr Ego.

Natasha steht über ihr, beide Hände entspannt in die Hüften gestemmt, und nickt. „Das war der Sinn der Übung. Aber freu dich: Du hast mich abgewehrt. Du lebst noch. Zumindest ein bisschen.“

„Ich hab dich nicht abgewehrt, ich bin umgefallen“, stellt Darcy die Sache klar, und Natashas Lippen umspielt ein leichtes Lächeln. „So oder so – mein Angriff ging ins Leere.“

Darcy japst ein weiteres Mal. „Jackie Chan und sein Drunken Master Stil sind nichts gegen mich und meinen Tollpatschigen Tölpel. Ich werde mir die Rechte an dem Namen sichern lassen.“

Natasha legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Stehst du heute noch mal wieder auf?“

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, hier zu sterben.“

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Phil würde mich erschießen. Tony würde … nie wieder aufhören zu reden. Thor würde mich mit Mjölnir wie einen Pfahl in den Boden rammen.“

Darcy grinst zu ihr hoch. „Jane würde dich durch ein Wurmloch schießen.“

Sie tätschelt den Boden neben sich. „Setz dich. Es wird ein Weilchen dauern, ehe ich mich wieder bewegen kann.“

Natasha zögert einen Moment, aber dann faltet sie ihre Beine unter sich zusammen und lässt sich anmutig im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken. Darcy hat sie unter Verdacht, dass sie aus dieser Haltung aufstehen und einen Rückwärtssalto machen kann, ohne ihre Hände zu benutzen, und hasst sie prompt ein bisschen.

„Ok“, sagt sie gedehnt. „Raus mit der Wahrheit: Wie schlecht war ich?“

Natasha blinzelt, einmal, zweimal, ihr Gesicht ist völlig glatt, und Darcy weitet alarmiert die Augen.

„Deine Kondition ist recht schlecht“, sagt Natasha dann ruhig. „Aber du hast gute Reflexe und ein natürliches Talent dafür, die nächsten Bewegungen deines Gegners einzuschätzen. Mit dem entsprechenden Training können wir einen Agenten für Einsätze mit unterer Gefahrenstufe aus dir machen.“

Darcy starrt sie fassungslos an. „Ich bin die Hälfte der Zeit nur umgefallen!“

„Ja, aber du bist in die richtige Richtung umgefallen, und ohne dich dabei zu verletzen.“

Darcy weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll.

Natasha zuckt leicht die Schultern. „Ab morgen werde ich das Training deinem Stil anpassen. Du wirst der gefährlichste Tollpatschige Tölpel sein, der den Schergen des Bösen je vor die Füße gefallen ist.“

Darcy wirft sich ihren Arm übers Gesicht und stöhnt. „Wie kann selbst dein Sinn für Humor attraktiv sein? Die Welt ist doch einfach nicht fair.“

Sie hört Natasha leise lachen, und zieht ihren Arm wieder zurück. „Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für die Geduld, die du mit mir hast.“

Natashas Gesicht wird ein weiteres Mal völlig glatt, ausdruckslos und geheimnisvoll wie das einer unfassbar hübschen Puppe, und Darcy ahnt, dass es Natashas Abwehrmechanismus ist – ihre Art, mit Situationen umzugehen, die sie ein wenig überfordern, ihre Art, Zeit zu gewinnen, bis sie die passende Lösung für eine unerwartete Situation gefunden hat.

„Du gibst dir Mühe“, erwidert Natasha dann leise. „Mehr kann ich nicht von dir verlangen.“

Darcy wird mit einem Stechen in der Brust klar, dass man mehr von Natasha verlangt hat. Immer. Dass Natasha trainiert und geformt und gebrochen wurde, bis sie beinahe vergessen hatte, wer sie ist.

Darcy blinzelt ein paar Mal, hastig und viel zu auffällig, aber Natasha fragt sie nicht, was los ist, wartet geduldig ab, bis sie sich gefangen hat. Darcy muss sich räuspern und ein paar Mal tief Luft holen.

„Ich werde dir Schokolade kaufen“, sagt sie dann entschlossen. „Welche magst du?“

Natasha blinzelt verwundert, sichtlich perplex über diesen abrupten Beschluss. „Belgische. So dunkel wie möglich“, antwortet sie dennoch. Sie sagt es langsam, als sei sie sich selbst nicht sicher – und in einem Ton, als lasse sie Darcy an einem besonders wichtigen Geheimnis teilhaben.

Darcy nickt, glüht ein wenig vor Stolz – hauptsächlich vor Resthitze vom Training, aber ein wenig vor Stolz – dass Natasha ihre Geheimnisse mit ihr teilt und tätschelt Natashas Knie. „Kein Problem. Phil hat mir ne Gehaltserhöhung versprochen.“

 

Tony und Steve befinden sich bereits auf der Terrasse, als Bruce, Jane und Thor sich zu ihnen gesellen. Tony trägt eine Sonnenbrille, genügend Sonnencreme für einen Trip zum Merkur, und eine Jeans. Selbst Steve hat sein allgegenwärtiges weißes T-Shirt ausgezogen.

Bruce vermutet, dass Tony ihn mit körperlicher Gewalt bedroht hat, um das zu erreichen. Er vermutet außerdem, dass mittlerweile mindestens drei Paparazzi in den Büschen hocken, um dieses Ereignis auf Film festzuhalten.

Er beschließt, sein eigenes Hemd um jeden Preis anzubehalten.

Thor hingegen wirft sein T-Shirt augenblicklich von sich, sobald er auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür getan hat. Dann beugt er sich hinab, hebt es auf und legt es über einen der freien Liegestühle, denn es ist eins von denen, die Pepper ihm ausgesucht hat.

Jane bleibt einen Moment lang stehen, nimmt die Szene in sich auf, und verkündet, dass sie etwas Kaltes zu trinken brauche – dann flieht sie zurück in die Küche.

Bruce zögert einen Moment, dann folgt er ihr.

Sie hat sich an der Küchenzeile aufgebaut, beide Hände darauf gestützt und starrt regungslos geradeaus. Bruce räuspert sich verhalten. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Jane deutet ein Schulterzucken an. „Ich befinde mich in einer romantischen Beziehung mit einem Halbgott, ich habe Captain America ohne T-Shirt gesehen, und Tony Starks Ark-Reaktor löst unangebrachte Gefühle in mir aus. Ich schätze also, dass in der Tat alles in Ordnung ist. In überwältigender Weise sogar.“

Sie macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade und dreht sich zu ihm um. „Wie zum Teufel hältst du das aus?“

Er blinzelt sie an. „Ich befinde mich in keiner romantischen Beziehung zu einem Halbgott, Steve ohne T-Shirt ist nicht großartig anders als Steve mit T-Shirt, und Tonys Ark-Reaktor löst allerhöchstens Gefühle der Bewunderung in mir aus.“

Thor taucht in der Tür auf, ehe Jane auf seine Antwort reagieren kann. „Jane? Kann ich dir assistieren?“

Sie macht scheuchende Bewegungen mit beiden Händen in seine Richtung. „Nein, Thor! Alles in bester Ordnung! Bruce und ich kommen gleich raus!“

Bruce ist einigermaßen fasziniert, als Thor ihre Versicherung ohne das kleinste Anzeichen von Zweifel zur Kenntnis nimmt, sich abwendet und sie allein lässt.

Jane atmet tief durch. „Ich kann das. Ich kann das total.“

Bruce beobachtet sie dabei, wie sie die Schultern strafft, und hält sie auf, als sie an ihm vorbei ihn wieder nach draußen marschieren will. „Nimm was Kaltes zu Trinken mit raus. Tony wird dumme Kommentare machen, wenn du’s nicht tust, außerdem scheinst du eine Abkühlung gut gebrauchen zu können. Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihre T-Shirts in naher Zukunft wieder anziehen werden.“

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wieso du sowas behauptest, Bruce!“ schreit Tony von draußen. „Steve zum Beispiel hat sein T-Shirt gerade wieder angezogen – und äußerst hastig dazu! Und Jane: Es steht dir jederzeit offen, dir den Ark-Reaktor aus der Nähe anzusehen – da hätte ich nicht das geringste Problem mit. Du darfst ihn polieren, wenn du willst!“

Jane weitet die Augen und sieht aus wie das sprichwörtliche Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

Thor taucht ein weiteres Mal im Türrahmen auf. „Er erlaubt sich einen Scherz mit dir, Jane. Antony ist der Lady Pepper zutiefst ergeben, und würde einer Anderen nie ernsthafte Avancen machen – schon gar nicht, wenn sie die Liebste eines seiner Kampfgefährten ist.“

Er dreht den Kopf und spricht die letzten Worte mit drohendem Unterton über seine Schulter hinweg und in Tonys Richtung. Jane entkommt ein verzweifeltes Lachen. „Dann ist ja gut!“

Thor streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen, und sie nimmt sie – und Bruce beobachtet fasziniert, wie Thor sich brav wie ein Lämmchen von ihr in die Küche ziehen lässt.

„Wir werden jetzt Limonade machen“, sagt sie fest, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und lehnt sich leicht zur Seite, um an Thor vorbei nach draußen rufen zu können. „Und Steve kann sein T-Shirt ruhig wieder ausziehen! Wenn, dann will ich das volle Programm! Ich bring Fensterputzmittel für den Ark-Reaktor mit raus!“

„Thor, ich mag deine Freundin!“ ruft Tony zurück. „Sie weiß die guten Dinge im Leben zu schätzen.“

Bruce beschließt, nach draußen zu gehen und Tony abzulenken, ehe Paparazzi in ihren Büschen noch mehr zu hören kriegen.

 

Als Pepper nach Hause kommt, findet sie das komplette Team auf der Terrasse versammelt.

Tony hat offenbar den Pool reinigen lassen – ein Umstand, den Thor sich genüsslich zunutze macht und eine begeistert kreischende Darcy wie einen Wasserball durch die Gegend wirft. Natasha, Clint und Phil sitzen etwas abseits und besprechen Darcys Trainingsplan für die nächste Woche.

Jane, Bruce und Tony sind in ein Gespräch über erneuerbare Energien vertieft, und Steve hat seinen Block zur Hand genommen und zeichnet die Studie einer Hand. Wenn Pepper nicht alles täuscht, ist es Tonys Hand.

Sie tritt dichter an die Gruppe heran, winkt zu Thor und Darcy am Pool hinüber, und legt Tony die Abendausgabe der Sun auf den Terrassentisch. Ein hilfloses Grinsen lässt sich nicht unterdrücken „Ich nehme an, ihr hattet eine eurer Aussprachen?“

Die Schlagzeile, über einem Bild von Steve und Tony wie sie einander umarmen, jongliert mit dem Gedanken, ob Iron Man und Captain America mehr verbindet als platonische Freundschaft.

Tony nimmt die Zeitung an sich, liest den Artikel über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg, und stöhnt leise auf. Pepper fühlt mit ihm. Der Artikel ist reißerisch und vulgär. Er führt eine ganze Reihe von Tonys früheren Fehltritten ins Feld, und behauptet, es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe er Captain Rogers, so jung und unschuldig und keinesfalls gewappnet gegen Tonys Verführungskünste, bis auf den Kern verdirbt. Peppers Existenz wird irgendwo am Rande erwähnt, als Accessoire zu Tonys grenzenloser Verdorbenheit.

Wenn Pepper ehrlich ist, konnte sie sich nicht einmal großartig über den Artikel aufregen. Denn das Foto, das die ganze Sache überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat … das Foto ist völlig unschuldig. Tonys Kopf lehnt an Steves Schulter, Steves Arm an seinem Rücken hält ihn sanft aufrecht und an sich gedrückt, und mit seiner freien Hand hält er Tonys Handgelenk umschlossen. Jeder Mensch mit einem funktionierenden Paar Augen kann sehen, dass Steve diese Umarmung initiiert hat, dass er in diesem Augenblick alle Kontrolle der Welt über Tony hatte, und keinesfalls das junge, unschuldige Opfer ist, als das ihn die Sun darstellen will.

Im Hier und Jetzt legt Steve seinen Zeichenblock beiseite und versucht, Tony die Zeitung aus der Hand zu nehmen. Tony stößt eine Art Zischen aus, und drückt sie besitzergreifend an seine Brust. „Lies das nicht, Steve! Lies es nicht!“

Steve schnaubt und zieht an der Zeitung, bis er sie sein Eigen nennt. Pepper kann nicht entgehen, mit welch nervöser Vorahnung Tony auf seine Reaktion wartet.

Aber Steve schnaubt lediglich ein weiteres Mal, dann gibt er Tony die Zeitung zurück. „Derartige Artikel lassen mich eine Krisensituation herbeiwünschen, damit die Presse etwas Sinnvolles hat, über das sie schreiben kann.“

Pepper starrt ihn perplex an, Tony steht sogar der Mund offen. Er schließt ihn, um sich zu räuspern.

„Wenn ich mich dazu entschließen sollte, mir die Gleichberechtigung unserer sexuell offeneren Mitbürger für Darcys Projekt zur Herzensangelegenheit zu erklären – wäre das jetzt der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt?“

Peppers Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum. Steve scheint damit dran zu sein, sich zu räuspern. „Für so etwas gibt es keinen falschen Zeitpunkt.“

Sein Blick wandert zu Clint und Phil hinüber, während er es sagt, und Pepper ist beinahe überrascht, ein melancholisches Lächeln in seinen Augen aufleuchten zu sehen. „Es sollte jedem erlaubt sein, seine Gefühle offen und ehrlich zu zeigen. Egal wo, egal mit wem.“

Er schließt kurz die Augen, und als er sie wieder öffnet, sieht er Tony direkt an. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich bei deinem Projekt unterstütze?“

Tony schüttelt sprachlos den Kopf. Pepper räuspert sich leise. Sie ist definitiv an der Reihe. „Und ich auch?“

Tony und Steve wenden ihr synchron den Blick zu, sehen zu ihr auf, und sie ahnt, dass die Welt nicht weiß, was sie erwartet. Schon gar nicht der Teil der Welt, der sich hinter kleingeistigen, bigotten, homophoben Anschauungen verbirgt.

„Ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir einen Kongressabgeordneten zu kaufen“, sagt Tony mit einem Grinsen, das andeutet, dass er ihre Vorahnung teilt. „Aber du bist so viel besser.“

„Kauf ihn trotzdem“, gibt sie lächelnd zurück. „Wenn wir die Sache richtig aufziehen, haben wir in ein paar Jahren den ersten schwulen oder zumindest bisexuellen Präsidenten im weißen Haus.“

 

_Tag Fünf_

Clint ist ein bisschen schlecht. Er würde es nie zugeben, weder vor Phil noch vor Bruce, und schon gar nicht vor dem Rest seiner Mitbewohner, aber er hat Angst vor seiner ersten Begegnung mit Doktor Scotts.

Sicherlich, sie kann nicht halb so schlimm werden wie seine abgebrochene Sitzung mit Roberts, aber den Mann kannte Clint wenigstens. Es fällt ihm schwer, sich auf neue Leute einzulassen. Besonders, wenn sie dazu ausersehen sind, seine Psyche gerade zu biegen.

Aber den Termin abzusagen, nachdem Phil sie mehr oder weniger dazu überreden musste, Clint zu ihrem Klientel hinzuzufügen – nachdem Tony sich so großzügig bereit erklärt hat, für ihre Sitzungen zu bezahlen … es wäre so schrecklich undankbar.

Clint mag eine Menge Dinge sein, aber undankbar ist er ganz gewiss nicht. Also wird er diese Sache durchstehen.

Er hat sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Hat Phil gesagt, dass er Ruhe braucht, um sich auf die Sitzung vorzubereiten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang hat er sich damit zu beruhigen versucht, auf seinem Cello zu spielen, aber die Erinnerung daran, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als er das Instrument in der Hand hatte, hat ihn viel zu sehr erregt.

Dementsprechend hat er es zurück in seine Halterung gestellt, sich die feuchten Hände an seinen Jeans abgewischt und ein paar Entspannungsübungen gemacht, die Bruce ihm gezeigt hat.

Jetzt sitzt er zwischen Elvira und Leia Organa (der Orchidee) auf der Fensterbank und genießt die laue Sommerbrise, die durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer gelangt. George steht inzwischen neben dem Bett. (Clint spielt mit dem Gedanken, ihn mit einer Girlande aus Kondomen zu behängen. Immerhin ist er ein Gummibaum.)

Es ist noch relativ früh am Tag, das Frühstück gerade erst vorbei, aber die Geräusche aus dem Garten deuten an, dass Thor bereits wieder den Pool in Beschlag genommen hat.

Wenn sie Glück haben, hat die Presse in einer Woche genügend Bilder von ihm geschossen, dass sie für den Rest des Jahres ausreichen, und die Paparazzi aus Tonys Büschen verschwinden.

Die Morgenausgabe der Sun hat Thor und seinen Bauchmuskeln tatsächlich die Mittelsektion gewidmet. Darcy war sehr erleichtert, dass sie nur unscharf irgendwo in der Ecke zu sehen war – als mögliche Sommerliebelei. Sie und Jane haben einmal genüsslich die Augen verdreht, und dann wurde da nicht weiter drüber gesprochen.

Tony hat angekündigt, einen elektrischen Zaun rund um seinen Garten ziehen, und sich ein Rudel Dobermänner anschaffen zu wollen. Clint ist sich nicht sicher, wie ernst er diese Drohung gemeint hat.

Er hört Natasha draußen von Thor verlangen, gefälligst aus ihrer Bahn heraus zu bleiben, und dann Thors ernsthafte Entschuldigung, ihr Training behindert zu haben.

Falls sich tatsächlich noch Paparazzi in den Büschen herumtreiben sollten, ist vermutlich mindestens einer von ihnen inzwischen dank Tashas Anblick im Badeanzug an Nasenbluten zugrunde gegangen. (Falls Thor und seine Badehose das nicht ohnehin schon erledigt haben.)

Ein Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür lässt Clint erst zusammenzucken und dann den Kopf wenden. „Herein?“

Er rechnet halb und halb mit Phil – aber es ist Bruce. Clint überrascht sich selbst damit, dass er ihm entgegen lächelt. So nervös er auch sein mag, er ist ehrlich froh, ihn zu sehen.

Es passiert nicht oft, dass Bruce aus eigenem Antrieb seine Gesellschaft sucht. Sicher – er heißt ihn immer willkommen, wenn Clint zu ihm geht. Aber das ist nicht dasselbe.

„Hey“, sagt Bruce leise, betritt das Zimmer, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen und seine Brille in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes.

„Hey“, erwidert Clint ebenso leise und gestikuliert großartig in den Raum hinein. „Was führt dich in meine protzige Unterkunft?“

Bruce bleibt stehen, mitten im Zimmer, und blickt sich um. „Seit wann hast du lilafarbene Vorhänge? Und Kissen?“

Clint zuckt mit den Schultern. „Frag doch mich nicht. Ich glaube, Tony hat Einrichtungsfeen. Müssen mit seinen Bauarbeiter- und Poolreinigungsfeen zusammen in einem Baum im Garten leben.“

Bruce blinzelt. „Wenn ich jetzt in mein Zimmer gehe – werde ich dann grüne Vorhänge vorfinden?“

Clints Gesicht überzieht ein breites Grinsen. „Wollen wir nachsehen gehen?“

Bruce nickt. „Sonst trau ich mich heut Nacht nicht allein ins Bett.“

Clint entfährt ein amüsiertes Prusten. Dass Bruce tatsächlich einen funktionstüchtigen Sinn für Humor hat, ist für ihn ein nicht enden wollender Quell der Begeisterung.

Sie verlassen Clints Zimmer und gehen den Flur entlang, und Clint sieht Bruce kurz von der Seite an. „Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes?“

Bruce dreht ihm den Kopf zu. „Ich wollte nachsehen, wie es dir geht.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Hat Phil dir gesagt, dass er Doktor Scotts für heute herbestellt hat?“

Sie haben Bruces Zimmertür erreicht, und Bruce hält einen Moment inne, stellt sicher, dass Clint ihm in die Augen sieht, während er antwortet. „Nein.“ Er öffnet die Tür. „Aber du warst verdächtig still beim Frühstück. Ich wollte dich nicht vor allen anderen fragen, was los ist.“

Clint beißt sich nur noch fester auf die Unterlippe, zögert einen Moment, ehe er Bruce in sein Zimmer hinein folgt.

„Liebe Güte“, lautet Bruces Kommentar zu der veränderten Inneneinrichtung, die er vorfindet. „Als ich hier raus gegangen bin, hatte ich ein Bett, einen Schrank und eine Kommode. Und das war’s.“

Bruce hat nach wie vor ein Bett, einen Schrank und eine Kommode. Aber die Möbel sind jetzt aus dunklem, glänzendem Holz, zurückhaltend verziert und auf solch schlichte Art schön, dass selbst Clint sieht, wie teuer sie gewesen sein müssen. Indische Teppiche dekorieren den Boden, in einer Ecke steht ein mit Kaschmir bezogenes Sofa.

Die Vorhänge, dicht und schwer und wahrscheinlich aus Brokat, sind in der Tat grün. Moosgrün. In Kombination mit dem Rest der Einrichtung erinnert der Raum an einen Sommerabend auf einer Waldlichtung. Es ist das gemütlichste, beruhigendste Zimmer, in dem Clint sich je aufhalten durfte.

„Wie?“ fragt Bruce leise und dreht sich um die eigene Achse. „Wie hat er das gemacht?“

„Ich war’s nicht“, sagt Tony von der Tür her.

Bruce und Clint drehen sich ruckartig zu ihm um, und Tony lehnt sich an den Türrahmen. „Das heißt – ich war’s schon. Aber die Idee war nicht meine. Pepper und Phil wollten dir was Gutes tun, mein Bester. Ich hab’s lediglich absegnen müssen.“

Tony steht da, die Arme lose vor der Brust verschränkt und blickt sich zufrieden um. „Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, denke ich, dass ich die Zwei auch auf den Rest der Villa loslassen sollte. Natashas Zimmer zum Beispiel sieht aus, wie ich mir ein russisches Gefängnis vorstelle.“

JARVIS hat keine Kehle zum Räuspern, aber davon lässt er sich nicht aufhalten. Tony stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab und macht einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein. „Ach ja – meine treulose Kreation hat das Sofa ausgesucht. Bewundern wir alle kurz den guten Geschmack, den er ganz eindeutig von mir hat.“

Bruce starrt ihn an. „Das alles muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben.“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ein Vermögen. Mehrere sogar. Gefällt’s dir?“

Einen Moment lang scheint Bruce nicht zu wissen, was er auf diese lächerliche Frage erwidern soll, dann macht er ein paar gemessene Schritte auf Tony zu und legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Du bist verrückt.“

Er sagt es ernsthaft und leise, und Clint sieht Unsicherheit in Tonys Augen aufblitzen und schluckt. Dann atmet Bruce tief durch, lehnt seine Stirn an Tonys und schließt die Augen. „Danke, Tony.“

Clint hat im Laufe der letzten Wochen viele Umarmungen in diesem Haus bezeugen können, epische und weniger epische, aber das hier, diese simple Geste, ist trotzdem etwas Besonderes.

„Gern geschehen“, erwidert Tony leise, und Clint muss tief durchatmen, als Tony ebenfalls die Augen schließt, unter Bruces Händen verharrt und sich entspannt.

Clint hatte beinahe vergessen, dass Tony der Erste war, der Bruce so gesehen und akzeptiert hat, wie er ist. Ohne ihn wäre Bruce heute nicht hier.

Ohne Tony wäre Clint heute nicht hier.

Clint drückt die Augen zu und stöhnt, als ihm aufgeht, dass er mit seiner Seelenklempnerin als allererstes über seine plötzlich so heiß brennende Liebe zu Tony Stark wird sprechen müssen. Denn sie ist widerlich und falsch und muss im Keim erstickt werden.

„Du darfst dich uns gern anschließen, Barton“, ertönt Tonys amüsierte Stimme. „Dir hab ich schließlich auch neue Vorhänge gekauft.“

Clint stapft prompt zu ihm hinüber, um ihm in die Schulter zu boxen. Warum und wie er dann trotzdem in einem Wissenschaftler-Sandwich der platonischen Zuneigung landet, ist Clint nicht ganz klar. Er braucht eindeutig professionelle Hilfe.

 

Doctor Scotts, als sie dann schließlich in Tonys Lobby auftaucht, entpuppt sich als einigermaßen verstörende Kreuzung aus Fury und Phil.

Sie ist eine auf den ersten Blick äußerst gestreng wirkende Dame in ihren frühen Vierzigern, afroamerikanischen Ursprungs, und trägt ein blassgraues Kostüm, das es irgendwie schafft, gleichzeitig bieder und sexy zu sein.

Clint hat simultan schreckliche Angst vor ihr, und hält sie für eine der fähigsten Personen, denen er je begegnet ist. Er räuspert sich nervös, reicht ihr die Hand. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zulernen.“

Sie nimmt seine Hand mit einem Lächeln, das ihr ganzes Gesicht transformiert – strahlt Wärme, Sicherheit und Ruhe aus – und Clint entspannt sich zumindest ein wenig.

„Es freut mich ebenfalls, Mr. Barton.“ Sie blickt sich in der Lobby um, bildet sich ein Urteil, das ihr Gesicht nicht preisgibt, und sieht ihm wieder in die Augen. „Wollen wir dann?“

Clint zögert einen Moment. „Ich habe eine Bitte.“

Sie legt fragend den Kopf schief. „Ja?“

„Würde es Sie sehr stören, wenn … wenn wir bei dieser ersten Sitzung nicht völlig unter uns sind?“

Sie lächelt erneut, verständnisvoll und beruhigend. „Sie können zu unseren Sitzungen einladen, wen immer Sie möchten, Mr. Barton. Meiner Auffassung nach ist ein Patient, der sich nicht scheut, vor Freunden und Verwandten über seine privaten Gedanken zu sprechen, auf dem besten Wege.“

Clint weicht eine Zentnerlast von der Seele. Er hat sich lange gescheut, Bruce ein weiteres Mal darum zu bitten, seinem Termin beizusitzen. Dass Bruce sich beim letzten Mal seinetwegen so sehr aufgeregt hat, dass er beinahe die Kontrolle über sich verloren hätte … Clint weiß, dass es Bruce belastet.

Er wollte ihn weder daran erinnern, noch ihn in eine Situation bringen, die ihm unangenehm sein könnte. Aber Bruce … Bruce hat es ihm mehr oder weniger angeboten. Hat ihm gesagt, dass er sich einen freien Tag von Forschung und Wissenschaft gönnen will, und Clint zur Verfügung steht, falls er ihn braucht.

Clint kann nicht ganz begreifen, womit er jemanden wie Bruce in seinem Leben verdient hat. Seine Gefühle für Bruce fangen außerdem langsam aber sicher an, ihn zu überfordern. Er liebt ihn ganz sicher nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise, wie er Phil liebt, will ihn weder küssen noch unaussprechlich unanständige Dinge mit ihm anstellen – aber dass er ihn liebt, kann Clint nicht länger in Zweifel ziehen.

Doktor Scotts ist still, während Clint sie durch die Villa führt, bleibt an seiner Seite, immer einen halben Schritt hinter ihm, und Clint vergisst beinahe, dass sie da ist, bis er das Wohnzimmer erreicht, in dem Bruce auf ihn wartet.

Es ist ein anderes als das, in dem die fehlgeschlagene Sitzung mit Doktor Roberts stattgefunden hat, aber genau so klein, genau so hell und freundlich. Es besitzt außerdem eine seltsam … gemütliche Atmosphäre. Eine, die nichts mit der Einrichtung oder dem Lichteinfall zu tun hat.

Bruce steht von dem Stuhl am Fenster auf, als Clint mit Doktor Scotts den Raum betritt, kommt ihnen entgegen, und reicht der Psychologin die Hand. „Ich bin Doktor Banner. Es freut mich sehr.“

Sie reicht ihm ihre Hand mit einem leichten Zögern, und Clint ahnt, dass sie sich im Vorfeld über die Personen informiert hat, auf die sie in dieser Villa treffen könnte, und jetzt zumindest ein kleinwenig verunsichert ist.

„Ich habe von Ihnen gehört“, sagt sie jedoch mit gleichmäßiger Stimme, und der Händedruck, den sie mit Bruce tauscht, ist fest und selbstbewusst.

Bruces antwortendes Lächeln ist eine Mischung aus verunsichertem Schuldbewusstsein und Hilflosigkeit. „Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was genau.“

Doktor Scotts ganze Haltung scheint sich zu wandeln, obwohl Clint keine andere Veränderung ausmachen kann als die, dass sie ihre Schultern ein wenig senkt. „Sie sind ein faszinierender Mann, Doktor. In jeder Hinsicht.“

Ihr Blick gleitet in einer Art und Weise an Bruce auf und ab, die von bedingungslosem Einverständnis zeugt, ihr Tonfall ist ohne jeden Zweifel flirtend, und Bruce blinzelt sie überfordert an.

Clint muss sein Gesicht zur Seite drehen und sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand verstecken. Völlig egal, wie seine Sitzung mit Scotts noch ablaufen wird, allein hierfür hat sich die ganze Aufregung gelohnt.

 

Phil lungert in der Küche herum. Seine augenblickliche Tätigkeit lässt sich kaum anders bezeichnen. Er steht mit dem Rücken zur Küchenzeile, die Sonne im Rücken, und hält eine Kaffeetasse an seine Brust.

Er war nicht halb so besorgt, als Clint seine Sitzung mit Roberts hatte – aber da ist er auch noch davon ausgegangen, dass Roberts der richtige Mann für den Job sei.

JARVIS hat über Doktor Scotts herausgefunden, was sich herausfinden ließ, und ihr Resümee ist nicht nur beeindruckend, es sollte Phil beruhigen. Tut es aber nicht.

Denn er hat Clint zwar gesagt, dass sie Spezialistin für Missbrauchsfälle ist, aber Clint hat die Information auf eine Art und Weise abgetan, als habe sie nicht das Geringste mit ihm zu tun. Als sei das, was Loki ihm angetan hat, nicht mit Missbrauch zu vergleichen.

Loki hat Clint dazu gezwungen, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht tun wollte, hat Clints Hilflosigkeit ihm gegenüber ausgebeutet, hat ihn benutzt – und nur, weil die Art des Missbrauchs nicht sexueller Natur war, heißt das nicht, dass kein Missbrauch stattgefunden hat.

Denn wie so viele Missbrauchsopfer gibt Clint sich die Schuld daran, was passiert ist. Fragt sich, ob er etwas anders gemacht hat als die anderen Agenten, ob es einen besonderen Grund dafür gab, dass Loki ihn ausgewählt hat. Ein Teil von Clint glaubt, dass er verdient hat, was ihm angetan wurde.

Phil hätte Loki den Kopf von den Schultern schießen sollen, als er die Gelegenheit hatte. Aber er hat es nicht getan. War selbst in diesem Moment professionell, hat sich zusammengerissen und nicht einmal versucht, Rache an dem zu nehmen, der ihm Clint weggenommen hat.

Manchmal hasst Phil sich dafür, dass er immer so schrecklich professionell sein kann. Dass er nicht ein einziges Mal schwach wird und seinen persönlichen Gefühlen nachgibt.

Dass _persönlich_ nicht dasselbe ist wie _wichtig_ , sollte ihm nicht ständig so fürchterlich bewusst sein.

Steve taucht in der Küche auf, verschwitzt und mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht. Er steuert zielstrebig den Kühlschrank an, öffnet ihn und nimmt sich eine Wasserflasche heraus, dreht den Verschluss ab – und zögert.

Phil atmet tief durch. „Es geht mir gut.“

„Dann bin ich beruhigt“, sagt Steve ernst, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Du siehst nämlich nicht so aus.“

Damit führt er die Flasche an seine Lippen und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. Phil stellt seine Kaffeetasse beiseite. „Deine Mutter war Krankenschwester, nicht wahr?“

Steve setzt die Flasche ab, wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und nickt. „Das war sie.“

„Hat sie dich je bei der Rehabilitation von Patienten zusehen lassen?“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Sie nicht. Das war nicht ihre Aufgabe. Aber ich habe später so oft wie möglich zugesehen – als ich schon … als ich das Serum schon bekommen hatte. Ich wollte meine Kameraden in diesen Momenten nicht allein lassen. Ich weiß, wie frustrierend es ist, wenn der eigene Körper einen im Stich lässt.“

Phil wird niemals darüber hinweg kommen, wie perfekt dieser Mann ist.

„Aber falls du mit dem Gedanken spielen solltest, deine eigene Reha in Angriff zu nehmen – dafür ist es zu früh, Phil.“

Phil wird außerdem niemals darüber hinweg kommen, wie jemand so jung sein, und trotzdem den Tonfall eines Oberfeldwebels nach fünfzig Jahren in vorderster Schusslinie besitzen kann.

„Es ist nicht zu früh“, erwidert er mit aller Ruhe, die er aufbringen kann. „Es ist allerhöchste Zeit. Meine Muskeln sind völlig wiederhergestellt, ich habe keine Erschöpfungserscheinungen mehr – und ich werde langsam ruhelos.“

Steve mustert ihn schweigend, viel zu lange und viel zu durchdringend. „Ich verstehe.“ Er dreht seine Wasserflasche zu. „Wir werden einen Spaziergang im Park machen.“

Phil runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Das wird nicht genügen.“

„Das muss es aber. Deine Muskeln sind drei Wochen lang kaum beansprucht worden, und dein Körper muss sich von einem schweren Trauma erholen. Mute dir nicht zu viel auf einmal zu.“

Phil seufzt und nickt. Er weiß, dass Steve Recht hat.

Steve nickt ebenfalls. „Warte hier auf mich. Ich muss duschen und mich umziehen.“

Damit verlässt er die Küche, und Phil legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen. Er will nicht wirklich das Haus verlassen, solange Clints Sitzung anhält, aber vielleicht sollte er gerade das tun.

Seine Beziehung zu Clint darf nicht zu einer verkommen, in der Phil jede Sekunde von Clints Leben kontrollieren muss. Er muss ihm Selbständigkeit und Freiraum zugestehen, wie schwer es ihm auch fallen mag.

Er will einen gleichberechtigten Partner in Clint – also sollte er ihn auch so behandeln.

 

Jane liegt draußen am Pool – hat sich so positioniert, dass allerhöchstens ihre Schulter zu sehen ist, sollten sich lästige Paparazzi in den Büschen herumtreiben – und liest, wenn sie nicht gerade Thor dabei beobachtet, wie er im Pool herum tollt.

Zumindest bis Darcy sich aufs Fußende von ihrem Liegestuhl sinken lässt und ihr in die Wade piekt. „Grüße von meiner Mutter.“

Jane lässt ihr Buch sinken. „Vielen Dank. Ich wusste nicht, dass du vorhast, sie anzurufen.“

Telefongespräche zwischen Darcy und ihrer Familie sind Großereignisse, die eine entsprechende Planung verlangen. Unmengen an Kaffee und Keksen. Das ein oder andere Sandwich. Zugang zu einer Steckdose, falls der Akku des Telefons auf halber Strecke aufgeben sollte.

„Sie hat mich angerufen“, erwidert Darcy mit erschöpftem Unterton. „Sie hat mich in der Zeitung gesehen.“

Jane zieht eine mitfühlende Grimasse. „Und?“

„Und? Jetzt ist sie enttäuscht, dass der stramme Kerl – das ist ein wörtliches Zitat – nicht meiner ist … und spricht dir ihre Glückwünsche aus.“

Jane schmunzelt und nickt, und Darcy fährt fort. „Sie ist jetzt außerdem besorgt um mich, weil die Presse auf mich aufmerksam geworden ist. Sie hat Angst, ich werde eine zweite Lindsay Lohan.“

Jane blinzelt verständnislos. Manchmal kann sie mit Darcys Bemerkungen schlicht nichts anfangen. Darcy fängt prompt an zu lachen. „Dein Gesicht bestätigt meine Versicherung ihr gegenüber, dass ich hier von Leuten umgeben bin, die nicht mal wissen, wer Lindsay Lohan überhaupt ist.“

Jane zuckt mit den Schultern und nickt. Darcy beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sie ist ganz leise geworden, als ich ihr erzählt hab, dass ich SHIELD beigetreten bin.“

Das ist eine äußerst geladene Aussage. Darcys Mutter ist eine laute Person. Jane kann für gewöhnlich drei bis vier Meter vom Telefon weg stehen und trotzdem jedes Wort, das durch die Leitung kommt, klar und deutlich verstehen. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich“, erwidert sie möglichst sanft.

„Jeder macht sich Sorgen um mich“, gibt Darcy ungeduldig zurück. „Niemand traut mir zu, dass ich weiß, was ich tue.“ Sie atmet tief durch. „Abgesehen von Natasha vielleicht.“

Jane räuspert sich verhalten. „Hast du deine Mutter davon überzeugen können, dass du weißt, was du tust?“

Darcy rollt leicht mit den Augen. „Benji ist im Hintergrund in Entzückensschreie darüber ausgebrochen, dass ich Cousin Terry bald den Hintern versohlen kann. Das hat die Luft gereinigt.“

Benji ist Darcys Bruder. Er ist elf Monate älter als sie, benimmt sich generell so, als sei er mindestens zweiundzwanzig Monate jünger, und Darcy liebt ihn mit inbrünstiger Intensität. Von Cousin Terry hört Jane heute zum ersten Mal.

„Er ist in der Navy“, klärt Darcy sie auf die entsprechende Frage hin auf. „Natasha wird mich ganz schön scheuchen müssen, damit ich Benji nicht enttäusche. Es wäre mir peinlich, sollte ich Terry mit meinem Tollpatschigen Tölpel vor die Füße fallen.“

Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihr allgegenwärtiges neongrünes Stark Pad. Natasha taucht an ihrer Seite auf, als habe Darcy sie aus dem Pad herbei gezaubert. „Es ist Zeit für dein Training.“

Darcy nickt. „Das hab ich auch gerade festgestellt.“

Sie erhebt sich von Janes Liege, und Jane presst kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Darf ich zusehen?“

Darcy wendet sich ihr überrascht zu. „Nur, wenn du versprichst, mich nicht auszulachen.“

Jane zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sowas kann ich nicht versprechen.“

Darcy rollt mit den Augen. „Na gut. Aber wehe, du steckst meiner Familie, wie dämlich ich mich anstelle. Mein Dad hat auch so schon angekündigt, mir einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zu schicken, der mich durch eine Zombie Apokalypse begleiten könnte. Inklusive Baseballschläger.“


	10. Chapter 10

Der Park ist wie ausgestorben. Phil war nicht bewusst, wie sehr das Leben in der Stadt noch immer unter der Invasion leidet – hat nicht gewusst, dass die Leute sich lieber in ihren Wohnungen verstecken, anstatt hinaus zu gehen und die Sonne zu genießen.

Ihm war außerdem nicht bewusst, wie lange es her ist, dass er sich zuletzt außerhalb eines Krankenhauses oder Tony Starks Grundstück aufgehalten hat. Steve geht neben ihm her, aufrecht und aufmerksam und lässt seinen Blick umherschweifen, als rechne er jede Sekunde mit einer Attacke auf Phils Leben.

Phil hätte offenbar zumindest bewusst sein sollen, dass Steve diesen Ausflug wie einen Kriegseinssatz behandeln würde. Es grenzt an ein kleines Wunder, dass er den Schild in der Villa gelassen hat.

„Bitte entspann dich“, sagt Phil leise. „Das hier ist der Central Park.“

„Vor drei Wochen habe ich am Broadway gegen Aliens gekämpft“, entgegnet Steve ernst.

Phil seufzt. „Wahr. Nur zu wahr. Trotzdem. Ich bin auch so schon nervös genug.“

Steve nickt, fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, dann luschert er Phil durch seine Wimpern hindurch von der Seite an. Phil nimmt an, dass Steve mit einem solchen Blick reihenweise weiche Knie auslösen könnte, wenn er es darauf anlegte – und nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung davon hat.

„Ja?“ fragt er also, zu gleichen Teilen amüsiert und vorsichtig, und Steve macht ein ertapptes Gesicht. „Ist es wegen Clint?“

Phil räuspert sich. „Ist was wegen Clint?“

„Bist du seinetwegen so nervös? Hat er seine Sitzung?“

Phil starrt ihn an. „Du weißt davon? Hat Tony mit dir gesprochen?“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf. „Tony hat kein Wort zu mir gesagt. Aber ich habe eine gefestigte Ahnung, wer Doktor Roberts war, und dass man seine Sitzung mit Clint nicht unbedingt als Erfolg bezeichnen konnte. Außerdem war Clint heute morgen beim Frühstück auffallend unruhig.“

Phil stößt ein schweres Seufzen aus. „Tony hat Recht, wenn er von unserer Frühstücksrunde als Familie spricht. Keine Geheimnisse möglich.“

Steve fährt sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Hand durchs Haar und bringt seinen sonst so geordneten Scheitel endgültig aus der Facon. „In der Tat. Aber wenn du nicht darüber -“

„Clint hat seine Sitzung“, unterbricht Phil ihn betont ruhig. „Und ich mache mir Sorgen.“

„Ist Bruce nicht bei ihm?“ fragt Steve, klingt jetzt ebenfalls besorgt, und Phil schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Doch, ist er.“

„Dann müssen wir uns nicht allzu große Sorgen machen“, erwidert Steve mit Nachdruck. „Bruce wird auf ihn Acht geben.“

Phil ballt die Hand zur Faust. „Ich habe mir verboten, seine Sitzungen zu überwachen.“

Steve nickt. „Selbstverständlich hast du das.“

Seine ruhige Akzeptanz trifft Phil einigermaßen unvorbereitet. „Aber wäre es nicht viel eher meine Aufgabe, und nicht die von Bruce -“

„Wärst du nicht mehr als Clints Handler, wäre es deine Aufgabe“, unterbricht Steve ihn sanft. „Aber du bist sein Partner.“

Phil kann sich nicht helfen. Er klingt eindeutig eifersüchtig, als er erwidert: „Bruce ist weder das Eine noch das Andere.“

Steve nickt. „Du hast dir die Familienfotos zu genau angesehen, nehme ich an?“

Phil seufzt. „Viel zu genau.“

Steve nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Mich überkommt ein nicht zu leugnendes Unwohlsein, wann immer ich Pepper vor dem Bilderrahmen verharren sehe.“

Phil starrt ihn an. Er weiß ehrlich nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Selbst wenn seine Eifersucht gegenüber Bruce kaum greifbar ist, wenn er zu jedem Zeitpunkt ganz genau weiß, dass es überhaupt keinen Grund gibt, eifersüchtig zu sein, sogar wenn er sich das Foto ansieht, auf dem Clint Bruce mit nacktem Oberkörper umarmt – jetzt hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Denn er mag Bruce. Er mag ihn wirklich. Er weiß, wie gut es Clint tut, Bruce um sich zu haben, und er ist unglaublich dankbar für die bloße Existenz dieses Mannes. Er hat sich nicht umsonst mit Pepper und Tony zusammengetan, um Bruce eine Freude zu machen. Dementsprechend hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Clint, ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Bruce – und eines gegenüber Steve, weil er das Thema angesprochen hat. Besonders, weil sämtliche Klatschzeitungen sich an der Sun ein Beispiel genommen, und sich die hanebüchensten Geschichten über Steve und Tony ausgedacht haben.

„Deine Beziehung zu Tony ist bemerkenswert“, sagt Phil also leise. „Und ich weiß zufällig ziemlich genau, dass Pepper diese Beziehung beinahe so sehr zu schätzen weiß wie Tony. Es gibt keinen Grund für dein Unwohlsein.“

„Das hat sie mir bereits mehrfach mitgeteilt“, erwidert Steve lächelnd. „Aber die Fotos sehen nicht immer danach aus – das musst du zugeben.“

Phil nickt unwillkürlich. Besonders das Bild, das Tony dabei zeigt, wie er in Shorts und Morgenmantel an Steves Schulter eingeschlafen ist, wirkt alles andere als unschuldig. Aber Pepper hat es selber gemacht. Sie hat es ihm erzählt.

„Sein Vertrauen in Bruce ist so bedingungslos, dass es mir ein bisschen Angst macht“, sagt Phil leise, starrt zu Boden.

Steve legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bruce hat ihn aufgefangen, Phil. Als Hulk. Ich schätze, das war der entscheidende Schritt. Dass etwas – jemand, der dafür berüchtigt ist, in grenzenloser Wut alles zu zerstören, das ihm vor die Fäuste kommt, sich doch so weit unter Kontrolle hat, dass er ihn beschützen kann. Bruce ist selbst dann sanft und behutsam Clint gegenüber, wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hat. Und Tony hat mir erzählt, dass Clint ihn kürzlich sogar beruhigen konnte. Ich … ich nehme an, dass ihm das mit seinem Vater nie gelungen ist.“

Phil wird ein wenig schwindlig und er muss sich auf die nächste Parkbank setzen. „Du weißt von seinem Vater?“

Steve setzt sich zu ihm. „Ich stand zufällig daneben, als Clint sich Tony anvertraut hat.“

Phil stützt sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Großer Gott.“

„Ich denke deswegen nicht schlechter von ihm, falls es das ist, was dich so aufbringt“, sagt Steve beunruhigt, und Phil bringt kein Wort heraus, kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Er muss ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, ehe er sich gefangen hat.

„Er hat es nicht mal für nötig gehalten, mir zu sagen, dass du davon weißt“, presst er schließlich hervor, hebt endlich den Kopf aus seinen Händen und sieht Steve in die Augen. „Er hat dieses Geheimnis jahrelang mit sich herum getragen, hat niemandem etwas davon erzählt – Ich bin so verdammt froh, dass er euch hat.“

Steves Miene, eben noch einigermaßen entsetzt und durch und durch bestürzt, klart nach und nach wieder auf. „Also wirfst du es ihm nicht vor, dass er es dir nicht gesagt hat?“

„Gott nein! Das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe!“

Steve lacht erleichtert auf, und klopft Phil auf die Schultern. „Ich würde dich ja umarmen, aber wenn morgen Bilder von uns in der Zeitung auftauchen, wird Clint das nicht sonderlich wohlwollend aufnehmen, fürchte ich.“

„Ja, das ist meine Schuld“, gibt Phil bereitwillig zu. „Ich sollte wirklich damit anfangen, mir Sammelkarten von ihm zuzulegen.“

Steve zieht eine kleine Grimasse. „Ja. Ich … ich wollte mich schon lange dafür entschuldigen, wie ich -“

„Wie du darauf reagiert hast, dass ich mich wie ein unheimlicher Stalker benommen habe?“ unterbricht Phil ihn mit einem Schnauben. „Oh ja, bitte – entschuldige dich auch noch dafür.“

Steve muss sichtlich ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Du warst wirklich ein wenig … merkwürdig.“

Phil räuspert sich, und diesmal ist er derjenige, der sich mit der Hand durchs Haar fährt. „Naja. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich kann allerdings immer noch nicht fassen, dass Fury tatsächlich all meine Karten ruiniert hat. Das waren Einzelstücke.“

Neben ihm auf der Bank kneift Steve die Augen zu und wird von einem nicht länger zu unterdrückenden Lachen geschüttelt. „Tony plant eine Neuauflage mit allen Avengers – ich verspreche hiermit, dir sofort alles zu signieren, was du mir vor die Nase hältst.“

„Wie kann Tony sowas planen?“ erkundigt Phil sich ehrlich interessiert, und Steve versucht, sich zu beruhigen und atmet ein paar Mal tief durch. „Stark Industries wird zum Spielzeughersteller“, verkündet er mit einer großartigen Geste, die er sich eindeutig bei Tony abgeguckt hat – und fängt prompt wieder an zu lachen.

Phil muss ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. „Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein.“

„Oh, es ist sein voller Ernst. Offenbar hat er online nach Avengers-Plüschtieren für Darcy geguckt und nichts Zufriedenstellendes gefunden. Also hat er seine eigene Firma gegründet. Eine Spielzeugfirma, die ausschließlich Avengers-Spielwaren vertreiben soll. Ich schätze, dass wir in einem Monat in Iron Man Plüschfiguren ertrinken werden.“

„Ein Iron Man aus Plüsch macht nicht den geringsten Sinn“, sagt Phil bierernst, aber er kann nicht abstreiten, dass er das Ganze für eine fabelhafte Idee hält. Egal, was Tony herstellt, es ist immer von höchster Qualität. Es wird Zeit, dass auch die Kleinen in den Genuss dieser Qualität kommen.

„Ich bin froh, dass er nicht länger davon ausgeht, sich nicht an unserer Öffentlichkeitsarbeit beteiligen zu können“, fügt er nach einem Moment der Stille hinzu, und Steve nickt. „Es wäre nicht dasselbe ohne ihn.“

 

„Und dann“, sagt Clint mit einem begeisterten Glucksen in der Stimme, „hat sie angefangen mit Bruce zu flirten. Du hättest dabei sein sollen – es war so fabelhaft!“

Phil hat mit Vielem gerechnet nach Clints erster Sitzung mit Doktor Scotts – aber ganz sicher nicht mit einer halben Stunde voller Lobeshymnen auf die werte Doktorin.

Offenbar muss er Doktor Roberts kontaktieren und sich tatsächlich bei ihm dafür bedanken, dass er sie empfohlen hat.

Phil sitzt seitlich auf ihrem üblichen Sofa im Gemeinschaftswohnzimmer. Er hat das linke Bein gegen die Lehne angezogen, das rechte auf dem Boden – und Clint dazwischen, mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt und seinen Kopf auf Phils Schulter gebettet. Hershey liegt in Clints Schoß und schnurrt wie aufgezogen. Der Rest der Bande ist im Garten, inklusive der anderen Katzen.

Tony hat seinen Vormittag damit verbracht, sich dekorative Störtürme für seinen Garten zu bauen, die die Paparazzi in Zukunft daran hindern werden, auch nur noch ein einziges Foto zu schießen. Er hat sie an JARVIS angeschlossen, der außerdem das Entstehen eventueller Filme verhindern wird. Nichts und niemand wird je wieder ohne Thors Einverständnis seine Bauchmuskeln digitalisieren.

Laut Tony sind diese Störtürme wesentlich pflegeleichter als ein Rudel Dobermänner. Phil war unwillkürlich erleichtert, selbst wenn Steve ein wenig enttäuscht ausgesehen hat. Es kam nicht wirklich überraschend, dass Steve sich auf den tierischen Familienzuwachs schon gefreut hatte. Steve ist ein schlimmeres Rudeltier als es jeder Hund je sein könnte.

Das Problem ist nur, dass Tony Steves enttäuschtes Gesicht genau so gesehen hat wie Phil, und ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich einen Welpen besorgen wird. Phil hofft nur, dass Tony entweder so vorausschauend ist, Clint dann ebenfalls einen zu besorgen – oder Steve so großzügig, seinen Welpen mit Clint zu teilen. Andernfalls werden Tränen fließen, Phil weiß es genau.

„Du hast also keine Einwände dagegen, dass Doktor Scotts übermorgen wieder kommt?“ hakt Phil nach, lässt seine Finger durch Clints Haar streichen. Clint brummt zustimmend, und Hershey schnurrt prompt ein wenig lauter. „Sie is’ gut. Ich kann mit ihr reden. Und sie war so nett zu Bruce.“

Es ist der letzte Satz, der Phil dazu antreibt, die Worte auszusprechen – nicht, weil er eifersüchtig ist, nicht, weil er glaubt, sein Territorium abstecken zu müssen – sondern weil Clint Barton von gerade den Menschen in seinem Leben, die ihn bedingungslos hätten lieben sollen, geschlagen, im Stich gelassen und betrogen worden ist, und es dennoch schafft, Bruce Banner mit bedenkenloser Zuneigung zu begegnen.

Also fasst Phil ein Gefühl in Worte, das er in ein oder anderer Form schon seit Jahren für Clint empfindet, das er viel zu lange unterdrückt und von sich weg geschoben hat. Denn wenn Clint sich nicht scheut, das Gefühl zuzulassen, welche Ausrede hat Phil dann bitte sehr?

„Ich liebe dich, Clint Barton“, wispert er also an Clints Schläfe – ernst und ehrlich und voller Überzeugung.

Er spürt, wie Clint den Atem anhält – dann folgt die fassungslose Entgegnung: „Ich liebe dich auch, Phil Coulson.“

Einen Moment lang ist alles still, dann ertönt ein weiteres Mal Clints Stimme. „JARVIS?“

_Ja, Agent Barton?_

„Klingeltöne, aber flott!“

_Sehr wohl, Agent Barton._

 

Thor mag den Ausblick vom Dach der Villa. Er hat sich hierher zurückgezogen, als Jane mit Darcy und Natasha den Pool verlassen hat, hat Jeans und ein Hemd angezogen, und die Abendluft fühlt sich angenehm kühl an seinen nackten Armen an.

Er fragt sich, ob es irgendwann aufhören wird, weh zu tun – ob er aufhören wird, Loki zu vermissen, oder ob er den Rest der Ewigkeit damit verbringen muss.

Vielleicht wäre es leichter, wenn sein Vater ihm gestatten würde, Loki zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen – wenn Thor zumindest versuchen dürfte, seinem Bruder klar zu machen, wie leid es ihm tut. Dass er ihn liebt. Dass er ihm vergeben würde, wenn Loki ihn nur ließe.

Aber Odin hat es untersagt. Hat Loki weggeschlossen wie die Kostbarkeiten seiner Schatzkammer, bewacht von einem neuen Zerstörer.

Thor wird seinem Vater nie wieder vorwerfen, alt und töricht zu sein, aber er wünschte, er könne ihm sagen, dass er Loki mit seinem Verhalten nicht hilft. Dass er niemandem damit hilft.

Das Problem zu ignorieren und darüber zu schweigen hat schon einmal nicht funktioniert.

Thor seufzt und richtet seinen Blick gen Himmel, betrachtet die ersten blassen Sterne am Firmament. Er vermisst sein Zuhause. Er vermisst Asgard und seine Freunde.

Aber er hat auf der Erde ein neues Zuhause gefunden, neue Freunde, eine neue Familie. Trotz der kurzen Zeit, die er unter Menschen – unter diesen Menschen – verbracht hat, sind sie ihm ans Herz gewachsen.

Er wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit für ihn, das Beste aus beiden Welten zu haben.

Wie eine direkte Reaktion auf diesen Wunsch leuchtet einer der Sterne am Himmel über ihm plötzlich auf, wird heller, größer – dann fällt er herab. Thor runzelt leicht die Stirn, beobachtet seinen Weg über den Abendhimmel, den anmutigen Bogen, den er beschreibt, seinen glühenden Schweif.

Jane hat ihm von der midgardischen Tradition erzählt, die einem einen Wunsch gestattet, wenn ein Stern vom Himmel fällt. Es ist eine schöne Tradition, aber Thor bezweifelt, dass sie für ihn funktionieren würde. Er ist nicht von dieser Welt, ihre Traditionen sind nicht für ihn gedacht.

Aber der Stern fällt, ob nun für ihn oder nicht, beginnt plötzlich, Schlieren und Wellen am Himmel zu ziehen. Thor weitet alarmiert die Augen, als ihm aufgeht, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Sternschnuppe ist, dass sie ein Ziel hat, dass sie auf ihn zusteuert – dass sie -

„Mein Sohn.“

Dass sie seine Mutter ist.

Frigga steht vor ihm, aufrecht und mit hoch erhobenem Haupt, ihr Haar fließt offen über ihre Schultern, und in ihrem blass goldenen Gewand funkeln winzige Edelsteine wie Sternenstaub. Manchmal vergisst Thor, wie atemberaubend schön seine Mutter ist.

Einen Moment lang ist er schlicht überfordert – dann macht er einen hastigen Schritt nach vorn, schließt sie in seine Arme. „Es ist mir eine Freude, dich zu sehen, Mutter.“

Sie erwidert seine Umarmung wie sie es immer tut – voller Wärme und Sicherheit – und Thor schließt die Augen und drückt sich enger an sie heran. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt er sie ganz automatisch – und dann muss er sie an den Schultern fassen und sie ein Stück von sich drücken. „Ist es Loki? Ist etwas geschehen? Muss ich -“

Sie hebt ihre Hand und legt ihre Fingerspitzen an seine Lippen, und er verstummt.

Sie lässt ihre Hand an seine Wange gleiten, lässt ihren Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen streichen und betrachtet sein Gesicht. „Mir war nicht bewusst, wie groß deine Sorge um ihn noch immer ist, mein Sohn.“

Wieder schließt er die Augen, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und lehnt sich leicht in ihre Berührung hinein. „Er ist mein Bruder.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du so fühlst“, erwidert sie, und er hört die Trauer in ihrer Stimme.

Dann hört er Iron Man hinter sich auf dem Dach landen. „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich? JARVIS behauptet, hier oben sei ein Meteor eingeschlagen.“

Thor schlägt die Augen auf und wendet sich zu ihm um. „Antony – lass mich dir meine Mutter, die Königin von Asgard vorstellen.“

Tonys Gesichtsschutz klappt nach oben, und er starrt Frigga aus großen Augen an. „Sie sieht nicht aus wie glühendes Himmelsgestein. Ich weiß nicht, was JARVIS sich gedacht hat.“

Frigga lächelt, schreitet an Thor vorbei und reicht Tony ihre Hand – die er prompt an seine Lippen führt. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sohn Midgards. Ich habe bereits viel von dir gehört.“ Sie tauscht einen flüchtigen Blick mit Thor. „Lass mich dir also versichern, dass Jahrhunderte vergangen sind, seit meine Söhne sich zuletzt mit meinen Vorhängen geschmückt haben.“

Einen Moment lang sieht Tony völlig verdutzt aus, dann versteht er und boxt Thor leicht in den Arm. Dank seiner göttlichen Oberarmmuskulatur kann Thor das ohne Schwierigkeiten tolerieren, obwohl Tony nach wie vor in seinem Anzug steckt.

„Du hast deiner Mutter von mir erzählt? Ich fühle mich ehrlich geschmeichelt!“

„Seine Geschichten von eurer Schlacht um die Freiheit dieser Welt waren die ehrenvollsten, die wir seit langer Zeit in der Halle der Krieger gehört haben“, entgegnet Frigga mit einem eleganten Neigen ihres Kopfes. „Aber das ist es nicht, weswegen ich hier bin.“

Tony nimmt seinen Helm ab. „Gerade, als ich anfangen wollte, mein Ego so richtig aufzublasen. Also, was führt Euch her, Eure königliche Hoheit?“

Sie schlägt kurz die Augen nieder, und Thor legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du kannst offen vor Tony sprechen, Mutter. Er ist unseres vollen Vertrauens würdig.“

Tony verzieht leicht das Gesicht, aber er widerspricht nicht, und Frigga nickt. „Selbstverständlich ist er das. Dennoch würde ich es bevorzugen, meine Gründe vorerst nur mit dir zu besprechen, mein Sohn. Ob du anschließend deine Freunde einweihen möchtest, bleibt ganz dir überlassen.“

Thor runzelt besorgt die Stirn und nickt, und Tony setzt seinen Helm wieder auf. „Alles klar. Dann sag ich mal eben unten Bescheid.“ Er zögert kurz. „Bleibt die Dame zum Abendessen?“

Frigga nickt ihm zu. „Einen Abend im Kreis der Freunde meines Sohnes zu verbringen, wäre mir eine große Ehre.“

Tony nickt, dann heben sich seine Füße vom Dach. „Die Ehre ist ganz auf unserer Seite.“

Damit fliegt er davon.

Frigga blickt ihm einen Moment lang nach, und Thor kann den Ausdruck in ihren Augen beim besten Willen nicht entschlüsseln. „Dein Freund trägt eine große Bürde“, sagt sie schließlich leise, und Thor nickt.

Er weiß nicht, wie es sein kann, aber manchmal sieht er einen Schmerz in Tonys Augen, der ihn an Loki erinnert.

„Wie geht es ihm?“ fragt er also leise. „Welche Neuigkeiten bringst du von Loki?“

Sie nimmt seine Hand. „Dein Bruder leidet, Thor. Dein Vater wünscht deine Heimkehr.“

 

Jane starrt Tony an, als erlaube er sich einen Scherz mit ihr. „Seine Mutter?“

Tony nickt. „Seine Mutter.“ Er macht eine großartige Geste, und da er den Anzug inzwischen wieder ausgezogen hat, kommt diese Geste auch ganz wunderbar zu Geltung. „Die Königin von Asgard steht augenblicklich auf meinem Dach! Und ich bin bisher tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, in meinem Leben schon so gut wie alles erreicht zu haben!“

Pepper, die am Küchentisch sitzt und gegen Bruce, Natasha und Phil ganz spektakulär im Pokern verliert, räuspert sich leise. „Sie ist nicht deinetwegen hier, Tony.“

„Du solltest dich mit Steve wirklich darauf einigen, ob ihr mein Ego nun aufpäppeln oder doch lieber stutzen wollt. Dieses ewige Hin und Her ist schlicht unproduktiv.“

„Wir wollen lediglich vermeiden, dass dir langweilig wird“, erwidert sie schnippisch und legt ihre Karten mit einem Seufzen auf den Tisch. „Ich gebe auf.“

Bruce streicht schweigend seinen Gewinn an Gummibärchen für diese Runde ein. Clint, der schräg hinter ihm sitzt, stößt einen begeisterten Laut der Zustimmung aus, und fängt an, sie zu essen. (Er isst auch Natashas und Phils Gewinne. Er würde vermutlich sogar Peppers essen, wenn sie tatsächlich mal welche einstreichen würde.)

„Wie sieht sie aus?“ bringt Darcy das Gespräch wieder auf ihren göttlichen Dachbesetzer. „Wie ist sie so? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Tony!“

Tony räuspert sich. „Nun … sie ist groß. Und ihre Haare sind noch besser als Thors. Diese Familie ist es sich ganz eindeutig wert. Außerdem ist sie ein Fan von mir und besitzt einen ganz außergewöhnlich guten Sinn für Humor.“

Jane sieht aus, als stehe sie kurz vor einem Schlaganfall. „Was hat sie gesagt, Tony? Warum ist sie hier?“

Er hebt leicht die Schultern. „Das wollte sie mir nicht verraten.“

„Clint, hör auf, Gummibärchen zu essen – es gibt gleich Abendessen“, weist Steve ihren Bogenschützen sanft zurecht, dann geht er zu Jane und legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“

Er wirft Tony einen ernsten Blick zu. „Richtig, Tony?“

Tony öffnet den Mund, wirft einen Blick auf Janes Gesicht und hält seine Theorien vom bevorstehenden Untergang der Welt zurück. „Richtig, Steve.“

Er dreht sich zum Tisch um. „Nun nimm doch endlich jemand Barton die Gummibärchen weg – er wird sich völlig den Appetit verderben!“

„Das“, sagt Phil mit Überzeugung, „ist schlicht nicht möglich.“ Aber er nimmt Clint dennoch die Gummibärchen weg.

 

Jane ist mehr als nur ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Warum sie bisher davon ausgegangen ist, Thors Umgangsformen seien repräsentativ für den Rest seiner Rasse, will ihr nicht recht in den Kopf. Er ist ein Krieger. (Manchmal ist er ein schrecklich ungehobelter Klotz, aber dafür liebt sie ihn nicht weniger – eher noch ein wenig mehr.)

Frigga hingegen … Friggas Umgangsformen sind … sie sind tatsächlich perfekt. Denn Frigga musste nur einen einzigen Blick über die Runde ihrer Gastgeber schweifen lassen, um die Situation einzuschätzen, und dann hat sie ihre Schultern ein wenig gesenkt, ihren Umhang abgelegt, ihr Haar zusammengebunden und sich _eingefügt_.

Sie sitzt Pepper gegenüber an Tonys rechter Seite, der wiederum die Stirnseite des Tisches besetzt, unterhält sich ungezwungen mit beiden, antwortet höflich jedem, der sie anspricht, und das schließt Darcys neugierige Fragen nach ihrem allmächtigen Ehemann mit ein. (Nachdem Thor zurück nach Asgard verschwunden war, war Darcy diejenige, die sich eingehender mit nordischen Mythen und Legenden beschäftigt hat. Jane war zu sehr mit ihren Forschungen beschäftigt, und Erik nicht länger bei ihnen.)

Jane ist die Einzige, die Frigga gegenüber den Mund nicht aufzubekommen scheint. Selbst Clint hat ihr ein paar Fragen gestellt, grinsend und beinahe noch unverschämter als Darcy. Aber Jane kann nicht. Denn Frigga ist nicht einfach nur die Königin von Asgard – und das ist einschüchternd genug. Sie ist Thors Mutter.

Jane ist nicht gut mit Schwiegermüttern. Donalds Mutter hat sie gehasst, und nach einer Weile hat das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Jane konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Die Frau war … sie war erdrückend. Und das war bloß eine gewöhnliche Sterbliche.

Also hält sie den Blick auf ihr Essen fixiert und tut, als sei sie unsichtbar. Es hilft nicht, dass Thor an ihrer Seite ein Gesicht zieht, wie Äonen voller Regenwetter. Tony und Steve haben sich offenbar geirrt, als sie ihr versichert haben, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Und dann erkundigt Tony sich im Scherz, ob Thor ein ungezogener kleiner Gott gewesen sei, ob er viele Streiche gespielt habe, als er jung war, und über Friggas Gesicht läuft ein Flackern, und Thor legt sein Besteck neben seinem Teller ab. „Ich muss euch verlassen.“

Janes Kopf schnellt in die Höhe, und sie starrt ihn an. Ein paar Atemzüge lang spricht niemand ein Wort, und dann schließt Tony die Augen. „Lass mich raten – Loki war derjenige, der die Streiche gespielt hat? Er war der ungezogene kleine Gott.“

Frigga legt ihre Hand über seine, ganz selbstverständlich, so als sei sie seine Mutter und nicht Thors. „Meine Söhne haben beide Vergnügen darin gefunden, Streiche zu spielen. Lokis waren allerdings ein wenig … raffinierter.“

Tony schnaubt und er nickt. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Er räuspert sich, schlägt seine Augen wieder auf und fixiert Thor mit einem ernsten Blick. „Du musst uns verlassen?“

Thor nickt. Jane hat das Gefühl, sie bekommt keine Luft mehr. „Loki, er … Er braucht mich.“

Clint erhebt sich mit einem Ruck vom Tisch und verlässt das Zimmer. Phil legt seine Serviette beiseite. „Entschuldigt mich.“

Jane registriert kaum, wie er Clint folgt.

 

„Clint!“

Phil kann nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich schon außer Atem ist. Er hat Clint kaum fünfhundert Meter weit verfolgt. Wenn er sich vorstellt, dass er am Nachmittag noch davon ausgegangen ist, dass er sein Training wieder aufnehmen kann – nach spätestens zwei Minuten wäre er keuchend zu Boden gegangen.

„Clint, warte!“

Wenn Clint nicht gleich stehen bleibt, wird er keuchend zu Boden gehen, Training oder nicht. Weiße Punkte tanzen in seinem Sichtfeld, und eine Sekunde später stellt seine Schulter Kontakt zur Wand her, ohne dass Phil sich erklären kann, wie es dazu gekommen ist.

Eine weitere Sekunde später kniet er am Boden. Wenn es jemals einen Moment gegeben hat, in dem Phil Coulson sich selbst erschießen wollte, dann ist es dieser.

Aber Clint kommt zu ihm zurück, als er bemerkt, was los ist, geht vor ihm in die Hocke und sieht ihn besorgt an. „Kannst du aufstehen? Oder brauchst du einen Moment?“

Phil fasst ihn an den Schultern und hält sich an ihm fest, schließt kurz die Augen. „Du bist zu gut für diese Welt.“

Clint lässt ein ungläubiges Schnauben hören. „Das sowieso.“

Er fasst Phil unter den Armen, lässt seine Hände an seinem Torso auf und ab gleiten, langsam und beruhigend, und Phils überforderter Körper lehnt sich dankbar ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung.

„Lassen wir ihn gehen?“ fragt Clint plötzlich leise, und Phil schlägt die Augen wieder auf. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir ihn hindern sollten.“

Im Halbdunkel des Flurs sehen Clints Augen beinahe schwarz aus – dunkle Seen voller Wut und Angst, und Phil nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Er kann … er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, Clint.“

Clints Finger krallen sich in seine Seiten. „Sein Bruder hat versucht, ihn umzubringen. Sein Bruder. Und er geht trotzdem zu ihm zurück – lässt uns hier zurück, weil Loki ihn _braucht_!“

Die letzten Worte werden zu einem Fluch, und Phil wünschte, ihm wäre nicht so schwindelig.

„Erklär mir, womit Loki seine Vergebung verdient – womit er einen Bruder wie Thor verdient! Dieses Monster hat jetzt schon zweimal versucht, ihn umzubringen, und er geht trotzdem zurück zu ihm! Wieso kann er nicht einfach hier bei uns bleiben und Loki vergessen? Wieso sind wir nicht genug?“

Phil hört die Tränen in Clints Stimme, hört die verzweifelte Eifersucht, und er lässt sich an die Wand zu seiner Rechten sinken und zieht Clint an sich heran.

„Wieso reichen wir ihm nicht, Phil?“ schluchzt Clint in seine Schulter, und Phil kneift die Augen zu. Wenn Clints Bruder ihm jemals über den Weg laufen sollte, dann wird er ihn umbringen. Wird Regeln Regeln sein lassen und schlicht ignorieren, dass _persönlich_ nicht dasselbe ist wie _wichtig_.

„Er ist doch nicht mal sein Bruder“, presst Clint hervor, nuschelt es undeutlich in seine Schulter, und Phil hebt die Hand und lässt sie über seinen Kopf streichen. „Loki verdient ihn nicht. Er hat dich umgebracht, Phil.“

Ein plötzliches Stechen schießt durch Phils Brust, lediglich das Phantom richtigen Schmerzes, aber ihm entfährt dennoch ein Zischen. „Ich bin hier, Clint.“

„Ich weiß“, erwidert Clint leise, hebt endlich wieder seinen Kopf zu ihm an, legt seine Hand auf Phils Brust. Tränenspuren ziehen sich über seine Wangen, und er wischt sie ungeduldig weg. „Aber ganz sicher nicht dank Loki.“

„Das nicht. Aber ich bin hier. Wir sind alle hier, Clint. Wir müssen Thor gehen lassen. Wenn er glaubt, dass sein Bruder ihn braucht, dann müssen wir ihn gehen lassen. Ganz egal, was wir davon halten.“

Clint senkt den Blick, starrt auf einen Punkt irgendwo unterhalb von Phils Kinn. „Ich will nicht, dass er geht. Er gehört jetzt … er gehört jetzt zu unserer Familie. Er gehört hierher.“

Es schnürt Phil die Kehle zu. „Ich weiß. Er wird mir auch fehlen.“

 

Pepper ist fassungslos. Neben ihr gibt Tony sich größte Mühe, Thor zum Bleiben zu bewegen – laut und rücksichtslos und eindringlich wie nur Tony es kann. Unter den vielen Stimmen am Tisch gehen seine Einwände dennoch unter.

Denn Tony ist nicht der Einzige, der mit Thors Ankündigung alles andere als einverstanden ist. Beinahe jeder versucht, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, versucht, ihm seinen Entschluss auszureden. Pepper fühlt sich stark versucht, mit der Faust auf den Tisch zu schlagen und ein dramatisches „Genug!“ zu brüllen.

Sie versteht ja, dass man Thor nicht kampflos ziehen lassen will, aber er hat seinen Entschluss ganz sicher nicht leichtfertig gefasst. Er liebt Loki, ob das nun nachvollziehbar ist oder nicht.

Pepper weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu lieben, den der Rest der Welt zu verdammen scheint. Wie es ist, Entschuldigungen und Rechtfertigungen formulieren zu müssen dafür, dass man jemanden nicht aufgeben kann – nicht aufgeben will. Sie weiß, wie es ist, die Einzige zu sein, die das Gute in jemandem sehen kann.

Bruce ist der Einzige, der entschlossen schweigt, den Blick auf den Teller vor sich fixiert. Pepper sieht die Anzeichen von Erschöpfung und aufkeimender Wut in seinen Augen und greift automatisch nach Tonys Hand.

Er verstummt sofort, blickt sie fragend an, und sie deutet mit den Augen zu Bruce hinüber. Tonys Augen weiten sich entsetzt. Er räuspert sich. „Wenn ich um Ruhe bitten dürfte! Diese ganze Aufregung ist nicht gut für meinen Blutdruck!“

Alles verstummt nach und nach, und nach ein paar Atemzügen blickt Bruce von seinem Teller auf, sieht Tony direkt an. „Vielen Dank.“

Thor, der kein Wort mehr gesagt hat, seit der Versicherung, dass Loki ihn brauche, lässt seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr nur mein Bestes wollt, meine Freunde. Aber die Entscheidung ist gefällt. Ich werde nach Asgard zurückkehren. Wenn es nur die geringste Hoffnung für Loki gibt, dann muss ich gehen.“

Niemand scheint zu wissen, was hierauf zu erwidern ist. Frigga hebt leicht das Kinn. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Uneinigkeit in dieses Haus gebracht habe. Dies lag gewiss nicht in meiner Absicht.“

Pepper zwingt sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wir müssen uns entschuldigen, Eure Hoheit. Aber seit versichert, dass unser Verhalten nur der Sorge um Thor entspringt.“

Tony hält noch immer ihre Hand, und jetzt drückt er sie dankbar.

Frigga erwidert Peppers Lächeln. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Tochter Midgards. Mein Sohn kann stolz sein auf die Bande, die er in dieser Welt geknüpft hat.“

„Wirst du … wirst du zurückkommen?“ fragt Jane plötzlich mit kleiner Stimme, und Thor wendet sich ihr zu und schließt sie hastig in seine Arme, hält sie schweigend an sich gedrückt.

Pepper beobachtet, wie Friggas Blick traurig und mitfühlend wird.

„Ich hoffe es“, erwidert er schließlich leise, klingt plötzlich so verletzlich, so menschlich, dass es Pepper eine Gänsehaut verursacht. „Ich muss den Befehlen meines Vaters gehorchen.“

„Mein Sohn“, sagt Frigga sanft. „Du bist kein Sklave unter dem Willen des Allvaters. Es steht dir frei, zu kommen und gehen, wie du es wünschst. Dein Vater wünscht genau so wenig, dich unglücklich zu sehen, wie ich es tue.“

Thor blickt auf, sieht sie über Janes Schulter hinweg an, und sein Lächeln ist unglaublich dankbar. „Ich bin ein Krieger Asgards, Mutter. Ich habe einen Eid geleistet.“

Friggas Hände beschreiben eine umfassende Geste über den Tisch hinweg. „Du bist nun außerdem ein Krieger Midgards, Thor. Und du magst keinen Eid geleistet haben, dieser Welt zu dienen – aber du hast einen Bund aus Tränen, Schmerz und Liebe geknüpft. Es steht weder deinem Vater noch mir zu, diesen Bund lösen zu wollen.“

Sie zögert einen Moment. „Und wenn deine sterbliche Gefährtin wünscht, dich nach Asgard zu begleiten, dann soll sie in unserem Reich voller Freude willkommen geheißen werden.“

Janes Kopf ruckt in die Höhe. „Was?“ entfährt es ihr gleichzeitig mit Darcy.

„Oh wow“, hört Pepper Tony an ihrer Seite murmeln. „Da ärgere ich mich doch jetzt glatt, dass ich nicht Thors Gefährtin bin.“

Pepper boxt ihm in die Seite.

 

_Tag Sechs_

Phil liegt im Bett und beobachtet den Fortschritt des Sonnenaufgangs an der Zimmerdecke.

Clint liegt neben ihm, hat ihm den Rücken zugewandt und sich zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind. Er lag schon so da, als Phil aufgewacht ist.

Phil hat nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Clint Thors endgültigen Beschluss, dass er sie verlassen wird, sonderlich gut aufnehmen würde, und das hat Clint auch nicht.

Seine Augen sind leer geworden, als Natasha es ihnen erzählt hat, leer und emotionslos. Er hat sich nicht dazu geäußert, hat weder geweint noch protestiert – hat einfach nur genickt.

Er hat so ausgesehen, wie er es tut, wenn er einen Befehl erhält, der ihm nicht gefällt, hat sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und Cello gespielt. Phil weiß das, weil er lange Zeit vor der Tür gestanden und zugehört hat – unfähig, sich bemerkbar zu machen oder das Zimmer zu betreten.

Genauso wie er jetzt unfähig ist, die Hand nach Clint auszustrecken.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, dann ist er wütend auf Thor. Nicht, weil er seinem Bruder helfen will – obwohl Phil sich wirklich Mühe geben muss, was das angeht – sondern weil er nicht zu sehen scheint, dass sein Entschluss Clint verletzt.

Er hat nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, mit Clint zu reden, nachdem er vom Tisch weggelaufen ist, scheint Clints Reaktion einfach hinzunehmen, als sei sie nicht von Bedeutung.

Phil muss einen Moment lang die Augen schließen. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Natasha hat gesagt, dass Thor erst am Abend dieses Tages mit seiner Mutter – und Jane – nach Asgard zurückkehren wird.

Wenigstens deutet der Umstand, dass Jane Thor nach Asgard begleiten wird, an, dass Thors Abschied nicht für immer sein wird. Phil kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Jane die Erde und all ihre Freunde für immer hinter sich lassen könnte – nicht einmal für Thor und alle Pracht Asgards.

Als er von Janes bevorstehendem Abschied erfahren hat, hat Clint sich nur noch mehr in sich zurückgezogen. Phil kann ihr kaum vorwerfen, dass sie Thor begleiten möchte – Friggas Einladung ist unglaublich großzügig.

Phil schlägt seine Augen wieder auf, als Clint plötzlich ein leises Wimmern im Schlaf ausstößt. Der Laut klingt kaum, als stamme er von einem menschlichen Wesen, klingt hilflos und wild und verzweifelt.

Phil runzelt die Stirn und dreht den Kopf zur Seite, betrachtet Clints Kehrseite. Clint hat sich derartig in die Bettdecke eingewickelt, dass Phil lediglich eine Ahnung wirren Haars ausmachen kann.

Dennoch wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Clint unter der Bettdecke zu zittern begonnen hat. Also streckt er die Hand nach ihm aus. Noch ehe er Clint auch nur berührt hat, geht ein Ruck durch Clints ganzen Körper, und seiner Kehle entkommt ein heiserer Schrei.

Phil setzt sich hastig auf, zieht die Bettdecke beiseite – und jetzt liegt Clint auf dem Rücken. Seine Augen sind offen, blicken leer an die Zimmerdecke, und seine Arme und Beine liegen starr auf der Matratze, als seien sie dort fixiert.

Wenn er nicht so gut mit Clints Akte vertraut wäre, wäre Phil jetzt vermutlich nicht ganz so schlecht. Aber wenn er nicht wüsste, wovon Clint träumt – von einem weiteren Menschen, dem er vertraut, und der ihn betrogen hat, der Clint zum Sterben und mit Pfeilen durchbohrt an einen Baum genagelt zurückgelassen hat – wenn er das nicht wüsste, dann wüsste Phil jetzt auch nicht, was er zu ihm sagen muss.

„Clint“, sagt er vorsichtig – leise und sanft – und Clints Wimpern erzittern sachte, ansonsten zeigt er mit keiner Regung, dass er ihn gehört hat.

„Du bist Zuhause, Clint“, sagt er mit betont ruhiger Stimme. „Du liegst im Bett.“

Phil zögert einen Moment, dann streicht er über Clints Handgelenk. „Keine Pfeile, Clint, du kannst dich bewegen. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Clint nimmt einen hastigen, flatternden Atemzug, blinzelt einmal, und Phil streicht mit etwas mehr Druck an seinem Arm auf und ab. „Du kannst dich bewegen, Clint. Wir sind Zuhause. Wir sind in Sicherheit.“

Einen weiteren Atemzug später hat Clint aus der schrecklichen Erinnerung heraus, und in die Realität gefunden – und er rollt sich herum, rutscht an Phil heran und presst sich der Länge nach an ihn. „Oh Gott.“

„Es war nur ein Traum“, murmelt Phil, schlingt beide Arme um Clint und hält ihn fest. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist ok.“

„Du bist der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, der tatsächlich von mir behaupten würde, dass ich ok bin“, sagt Clint in seine Schulter hinein, in einer verzweifelten Mischung zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen, und Phil schließt die Augen und lässt seine Lippen über Clints Schläfe streichen.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein“, verspricht er Clint, als habe er ihn nicht gehört. „Du wirst nie wieder allein sein.“

Clint küsst ihn. Es ist ein verzweifelter, drängender Kuss, ihrem ersten viel zu ähnlich. Aber Phil kann nicht anders, als ihn zu erwidern – genau so drängend, genau so verzweifelt.

Clint stöhnt in seinen Mund hinein, seine Finger krallen sich in Phils Hüften, und er stößt seine Hüften nach vorn, reibt seine anschwellende Erektion an Phils Schritt.

Phil gibt Clint sein Stöhnen zurück, ein wenig rauer, ein wenig atemloser, und lässt seine Hände in Clints Pyjamahosen und seine Shorts gleiten, umfasst seinen Hintern. Clints ganzer Körper kommt zu einem zuckenden Halt. „Phil … Phil … bitte …“

„Jah“, murmelt Phil heiser. „Jah, ok.“

 

Steve sitzt in der Küche und versucht Zeitung zu lesen.

Er versucht das bereits seit zwei Stunden, und er denkt nicht, dass er kurz vor einem Durchbruch steht. Seine Konzentration lässt ihn im Stich. Wenn er nicht bereits die halbe Nacht damit verbracht hätte, durch den Central Park zu joggen, würde er Zuflucht zum Laufen nehmen.

Stattdessen sitzt er auf seinem üblichen Platz am Tisch, Pattie in seinem Schoß und wartet darauf, dass einer seiner Mitbewohner auftaucht, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wieso es ihn so aufbringt, dass Thor sie verlassen wird. Es muss daran liegen, dass Thor der einzige seiner Kameraden ist, der sich ebenfalls von dieser Welt überfordert zeigt – der Einzige, in dessen Gesellschaft Steve sich niemals wie ein ausgedientes Modell vergangener Generationen fühlt.

Abgesehen davon ist Thor … Steve mag ihn. Thor ist beherzt und ehrlich und unglaublich gutmütig. Er mag noch nicht lange bei ihnen gewesen sein, aber er wird ohne jeden Zweifel vermisst werden.

Steve seufzt ein wenig.

„Dein Gesicht sieht aus wie drei Jahrzehnte Regenwetter, Steven. Da wird ja die Milch sauer.“

Tony sieht aus, wie Steve sich fühlt. Also erhebt Steve sich von seinem Stuhl geht ihm entgegen, ignoriert die rot-goldenen Shorts und den dekadenten Morgenmantel und nimmt ihn in die Arme. Tony seufzt gegen seine Halsbeuge. „Guten Morgen, Captain.“

„Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“ fragt Steve ihn leise und zieht ihn enger an sich heran. Tony seufzt ein weiteres Mal. „Ich hab die halbe Nacht lang mit Pepper diskutiert – und ich sage diskutiert, obwohl ich den Verdacht nicht loswerde, dass das unser erster Streit war, der nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie ich mein Leben verschwende. Sie ist tatsächlich der Auffassung, ich müsse Thor seine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen lassen!“

Steve schließt die Augen. „Sie hat Recht, weißt du.“

„Das ist mir doch egal! Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard – ich will unseren Donnergott nicht für jemanden aufgeben, der mich aus meinem eigenen verdammten Fenster geworfen hat!“

Steve wird kalt, allein bei der Vorstellung. Er hat Tony nicht fallen gesehen – nicht bei der Gelegenheit – und selbst wenn er jetzt nicht zum ersten Mal davon hört, es …

„Steve, das ist jetzt langsam ein bisschen fest.“

Steve reißt die Augen auf und zieht seine Arme von Tony zurück – so hastig, dass er ein paar Schritte zurückstolpert.

Tony steht vor ihm, in Shorts und Morgenmantel, und er ist ok, er ist nicht Bucky, er ist nicht verloren, und Steve versucht, seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich möglich wäre, aber jetzt siehst du noch schlimmer aus als vorher“ bemerkt Tony leise. Dann schließt er die Lücke, die Steve zwischen ihnen geschaffen hat, und langt in Steves Nacken hinauf. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“

Steve schließt automatisch die Augen. „Praktisch gar nicht.“

„Hm. Wie verantwortungslos von dir. Will ich wissen, was du die ganze Nacht lang getrieben hast? Und mit wem?“

Wohl zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kennen gelernt hat, empfindet Steve Tonys allgegenwärtigen Drang, unanständige Bemerkungen auf seine Kosten zu machen, als annähernd angenehm. Dass Tony ihn neckt, ist zu etwas Vertrautem geworden.

„Ich war joggen, Tony.“

„Und du sagst das völlig ruhig und ohne rot zu werden – es muss eine Lüge sein! Sonst wirst du immer rot und fängst an zu zucken, wenn ich dir solche Fragen stelle!“

Tonys Hand gleitet in seinem Nacken auf und ab, und Steve lacht und lässt seinen Kopf nach vorn und auf Tonys Schulter fallen. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich mit Pepper ausgesprochen, ehe ihr euch schlafen gelegt habt?“ erkundigt er sich leise.

Tony schnaubt. „Da gab’s nichts auszusprechen. Zum Glück hat sie eingesehen, dass ich mich nicht plötzlich darüber freuen werde, dass Thor uns verlässt. Was sie nicht davon abgehalten hat, mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass meine Einwände reichlich selbstsüchtiger Natur sind. Als ob das was Neues für sie wäre!“

Steve brummt zustimmend. „Ich will auch nicht, dass er geht …“

„Und ich will Kaffee und auch geknuddelt werden“ ertönt Darcys Stimme von der Tür her. „Ich leide viel mehr als ihr – ich kenn’ Thor und Jane schon viel länger!“

Steve macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade – Tony räuspert sich verhalten. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es in Anbetracht meines Rufs wagen kann, an diesem semi-öffentlichen Ort attraktive junge Frauen zu knuddeln.“

„Du knuddelst ohne jede Hemmung attraktive junge Männer“, erklärt Pepper, rauscht in die Küche hinein und schiebt Darcy in Tonys Richtung. „Ich scheitere daran, einen signifikanten Unterschied auszumachen. Umarm das Mädchen, Tony.“

Sie trägt eins ihrer schönsten Kostüme, Stilettos, die einen Mann mit einem einzigen Tritt entschieden weniger männlich zurücklassen, und ihr Haar sieht aus wie gemalt. Tony muss einen Moment inne halten und sie bewundern. „Gott, du bist eine Schönheit.“

Sie hält darin inne, sich einen Kaffe zu machen, blickt ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an und schenkt ihm ein Lächeln. Er grinst zurück wie ein Idiot.

Also nimmt Steve es auf sich, und schließt Darcy in eine Umarmung, die sie zufrieden seufzend erwidert. „Onkel Tony weiß wirklich, was gut ist.“

Tonys Kopf ruckt zu ihr herum. „Was war das gerade?“

Pepper tritt an ihn heran und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist vor einer Weile Onkel geworden – meine Glückwünsche.“

Tony starrt sie sprachlos an.

„Dir sind die diversen Bemerkungen über Darcys vermutete Verwandtschaft zu dir doch nicht etwa entgangen?“ fragt Pepper ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Dafür hörst du viel zu genau zu, wenn von dir die Rede ist.“

Tony scheint immer noch nicht zu wissen, was er dazu sagen soll, also schaltet Steve sich – hilfreich wie immer – in das Gespräch ein. „Sie hat deinen unangebrachten Sinn für Humor, Tony.“

„Und deinen Mangel an Respekt für sämtliche Personen von Autorität“, fügt Pepper hinzu.

„Sie teilt deine Liebe für Cheeseburger“, sagt Steve mit lachenden Augen, und Tony zieht ihm eine Schnute.

„Und für brillante Wissenschaftler“, sagt Pepper. „Ihr seid praktisch die selbe Person.“

„Ich bin hier, wisst ihr“, mischt Darcy sich ein. „Ich kann euch hören.“

„Und ich erst“, sagt Tony mit vorgetäuschter Empörung, tritt von Pepper weg und reicht Darcy seine Hand, die sie prompt ergreift.

„Ich hatte noch nie eine Nichte“, setzt er sie in Kenntnis. „Und habe dementsprechend keine Ahnung, was dieser Job mit sich bringt.“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab eine Menge Erfahrung damit, Nichte zu sein. Ich werd dir sagen, wenn du was falsch machst.“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte bleiben und meinem Entzücken über diese Entwicklung Ausdruck verleihen – aber ich muss los“, sagt Pepper lächelnd und tritt an Tony heran, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

Sie drückt Darcys Schulter und nickt ihr zu, holt sich eine Umarmung von Steve, greift sich ihren Kaffee und rauscht aus der Küche. „Ich bin rechtzeitig wieder zurück, um Thor und Jane zu verabschieden!“ ruft sie noch – und dann ist sie weg.

„Tante Pepper ist die Beste“, bemerkt Darcy anerkennend. „Jetzt hätte ich gern, dass mein Lieblingsonkel mir einen Kaffee kocht.“

„Du nennst mich nur deswegen deinen Lieblingsonkel, weil ich der reichste deiner Onkel bin“, gibt Tony zurück und schickt sich ganz selbstverständlich an, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen.

Darcy nickt. „Und der mit dem besten Hintern.“

Entgegen sämtlicher andersgearteter Hoffnungen wird Steve an diesem Morgen doch noch rot – und das noch vor dem Frühstück. Aber wenigstens verspürt er nicht länger das Bedürfnis, jemanden auf die Nase zu hauen.

 

Clint liegt halb auf Phil, reibt sich an seiner Hüfte, und hat sein Gesicht an Phils Hals vergraben. Seine Haut fühlt sich heiß und verschwitzt unter Phils Händen an, jeder Muskel angespannt.

Phil ahnt, dass es für Clint vorbei sein wird, ehe sie überhaupt angefangen haben, wenn er nicht endlich tut, worum Clint ihn gebeten hat.

Die Tube mit dem Gleitgel liegt in Reichweite auf dem Bett, und Phil streckt seine Hand danach aus und nimmt sie an sich. Clint reibt sich nur noch verzweifelter an ihm.

„Nimm nicht zu viel … nicht zu viel Gleitgel“, hört er Clint flüstern, und Phils Augen schnellen in die Höhe, weg von der Tube und hin zu Clints Gesicht. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich … ich will nicht, dass es weh tut“, stellt Clint sofort klar. „Ab-aber …“ Er muss einen Moment die Augen schließen. „Aber ich will … es muss …“

Phil glaubt, dass er versteht, was Clint will, was er braucht, also bringt er ihn mit einem sanften Kuss zum Schweigen. „Alles, was du möchtest.“

Clint bekommt eine Gänsehaut.

Also gibt Phil die kleinstmögliche Menge an Gleitgel auf seine Finger, die er als vertretbar empfindet – und beginnt damit, Clints Muskelring zu weiten.

Er weiß nicht, womit er gerechnet hat – sicherlich nicht damit, dass Clint ein überraschtes Winseln ausstößt, und sein Zeigefinger sofort bis zum ersten Gelenk in seiner heißen Enge verschwindet.

Einen Moment lang wird Phil praktisch schwarz vor Augen. Dann zieht Clint sich um seinen Finger zusammen.

„Gott jah“, hört er ihn stöhnen. „Genau so.“

Phil ist plötzlich unfassbar dankbar für seine Fähigkeit, auch dann noch völlig gelassen und überlegen wirken zu können, wenn er in Wahrheit rettungslos überfordert ist.

„Mehr?“ erkundigt er sich leise, lässt seinen Finger so weit in Clint kreisen, wie dieser es zulässt, und als er einen Blick auf Clints Gesicht riskiert, sieht er ihn die Augen hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern verdrehen.

Also drückt er zusätzlich zu seinem Zeigefinger seinen Mittelfinger an Clints Muskelring – und wieder entspannt Clint sich praktisch sofort, gibt nach und lässt ihn ein.

Wenn Phil nicht wüsste, dass er ohnmächtig werden wird, wenn er auch nur versucht, Clint so zu nehmen, wie er es wirklich will, dann würde er jetzt sämtliche Hemmungen fallen lassen.

Stattdessen spreizt er seine Finger in Clints heißer Enge, macht Scherenbewegungen so tief in ihn hinein wie es geht – und hört zu, wie Clint unter seinen Händen sämtliche Zurückhaltung verliert.

Statt nach vorn und gegen ihn, stößt Clint seine Hüften jetzt nach hinten. Sein ganzer Körper ist fürchterlich heiß, seine Haut nass und glatt vor Schweiß, und Phil kann nicht anders, als seinen Mund auf Clints pressen und ihm die hilflosen Laute, die seine Kehle verlassen, von den Lippen lecken.

Seine eigene Erregung ist stark genug, dass ihm davon ein wenig schwindlig ist, und Phil muss die Augen schließen, um wenigstens ein paar Sinneseindrücke ausblenden zu können.

Aber Clint lutscht an seiner Zunge, stöhnt in seinen Mund hinein, winselt und zuckt, und reagiert auf jeden weiteren Stoß von Phils Fingern in ihn hinein mit schamlosem Enthusiasmus.

Wenn es so weiter geht, wird Phil davon kommen – einzig und allein davon, es Clint mit den Fingern zu machen. Die Vorstellung allein reicht aus, dass er davon eine Gänsehaut bekommt.

Dann beißt Clint ihm in die Unterlippe – Clint beißt ihm auf die Unterlippe, keucht, und hält plötzlich in allen Bewegungen inne.

Phils Augen öffnen sich wie von allein.

Clint starrt ihn an, sieht überrascht und überfordert aus – und ehe Phil weiß, was er tut, hat er seine Finger ein weiteres Mal in ihn hinein gestoßen.

Clints ganzer Körper zuckt ihm entgegen.

Phil kann nicht anders, als fester zustoßen. Clints Lider fallen zu, sein Mund ist offen, seine Lippen rot gebissen und glänzend – und er fleht immer noch nach mehr.

Phil muss sich räuspern. „Bist du sicher, dass du damit umgehen kannst?“

Er sieht das Grinsen um Clints Mundwinkel zucken, sieht ihn nicken. Dann heben sich Clints Wimpern um einen halben Zentimeter, und er sieht Phil an – sein Blick kaum fokussiert und voller Ekstase. „Bin berüchtigt dafür, unter Ihnen zur Höchstform aufzulaufen, Sir.“

Phil findet nicht, dass ihm jemand Vorwürfe machen kann, wenn er nach einer solchen Bemerkung sämtliche Bedenken und Rücksicht fallen lässt.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha ist angenehm überrascht. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, Steve und Tony schmollend in der Küche anzutreffen – mit langen Gesichtern und voller Einwände gegen Thors bevorstehende Abreise. Aber entweder hat Darcy ihnen die Köpfe gerade gerückt, oder sie haben den Tag wie üblich mit einer höchst männlichen Umarmung begonnen und ein klärendes Gespräch geführt.

Welche Variante nun auch zutreffen mag, Natasha ist äußerst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Steve lächelt ihr zu, als sie die Küche betritt, Tony lässt sich zu einem Nicken herab und macht sich sofort daran, ihr einen Kaffee zu kochen.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßt Darcy sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen und versteckt ein gewaltiges Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand. Ihr eigener Kaffee steht vor ihr auf dem Tisch, Snickers nagt am zu Boden hängenden Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels, und ihr Haar sieht aus, als sei sie in einen Wirbelsturm geraten.

Natasha, die wie üblich schon geduscht und angezogen ist, weiß nicht, ob sie Darcys Aufmachung mit einem kritischen Blick oder Bewunderung begegnen soll. Sie setzt sich zu ihr, klaubt Snickers vom Boden auf und setzt ihn ihr auf den Schoß. „Guten Morgen. Hast du dich vom gestrigen Schrecken einigermaßen erholt?“

Darcy seufzt. Tony stellt eine Tasse Kaffee vor Natasha ab, und sie zuckt beinahe zusammen, als er im Weggehen eine flüchtige Hand auf ihre Schulter legt und kurz zudrückt.

„Erholt ist nicht das richtige Wort“, antwortet Darcy mit einer kleinen Schnute, und zwirbelt eine Strähne ungekämmten Haars um ihren Zeigefinger. „Ich freu mich für Jane. Sie wird vermutlich einen epischen Anfall der wissenschaftlichen Euphorie bekommen, wenn sie erstmal in Asgard angekommen ist. Man könnte sagen, dass ich mich damit abgefunden habe, dass meine Schwesternschaft mit ihr heute Abend zu einem abrupten Ende kommen wird.“

Natasha sieht Steve den Mund öffnen – ganz ohne jeden Zweifel in der Absicht, Darcy zu widersprechen – und schüttelt den Kopf in seine Richtung. Steve macht seinen Mund wieder zu.

„Dir war doch bewusst, dass sie nicht für immer anhalten würde?“ erkundigt Natasha sich stattdessen sanft, und Darcy zuckt mürrisch mit den Schultern. „Schon. Ich hätte es bloß schöner gefunden, wenn sie mich nicht so klischeehaft für einen Mann sitzen lassen würde, schätz ich.“

„Für einen göttlichen Mann und sein Königreich“, lautet Tonys hilfreicher Beitrag. „Gesteh Jane wenigstens zu, dass sie dich für ein episches Klischee sitzen lässt.“

Natasha verdreht die Augen. Steve räuspert sich leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Jane leid tut, dich zurücklassen zu müssen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, Frigga würde dich auch nach Asgard einladen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du mit willst“, sagt Tony überraschend ernst.

Natasha dreht ihm den Kopf zu und blinzelt ihn fasziniert an. Er klimpert übertrieben mit seinen Wimpern für sie.

„Ich will ja gar nicht mit. Ich will, dass sie mit Thor hier bleibt“, sagt Darcy ehrlich. „Aber das ist selbstsüchtig und engstirnig von mir, also reden wir nicht weiter drüber. Thor hat mir versprochen, dass er gut auf sie aufpassen wird, und mehr kann ich nicht von ihm verlangen. Er weiß, dass ich ihm seinen göttlichen Hintern von hier bis Jotunheim tasern werde, wenn er Mist baut.“

„Da fällt mir doch glatt wieder ein, dass ich dir einen Taser aufgemotzt habe“, sagt Tony mit einem merkwürdig sanften Grinsen. „Erinnere du mich daran, dass ich ihn dir nach dem Frühstück vorführe – und dir einen Vortrag darüber halte, wie wichtig es ist, ihn vernünftig zu sichern, wenn du ihn gerade nicht benutzt.“

„Wirklich, Tony? Ein aufgemotzter Taser? Muss ich künftig mit Sicherheitswesten herumlaufen?“ Bruce betritt die Küche, wie er es praktisch immer tut – vernünftig angezogen, sein dunkles Haar ein wenig wüst, trotz seiner Bemühungen es zu bändigen, und seine Brille in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes, für den Fall, dass der Tag ihm etwas Interessantes zum Studieren vor die Nase halten wird.

Tony und sein grässlicher Morgenmantel wehen zu ihm hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Doktor Banner! Sie sehen heute ganz besonders intelligent aus!“

Bruce schnaubt ihn an und sie tauschen die übliche Umarmung im Vorbeigehen. „Ist Pepper schon weg?“

Tony nickt. „Ist sie. Aber sie hat versprochen, rechtzeitig zur Verabschiedung zurück zu sein.“

Bruce lässt seinen Blick an Tony auf und ab gleiten. „Und du gedenkst, in diesem Aufzug mit der Königin von Asgard zusammen zu frühstücken?“

Tony blinzelt ihn an. „Sie ist Thors Mutter. Thor taucht hier jeden Morgen in einem Pyjama mit Hämmern drauf auf.“

„In einem Pyjama, den du ihm geschenkt hast“, stellt Steve klar.

Tony dreht sich schwungvoll zu ihm herum. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein lieber Steven, weiß Thor die Geschenke, die ich ihm mache, zu schätzen – und trägt sie nicht nur aus reinem Pflichtgefühl heraus.“

Steve – und Natasha verschluckt sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee, als sie es sieht – streckt Tony die Zunge heraus. Darcy schnorchelt damenhaft in ihren eigenen Kaffee.

Jane sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um in die Küche zu wanken.

„Lieber Gott“, hört Natasha Darcy ausstoßen, dann steht sie von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Bruce steht noch dicht genug an der Tür, dass er noch vor Darcy an Janes Seite ist und einen stützenden Arm um sie legt. Das hält Darcy nicht davon ab, sich an ihrer anderen Seite zu positionieren und ihr ebenfalls Halt zu geben. „Hast du in der vergangenen Nacht auch nur eine Minute lang geschlafen, Süße?“ fragt sie Jane leise.

Jane blinzelt sie an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Kaffee“, beschließen Tony und Darcy im Chor, und Tony macht sich an die Ausführung dieses Beschlusses, während Darcy und Bruce Jane an den Tisch heran dirigieren.

„Ich denke, du freust dich auf deinen Trip nach Asgard“, murmelt Darcy an Janes Seite und setzt sie auf einen der Stühle am Tisch. „Du konntest gestern Abend gar nicht wieder damit aufhören, darüber zu reden, was das Studium ihrer Zivilisation für deine Forschung bedeuten kann.“

Jane, kaum dass sie sitzt, lässt sich nach vorn sinken und ihre Stirn mit der Tischplatte kollidieren. „Was hab ich mir bloß gedacht?“

Darcy reibt ihre Schulter. „Krieg jetzt keine kalten Füße. Thor bricht in Tränen aus, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast.“

Janes rechter Arm beschreibt einen verzweifelten Bogen zur Seite und von ihrem schlaffen Körper weg und klatscht Darcy an die Hüfte. „Ich will ja mit ihm gehen! Ich will bei ihm sein, ich will seine Welt erforschen, ich will seine Freunde und seine Familie kennen lernen – aber ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? Ich meine – wir reden hier von mir! Ich hab den Mann innerhalb der ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden unseres Kennenlernens zwei Mal mit dem Auto umgefahren! Bei meiner Erfolgsrate hab ich in zwei Wochen seine ganze Welt ausgelöscht! Die haben Superwaffen in Asgard! Ich werde den falschen Hebel zur falschen Zeit umlegen und ‚Hoppla! Das war’s mit Anaheim!’“

Darcy tätschelt ihren Kopf. „Aber Thor weiß doch, dass er dich nicht unbewacht auf seine Gesellschaft loslassen darf – er war dabei, als du ihn umgefahren hast. Und das erste Mal geht sowieso zumindest zu einem Drittel auf meine Kappe. Immerhin saß ich am Steuer.“

Jane stöhnt in die Tischplatte hinein. Bruce geht neben ihr in die Hocke. „Du hast die Gelegenheit, eine dauerhafte Brücke zwischen Asgard und der Erde zu schaffen. Du kannst mithelfen den Bifrost zu reparieren.“

Jane dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn an. „Denkst du wirklich, sie würden mich helfen lassen?“

„Ich denke, die Königin Asgards weiß sehr genau, was sie tut, und wen sie in ihr Reich lässt“, erwidert Bruce gelassen. Tony stellt eine enorme Tasse Kaffee vor Jane auf den Tisch und legt ihr zwei Kekse dazu. „Trink das. Sonst wird deine Schwiegermutter noch denken, sie habe sich einen Zombie in ihren Palast geholt. Ich schätze, sie haben in Asgard äußerst fatale Methoden, um mit Zombies fertig zu werden.“

„Haben sie“, bestätigt Darcy schnaubend. „Eine davon nenne ich liebevoll Mjürmjür.“

Jane macht sich mit einem Stöhnen gerade und inhaliert ihren Kaffee. „Ich werd noch wahnsinnig.“

„Du bist Wissenschaftlerin“, macht Darcy sie hilfreich aufmerksam. „Wahnsinn ist praktisch Teil deiner Jobbeschreibung.“

 

„Mhhhm“, macht Clint genüsslich und drückt sich noch ein wenig enger an Phil heran.

Sie stehen gemeinsam unter der Dusche, das warme Wasser prasselt auf ihre nackten Schultern – und Clint fühlt sich gut.

Sein Körper fühlt sich angenehm erschöpft an, entspannt und nur das kleinste Bisschen überbeansprucht, und Phil ist augenblicklich damit beschäftigt, ihn um Sinn und Verstand zu küssen.

Wäre er nicht derartig hinüber, Clint ist überzeugt davon, dass dieser Kuss ausreichen würde, ihn keuchend gegen Phils Hüfte kommen zu lassen. Schon wieder.

Er steht zwischen Phil und der Duschwand, die kühlen Fliesen in seinem Rücken und Phils warmen Körper vor sich. Phils Hände liegen an seinen Hüften, streichen langsam an seiner feuchten Haut auf und ab, und Clint öffnet unter Phils sanftem Drängen bereitwillig seinen Mund ein Stückchen weiter.

Nach einer Weile löst Phil ihren Kuss, lehnt seine Stirn an Clints und lässt seine Daumen in hypnotischen Kreisen über Clints Hüften streichen. „Bereit, dich der Super-Familie zu stellen?“

Clint gibt ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. „Ich schätze, ich hab meinen albernen Anfall überwunden.“

„Deine Gefühle gegenüber Thor sind nicht albern“, rügt Phil ihn sofort. „Sie sind völlig natürlich. Du solltest vielleicht darüber nachdenken, sie ihm mitzuteilen.“

Clint stöhnt leise auf. „Wieso wollen immer alle, dass ich über meine Gefühle rede? Ich bin jahrelang ganz wunderbar ohne ausgekommen!“

Phil drückt ihm einen weiteren, schnellen Kuss auf. „Möglich. Aber da hattest du auch noch nicht ganz so viele von ihnen.“

Er dreht das Wasser ab und Clint folgt ihm aus der Dusche, lässt sich ein Handtuch reichen – und piekt Phil in den nackten Hintern. „Ich bin ein Geheimagent SHIELDs, mein lieber Sir, und habe dementsprechend im Laufe der Jahre sämtliche Gefühle zu meinem Repertoire hinzugefügt. Sämtliche Gefühle dieser Welt!“

„Mein lieber Sir?“ wiederholt Phil mit einem sanften Lächeln, während er sich abtrocknet, und Clint zieht die rechte Schulter hoch. „Mein liebster Sir. Mein einziger Sir.“

„Das will ich wohl meinen“, erwidert Phil, noch immer lächelnd und schlingt sich das Handtuch um die Hüften. Clint kann nicht anders, als seinen Blick zufrieden seufzend an ihm auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. „Müssen wir frühstücken gehen?“

Phil nickt. „Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag im Bad verbringen.“

„Das nicht“, gibt Clint bereitwillig zu. „Aber wir könnten zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehen.“

„Sobald ich völlig wiederherstellt bin“, widerspricht Phil ihm mit einem leichten Kratzen in der ansonsten perfekt entspannten Stimme, „werde ich so viel Zeit im Schlafzimmer mit dir verbringen, wie du nur willst.“

Clint muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen. „Das klingt nach einem guten Deal.“

Phil nickt. „Meine Deals waren schon immer die Besten.“

Clint kann ihm nicht widersprechen.

 

Das Frühstück – Thor kam nicht umhin, es zu registrieren – war eine etwas angespannte Angelegenheit.

Aber mit Ausnahme des Falken und des Sohn des Coul scheinen all seine Freunde ihren Segen zu seiner bevorstehenden Heimkehr gegeben zu haben – und selbst sie haben sich Mühe gegeben, sich ihr Unwohlsein nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Aber Thor weiß, dass Loki diesen Beiden das größte Leid gebracht hat – er weiß, dass ihre Bedenken auf einem soliden Fundament ruhen. Also lässt er seine Mutter in Janes und Darcys fähigen Händen im Wohnzimmer zurück, und macht sich auf den Weg, Phil und Clint aufzusuchen. Denn er kann nicht gehen, kann sie nicht verlassen, ohne ihre Bedenken zerstreut zu haben.

Er findet Clint am Schießstand, ohne den gewohnten Bogen, und stattdessen ausgerüstet mit einer Waffe, die man laut Clint als Gewehr bezeichnet. Phil sitzt schräg links hinter ihm, eine von Tonys technologischen Spielereien in den Händen, und scheint zu arbeiten.

Beide halten augenblicklich in ihrem Tun inne, sobald sie Thors Anwesenheit gewahr werden. Thor räuspert sich, mit einem Mal überkommen von völlig ungewohnter Unsicherheit. Er weiß schlicht nicht, was er sagen soll.

„Was können wir für dich tun?“ fragt Phil ihn also leise, und Thor wendet sich ihm mit dankbarer Miene zu. „Ich bin hier, um mit euch über … über Loki zu sprechen.“

Clint hebt sein Gewehr wieder an, setzt es gegen seine Schulter, und zielt. Der Schuss hallt laut durch den großen Raum. Ein kurzer Kontrollblick bestätigt Thor, dass Clint sein Ziel wie üblich perfekt ins Zentrum getroffen hat.

Phil räuspert sich. „Clint, leg bitte für einen Moment die Waffe beiseite, damit wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können.“

Clint macht seine Schultern gerade und nickt ruckartig. „Natürlich, Sir.“ Er sieht Phil in die Augen, während er es sagt, nimmt dem respektvollen Titel Schärfe und Distanz durch ein simples Heben seiner Schultern – und Phil seufzt.

Clint zieht ihm eine entschuldigende Grimasse.

Er stellt das Gewehr ab, wendet sich Thor halb zu und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Thor sieht ihn eindringlich an. „Es lag nie in meiner Absicht, dich mit meinem Entschluss zu verletzen.“

In Clints Züge tritt augenblicklich so etwas wie Panik. „Ich bin nicht … du hast mich nicht … mir geht’s wunderbar!“

„Warum sind deine Augen dann angefüllt mit Trauer und Zorn?“ fragt Thor ihn behutsam, und Clint zuckt vor ihm zurück, dabei hat er nicht einmal versucht, ihn anzufassen.

„Meine Augen sind voller Konzentration und Entschlossenheit!“ behauptet er knurrend. „So sehe ich immer aus, wenn ich am Schießstand bin! Das ist einfach mein Gesicht!“

Thor schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Nein, mein Freund. Dein Gesicht in diesen letzten Tagen war voll stiller Freude und Dankbarkeit. Die Trauer und der Zorn sind mein Verschulden.“

Thor weiß nicht, was er gesagt haben kann, dass Clint plötzlich den Kopf und die Schultern hängen lässt. „Phil, tu was. Mach, dass er aufhört.“

„Ich genieße diese Konversation viel zu sehr, als dass ich auch nur daran denken würde“, bringt Phil sich in das Gespräch ein, und Clint hebt den Kopf wieder an und misst ihn mit einem anklagenden Blick. „Du bist keine Hilfe.“

Phil hebt leicht die Schultern und bedenkt Clint mit einem kaum registrierbaren Lächeln. Es liegt mehr in seinen Augen als in seinen Mundwinkeln, wird mehr durch eine leichte Änderung in seiner Haltung projiziert als ein Verformen seiner Lippen.

Clint entspannt sich ein wenig unter diesem Lächeln, und Thor wird zum ersten Mal klar, wie gut, wie lange diese Männer einander kennen. Wie vertraut sie miteinander sind. Das Band, das sie miteinander verbindet, ist stark genug, um Äonen zu überdauern.

„Na gut“, schnaubt Clint plötzlich und schreckt Thor aus seinen Betrachtungen. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“ Er sieht Thor direkt in die Augen. „Da hast du’s. Ich finde nicht, dass Loki dein Mitgefühl und deine Vergebung verdient. Und wenn mich das zu einem gefühllosen, selbstsüchtigen, engstirnigen Bastard macht, dann ist das eben so.“

Thor nickt langsam. „Das macht es nicht. Keineswegs. Ich verstehe deine Gefühle. Er hat dir Leid angetan, hat den verletzt, den du auf dieser Welt am meisten liebst. Aber Loki … er … er ist mein Bruder.“

Clint schließt kurz die Augen, und als er sie wieder aufschlägt, sind die Wut und Trauer in ihnen stärker als jemals zuvor. „Ich habe vor langer Zeit lernen müssen, dass Familien im Allgemeinen und Brüder im Speziellen nicht besser sind als andere Leute – dass sie keine Sonderbehandlung verdienen, und man sich nur selber quält, wenn man sich einzureden versucht, dass sie irgendwann so werden, wie man es sich wünscht.“

Thor braucht einen Moment, aber dann begreift er. „Du hast einen Bruder?“

Clint macht einen hastigen Schritt auf ihn zu, baut sich direkt vor ihm auf – seine Arme zwei starre Geraden an seinen Seiten, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich habe keinen Bruder! Was ich habe, sind Erinnerungen an jemanden, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin, der den gleichen Scheiß durchgemacht hat wie ich – und mir die Schuld gegeben hat, als das Leben uns ein weiteres Mal ausgespuckt und fallen gelassen hat! Mein so genannter Bruder hat mich zum Sterben zurückgelassen wie einen räudigen Hund!“

Thor hebt automatisch beide Hände und legt sie auf Clints Schultern, umfasst sie vorsichtig und langsam. „Dann sag mir, ob du derartig wütend auf mich bist, weil du denkst, ich sei im Begriff, dir das Selbe anzutun – oder weil Loki und seine Taten dich so sehr an einen Bruder erinnern, der dich betrogen und enttäuscht hat.“

Clint steht vor ihm, starrt schockiert zu ihm auf, und bringt kein einziges Wort heraus. Sein offenkundiges Entsetzen über die Frage bereitet Thor beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. „Denn ich lasse dich nicht hier zurück, Clint Barton. Weder zum Sterben noch um ein glückliches, langes Leben gemeinsam mit deinen Liebsten zu verbringen. Ich werde zurückkehren. Aber ganz gleich, was Loki getan haben mag – ganz gleich, ob dasselbe Blut durch unsere Adern fließt … Loki ist mein Bruder. Und es mag selbstsüchtig von mir sein, aber ich will ihn nicht aufgeben. Er war nicht immer so, wie du ihn kennen gelernt hast. Er war gut und treu, und ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass alles Gute aus seinem Herzen verschwunden ist. Ich kann nicht derjenige sein, der seinen Bruder im Stich lässt, wenn er leidet, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Und genau so, wie ich stets bereit sein werde, dir und unseren Freunden zur Seite zu stehen … genau so muss ich jetzt zu Loki zurückkehren. Er war mir Jahrhunderte lang ein treuer Gefährte – ich schulde ihm eine zweite Chance.“

Clint starrt auf einen Punkt irgendwo über Thors Schulter, und Thor sieht ihn mühsam schlucken. Dann blickt Clint ihm flüchtig in die Augen – weicht seinem Blick sofort wieder aus. „Mich beschleicht das leise Gefühl, dass mein Leben anders verlaufen wäre, hätte ich einen Bruder wie dich gehabt.“

Thor folgt seinem ersten Impuls und schließt ihn in die Arme. „Du hast mich jetzt, Clint Barton. Sei versichert, dass ich jeden zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde, der dir Böses will.“

Clint lehnt sich mit einem hilflosen Schnauben in seine Umarmung. „Wenn du so weiter machst, hast du bald mehr gestörte Adoptivbrüder, als selbst du verantworten kannst, Thor.“

Thor klopft ihm auf den Rücken. „Mutter hat mir stets versichert, dass keine Aufgabe zu schwer ist, wenn man sie gemeinsam mit seinen Liebsten bestreitet.“

„Phil!“ ruft Clint aus den Tiefen von Thors Umarmung – und jetzt klingt er endlich wieder zumindest annähernd so fröhlich, wie Thor es sich wünscht. „Mach endlich, dass er aufhört! Er zerstört meinen Ruf des einsamen Wolfs – meine ganze Coolness geht den Bach runter!“

„Erstens ist das nicht möglich, und zweitens ist es nicht wahr“, sagt Phil leise, tritt an sie heran und streicht Clint über den Kopf, klopft Thor auf die Schulter. „Ich behaupte, dein Coolness-Faktor steigt exponentiell mit der Anzahl Superhelden, die du umarmst.“

Clint dreht seinen Kopf und sieht Phil direkt an. „Dann bin ich ja schon längst jenseits von super-cool. Allein Tashas seltene Zuneigungsbeweise erheben mich in die Ehrenhalle der Coolness.“

Phil nickt. „Das denke ich auch.“

Thor sieht ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen aufglimmen. „Aber erzähl Tony nichts von dieser Theorie – sein Coolness-Faktor sprengt auch jetzt schon jeden Rahmen.“

Clint nickt. „Ich werde es mir für seinen nächsten Anfall epischer Mannespein aufheben.“

Thor entlässt ihn aus seinen Armen. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr während meiner Abwesenheit gut auf den Mann aus Eisen Acht geben werdet.“

Clint salutiert für ihn. „Wird gemacht, mein göttlicher Bruder. Ich werde ihn und Steve am Arsch zusammenbinden – und Pepper die Leine in die Hand geben. Das sollte sämtliche aufkommenden Probleme direkt und im Keim ersticken.“

„Dein Einblick in die Psyche deiner Mitmenschen und dein pragmatischer Umgang mit diesem Wissen sind wie üblich schlicht beeindruckend“, bemerkt Phil trocken und nickt Thor zu. „Ich werde ein Auge auf alles haben.“

Thor gibt das Nicken zurück. „Und ich werde Heimdall darum bitten, mich sofort darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, sollte ein Problem auftreten, das meiner Unterstützung bedarf.“

„Ich würde einen Big Brother Witz reißen“, sagt Clint lächelnd. „Aber den würdest du sowieso nicht verstehen.“

Thor nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Ich habe noch Vieles über diese Welt zu lernen. Ich werde dir ein aufmerksamer Schüler sein, wenn ich mit Jane zurückkehre.“

Clint hebt die Hand und legt sie ihm auf die Schulter. „Pass gut auf sie auf. Und richte Heimdall unsere Grüße und unseren Dank aus.“ Er wendet Phil den Blick zu, lässt seine Augen auf ihm ruhen, und Thor beobachtet mit zunehmender Wärme in der Brust, wie der Ausdruck in ihnen hilflos und zärtlich wird. „Wir haben ihm eine Menge zu verdanken.“

 

Jane fühlt sich bedeutend besser, seit sie einen halben Liter Kaffee konsumiert hat – aber besser ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit gut, und die Tatsache, dass Thor sie so einfach mit seiner Mutter allein gelassen hat, hilft nicht.

Sie sitzen auf einem der Sofas im Wohnzimmer, und während Frigga in dieser für sie so völlig ungewohnten Umgebung so entspannt wirkt wie nur was, vibriert es Jane vor Nervosität und Koffeinüberdosierung beinahe von der Couch.

Wenigstens ist Darcy da, um ihr als menschlicher Schild gegen mögliche schwiegermütterliche Antipathie zu dienen. Jane schämt sich kein bisschen, sie als solchen zu missbrauchen. Jeder liebt Darcy. Darcy hat ein unglaubliches Talent dafür, sich bei Menschen von Rang und Ansehen beliebt zu machen.

Jane würde sie zumindest ein wenig dafür hassen, stünde sie nicht genau so unter Darcys unerklärlichem Einfluss wie alle anderen auch. Aber Frigga ist eine Göttin, die Mutter aller Götter sogar, und so sehr sie Darcys Charme auch zu schätzen scheint – Darcy versagt dennoch als menschlicher Schild.

„Du machst einen bedrückten Eindruck auf mich, Tochter Midgards“, sagt Frigga also zu Jane, und Jane macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade. „Ich … ich hab bloß schlecht geschlafen!“

Sie ist einigermaßen entsetzt, als Frigga ihre Hand nimmt. „Du machst dir Sorgen, wie man dich in Asgard empfangen wird?“

Jane kann nicht anders, als nicken. Friggas Gesicht überzieht ein Lächeln. „Dann lass mich versuchen, einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hast du Thors engste Freunde bereits kennen gelernt?“

Jane nickt ein weiteres Mal, und Frigga fährt fort. „Beginnen wir also mit der Lady Sif. Sie ist eine mutige junge Kriegerin, voller Herz und innerer Kraft. Da du Thors Auserwählte bist, wird sie dir mit der entsprechenden Ehrerbietung begegnen und ihr Möglichstes tun, deine Unsicherheit und Zurückhaltung zu überwinden. Du tätest gut daran, ihre freundschaftlichen Avancen zu akzeptieren. Sie ist eine treue Verbündete.“

Jane presst flüchtig die Lippen zusammen. Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie Sif sich dem Zerstörer entgegen gestellt hat, lässt eine Gänsehaut über ihren kompletten Rücken laufen.

„Volstagg ist der gutmütigste von Thors Gefährten. An seiner Seite wirst du erfahren, was es bedeutet, das Leben aus vollen Zügen zu genießen. Er wird dir Geschichten über seine zahlreichen Nachkommen erzählen, über seine Heldentaten und die Köstlichkeiten, die er an zahlreichen Tafeln des Triumphs genossen hat. Glaub nicht alle seiner Geschichten. Aber sprich ihm deine Bewunderung für seine Kinder aus, und er wird auf ewig dein treuer Sklave sein.“

„Ich schätze, Volstagg war der mit dem unglaublich großartigen Vollbart?“ unterbricht Darcy sie grinsend, und Frigga neigt zustimmend den Kopf. „In der Tat. Dieser Bart ist sein ganzer Stolz – er liebt ihn beinahe so sehr wie seine Kinder. Einmal hat einer seiner Söhne ihn in Brand gesteckt, während er schlief. Es war ein Desaster unglaublicher Ausmaße. Kurz bestand Gefahr, das arme Kind müsse für immer aus Asgard verbannt werden.“

Jane kann sich nicht helfen – sie fängt an zu lachen. Die Geschichte klingt erleichternd … menschlich.

„Fandral zieht ihn noch heute damit auf – erkundigt sich regelmäßig danach, ob der Junge inzwischen wieder mit den anderen am Tisch essen darf“, fügt Frigga mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu. „Volstagg rächt sich damit, dass er sich über seinen Schnurrbart lustig macht. Seiner Meinung nach ist Fandrals Versuch, sich einen Bart stehen zu lassen, eines wahren Kriegers nicht würdig.“

„Ich erinnere mich an Fandral und seinen Bart“, sagt Jane mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen. „Er … Er sieht aus, wie ich mir Robin Hood vorstelle – das ist ein legendärer Held aus der Geschichte Midgards.“

Frigga nickt. „Ein derartiger Vergleich wird ihm sehr zusagen. Fandral ist stets darauf bedacht, den bestmöglichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen … besonders bei attraktiven Damen. Er wird dir ein charmanter Gefährte sein. Zögere nicht, ihn in seine Schranken zu verweisen, sollten seine Gunstbeteuerungen dir zu viel werden. Er ist ein guter Mann – er wird es dir nicht übel nehmen.“

Jane nickt. Sie kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar sie Frigga für diese Bedienungsanleitung für Thors Freunde ist.

„Hogun hingegen – er wird dir abweisend und mürrisch vorkommen“, sagt Frigga dann, und ihre Augen beginnen zu funkeln. „Und das ist er auch. Ganz schrecklich abweisend und mürrisch. Fürchterlich schweigsam. Aber es gibt niemanden, den du lieber an deiner Seite wissen möchtest, wenn du dich in einer gefahrvollen Situation befindest.“

Jane blinzelt sie an. „Aber wie gewinne ich seine Freundschaft? Wie überzeuge ich davon, dass ich seine … seine Treue verdiene?“

Einen Moment lang wirkt Frigga tatsächlich überrascht. „Jane … Du warst für meinen Sohn da, als er am meisten jemanden gebraucht hat. Ohne dich und deine Freunde wäre er in dieser Welt völlig allein gewesen. Ich glaube, dir ist nicht bewusst, wie dankbar wir dafür sind – ganz Asgard ist euch in ewiger Anerkennung zugetan. Du musst nichts weiter tun, als diese Anerkennung zu akzeptieren.“

Jane starrt auf ihren Schoß hinab. „Ich hab … hab nicht wirklich etwas getan. Ich meine …“

„Du hast meinen Sohn gekleidet, ihm zu essen und ihm einen Platz zum Schlafen gegeben“, sagt Frigga fest und drückt Janes Hand. Jane spürt, wie ihre Wangen rot werden, und dann zwinkert Frigga ihr zu. „Und ich weiß, wie groß der Appetit meines Sohnes sein kann. Also scheu dich nicht, die dir zustehende Anerkennung zuzulassen.“

„Beste Schwiegermutter aller Zeiten“, hört Jane Darcy im Hintergrund murmeln. Sie kann nicht anders, als ihr aus vollem Herzen zustimmen.

 

Der Abend, und damit der Zeitpunkt für Thors und Janes Abschied, naht viel zu schnell.

Darcy ist nicht großartig überrascht, dass sich nach und nach alle im Wohnzimmer einfinden – noch weniger überrascht es sie, als das Gespräch sich der Alieninvasion zuwendet, und den Heldentaten, die gemeinsam vollbracht worden sind.

Tony und Thor überbieten sich gegenseitig damit, ihre jeweiligen Taten zu rühmen, werden jedoch recht bald von Clint in Natashas Namen übertrumpft. „Keiner von euch hat sich um die Wurzel des Problems gekümmert“, sagt er energisch. „Und es ist erst recht keiner von euch einem unserer Gegner auf den Rücken gesprungen und hat ihn als Taxi missbraucht.“

„Korrekt“, stimmt Tony ihm zu und grinst Natasha unverschämt an. „Weil ich sowas schlicht nicht nötig habe! Und wenn sich jemand um die Wurzel des Problems gekümmert hat, dann war das jawohl ich.“

„Wie ich sehe, hat dein Ego auch diesen Tag schadlos überstanden“, bemerkt Pepper trocken und kommt zur Tür herein. Tony steht sofort auf und geht ihr entgegen. „Aber nur ganz knapp“, sagt er mit einem Grinsen und schließt sie in die Arme. „Du hast mir und meinem Ego ganz schrecklich gefehlt.“

Pepper schnaubt, gibt ihm aber trotzdem einen Kuss.

„Es ist die Wahrheit“, mischt Bruce sich unerwartet ein. „Er hat mich in meinem Labor besucht. Es war ein außergewöhnlich langer Besuch. Und er hat mir Kaffee mitgebracht. Dabei wollte er nicht mal Theorien diskutieren.“

„Brutus!“ sagt Tony, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, und Pepper streicht ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. „So schlimm, hm?“

Statt eine Antwort abzugeben, küsst er sie auf den Mund.

Die Gesellschaft auf den Sofas wendet ganz selbstverständlich den Blick ab und gönnt ihnen ihre Privatsphäre. Nach einer Weile kommen Tony und Pepper Hand in Hand an den Tisch heran.

„Wie lange noch?“ erkundigt Pepper sich bei Frigga und Thor. Frigga schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Noch etwa eine Erdenstunde“, erwidert sie dann ruhig. „Ich möchte sicher gehen, das die Kräfte meines Gemahls und meine eigenen sich völlig erholt haben, ehe ich die Rückreise antrete – besonders, da ich einen solch wertvollen Gast mitnehmen werde.“

Jane grinst und beißt sich schüchtern auf die Unterlippe, und Pepper nickt. „Äußerst vernünftig. Ich finde es sehr wichtig, dass man seine eigenen Grenzen kennt, und nicht losstürmt, ehe man auch völlig sicher ist, dass keinerlei Komplikationen auftreten werden.“

Tony dreht den Kopf und starrt sie schweigend von der Seite an.

„Was?“ erkundigt Pepper sich leichthin, ohne seinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Falls du dich für subtil halten solltest -“, beginnt er mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest“, behauptet sie knapp und bringt ihn damit unerwartet effektiv zum Schweigen.

 

Der Abschied, als es dann endlich so weit ist, ist ein tränenreicher. Sie stehen auf dem Dach der Villa, ziemlich genau an der Stelle, wo Frigga am vergangenen Abend gelandet ist.

Darcy schnieft etwa fünf Minuten lang in Thors Brust und dann noch einmal sieben in Janes Schulter. Beide lassen sie geduldig gewähren, halten sie fest und streicheln ihren Rücken – und Darcy macht sich schließlich mit einem Ruck gerade und fährt zu Phil herum. „Das kommt nicht in meine Akte! Ich will nicht, dass einer meiner ersten Einträge ‚heult beim kleinsten Anlass’ lautet!“

Phil nickt. „Ich werde es in ‚beweist emotionale Elastizität im Ernstfall’ umformulieren.“

„Hey!“ macht Clint an seiner Seite. „Das steht in meiner Akte!“

„Du weinst bei Disney Filmen“, sagt Natasha trocken. Clint streckt ihr die Zunge heraus.

„Meine Freunde“, sagt Thor ernst, „ich werde euch schmerzlich vermissen.“

Er umarmt noch einmal jeden einzelnen von ihnen, hält einen Moment bei Steve inne und bittet ihn darum, ein besonderes Auge auf ihre Findelkinder zu haben, streicht Natasha durchs Haar und verspricht ihr eine asgardische Klinge bei seiner Rückkehr. Tony bekommt eine extra feste Umarmung, Clint die leise Versicherung, dass er niemals allein und ohne Freunde sein wird. Bei Bruce zögert er einen Moment, aber Bruce lächelt zu ihm auf, also schließt Thor auch ihn in seine Arme – und dann steht er vor Pepper.

„Es war mir ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen, dich kennen zu lernen, Tochter Midgards“, sagt er zu ihr und führt ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Dein Mitgefühl gab mir Kraft in schweren Stunden.“

Pepper nimmt ihn in die Arme. „Versuch, mit deinem Vater zu reden“, flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr. „Sag ihm, was dich bedrückt. Lass nicht zu, dass es irgendwann zu spät dafür ist.“

„Ich werde deinen Rat beherzigen“, erwidert er ernst, entlässt sie aus seinen Armen und legt seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Viel Glück mit Loki“, sagt sie leise. Er küsst ihre Stirn.

„Wir sind bereit, mein Sohn“, sagt Frigga ruhig. Thor geht zu ihr und Jane hinüber, nimmt jeweils eine ihrer Hände.

„Ihr solltet ein wenig zurücktreten“, sagt Frigga zu den Umstehenden. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Auswirkungen die Magie meines Gemahls bei direktem Kontakt auf euch haben wird.“

„Oh, das ist beruhigend“, entfährt es Jane unwillkürlich, und Thor neigt sich zu ihr vor und blickt sie eindringlich an. „Du befindest dich unter meinem Schutz, und dem meiner Mutter. Nichts wird dir auf dieser Reise auch nur das Geringste anhaben können – nicht einmal die Macht des Allvaters.“

Wie aufs Stichwort entsteht ein Lichtkegel unter ihren Füßen, wird heller, breitet sich aus.

„Gebt auf euch Acht, meine Freunde“, ruft Thor ihnen zu, dann schießt eine Lichtsäule zum Himmel hinauf, und er ist verschwunden, und mit ihm Jane und Frigga.

Einen Moment lang stehen die Zurückgebliebenen still da und blicken in den Himmel auf, dann tritt Clint ruhelos von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Tasha?“

„Ja?“

„Komm und trainier mit mir?“

Sie nickt. „Nichts lieber als das.“

„Das“, sagt Tony ernst, „ist eine fabelhafte Idee. Wie sieht’s mit dir aus, Steve – eine kleine Extrarunde dürfte dir doch keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten?“

„Nicht die Geringsten, Tony.“

„Wunderbar. Darcy, du kommst doch auch mit?“

„Ich wollte mich gerade ausgeschlossen fühlen.“

 

_Epilog_

„Ob wir uns ausgeschlossen fühlen, interessiert hier offenbar niemanden“, bemerkt Pepper leichthin und setzt sich zu Bruce aufs Sofa, nachdem sie Phil, der auf dem Sofa zu ihrer Linken sitzt, sein Stark Pad aus der Hand genommen, und durch ein Glas Wein ersetzt hat. „Hör auf zu arbeiten, Phil – es ist nach Sechs Uhr abends.“

Phil schnauft und wirft ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Wie du sehr gut weißt, habe ich eine Menge aufzuholen.“

Sie nickt. „Ich weiß das in der Tat sehr gut – ich habe außerdem Erfahrung mit Männern, die einfach nicht wissen, wann es genug ist.“

Phil mustert sie mit einem Hauch von Entsetzen. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir sonderlich gefällt, mit Tony Stark in einen Topf geworfen zu werden.“

„Gib mir keinen Anlass, und ich werde in Zukunft davon absehen“, erwidert sie vernünftig, und Phil sieht, wie Bruce ein Schmunzeln hinter seiner Hand zu verbergen sucht.

Er trinkt einen Schluck Wein.

Pepper lässt ein leises Seufzen hören. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass Tony freiwillig trainiert. Für gewöhnlich versteckt er sich in seiner Werkstatt, wenn er sich ablenken will.“

„Ich halte das für eine gesunde Entwicklung“, sagt Bruce leise. „Steve wird darauf aufpassen, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt.“

Sie nickt. „Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich hoffe nur, er findet sich bald damit ab, dass Thors Gründe, uns zu verlassen, einigermaßen gerechtfertigt waren.“

Phil stellt sein Weinglas beiseite. „Tony ist nach wie vor nicht einverstanden damit, dass er geht, um unserem Erzfeind beizustehen, nehme ich an?“

„Ganz und gar nicht einverstanden“, schnauft Pepper und rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen. Phil nickt. „Clint auch nicht.“

Sie beißt sich flüchtig auf die Unterlippe und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Und du?“

Phil hebt leicht die Schultern. „Es steht mir nicht zu, Thors Entschluss in Frage zu stellen.“

„Loki hat dich praktisch umgebracht, Phil“, erwidert Pepper leise, und in ihren Augen liegt so viel behutsames Mitgefühl, dass Phil sich einen Moment lang sammeln muss.

„Wir alle haben unsere Gründe, Loki mit … Abscheu zu begegnen“, sagt er schließlich fest. „Thor ist der Einzige, der über positive Erfahrungen mit ihm verfügt. Er weiß folglich am Besten, was er tut – Zumindest hoffe ich das.“

Bruce atmet tief durch. „Ihr wisst, dass er ihn mit hierher zurück bringen wird, wenn sich ihm auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit dazu bietet, oder?“

Peppers Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum. „Was? Hat er das etwa gesagt?“

Bruce wischt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Nein. Er hat nichts gesagt. Aber es ist _Thor_. Und Thor gefällt es auf der Erde. Er hält sie für eine glückliche Welt. Er hat versprochen, zurück zu kommen – er muss Jane zurückbringen. Ich habe genügend Zeit in seiner Gesellschaft verbracht, um zu begreifen, dass er -“

„Ein unverwüstlicher Optimist ist“, beendet Pepper seinen Satz für ihn, und Bruce nickt. „Genau das.“

Phil blinzelt fassungslos von Einem zum Anderen. „Wie kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass Thor so … unvernünftig sein könnte -“ Er bremst sich.

Pepper und Bruce beehren ihn mit identischen Blicken des Unglaubens. Phil beißt die Zähne zusammen. Sie haben Recht. Thor ist … er hat Loki vergeben. Und er könnte zur Erde zurückkehren und sich damit zufrieden geben, sollte es ihm gelingen, sich mit seinem Bruder zu versöhnen. Aber das wird er nicht. Sollte er tatsächlich zu ihm durchdringen und Frieden mit Loki schließen … Dann wird er es sich zur Aufgabe machen, auch seine Freunde mit ihm zu versöhnen.

„Clint wird nicht einverstanden sein“, sagt er leise.

Bruce nickt zustimmend. „Niemand wird einverstanden sein. Ich bin nicht einverstanden.“

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen unvernünftig, sich über ungelegte Eier aufzuregen?“ fragt Pepper ihn sanft, und er erwidert ihren Blick unter besorgt gerunzelten Brauen heraus. „Wenn es sich um ein Kuckucksei wie Loki handelt, kann man nicht früh genug damit anfangen, fürchte ich.“

Phil betrachtet ihn mit einem gewissen Maß an Vorsicht. „Wirst du … dich beherrschen können, sollte Thor ihn tatsächlich mit hierher bringen?“

Bruce reibt sich erneut mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, ich könnte mich beherrschen, so lange er nicht … solange er mich nicht herausfordert.“

Phil zieht eine kleine Grimasse. „Es ist Loki“, erinnert er Bruce sanft. Bruce nickt. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Pepper blinzelt von Einem zum Anderen. „Was genau soll das bedeuten?“

Bruce fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Loki ist …“

„Er ist stolz“, sagt Phil leise. „Fühlt sich primitiven Menschen überlegen. Zurecht, zugegeben. Er ist intelligent, berechnend, verfügt über eine spitze Zunge und magische Fähigkeiten. Er ist …“

„Die schlimmstmögliche Kombination aus Tony, Thor und Natasha, die man sich nur vorstellen kann“, sagt Bruce trocken, und Pepper sieht angemessen alarmiert aus.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, verfügt er außerdem über die gleiche Menge an Charme wie Tony, Thor und Natasha“, brummt Bruce nach einem Moment der Stille, und Phil starrt ihn an. „Glück? Ich würde das nicht als Glück bezeichnen.“

Pepper erhebt sich ruckartig von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa. „Ich brauche mehr Wein.“

 

Clint hat mit Natasha trainiert, bis er damit angefangen hat, über seine eigenen Füße anstatt ihre zu fallen – und selbst das hätte ihn nicht dazu inspiriert, aufzuhören.

Aber heute war es nicht Steve, der ihn dazu angehalten hat, es gut sein zu lassen, es war Darcy.

Und als Clint Anstalten gemacht hat, ihren Rat zu ignorieren, hat sie einen Blick mit Natasha getauscht, ist auf ihn zu gestapft und hat ihn mit einem perfekt ausgeführten Schulterwurf auf die Matte befördert.

Tony hat spontan applaudiert. Wäre Clint nicht so perplex gewesen, er hätte vermutlich dasselbe getan. So aber lag er auf dem Rücken, atem- und fassungslos, und konnte nur zu Darcy aufstarren, die ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass er in keiner Verfassung sei, mit ihr zu diskutieren, wenn er sich nicht mal gegen ihren Tollpatschigen Tölpel zur Wehr setzen könne.

Clint lag auf der Matte, blickte von ihr zu Tasha und wieder zurück, und hatte plötzlich einen immensen Frosch im Hals, als beide Frauen gleichzeitig ihre Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt haben, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

Jetzt liegt er im Bett, wartet darauf, dass Phil aus dem Bad kommt, und er kann nicht behaupten, dass er an Thor denken kann, ohne ein gewisses Maß an Bedauern zu empfinden … aber das ist normal. Phil hat gesagt, dass es normal ist.

Thor hat ihn nicht im Stich gelassen. Thor wird zurückkommen. Das hofft Clint zumindest.

Ein Teil von ihm will Thors Worten bedingungsloses Vertrauen schenken, aber das kann er schlicht nicht. Versprechen sind empfindliche Gebilde. Sie brechen viel zu leicht.

Phil kommt aus dem Bad, trägt sein Schlafanzugoberteil offen über den dazugehörigen Hosen, und Clint verfolgt seinen Weg ans Bett heran mit halb geschlossenen, aufmerksamen Augen.

Er hat halb und halb geplant, sich über Phil herzumachen, sobald dieser neben ihm im Bett liegt, aber Phil bringt ihn mit fünf einfachen Worten völlig aus dem Konzept. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Clint setzt sich ruckartig auf. „Ich hätte mich nicht überanstrengt! Darcy hat völlig überreagiert! Ich hätte auch von allein aufgehört!“

Phil mustert ihn ruhig. „Hättest du das?“

Clint weicht seinem Blick aus, beginnt herumzudrucksen. „Naja … vielleicht nicht unbedingt. Aber Tasha war heute regelrecht sanft zu mir! Sie hat mich nicht mal gebissen!“

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder“, gibt Phil trocken zurück. „Darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen.“

„Worüber dann?“ erkundigt Clint sich vorsichtig. Soweit er weiß, hat er sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen.

Phil neigt sich zu ihm vor und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf, schmeckt nach Zahnpasta und Minze, und Clint schließt die Augen und seufzt.

„Es geht um Thor“, sagt Phil leise. „Und um Loki.“

Clint schlägt die Augen wieder auf. „Ich dachte, mit dem Thema wären wir durch?“

Phil blickt ihn schweigend an. Clint räuspert sich unwillkürlich. „Ja, gut ok, wir sind nicht durch mit dem Thema. Sehe ich ein. Ist ein viel zu schönes Thema, um es einfach so aufzugeben.“

Phils Blick wird unerklärlich ernst, und Clint runzelt die Stirn. „Ist was passiert? Es kann doch unmöglich schon was passiert sein! Thor ist doch gerade erst los!“

„Es ist nichts passiert“, sagt Phil mit beruhigender Stimme. „Noch nicht.“

Er erzählt Clint von seinem Gespräch mit Pepper und Bruce, und Clint wird augenblicklich schlecht.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen“, sagt er mit Nachdruck. „Ein zweites Mal werde ich ihn nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen. Wenn Thor glaubt, dass er diesen Mistkerl einfach so mit her bringen kann, dann hat er sich verdammt nochmal geirrt!“

„Es steht keinesfalls fest, dass er das tatsächlich tun wird“, gibt Phil leise zu bedenken, und Clint klettert ihm auf den Schoß, legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und sieht ihn aus wilden Augen an. „Aber du hältst es für möglich – und Bruce und Pepper auch. Es ist schon so gut wie passiert!“

Phil neigt leicht den Kopf im stummen Eingeständnis. Clint flucht leise, und Phil beginnt höchst unerwartet damit, ihm sein Schlafanzugoberteil aufzuknöpfen. „Was machst du?“

Phil hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ich möchte meinen, das ist einigermaßen offensichtlich.“

„Aber wir unterhalten uns gerade!“

„Ach? Ich möchte behaupten, es ist alles gesagt. Ich habe dir meine Hypothese dargelegt, du hast Morddrohungen ausgestoßen.“

Phil streicht Clints offenes Pyjamaoberteil zur Seite, lässt beide Hände ausgebreitet über seine nackte Brust streichen, und Clint muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Phils Hände haben ihn schon immer halb wahnsinnig gemacht.

„Ab-aber … willst du es mir denn gar nicht ausreden?“

Phils Daumen streichen wir zur Antwort über seine Brustwarzen, und Clints Hüften zucken ganz automatisch nach vorn.

„Ich könnte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Thor seinen Bruder liebt, dass du Thor gern hast, dass Thor Loki nicht mitbringen wird, wenn er um unsere Sicherheit fürchten muss“, sagt Phil leise, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein wohliges Grollen. „Aber erstens ist Lokis Rückkehr nach wie vor pure Theorie, und zweitens würde ich mich nie dazu herablassen, dich derartig zu manipulieren.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, lässt seine Hüften über Phils Schoß kreisen. „Natürlich würdest du das nicht.“

Er spürt Phil hart werden, spürt Phils Atem auf seinem Gesicht, spürt ihn heiß und lebendig unter sich – und sein Hass auf Loki steigt gleichzeitig ins Unermessliche und löst sich in Wohlgefallen auf.

„Ich muss ihn nicht sofort ganz umbringen“, murmelt er heiser, und Phil stößt ein zustimmendes Brummen aus und lässt seine Hände auf Clints Hintern gleiten.

„Vielleicht reicht es, wenn ich ihn nur ein bisschen umbringe“, keucht Clint begeistert, und Phils Hände gleiten unter den Stoff der Schlafanzughosen und in seine Shorts hinein.

„Ein bisschen umbringen klingt vernünftig“, sagt Phil, umfasst Clints Hintern und drückt zu. „Dagegen kann Thor unmöglich etwas einzuwenden haben.“


End file.
